<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retorno a Atlantis by marymarcegalindo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427170">Retorno a Atlantis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymarcegalindo/pseuds/marymarcegalindo'>marymarcegalindo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jean Jacques discípulo, M/M, Misión de rescate, Plisetsky x Leroy, Yuri Plisetsky mesías, espiritualidad, milagros - Freeform, viaje espacial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymarcegalindo/pseuds/marymarcegalindo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri Plisetsky es el único sobreviviente del perdido crucero espacial Atlantis que fue encontrado después de cien años. Los demás pasajeros han desaparecido y él no recuerda ningún detalle del incidente y del por qué la nave se ha convertido en una trampa mortal para quien ingrese en ella.<br/>Jean Jacques Leroy es el capitán de la nave de rescate Amstrong que tras salvar la vida de Yuri tiene la misión de ayudarlo a adaptarse a su nueva realidad. Pero Yuri no será cualquier compañero, pues mostrará a la tripulación del rescate que es un “hacedor de milagros” y tratará de convencer a Jean que lo ayude a regresar al Atlantis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe Giacometti &amp; Masumi, Yuri Plisetsky &amp; Jean Jacques Leroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introducción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El presente fic participará en un concurso convocado por la página de facebook Isisbelleart.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Son caracteres de la serie de anime Yuri on Ice creada por la mangaka Kubo Mitsurou y la directora Sayo Yamamoto.<br/>La historia es original.</p>
<p>Portada a cargo de Mielwie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una vez más me atrevo a escribir un Pliroy. No es fácil hacer que estos dos personajes lleguen a compartir una historia romántica; pero tratando de internarse en esa parte íntima que, por lo general no muestran al público las personas reales y también los personajes de una ficción, podemos tener bonitos resultados. </p>
<p>Espero les agrade la historia y la apoyen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>INTRODUCCIÓN </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La muerte nos espera al final de cada sendero.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No podemos evitar ese encuentro, porque será ella quien nos dé la bienvenida a un mundo distinto al que hemos conocido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tememos a la muerte porque llevamos tempestades y resacas en la conciencia y aún creemos que existen jueces que nos absuelven o nos condenan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tenemos la idea de la nada cuando pensamos en la muerte. Si dejar de respirar espanta; dejar de ser, aterra.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero nada ni nadie evitará que un día veamos su rostro y tengamos que ceder ante su triste llamado. Nos envolverá con su capa de misterio y tal vez nos cantará una canción de cuna para adormecer el dolor de no seguir siendo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Los árboles más frondosos mueren, las montañas también tienen un final, los ríos se secan, los pequeños gusanos se retuercen sobre la tierra húmeda solo unos pocos días, ni todo el valor y la destreza que poseen las fieras del bosque las libra de la muerte.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mueren los campos de trigo, muere la nieve de invierno, mueren los lagos y los ríos, mueren también los dioses y mueren las estrellas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué no habríamos de morir nosotros?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mira con otros ojos a la muerte y nunca le temas, pues aún con sus alas negras y su fría sonrisa, la muerte es un ángel compasivo que nos quita la pesada carga de seguir viviendo, de seguir encontrando razones para justificar nuestra presencia, de seguir arrastrando nuestra humanidad cansada por un mundo que nos ve con indiferencia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Si te pones a pensar bien, la muerte no nos quita nada. Ella así de lúgubre e incomprendida solo viene para darnos esperanza. Si el ñu no muriera el león no viviría; si las flores no se marchitaran, los frutos no crecerían en las ramas. Si un hombre no muere su alma sería una eterna prisionera del destino.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Piensa en la muerte como una dulce enfermera que te quita la fiebre y el dolor, como una experta guía que te lleva por mundos desconocidos, como una sabia anciana que te ayuda a conectar con la esencia creadora y te permite, por fin, ver tu verdadero rostro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La muerte nos espera al final de nuestro sendero y quizá ese final no es más que el inicio de una nueva vida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuri Plisetsky.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En el confín del universo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El rescate de la nave Atlantis trae una gran sorpresa para la vida de Jean Jacques Leroy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>El capitán Jean Jacques Leroy se quitó el hermético casco del traje espacial y con cautela aspiró el aire diáfano y helado de la nave. Sintió cómo éste entraba en sus pulmones, comprobó que era más puro que aquel que tenía comprimido en el tanque de oxígeno y pensó que incluso era más exquisito.</p>
<p>Por fin el Atlantis le daba la bienvenida y encendía sus luces para mostrarle el maravilloso diseño que a pesar del tiempo terminó cautivando a los rescatistas que junto a él ingresaron a las entrañas de la nave.</p>
<p>Tal como lo describían sus planos y fotografías era un transporte espacial de lujo y mostraba el brillo de su relucientes paredes y pisos que asemejaban el mármol y la estructura dorada de sus antiguos aparatos de navegación y control que parecían estar hechos de oro.</p>
<p>Leroy encabezó el pequeño equipo conformado por cinco intrépidos y un funcionario del estado quienes expresaron sin temor su voluntad de acercarse al inmenso crucero espacial y entrar en él para revelar el misterio que durante cien años había rodeado su repentina desaparición.</p>
<p>Antes que la compuerta que llevaba al salón principal se abriera, el capitán Leroy hinchó el pecho y enderezó los hombros dándose ánimos para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar la verdad que aguardaba tras esa gruesa placa de acero y silicio.</p>
<p>Tal vez encontraría a los tripulantes dormidos en sus respectivas cabinas de pervivencia o quizá encontraría los cadáveres congelados de todos quienes vivieron la tragedia de quedar varados en el último rincón del universo.</p>
<p>Jean Jacques caminó con paso seguro por los trescientos metros que separaban el área de descontaminación del primer ascensor que los llevaría hasta el segundo nivel donde los rescatistas suponían que se encontraban los pasajeros y la tripulación esperando despertar después de tanto tiempo.</p>
<p>Tras él, el mejor programador de IA y hombre de confianza, el teniente Michele Crispino, revisaba constantemente la lectura de los niveles de oxígeno y otros gases que podían contener los ambientes de la nave que se abrían en forma automática ante la presencia de los cinco hombres. La única dama de la misión, la cosmobióloga Sara Crispino, también observaba con mucha atención sus aparatos de telemetría mientras intentaba vincularlos con el mando central del crucero.</p>
<p>Del grueso cinturón que ajustaba el uniforme a su cuerpo, Jean Jacques sacó un pequeño dispositivo, delgado como una hoja de papel y lo desplegó sobre la palma de la mano. De inmediato los datos comenzaron a aparecer en su pantalla y una respuesta constante alteró sus latidos y su respiración.</p>
<p>“No existe fuentes de vida” decía el mensaje y desde ese momento Jean se preparó para ver cientos de cadáveres.</p>
<p>Con las manos frías a pesar de tenerlas aún dentro de los guantes del traje siguió digitando las órdenes en su Telmix. La placa de metal plegable le permitía verificar más de un millón de datos en tiempo real, segundo a segundo y le presentaba varias alternativas de solución a cualquier problema que Jean le planteara.  </p>
<p>El capitán quería estar lejos de la escena, pues siempre le resultó difícil enfrentar a la muerte y, sin embargo, siguió caminando al encuentro con la verdad y la que pensaba él, sería calificada como una tragedia lamentable.</p>
<p>Con paso firme avanzó por el largo pasillo silencioso conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, con la esperanza de comprobar que su infalible aparato se había equivocado y con el nudo que taponaba su garganta para evitar que sus emociones salieran vencedoras y lo dejaran de rodillas frente a la mortaja que envolvía a los cuatrocientos veinte seres humanos que viajaron en el Atlantis.</p>
<p>Jean detuvo su andar cuando la puerta del sector B2 donde se encontraban las cámaras de pervivencia se deslizó de lado y por unos segundos contempló la fría sala que se iluminó ante su presencia. De inmediato cientos de cápsulas de conservación brillaron a ambos lados de la enorme plataforma, estaban repartidas en dos niveles y en ellas deberían estar durmiendo los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños.</p>
<p>El capitán de la unidad forzó su voluntad y dio el primer paso dentro del recinto frío. Se acercó a las primeras cámaras y con gran desconcierto observó aquello que jamás había imaginado encontrar.</p>
<p>Estaban vacías.</p>
<p>De inmediato ordenó a sus subordinados que revisaran todas las áreas de la nave y reportaran si existía en una de ellas la presencia de algún ser vivo o muerto.</p>
<p>La respuesta fue la misma.</p>
<p>—No hay nadie aquí, capitán. —Michele terminó la inspección en el área de servicios médicos y con un grueso dispositivo con forma de revólver medía la cantidad de radiación que contenían las largas y estrechas cabinas.</p>
<p>—¿Lo escuchó comandante? Aquí no hay nadie. —Jean tenía abierto el canal de comunicación que se conectaba con la nave central en la que llegaron para rescatar a los pasajeros del crucero—. Vamos a subir al segundo nivel.</p>
<p>—Tengan cuidado pues si hubo un proceso de putrefacción de cuerpos es probable que muchos virus y bacterias hayan quedado adormecidos en los compartimentos superiores. —La recomendación que el comandante Celestino Cialdini daba a sus hombres estuvo acompañada de una orden para que volvieran a ponerse los cascos.</p>
<p>Jean fue el primero en atravesar la compuerta que los separaba del segundo de los cinco niveles que tenía la gran nave y de inmediato sus ojos repasaron la extensión del gran salón de fiesta sin detenerse en los detalles. Mientras subían por el ascensor se hacía a la idea de observar cientos de cuerpos secos por el frío ambiente que había envuelto el interior de Atlantis y también imaginó que vería esqueletos repartidos en distintas posiciones dentro de las cobijas de sus camas.</p>
<p>El capitán ingresó como siempre antes que sus hombres y tras dar una rápida mirada al iluminado lugar volvió a comunicarse con la nave central.</p>
<p>—Comandante tampoco hay cuerpos aquí. —A Jean no le gustaba la idea de seguir buscando los cadáveres, pues para ese instante él como sus hombres estaban convencidos que no existía vida en la nave.</p>
<p>—¿Y los niveles de contaminación? —Cialdini estaba muy preocupado por la unidad, esos eran sus mejores oficiales y ya tenía con ellos cuatro años de ininterrumpido trabajo de rescate en zonas lejas del universo. No podía perder a jóvenes expertos como ellos.</p>
<p>—Son los normales, comandante. No existe carga de contaminación viral, bacteriana o de radiación que pueda afectarnos. —Sara Crispino era la más joven de todo el equipo y eso no le restaba capacidad para asumir un lugar importante en las unidades de avanzada como la que lideraba el capitán Leroy.</p>
<p>Jean supo que debía repartir las tareas de búsqueda y para tal fin envió a cada uno de los oficiales a diferentes áreas de la nave y ordenó que ninguno se quitara los cascos ni el traje espacial.</p>
<p>—Miki sube al área del rotor central, Sara ve hacia el salón de recepción, comedor y cocina. —Jean los separó para que se concentraran mejor en su trabajo, había notado que desde hacía un tiempo los dos más brillantes miembros de su equipo tendían a pelear por cualquier motivo puesto que Michele siempre intentaba sobre proteger a Sara y ella ya estaba cansada de tanto control fraternal—. Connor a la sala de controles, Foreman da una rápida inspección en los dormitorios y Demushe te quiero en los salones de entretenimiento.</p>
<p>—¿Y usted, capitán? —Michele no podía evitar expresar su preocupación por quien consideraba un gran oficial y un buen amigo.</p>
<p>—Vuestro capitán irá al puente de mando como corresponde. —Tras un guiño y una sonrisa de triunfador, Jean se dirigió una vez más al ascensor y ajustando el contador de partículas de radiación ingresó al gran puente de observación, una especie de cubierta que permitía ver el universo a través de su gran cúpula transparente y que llevaba a la gran cabina donde el almirante de la nave y los pilotos tomaban las decisiones durante el viaje.</p>
<p>………</p>
<p>El rotor central central de la nave separaba la proa donde se encontraban los compartimentos de pasajeros y tripulación, de la popa donde los almacenes y motores antimateria impulsaban el bello crucero. Además generaba gravedad e impulsaba a la nave para dirigirse hacia adelante y atrás.</p>
<p>Cuando el Atlantis hizo su travesía inaugural, millones de personas auguraron poco éxito a la nave. Incluso algunos se atrevían a pronosticar que, al igual que el milenario Titanic, el Atlantis naufragaría en las regiones lejanas del universo.</p>
<p>Aún con tan malos presagios algo más de quinientos pasajeros, se atrevieron a cruzar el universo hasta la extensión más lejana que los telescopios habían captado y en el tiempo record de cinco años volvieron con las fotografías más espectaculares de galaxias desconocidas que no podían apreciarse desde ningún asentamiento del Sistema Solar.</p>
<p>Después del exitoso retorno, el Atlantis se convirtió en la nave más codiciada para abordar e ir a los lugares más lejanos del universo conocido. Quizá la nave y sus almirantes nunca se adentraron en los sectores más distantes del infinito, pero sí llegaron a galaxias muy lejanas que aún no habían sido bautizadas por los hombres y que mostraban belleza, misterio y nuevos conocimientos para sus pasajeros.</p>
<p>La gran mayoría de hombres y mujeres que viajaron en el Atlantis fueron siempre estudiosos que aprovechaban el lujo y confort del crucero para estudiar y formular cálculos, ampliar sus teorías o solo relajarse unos días para recargar ánimos antes de volver al laboratorio. Las lujosas habitaciones, los salones de reuniones, así como sus instalaciones con laboratorios y observatorios modernísimos permitían investigar en el mismo lugar los nuevos cuadrantes del espacio que llamaban la atención de los expertos.</p>
<p>Ese último viaje del Atlantis no fue la excepción. Ciento diez astrónomos, cuarenta biólogos, cien astrofísicos, setenta y dos matemáticos, cuarenta y cinco físicos y trece visionarios abordaron el crucero con la esperanza de obtener muestras, fotografías, filmaciones y lecturas del escáner de estrellas para seguir acumulando más conocimientos al gran archivo del centro de mando del Sistema.</p>
<p>De los cuarenta tripulantes solo cuatro eran jóvenes que vivirían su primera experiencia y el resto eran expertos ingenieros, mecánicos, pilotos y servidores que harían como siempre un excepcional trabajo para que los pasajeros disfrutaran del viaje.</p>
<p>Y así fue hasta que a los mil novecientos veinte días de travesía por el sector más iluminado del universo el Atlantis dejó de transmitir su señal y nunca más se volvieron a escuchar sus comunicaciones. Ni en el centro base de Venus, ni en la Tierra, ni Marte, ni en la última estación de Plutón pudieron oír una transmisión o un pedido de auxilio del gigantesco crucero espacial.</p>
<p>Noventa y nueve años después y cuando en la memoria de la humanidad el Atlantis solo era un triste recuerdo, una débil señal proveniente del sector beta,  al oeste de la galaxia Andrómeda, conmocionó a las autoridades, a la comunidad científica y a los seres humanos comunes y corrientes que vivían en el subsuelo del desolado y desértico planeta Tierra, en las bases de la Luna, Marte, Urano y Plutón o en las residencias lujosas de Venus.</p>
<p>De inmediato la élite que gobernaba el Sistema Solar desde las prósperas comunidades de Venus promovieron el rescate del Atlantis. Invirtieron esfuerzo y grandes recursos para que la fuerza aeroespacial de la armada enviara en misión de rescate una gran nave oficial que trajera de vuelta al crucero.</p>
<p>Se preparó a la nave insignia de la fuerza aeroespacial el Rescate Comandante Amstrong para atravesar el universo y llegar a una distancia de cien años luz desde donde provenía la señal. Se convocó a los mejores pilotos y astronautas para que formaran parte de la tripulación y se despidió a los valientes rescatistas con un gran desfile por las calles de la ciudad Landis, capital de las colonias de la alta élite de Venus. Un lugar el cual jamás habitarían esos hombres y mujeres que abordaron la nave de rescate.</p>
<p>Un año más tarde cuando despertaron a tan solo cincuenta mil kilómetros de distancia del Atlantis, el comandante de la nave Celestino Cialdini no tuvo ninguna duda en elegir a los mejores miembros de los doscientos que viajaron con él para que fueran los primeros en establecer contacto con el crucero, exploraran todos sus compartimentos en busca de vida y prepararan sus instalaciones para que los pilotos más experimentados del sistema solar llevaran de vuelta a casa al magnífico crucero.</p>
<p>Y uno de ellos era el afamado capitán Jean Jacques Leroy.  Un joven nacido en la base espacial que orbitaba la colonia minera de Marte cuando su padre un insigne militar estaba cumpliendo servicio de apoyo en el planeta rojo.</p>
<p>…………..</p>
<p>Jean ingresó a la sala de mando convencido que alguno de sus camaradas informaría de inmediato el hallazgo de cadáveres. Él también esperaba ver los restos de la tripulación oficial en el lugar.</p>
<p>Había imaginado presentar sus respetos durante un minuto y luego tendría que tomar los controles para establecer una buena comunicación entre ambas naves convirtiendo al Atlantis en la nave sumisa que tendría que ser remolcada por los mandos del rescate.</p>
<p>Esperaba no sentir demasiada presión en el pecho cuando observara los cadáveres y pedía al universo que solo le permitieran ver esqueletos. Nunca fue bueno para ver sangre ni heridas abiertas y por ese motivo no podía controlar el pequeño temblor en el párpado y la ansiedad que por momentos lo vencían.</p>
<p>La compuerta de la sala de mando se abrió y en ese instante el pequeño dispositivo que captaba frecuencia vital encendió su luz hasta llegar a los niveles más altos.</p>
<p>Incrédulo Jean Jacques lo apagó y volvió a encenderlo para verificar si no se había dañado, pero volvió a ver una vez más la misma lectura y escuchar en su casco la voz del programa que le confirmaba la presencia de vida en la sala.</p>
<p>Jean traspuso la puerta y caminó por la antesala buscando a la persona o personas cuyo latido de corazón captaba el aparato.</p>
<p>—Comandante estoy ingresando a la cabina del almirante, supongo que en pocas horas tendremos toda la información de la nave y sobre lo que sucedió en su último viaje. —Su agitación tan era notoria que podía escucharse en los cascos de sus compañeros y en la cabina de control de la nave insignia de rescate Amstrong.</p>
<p>Cialdini así como el resto de la tripulación se quedó en silencio procurando no interrumpir un momento tan importante y esperando que en pocos segundos Leroy informara cuántas personas había encontrado en la cabina de mando.     </p>
<p>Jean ingresó al iluminado espacio y solo observó los complejos tableros de control, las pantallas gigantes de observación, el periscopio que mostraba otros ángulos del universo en trescientos sesenta grados, los sillones vacíos y la bitácora abierta sobre el panel de control general.</p>
<p>—No hay nadie aquí comandante. —Jean observaba con cautela cada rincón pensando que tal vez un animal o un ente extraño del espacio podría estar habitando el lugar.</p>
<p>—Pero tu sensor de vida dice lo contrario. —Cialdini no quería creer lo que su capitán le decía en ese instante.</p>
<p>Jean avanzó hasta un pequeño compartimento ubicado en el sector derecho de la cabina y que estaba casi a ras de piso. La brillante cúpula sobresalía y su casco transparente se mostraba cubierto de una patena de agua cristalizada que se asentó con el tiempo.</p>
<p>El capitán se puso de rodillas, con mucha prudencia acercó el lector de vida a la cabina de hibernación y con gran emoción observó que las luces llegaban hasta el máximo nivel donde todas adquirían un tono verde hoja.</p>
<p>Con cuidado pasó el grueso guante de algodón y neofreno sobre el casco de la cabina de hibernación limpiando la capa delgada de hielo que le impedía observar el interior. Estaba seguro que vería el rostro del jefe guía de la nave, el experimentado almirante Nikolai Plisetsky, un hombre que se convirtió en una gran leyenda porque fue el último y el más osado de los almirantes del crucero.</p>
<p>Cuando Jean terminó de limpiar la cubierta acercó su rostro para ver al anciano, pero no lo encontró. En su lugar un joven de unos veinte años dormía plácido, tal vez ajeno al drama que vivieron los demás pasajeros y a los afanes de los hombres de la unidad de rescate.</p>
<p>La dorada melena larga era el marco ideal para un rostro de finas expresiones y el cuerpo atlético del muchacho indicaba que el momento que entró en el compartimento gozaba de buena salud.</p>
<p>Jean lo observó durante un par de minutos, sin importarle que sus amigos, que el comandante Cialdini y que los altos mandos de la armada en Venus estuvieran esperando impacientes su reporte.</p>
<p>El capitán tuvo una extraña sensación de llenura en el corazón que le obligaba a sonreír mientras contemplaba el pálido y simétrico rostro del muchacho.</p>
<p>Ante el silencio prolongado de Jean Jacques, el comandante preguntó.</p>
<p>—Capitán Leroy ¿qué pasa?</p>
<p>—Confirmado comandante. Hasta ahora hay una persona con vida en la nave.</p>
<p>Mientras el comandante Cialdini daba sus primeras órdenes para movilizar a sus hombres con el objetivo de abordar el Atlantis en los siguientes minutos y acelerar su recuperación, Jean esperaba que sus compañeros también dieran alguna noticia positiva sobre el resto de pasajeros y tripulación.</p>
<p>Y mientras todos se ponían en movimiento, por solo unos minutos más, el capitán Leroy decidió observar en silencio al joven que esperaba despertar desde hacía cien años.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola queridas lectoras. <br/>Este es el primer capítulo de unos veinticinco o treinta.  Serán capítulos cortos que iré subiendo cada semana, independientemente si gana o no el concurso al que estoy presentando la historia. <br/>Agradezco sus comentarios y acepto las sugerencias siempre en el marco del respeto.<br/>Los siguientes dos capítulos los subiré antes del 01 de febrero para que puedan evaluar la historia y luego la actualización será semanal.<br/>Seguimos en contacto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El ángel sin memoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un fenómeno extraño obliga a Jean a abortar la misión en el Atlantis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Jean Jacques Leroy sabía muy bien cómo se sentía un viajero tras despertar de un largo sueño dentro de la cabina de hibernación de una nave espacial. El mayor tiempo que él había pasado dormido fueron ochocientos diez días después de hacer el largo viaje hasta las cercanías de la galaxia Circinus.</p>
<p>Imaginó que, si él se había sentido desorientado y aturdido durante varias horas, un hombre que despertase después de cien años mantendría el cuerpo entumecido y los sentidos dormidos por varios días.</p>
<p>Ese fue el motivo por el que decidió apoyar al joven que dormía en la cabina y asistirlo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Desconocía cómo se encontraba su estado neuronal y cuál sería la respuesta de su cerebro ante los estímulos después de tanto tiempo.</p>
<p>El contador para la apertura de la cabina mostraba los últimos veinte segundos que restaban y el corazón del capitán latía movido por la emoción de contactar con ese muchacho y por fin saber qué había sucedido en el crucero. Pensó que nada de lo que dijese el joven debía ser una sorpresa porque la misma existencia del Atlantis y las condiciones en las que lo encontraron ya había sido demasiado inusual para él y su equipo.</p>
<p>El contador llegó a cero y el espacio de vacío en el que descansaba el joven se llenó de oxígeno. Durante dos minutos los pulmones del viajero fueron recibiendo el aire a través de una delgada manguera que ingresaba por una de las fosas nasales, cuando el centro de control de la nave comprobó que el hombre respiraba por su propia cuenta los sellos automáticos de la antigua cabina se abrieron y de ella salió el tibio vapor de aroma neutro que indicaba lo exitosa que había sido esa conservación tan prolongada.</p>
<p>Jean esperó que la cabina se abriera por completo y cuando ésta terminó su movimiento de ascenso, el capitán se acercó al cuerpo del muchachito. Observó las arrugas de la piel y esperó unos segundos para los sentidos del muchacho lo pusieran en contacto con la realidad.</p>
<p>El chico se levantó de un salto, pero su cuerpo resbaló en el líquido residual que cubría la cápsula. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero las potentes luces que apuntaban hacia él lo enceguecieron y le obligaron a cubrir la vista con el brazo.</p>
<p>Uno de los representantes del gobierno que también viajó con ellos e insistió en ingresar al crucero se acercó a Yuri y con cierta euforia comenzó a interrogarlo.</p>
<p>—Dime muchacho quien eres, qué cargo ocupabas en la nave y dónde está el resto de la tri… —Tuvo que dejar de lado sus preguntas porque un molesto capitán lo apartó tomándolo con fuerza del brazo y llevándolo al otro extremo del puente de mando.</p>
<p>—El joven está despertando después de mucho tiempo, ¿y usted no tiene la prudencia de esperar que por lo menos se estabilice? —Jean le miró con furia—. ¿Acaso no conoce las reglas que establece el protocolo cuando se despierta a un náufrago espacial?</p>
<p>—Soy el vicecónsul…</p>
<p>—Y yo soy el capitán de esta unidad y nadie ni siquiera usted va a contrariar mi autoridad. —Jean lo miró de pies a cabeza y se interpuso entre él y el joven sobreviviente.</p>
<p>El hombre lo miró aturdido y acomodó el cuello de su uniforme azul para disimular su enojo. Para Jean Jacques los funcionarios adheridos al poder ejecutivo o el legislativo eran unos verdaderos zánganos pues trabajaban muy poco y creían estar por encima de todos los demás debido al cargo que ostentaban.</p>
<p>El sobreviviente comenzó a toser y eso le obligó a aspirar el aire con más fuerza y abrir los ojos para ver dónde se encontraba. Sus párpados se despegaron y enfocó la vista sobre el rostro de un uniformado de cabello negro y gruesas cejas oscuras.</p>
<p>El joven pensó si fue ese hombre el torpe que le hizo tantas preguntas antes que siquiera estuviera vestido para responderlas. Pero de inmediato reconoció la voz del funcionario que reclamaba tener participación en el interrogatorio.</p>
<p>—Este muchacho es un sobreviviente señor Murray, no es un delincuente que deba ser interrogado. —Jean se hartó de la impertinencia del hombre y con un solo movimiento puso sus brazos bajo la espalda y las corvas del chico y lo elevó.</p>
<p>Yuri experimento la elevación de forma abrupta y eso le obligó a sujetarse de donde pudo. Temeroso y confundido debido a los rápidos movimientos que realizaba Jean y el frío del crucero, el chico sostuvo con fuerza el traje espacial del hombre que lo levantaba y los mechones de su nuca. </p>
<p>—Hey, tranquilo te voy a llevar a la bañera para que te des un buen baño y te pongas ropa. —Jean protestó un poco por el jalón de cabello, pero nada iba a impedir que disfrutara ese momento tan especial y tener contacto con un muchacho de otra época—. Luego podrás descansar o comer, lo que más te guste. Y no te preocupes por ese bobo del gobierno que no te va a molestar por lo menos hasta que te sientas bien. —Sonrió levantando una ceja y añadió—. Te lo asegura el gran Jean Jacques Leroy.</p>
<p>El joven no le dijo nada y siguió sujeto a él hasta que lo dejó sentado sobre la fría loza de la bañera y abrió la regadera. Fue agradable sentir agua tibia, crema para asear el cuerpo y espuma con aroma a coco sobre la larga y greñuda melena. El joven se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras Jean procuraba limpiarle todo el cuerpo y reanimar con enérgicos masajes los músculos endurecidos.</p>
<p>Al final del baño Jean lo cubrió con una gruesa toalla nueva y volvió a cargarlo hasta que lo llevó a una cómoda cama en una tibia y elegante habitación. El joven apartó la mano del capitán cuando pretendía secarle el cabello y muy molesto abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes felinos.</p>
<p>—Yo… lo… hago —le dijo y sus cejas juntas endurecieron su hermosa mirada.</p>
<p>—Estás algo débil —replicó Jean y siguió con su propósito sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer algo pues sentía los brazos pesados y débiles—. Deja que te ayude hoy.</p>
<p>Cuando el muchacho se cambió con un traje oficial y tuvo el cabello seco, se recostó de nuevo. Dijo no tener hambre ni sed, además enfatizó que quería estar solo un rato. Jean no quiso importunarlo más y salió de la habitación para darle su espacio.</p>
<p>Un par de horas después volvió a entrar llevando una bandeja con algo de papilla y agua. El manual del rescatista recomendaba no cargar con alimentos sólidos un estómago que no había recibido comida en un buen tiempo.</p>
<p>Yuri probó muy poca papilla de manzana y sí bebió mucha agua. Luego se acomodó en la cama y se quedó mirando al capitán que terminaba de coordinar con sus hombres la reunión de todo el equipo en el salón principal.</p>
<p>—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Soy el capitán de la unidad de rescate Delta One Jean Jacques Leroy y vinimos a llevar de vuelta al Atlantis hasta la Tierra, puedes decirme capitán o Jean, cualquier modo estará bien. —Jean Jacques se acercó al joven que intentaba acomodar su almohada y le ayudó en la menuda tarea—. Revisamos tu ficha y dice que te llamas Yuri Plisetsky y que cumplías la función de piloto de apoyo con categoría B-2. —Jean leía la información que proyectaba su pulsera bite en la pared—. ¿Estabas vinculado al almirante Nikolai Plisetsky?</p>
<p>—Mi… abuelo. —A Yuri se le dificultaba pronunciar las palabras porque su mandíbula aún estaba dura.</p>
<p>—Yuri podrías decirme qué sucedió con los tripulantes y los pasajeros. —Jean había recibido los últimos informes de sus subordinados justo el momento que Yuri despertaba y, en todos, la respuesta era negativa—. No hemos encontrado a nadie en la nave.</p>
<p>Yuri bajó la mirada hacia los cobertores de su cama y negó en silencio. Buscó dentro de sus recuerdos y no tenía idea qué había pasado con la gente del Atlantis, pero sí sentía una gran necesidad de hacer algo que su mente y su corazón le ordenaban con desesperación.</p>
<p>Dejó la bandeja de comida a un lado y con la mano llamó a Jean para que se acercara junto a él. Cuando el capitán Leroy se sentó a su lado Yuri lo tomó por el cuello de su uniforme militar y acercó su boca a la suya en un claro intento de querer darle un beso.</p>
<p>Jean reaccionó confundido y se puso en pie de inmediato, abochornado llevó la mano derecha por detrás de la nuca y con una ligera sonrisa intentó buscar una explicación a tan extraña situación.</p>
<p>—Oye… Yuri… yo… este… no sé tal vez te has confundido —Su risa delató sus iniciales nervios y luego se dio valor para culminar de hablar—. Muchas personas me ven muy atractivo y hasta galante y no puedo remediar eso, pero ya sabes tú… y yo… somos dos varones y no suelo besar hombres… eh… es decir nunca he besado a un hombre y claro eres muy apuesto, pero no creo que seas mi tipo… en realidad no tengo un tipo… este… no creo que me guste estar con un chico…</p>
<p>—Oye idiota… ¿crees que quiero besarte porque te veo atractivo? —Yuri juntó las cejas y miró con ira a Jean—. Atractivo mi culo —Siguió mirándolo con enojo y le mostró el dedo medio.</p>
<p>—Oye es que tú me jalaste…</p>
<p>—Solo quería darte algo… —Yuri calló y no supo qué era lo que él mismo pretendía hacer besando a ese torpe capitán, pero el potente mandato de su interior seguía impulsando su cuerpo y su voluntad a estampar un fiero beso en los labios de Jean.</p>
<p>Yuri apretó las cobijas con ira hundiendo las uñas en ellas. Miró todos los rincones de la pequeña habitación y reconoció que era la que había usado durante la larga travesía del Atlantis. Pero cuando quiso recordar qué había sucedido con la gente su mente quedó en blanco una vez más.</p>
<p>A punto de aclarar su respuesta Yuri escuchó con gran sorpresa los desesperados gritos de uno de los hombres de la unidad que llamaba al capitán por el canal de comunicación que éste llevaba adherido en una placa que pendía del pecho.</p>
<p>—¡Capitán! ¡Los Crispinoooo! —Jean pensó que los hermanos estaban discutiendo una vez más—. Ellos están cerrados en el rotor central y éste lanza rayos extraños.</p>
<p>En un inicio Jean pensó que Sara había ingresado a un área tan peligrosa para demostrar a su hermano que ella era muy valiente e independiente como usualmente decía ser, pero era muy extraño imaginar que se atrevería a ponerse en peligro y exponer también a Michele. Sin tiempo que perder corrió hasta el lugar para comprobar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó observó que el rotor oscilaba con más velocidad que antes, comprobó que las compuertas y el cascarón de sílice estaban sellados y observó con curiosidad que su mejor amigo y la hermana contemplaban el gigantesco aparato con las miradas perdidas y los pies al límite de la placa que llevaba directamente a los gigantescos aros que daban sincronizadas vueltas unos dentro de otros. Si ellos caían los aros los harían añicos.</p>
<p>—¡Saraaaa! ¡Mikiii! —Jean golpeaba la cubierta de seguridad, pero todo era en vano porque el casco de protección tenía un espesor de tres pulgadas y era irrompible. Ellos nunca lo iban a escuchar.</p>
<p>Jean dio la vuelta para ordenar a sus ingenieros que apresurasen la apertura de las compuertas del rotor para llegar a ellos y rescatarlos. Pero el grito de alarma de uno de los soldados hizo que volteara la vista hacia la pareja de hermanos.</p>
<p>Con estupor Jean observó que ambos estiraron las manos hacia una potente espiral de luz semejante a una lengua de fuego que los envolvió. Lo que siguió fue la muestra de un fenómeno que jamás habrían imaginado ver.</p>
<p>La luz que en principio era de un intenso tono ámbar, se transformó en un chorro de luz blanca, comenzó a engrosar su anchura en todo el diámetro de la zona central de rotor y siguió expandiéndose hasta alcanzar los bordes del aparato.</p>
<p>Cuando la luz sobrepasó los bordes donde Sara y Michele estaban parados, una potente carga luminosa estalló dejando ciegos a todos y de inmediato comenzó a expandirse a lo largo y ancho del casco y de alguna manera comenzó a salir, como llamaradas de una hoguera, fuera del grueso cristal que la había contenido durante tantos minutos.</p>
<p>Alcanzó a uno de los soldados y después que éste lanzó un aterrado grito lo vieron caer de inmediato al suelo sin poder moverse del lugar donde quedó.</p>
<p>Jean y los demás hombres comenzaron a correr sin tiempo para explicar lo que sucedía. Tenían que salir del crucero si no querían que la luz cegadora los envolviera y los matara. En la idea de todos tanto el teniente Michele Crispino como la especialista Sara y el soldado Demushe habían muerto.</p>
<p>En el camino Jean se encontró con un Yuri que no podía caminar bien debido a la debilidad que sentía en las piernas y apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el hombro del funcionario de estado que aprovechó todo ese tiempo para hacerle muchas preguntas que no obtuvieron respuesta.</p>
<p>Sin dudarlo Jean Jacques lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a correr a su mismo ritmo, al igual que al representante del gobierno.</p>
<p>—¡Déjame darte el encargooooo! —De forma extraña Yuri puso mucha  resistencia y no dejaba avanzar al capitán.</p>
<p>—¡Corre chiquillo, esa cosa nos va a matar! —Jean no entendía por qué ese muchachito terco insistía en colgársele del cuello, darle un beso en la boca y retrasaba la huida.</p>
<p>—¡Solo te daré algo y luego me dejas en la naveeee! —Yuri tenía el impulso de seguir esas arbitrarias directivas de su mente y corazón—. ¡Haz lo que te digo carajo!</p>
<p>—¡Maldición Yuri corre por tu vidaaa! —Jean sentía que su paciencia estaba en una zona limítrofe y no entendía qué sucedía al muchacho, pero como no tenía tiempo para averiguar qué le pasaba lo arrastró unos metros.</p>
<p>Yuri era terco y al ser tan alto y atlético como Jean era imposible obligarlo a que se moviera. Entonces Jean se detuvo en seco, volteó el cuerpo, se topó con el rostro de Yuri y con un solo golpe dado con la mano abierta sobre el costado derecho del cuello desmayó al muchacho.</p>
<p>El capitán vio cómo la luz avanzaba como una gigantesca mancha de pintura, proyectándose por el pasillo que hacía poco habían dejado atrás, cargó a Yuri en el hombro y siguió corriendo hacia el ascensor junto con el funcionario. Apretó desesperado el botón que llevaba al hangar y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo del aparato, deseando no ver a la luz ingresando por las rendijas sus rendijas.</p>
<p>Nunca le fue tan lento el movimiento de un elevador. Nunca había sentido que un cuerpo sobre su hombro fuese tan liviano —Yuri estaba muy delgado— y jamás había sentido que el corazón le latía a la altura de la garganta y le dejaba un sabor metálico en la boca.</p>
<p>Jean estaba aterrado.</p>
<p>Él era un recio militar que estaba preparado para enfrentar cualquier situación, incluso la muerte. Bromeaba con sus amigos sobre el tema y siempre decía que cuando le tocase morir él le mostraría una gran sonrisa a “la parca”. Pero se había equivocado, ver a sus dos amigos morir en esa situación extraña en la que parecían estar hipnotizados había sido el detonante para sentirse vulnerable, pequeño y temeroso como un conejo esponjoso.</p>
<p>Jean quería vivir, tenía que vivir y salvar a sus hombres, al rancio y calvo inspector y a ese extraño muchacho que llevaba en el hombro. El único sobreviviente del crucero Atlantis que podría en algún momento explicar qué sucedió con todos los pasajeros, incluso qué le pasó a su abuelo y por qué la luz cegadora de un motor construido por los hombres cien años atrás se había convertido en un arma siniestra que los perseguía como si quisiera capturarlos y devorarlos, como si fuera un enorme depredador.</p>
<p>En el hangar no quedó tiempo para discutir ni para mirar atrás. Los hombres subieron como pudieron a la nave de transporte de tropa y a penas los motores se encendieron ordenaron abrir las puertas de carga del crucero y despegaron a gran velocidad.</p>
<p>Jean manejaba los controles centrales, aceleraba los motores y controlaba el sistema de navegación. Los hombres sintieron la pegada del despegue a toda capacidad pues sus cuerpos se hundieron en los sillones y los músculos de sus rostros se movieron como si de gelatina se tratara. </p>
<p>La nave hizo un pequeño salto en el espacio y se alejó a tiempo del Atlantis, justo en el preciso momento que la brillante energía luminosa desbordaba por todos sus ángulos del crucero y la vibración de los rotores central, de popa, babor y estribor habían alcanzado la estridencia máxima.</p>
<p>Minutos después del despegue, Jean acomodó a Yuri dentro de una cápsula de recuperación. Y con calma retornó a la cabina de control donde se quedó pasmado observando el espectáculo de luces y rayos que envolvían el Atlantis.</p>
<p>Parecía la aurora boreal que había visto de niño con sus padres en el extremo norte del planeta Tierra y en la época donde el poco hielo que se formaba en los polos era un gran espectáculo para los habitantes del planeta que lo apreciaban a través de sus cascos conectados a una gran red de transmisión.</p>
<p>Cuando lograron estabilizar la nave de exploración, Jean se acomodó en su sillón del piloto e inició una conversación con el comandante de la nave, a modo de informe preliminar sobre la misión.</p>
<p>—¿Qué carajos pasó exactamente con tus hombres Leroy? —Cialdini mostraba su rostro duro en la pantalla de comunicación.</p>
<p>—La energía eléctrica y potentes rayos luminosos los mataron, señor. —Jean se puso a pensar en sus propias palabras pues hasta ese momento todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había sentido en verdad la pérdida de sus amigos queridos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué produjo el desbalance energético en el crucero? —El comandante miró a los demás tripulantes de la nave auxiliar y ellos se miraron unos a otros sin poder responder.</p>
<p>—Fue de un momento a otro… el casco de cristal se cerró cuando Sara ingresó a ver la luz que se refractaba y… ellos solo se quedaron mirándola como hipnotizados y… —Connor se quedó sin palabras porque de no ser porque el casco se cerró, él también hubiera ingresado a ver el brillante fenómeno que parecía llamarlo—. No sé cómo decirlo… era hermoso y aterrador.</p>
<p>Foreman elevó los hombros porque fue el último en correr tras sus compañeros por los pasillos de la nave ante los gritos y la orden de su capitán para abandonarla. No vio nada.</p>
<p>—Yo estaba conversando con el sobreviviente cuando Demushe me llamó para ayudar a los Crispino. —Jean agachó la cabeza sintiéndose mal. Cada vez que no tenía una respuesta asertiva para un problema él cargaba con una gran culpa—. Lo siento, señor fue tan rápido que no puede evaluar… al ver que Demushe quedó tirado en el suelo y envuelto en rayos pensé que el sistema eléctrico se había descompensado y luego nos empezó a seguir y a expandirse por las paredes y el suelo y no pude entender a qué nos enfrentábamos. —El capitán levantó la mirada y conmovido manifestó en voz baja—. Solo pensé que debíamos huir y…</p>
<p>—Hiciste bien Leroy… salvaste a tus demás hombres y al funcionario. —Cialdini no quiso que Jean se sintiera más responsable por lo sucedido—. ¿Qué te dijo el sobreviviente?</p>
<p>—Parece que aún está desorientado y no recuerda nada. —Intentaba explicar por qué no contaban con la información sobre los pasajeros de la nave, aunque suponía que ya no era necesario especular.</p>
<p>—Pues va a tener que hablar tarde o temprano. —Cialdini tenía el deber de informar todas las incidencias de las misiones al comando central y a un equipo especial de observadores del planeta Venus que luego rendirían un informe detallado a los oligarcas que vivían en él.</p>
<p>—En veinte horas estaremos llegando al Amstrong comandante. —Jean no deseaba discutir con su superior y cambió el tema.</p>
<p>Cialdini notó su intención, pero pensó que ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para saber qué fue lo que sucedió cuando escuchase la versión del sobreviviente del Atlantis. Tras cortar la comunicación el comandante sujetó un cigarro electrónico y sintió con cada aspirada que sus músculos se relajaban.</p>
<p>En la nave de transporte Jean observaba que sus hombres estaban muy callados y luego se quedó mirando los lugares vacíos, el sillón de su copiloto y el sillón que usaba la especialista. También observó el pequeño espacio donde Demushe revisaba la lectura del posicionamiento de la nave y también decía esos chistes malos que jamás aprendió a contarlos.</p>
<p>No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ellos desde hacía una hora atrás y cuando sopesó los hechos se le apretó la garganta por lo que tuvo que disimular su gesto cubriéndose la cabeza con el capuchón aislante que usaban para dormir.</p>
<p>Una gruesa lágrima cayó a lo largo de su mejilla precediendo a otras dos que él apresuró a secar con la palma de la mano. Jean recién tomó conciencia que había perdido a dos personas a las que quiso mucho, como si fueran sus hermanos y que en verdad dejó atrás a un hombre que no sabía bien si seguía vivo o si en verdad cayó fulminado por ese rayo.</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos y recordó sus rostros, justo el momento que entraban con él al Atlantis y ese se convirtió en el momento que Jean no pudo retener más su llanto.</p>
<p>Sus hombres no dijeron nada, solo siguieron mirando los paneles de la nave para buscar información del vuelo. El funcionario apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar del sillón y se quedó dormido y Yuri no despertó durante la travesía de la pequeña nave que parecía una veloz flecha lanzada en dirección a un gigante de acero que la esperaba paciente en medio de la oscuridad del espacio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Segundo capítulo. Los hechos han sucedido muy rápido y muchas preguntas tendrán que responderse luego. Por ahora solo dejemos que Jean siga conduciendo la nave auxiliar y todos regresen bien al Rescate Amstrong. Tal vez el sueño reparador ayude a Yuri a recordar algo. <br/>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Un inesperado milagro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri parece no recordar nada sobre lo sucedido en la nave Atlantis, pero el comandante Cialdini no le cree. En tanto Jean recibe la misión de apoyar y cuidar a Yuri las 24 horas del día. En medio de una demostración con espadas Jean resulta herido y Yuri hace algo increíble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Se sentía demasiado mareado y cansado a pesar de haber dormido durante veintidós horas seguidas, tan mareado que le parecía estar en altamar y no en una nave espacial y tan cansado que el corredor hacia la sala de reuniones instalada en el área de babor de la nave Amstrong le pareció tener kilómetros de distancia.</p>
<p>Si Jean Jacques no lo hubiera estado sujetando tal vez nunca habría llegado a su destino; pero ese capitán parlanchín estaba de nuevo allí junto a él ofreciéndole el brazo para que se apoyara.</p>
<p>Ingresó a la enorme habitación y observó con especial cuidado los detalles que la decoraban. Paneles llenos de mandos, cámaras que mostraban su propia imagen desde distintos ángulos, una mesa de grueso vidrio donde se apreciaban mapas estelares, algunas condecoraciones que brillaban en los anaqueles y sillas de un fino material semejante al cuero en color caoba que se repartían alrededor.</p>
<p>Yuri tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba a la diestra de la cabecera de mesa y Jean fue obligado a salir de la sala. El comandante había sido explícito al ordenar que nadie interrumpiera la entrevista que tendría con el sobreviviente.</p>
<p>Jean salió del salón, pero se quedó en pie esperando al final de amplio pasillo, observando por los grandes ventanales el oscuro panorama del universo y las lejanas luces y nubes de la Galaxia Augusta. En su mente, una idea fija que no salía desde hacía horas, volvía a aguijonear su pensamiento y de pronto se vio sumergido en el recuerdo de los ojos de esmeralda y el gesto reacio del muchacho que había rescatado del Atlantis. Pensó que era imponente y a pesar que todavía se veía muy joven su porte destacaba gracias a la altivez con la que se desenvolvía y a las palabras toscas que solía pronunciar sin mucho reparo.</p>
<p>En la antesala al salón de reuniones el comandante Celestino Cialdini cortaba la última comunicación que había sostenido con los altos mandos castrenses que desde la base de Ganímedes le hacían una severa observación.</p>
<p>“Debes tratarlo con cierto rigor. El muchacho presentó ciertos problemas de conducta en el pasado y su historial dice que el único que podía entender sus exabruptos era su abuelo”.</p>
<p>Cialdini se preparó para lidiar con la arrogancia de un joven que venía del pasado y aunque era experto en tratar con los muchachitos que rozaban los veinte, recordó que los de su época se mostraban más dóciles que los de hacía cien años.</p>
<p>Cuando Cialdini ingresó en la sala ataviado de su uniforme de diario, Yuri intentó pararse para saludarlo, pero él se lo impidió con la mano y con una ligera sonrisa lo invitó a seguir sentado.</p>
<p>—¿Te sientes cómodo en la nave? —Quiso romper el hielo y establecer cierto protocolo entre los dos con una pregunta cualquiera. Cialdini tomó asiento y dejó su quepí sobre la mesa—. ¿Te han tratado bien?</p>
<p>—No tuve tiempo de conocer a otros oficiales, solo hablé con Leroy todo este tiempo. —Yuri no se sentía cómodo porque desde un inicio su plan había fracasado y en ese instante se encontraba dentro de una nave que no era el Atlantis y aún no había cumplido con su encargo. Sus tensos hombros y su gesto de desagrado así lo anunciaban.</p>
<p>—Qué bueno porque desde ahora cualquier conversación que tengas con el resto de tripulantes deberá limitarse solo a lo básico. No queremos que reveles ningún secreto del Atlantis a los demás hombres de esta nave. —Cialdini solo cumplía órdenes superiores y los mandamases del sistema habían determinado que el conocimiento que Yuri tuviera, debía ser tratado con cautela y preservado para aquellos que lo pudieran usar en beneficio del sistema—. Y no olvides que para ti es el capitán Leroy.</p>
<p>Si algo le gustaba a Cialdini era la disciplina estricta que entre otras cosas exigía establecer el trato adecuado entre los rangos y jerarquías. Un civil como era Yuri no podía expresarse de manera tan familiar sobre un oficial a quien había conocido hacía poco.</p>
<p>—No estoy bajo sus órdenes. —Yuri se reclinó sobre el espaldar del asiento y sin dejar de mirar con cierto desprecio al estricto comandante dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y sintió en el corazón—. Así que puedo tratar a los hombres de esta nave como se me dé la putísima gana.</p>
<p>—Bien si este es tu juego, lo voy a jugar niño estúpido. —El comandante no iba a dejar que un jovencito retara su autoridad—. Vamos a ir directamente al objetivo de esta conversación. ¿Qué diablos pasó en el Atlantis? ¿Dónde están las personas que viajaban en él? ¿Por qué tú eres el único que quedó en la nave y dónde están los archivos de lo que sucedió en ella?</p>
<p>Durante las horas que Yuri había dormido en la nave oficial, Cialdini y sus especialistas revisaron todo el material que los rescatistas sacaron de la nave y el que enviaron desde ella al Navy Amstrong, pero ninguno mostraba de manera concluyente el motivo por el cual la gente había desaparecido.</p>
<p>—No voy a hablar. —Yuri tenía apoyado el codo en el manubrio del sillón y la barbilla en su mano—. Yo no tengo la maldita información que me está pidiendo porque mi mente está hecha mierda y no recuerdo nada.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué y cómo te salvaste? —Cialdini comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la delgada vena se pronunciaba sobre su frente—. ¡¿Tampoco recuerdas eso?! ¿Acaso tú los mataste?</p>
<p>—No sea estúpido. —Yuri sonrió con hastío y empezó a girar el asiento de un lado a otro—. ¿Por qué mataría a mi propio abuelo y cómo desaparecería a tanta gente yo solo? ¿No buscaron evidencia en los archivos del Atlantis?</p>
<p>—Podrías haberla borrado. —Cialdini no se levantaría de ese asiento sin una respuesta.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo explica lo que sucedió a sus hombres en la nave? —Yuri cambió su expresión por una de burla—. ¿Yo también hice esa luz que los “mató”? —Yuri levantó los dedos dibujando el aire el símbolo de las comillas.</p>
<p>—¿No están muertos? —Cialdini se acerca amenazante</p>
<p>—No están en este mundo material lleno de comandantes estúpidos y mamalones. —Yuri desafiaba con la mirada al hombre de mirada oscura y peligrosa.</p>
<p>—¡¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?! —El comandante gruñó como los extintos lobos de los Alpes.</p>
<p>—¡Porque lo siento aquí! —Yuri rugió como los desaparecidos tigres de Siberia y señaló el centro de su pecho con los dedos juntos.</p>
<p>—Si quieres seguir burlándote de mí hazlo, pero te juro que te durará muy poco. —El comandante fue el que sonrió al final—. Tengo otros métodos para sacar la verdad y si no son suficientes, en la Tierra tendrás que soltar tu sucia lengua, Plisetsky. Una cosa más, dormirás en la habitación junto a la mía.</p>
<p>—No soy tan pendejo como para aceptar esa propuesta. —Yuri temía sentirse acosado por el comandante, así que propuso algo que le permitiera estar más tranquilo—. Voy a esforzarme por recordar si me deja estar en una habitación privada.</p>
<p>—No hay trato, no voy a dejar que estés a solas. —Cialdini no quería que el muchacho se quede en solitario porque temía que atentara contra su vida o lo que era peor contra la vida de los demás. No confiaba en él ni un poco—. Si colaboras te dejaré dormir en la habitación de Leroy. Parece que ya hicieron algo de amistad.</p>
<p>—Mierda… que me queda. —El desafiante muchachito acepto de mal grado la propuesta, torciendo los ojos y los labios al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>El comandante Cialdini se puso en pie y caminó con pasos más firmes hasta la puerta que se abrió a un costado con su sola presencia pues el sistema reconocía la energía biométrica de los miembros de la tripulación. Miró una vez más a Yuri y salió riendo.</p>
<p>Yuri sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, pero no dejó que sus nervios dominaran su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se alejó del lugar durante un par de minutos imaginando que caminaba por un paraje de suave hierba, aquella que desde hacía mil años atrás no crecía libre en la Tierra.</p>
<p>Su momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido cuando Jean ingresó al salón para acompañarlo una vez más hasta la habitación que habían designado para que Yuri durmiera en la nave; su propia habitación.</p>
<p>Ingresaron en el estrecho lugar y Yuri observó con curiosidad los objetos personales de Jean repartidos alrededor de las paredes. Algunas medallas obtenidas en los últimos años de servicio y que no pudo dejar en casa de sus padres porque no había regresado a la base militar de Marte en tres años. Un pequeño trofeo que brillaba desde un gabinete empotrado junto a la litera de dos pisos.</p>
<p>Libros, una fotografía de sus padres junto a él y la foto de una chica que sonreía mientras sostenía un ramo de flores blancas delante de su blusa azul de mangas anchas.</p>
<p>—Bienvenido Yuri, esta es mi habitación y me han asignado la misión de acompañarte y apoyarte en lo que desees. —Jean sonreía con honestidad porque sus ojos no mentían y ese fue el signo que permitió a Yuri bajar la guardia y dejar que siguiera hablando—. En ese gabinete tienes ropa limpia y calzados, en ese otro están las toallas y en ese se encuentran los juegos de entretenimiento. Te aconsejo que no estés demasiado tiempo aquí, yo por ejemplo sufro con el encierro y suelo ir al gimnasio, al puente y también al archivo. Además, saco las naves de reconocimiento cada cierto tiempo para dar un paseo de verificación.</p>
<p>Yuri se sentó en la cama inferior de la litera y se balanceó un par de veces de arriba hacia abajo, como probando su resistencia.</p>
<p>—Este… perdón Yuri, pero esa es mi cama. —Jean llevó la mano detrás de la nuca y señaló con el dedo la cama superior—. Tú tendrás que dormir en la que está arriba.</p>
<p>—No, desde ahora ésta es mi cama y si quieres puedes dormir arriba o puedes dormir en el piso. —Yuri no entendía por qué sentía cierta confianza con el capitán Leroy, si esa sonrisa de triunfador lo hacía parecer un hombre altanero—. Si quieres cuidarme como te están obligando deberás hacerlo bien.</p>
<p>—Está bien, quédate con la cama. —Jean lo miró sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro aseveró—. No suelo discutir con gatitos engreídos.</p>
<p>La mirada de Yuri contenía dos rayos fulminantes que iban a estallar en cualquier momento. Jean solo pasó por delante suyo y tomó su almohada de la cama inferior. Si había algo que Jean detestaba era dormir sobre una almohada que no fuera la que se acomodaba mejor a sus exigencias, su almohada.</p>
<p>Tras la cena que por cierto ambos compartieron en una mesa apartada del resto de los oficiales, Jean invitó a Yuri a ver un encuentro de espadas, que era una de las máximas atracciones que tenían en la unidad de rescate. A los oficiales y soldados les gustaba medir su destreza y habilidades con milenarias espadas, desde las gruesas Excálibur que por lo general portaban los oficiales de alto rango, hasta las delgadas y brillantes Balmung de Slfrido que eran más populares entre los cadetes aspirantes a soldados.</p>
<p>Esa noche sus compañeros acordaron pedir que fuese el capitán Leroy quien hiciera la demostración y él con una gran sonrisa y los brazos elevados a los costados se puso en pie paseando por delante de las tribunas. Dio otra vuelta al cuadrilátero poniendo la mano delante del pabellón del oído derecho y esperando que todos corearan su nombre para aceptar el encuentro.</p>
<p>—¡JJ! ¡JJ! ¡JJ! —Era el grito unánime que acompañado de silbidos y aplausos se escuchaba en las gradas del gran gimnasio.</p>
<p>—¡JJ acepta el reto! —dijo ufano el capitán, el pecho levantado y la frente en alto—. ¡¿Quién se atreve a probar el rigor de mi espada?!</p>
<p>—Yo. —La voz del comandante Celestino Cialdini sonó desde la puerta y de inmediato todos callaron y Jean dejó su postura altiva—. La última vez que luchamos no se pusieron de acuerdo quién era el vencedor.</p>
<p>Al notar los rostros y cierta tensión entre los hombres, Yuri sintió que existía rivalidad entre Cialdini y Leroy. Algo le decía que se ambos se aguantaban, pero que no tenían ninguna confianza el uno en el otro. Un dato muy conveniente para tomarlo en cuenta.</p>
<p>Los dos caminaron al centro del espacio destinado a los encuentros portando sus espadas y con el uniforme deportivo que ya llevaban puesto hicieron una ligera calistenia antes del choque.</p>
<p>Jean poseía una Joyeuce de mango tallado en filigrana, como la que acompañó al personaje de la historia que más admiraba, Carlo Magno. Cialdini poseía una bella katana hecha por maestros de la remota isla de Japón que se negaban a dejar de lado su herencia cultural y tradiciones desde hacía más de un milenio.</p>
<p>Al anuncio del mayor Masumi, otro de los altos mandos que viajaban en el Navy Amstrong; ambos contrincantes se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a medir la velocidad de sus movimientos y la fuerza de sus espadas.</p>
<p>Los primeros roces fueron ligeros, apropiados para estudiar al contendiente. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos, el choque de las espadas producía un sonido quejumbroso que a Yuri le provocaba una sensación de frío en los dientes.</p>
<p>El muchacho tenía los verdes ojos fijos en los movimientos de Jean, audaces y elegantes. Mientras que Cialdini mostraba rigidez en la espalda y tensión en los brazos. El comandante siempre había luchado así, tan duro como sus pensamientos y su apoyo incondicional al régimen que gobernaba el Sistema.</p>
<p>Los minutos pasaban y Jean mostraba su habilidad bloqueando la katana de Cialdini o moviendo su espada por encima de la cabeza para acomodar mejor sus golpes. El capitán procuraba no herir al comandante, esa era parte de la educación que había recibido en casa y le obligaba a respetar a sus mayores. Su estrategia consistía en cansar los brazos de su rival de turno y botar su espada al suelo con un fuerte golpe de su Joyeuce.</p>
<p>En el siguiente movimiento Jean había logrado vencer la fuerza del comandante y pronto a quebrar el agarre del mango de la katana se concentró en dar el golpe final a la fina hoja curva cuando de pronto el comandante alzó la bella espada que brilló por un segundo en el aire y la movió a un costado de Jean, muy cerca de su hombro. Jean soltó su espada de inmediato y se quedó parado observando con incertidumbre a su superior.</p>
<p>Todos los hombres se pusieron en pie para observar qué había sucedido. Yuri temía lo peor, pues se concentró en ver el cuello y hombro del capitán, pero no observó ninguna herida, cerró los ojos para aclarar la vista y al segundo parpadeo vio cómo la mano de Jean sujetaba el pabellón de su oreja y se llenaba de sangre.</p>
<p>Jean no sentía dolor, solo una ligera picazón en la zona, intentó minimizar el momento con una sonrisa hasta que separó su mano del costado y en lugar del pabellón auricular solo se veía una gran herida oblonga.</p>
<p>Yuri miró el suelo y cuando ubicó el cartilaginoso pabellón de Jean que la katana de Cialdini había cortado de un solo tajo, saltó hacia el ring y lo tomó con la mano. Con el mismo impulso que se lanzó sobre él, se abrió paso entre los compañeros del capitán que se juntaban alrededor de éste y vio que Jean estaba calmado.</p>
<p>—Doctor Giacometti, ¿cuánto tiempo durará la cirugía del capitán Leroy? —Cialdini no se había movido del lugar donde se detuvo junto con su espada.</p>
<p>—Tres horas señor —respondió el mayor Giacometti, el médico de la misión—. Tengo que reponer muchas terminaciones nerviosas.</p>
<p>—Qué bueno. —Cialdini sonrió mientras limpiaba con un paño la sangre de Jean que quedó en el filo de su espada—. Para la próxima vez elija otra katana capitán Leroy, su espada es bella pero muy pesada.</p>
<p>Yuri se aproximó a Jean con la oreja en las manos y éste abrió la palma de su mano izquierda para recibirla, pero el muchacho en un rápido movimiento sujetó la mano que cubría la herida y puso la oreja sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco el pabellón, pronunció en voz baja unas palabras extrañas y luego agradeció.</p>
<p>Jean solo sintió algo de calor sobre la herida y el esperado ardor que lo obligó a morder su labio inferior y apretar el puño sobre la rodilla. Cuando Yuri abrió los ojos retiró su mano con gran lentitud y se sentó en el suelo frente al capitán. Leroy tocó el pabellón de su oreja con mucho cuidado y examinó con las yemas de los dedos la herida comprobando que el pabellón estaba en su lugar, sin cicatrices y sin dolor.</p>
<p>No podía definir el sentimiento que nacía en su corazón. Tal vez incredulidad, quizá agradecimiento, podría ser felicidad y probablemente sorpresa. Por primera vez Jean se quedó sin palabras frente a la poderosa presencia de Yuri, que parecía ocupar todo el espacio del gimnasio con su energía de paz.</p>
<p>Con la boca abierta los hombres de la nave, desde los más altos oficiales —incluido Cialdini— hasta los soldados rasos que habían sido reclutados por primera vez para esa misión, observaban en silencio la inexplicable curación.</p>
<p>El gesto de asombro que llevaban en los rostros el mayor Masumi y su pareja Christophe, era una clara muestra del temor y la duda que surgía en todos ante un hecho que de inmediato la tripulación del Amstrong llamó “el milagro”.</p>
<p>—Tengo frío. —Yuri sintió un váguido y se sentó en el piso.</p>
<p>—Vamos. — Jean reaccionó al instante, tomó su mano y lo condujo a la habitación para que pudiera descansar.</p>
<p>En el camino hacia los dormitorios no hubo palabras, ni gestos, ni risas, ni siquiera las preguntas que Yuri esperaba. Jean estaba sobrecogido y como buen hijo de la armada ocultaba sus sentimientos.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri se acostó y cerró los ojos, Jean se arrodilló al pie de su cama y pensó en una historia que, siendo niño, su madre le había contado. Una historia que provenía de la tradición de una de las tantas religiones que desaparecieron luego de la gran reforma y el establecimiento del nuevo orden mundial.</p>
<p>Acomodó las cobijas cubriendo bien el hombro de Yuri y sonriendo ante sus propios pensamientos, negó un par de veces con un simple movimiento de cabeza, no podía estar frente a un ser tan sagrado como fantasioso.</p>
<p>Volvió a tocar su oreja, la jaló con cuidado. Con un ligero pellizco revisó la sensibilidad del lóbulo y chaqueó los dedos cerca de la entrada para comprobar si podía escuchar bien.</p>
<p>El pabellón de la oreja del capitán Leroy estaba intacto en su lugar, no así su corazón.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La naturaleza de Yuri se pone de manifiesto y todos los ocupantes de la nave, a su manera, se han sentido conmocionados por su proceder. <br/>¿Es acaso un hombre de aquellos a los que se conocía en la antigüedad como santos?<br/>Gracias por acompañar la historia. <br/>La próxima actualización será la siguiente semana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La venda en los ojos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri intenta dar una explicación de su actitud y Jean queda más desconcertado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Había esperado que Yuri se quedara dormido para revisar con temor la información que desde hacía dos horas necesitaba saber con las ansias de un mendigo hambriento.</p>
<p>No se atrevió a preguntar al joven cómo es que había hecho para colocar el pabellón de la oreja en su lugar y dejarlo intacto como estaba antes de la pelea y solo se limitó a decirle un austero “gracias” que Yuri recibió con un simple movimiento de cejas.</p>
<p>Los archivos de la nave se actualizaban en forma sincronizada con los de la Tierra y eso permitía que cualquier viajero del espacio gozara de información fresca. Jean no buscó las novedades del día como solía hacer por las noches antes de dormir, él ingresó a un acápite especial en el archivo histórico del planeta: “religiones”.</p>
<p>Como parte de la cultura, los jóvenes adolescentes habían aprendido en el curso de historia de la Cuarta Civilización las características que regían una sociedad en la que el culto a diferentes deidades era parte de la vida cotidiana de los ciudadanos y también sabían que hasta la mitad del anterior milenio las creencias en dioses, ángeles, profetas y seres iluminados a los que llamaban santos todavía se practicaba en algunos lugares alejados de las mega ciudades del planeta.</p>
<p>El culto por los dioses decayó y dejó de ser parte de la vida de los hombres cuando la ciencia demostró que la vida surgió por sí misma sin la intervención de una inteligencia creadora y cuando la espiritualidad se redujo a un paradigma que explicaba el destino que tenía la conciencia luego de la muerte física.</p>
<p>Con ese pensamiento lógico y la curiosidad que cualquier hombre o mujer de planeta mostrarían ante la experiencia de los llamados “milagros”, que para Jean y para todos los ocupantes de la nave debían tener una explicación sujeta a mediciones y experimentación, se detuvo ante los miles de libros escritos sobre diferentes épocas y culturas donde los hechos milagrosos se produjeron, ya fuera por la acción de un maestro iluminado o una persona que “entró en gracias de dios”.</p>
<p>Jean se interesó en los milagros más importantes atribuidos a los dioses de la antigüedad. Dioses que podían revivir después de muertos, curaciones mágicas, apertura de ríos, lluvia de flores, cadáveres incorruptibles, creación de tempestades, alimento caído del cielo y otros hechos increíbles como inexplicables aparecían en los documentos de diferentes iglesias y cultos religiosos del pasado.</p>
<p>De todos ellos uno llamó la atención del capitán, un milagro que hablaba sobre la curación de un hombre y no era cualquier tipo de curación como las que leyó a grosso modo en los documentos consultados. El milagro hablaba de un hombre que marcó por algo más de dos mil años la vida y los hechos de millones de personas en el mundo, un profeta al que todos conocían como “El hijo de dios” y a quien le atribuían grandes milagros.</p>
<p>Uno de ellos sucedió el día que lo capturaron para ser juzgado como enemigo del emperador romano. Uno de sus discípulos intentó defenderlo y cortó de un solo tajo la oreja del sirviente de uno de sus captores. El profeta tomó la oreja y la restituyó de inmediato e incluso se apuntaba en los documentos que amonestó a su discípulo por este acto.</p>
<p>Jean observó el rostro de Yuri, sus largos cabellos rubios y la ligera barba crecida durante los días que había estado viviendo en la nave Amstrong y miró algunos de los cuadros y dibujos que los artistas habían hecho sobre el profeta de tan interesantes milagros. Miró a Yuri una vez más y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.</p>
<p>«No puede ser», se dijo y siguió leyendo la interesante vida de un hebreo que marcó la historia de la cuarta humanidad y por quien se hicieron grandes templos que se conservaban aún en las ciudades antiguas que quedaron en pie tras la gran catástrofe climática que empezó mil años atrás.</p>
<p>Por más que buscó en los documentos oficiales no encontró datos sobre la vida del profeta antes de su aparición pública y su auto declaración como hijo del único dios en el que creía el pueblo hebreo en aquel tiempo. Su vida llena de misterio, sus semejanzas con la vida de otros dioses más antiguos y su posterior muerte trágica, además del significado que se le atribuyó, hicieron de Joshuá Ben Joseph un hombre extraordinario.</p>
<p>Pero lo poco que encontró a cerca de su personalidad y su vida cotidiana lo ponía en un extremo casi opuesto a lo que hasta ese momento había observado en el joven Yuri Plisetsky. Joshuá era un hombre que podría haberse considerado estoico en la Grecia antigua y Yuri era… Yuri era un muchacho malhumorado, de pésimos modales y excesivo lenguaje vulgar. Uno parecía un hombre refinado dentro de las limitaciones de pobreza en las que vivió y el otro parecía un delincuente.</p>
<p>Si sus datos del pasado y su pin de identificación no dijeran que Yuri era uno de los mejores alumnos que egresó con una de las notas más altas de la escuela de pilotos civiles de aeronaves espaciales y que había sido criado por el reconocido almirante Nikolai Plisetsky, todos, incluyendo Jean Jacques hubieran pensado que era un polizonte que se coló en el Atlantis.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Jean soñaba con sus medallas, esas que había dejado en el piso que sus padres ocupaban en la Fortaleza Indiana de la ciudad de Nakota en la Tierra. Una pieza de sesenta metros que era muy cómoda y segura y que permitía que su madre Nathalie, su padre Alan y su hermano mayor André, pudieran gozar de un espacio algo más holgado que las pequeñas cabinas donde vivía la mayoría de los habitantes del planeta.</p>
<p>Recordaba el momento que se despidió de ellos con un gran abrazo y el elevador lo llevó a la superficie de la Tierra donde lo esperaba una nave que lo transportó hasta Helios, un transporte regular que la armada disponía en la Tierra para recoger a los oficiales que viajarían en misión.</p>
<p>Observaba las medallas y miraba su brillo. Una de ellas le atrajo mucho la atención, era una que jamás había visto en el pasado y al ver en detalle la inscripción para recordar en mérito a qué la había recibido, lo único que leyó fue la palabra “destino” grabada en toda la extensión del borde externo.</p>
<p>Jean se estremeció sin saber por qué y sintió que el piso y el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, miró la pequeña sala con los trofeos de su padre y sintió que alguien le llamaba de lejos. Con cierta modorra abrió los ojos y éstos se fijaron en los objetos que estaban repartidos sobre la mesa de su escritorio personal.</p>
<p>—Oye, despierta. —Era Yuri quien lo movía con cierta fuerza y le hablaba al oído—. Mejor sube a tu litera, te estás torciendo el cuello y estás babeando sobre tu desktop.</p>
<p>Jean abrió y cerró los párpados varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la voz de Yuri, la luz de la lámpara y el frío de su cuerpo. Yuri tenía mucha razón, se estaba torciendo el cuello y para enderezarlo tuvo que mover la cabeza de lado a lado y de adelante hacia atrás estirando bien los músculos hasta sentir que sus vértebras y hasta sus ligamentos tronaban con fuerza.</p>
<p>Vencido por el frío el capitán decidió meterse a su litera y contempló, por la pantalla que brillaba sobre su cabeza, la posición de las estrellas. Brillaban como el fuego de una hoguera y él desde niño había amado tanto ese espectáculo, que decidió ser piloto de la fuerza aeroespacial del planeta cuando apenas tenía unos seis o siete años. Y fue un sueño que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió.</p>
<p>Yuri se levantó para ir al baño y después de ocuparlo, se lavó las manos y refrescó su rostro porque sentía mucho calor. Se quedó contemplando su cara en el espejo, su larguísima melena que caía por debajo de los hombros, sus cansados ojos verdes que aún no se acostumbraban a la luz y su reciente barba que con suavidad poblaba su barbilla.</p>
<p>Tomó algo de agua y salió a la habitación para descansar lo que quedaba de la larga noche. Jamás pensó que esa noche su corazón le obligaría a hacer algo que debía mantener en secreto pues además del desgaste físico que suponía utilizar tanta energía mental y fuerza espiritual podía llamar demasiado la atención del régimen que gobernaba el Sistema Solar.</p>
<p>Mientras caminaba hacia la litera pensó que nunca había visto tanta osadía y estupidez juntas, cómo es que ese tonto capitán se atrevió a enfrentar una flexible katana con una pesada espada.</p>
<p>Cuatro pasos más y se encontró frente a la litera y no pudo evitar la atenta mirada acerada con la que Jean lo seguía desde que salió de la toilette.</p>
<p>—Ya no tienes sueño. —Vio que Jean negó—. Tampoco yo. ¿Quieres fumar o jugar algo?</p>
<p>—No fumo, gracias. —Jean acomodó el cobertor intentando calentar el brazo sobre el que se quedó dormido y que aún seguía un poco entumecido—. ¿Podrías decirme qué hiciste para curarme el oído?</p>
<p>—Casi nada, solo lo pensé con todas mis fuerzas. —Yuri intentó evadir el tema haciéndose el tonto.</p>
<p>—Pero es algo extraordinario, que nadie hace por más que lo piense y ponga toda la intención en ello. —El capitán se atrevió a decirle algo más con cierto temor a la reacción del explosivo muchacho—. La humanidad pasada conocía ese fenómeno como “milagros”.</p>
<p>Yuri se tomó la cabeza con las manos y dando la espalda al capitán caminó los pocos pasos que podía dar en el reducido espacio de la habitación. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar el fenómeno que habían visto horas atrás y sintió que si Jean había sido el protagonista de este episodio merecía conocer la verdad de los hechos.</p>
<p>Pero si fuera fácil explicarlo, Yuri no habría permanecido callado durante varios minutos intentando ordenar el abanico de ideas que tenía en la mente. Hasta que decidió arrancar su explicación por cualquier lugar e ir jalando de la madeja hasta que esta se detuviera.</p>
<p>Dio la vuelta y sin dejar de ver el rostro del confundido militar, Yuri se acercó al borde de la cama una vez más, elevó los ojos y comenzó a argumentar.</p>
<p>—Los milagros no existen y en nuestra era todo lo que sucede debe estar regido por alguna ley del universo que tal vez no ha sido estudiada a profundidad, está en desarrollo o algún será descubierta por el hombre. —La agresiva mirada del joven había desaparecido y en su lugar emanaba un repentino brillo de paz por sus ojos—. Lo que tú llamas con temor “milagros” son fuerzas que atraviesan el universo entero y como somos parte de éste, también podemos manifestar esas fuerzas.</p>
<p>—¿Qué fuerzas? —Jean sentía que estaba a punto de descubrir un mundo opuesto al que estaba acostumbrado vivir y estudiar.</p>
<p>—La voluntad, la fe y el amor. —Yuri había cambiado el tono de su grave voz varonil por uno más agudo y suave. Si parecía no ser él quien estaba hablando—. Unidos a la transmutación permiten que se haga realidad el fenómeno. </p>
<p>—Me estás hablando de virtudes Yuri Plisetsky. —Jean pensó que el joven se estaba burlando de él.</p>
<p>—Te estoy hablando de realidades, aquellas que cualquier ser humano posee en su interior y que no se manifiestan porque su consciencia está apagada, está encarnada en la materia y no quiere salir de ella por temor. Pero cuando la consciencia se ilumina, entonces esas fuerzas pueden ser movidas en el interior de cada persona y pueden ser convocadas en el universo para transformar la realidad.</p>
<p>—Lo que dices es retórica. Un discurso bello que no me lleva a nada concreto.</p>
<p>—Los hombres que hacen “milagros” siempre existieron y la humanidad siempre los vio con incredulidad, temor y envidia. Por eso los alejaron de sus vidas y por ese mismo motivo ellos jamás intentaron explorar en su interior.</p>
<p>»La humanidad siempre miró hacia afuera para buscar explicación de los hechos y no digo que la ciencia y su desarrollo estén mal. El problema es que nunca le dieron el mismo tiempo y la misma importancia para buscar dentro de ellos mismos.</p>
<p>»Y ahora que vivimos en una realidad gobernada por la ciencia y la tecnología, el hombre ha perdido la emoción de asombrarse con lo que tiene alrededor y consigo mismo. Todo merece una explicación, todo debe ser medido y estudiado, todo debe estar sustentado en un trabajo refrendado por las comisiones de conocimientos del sistema, todo debe limitarse a un simple tubo de ensayo.</p>
<p>»No existe la magia y hasta los sueños y fantasías han sido arrebatadas de las mentes de los hombres desde que son niños muy tiernos. Y el hombre camina ciego y triste por el mundo, sin ilusión, sin alegría y sin amor.</p>
<p>—Pero el mundo ha cambiado, es más pacífico, democrático, representativo. —Jean defendía los hechos y los principios de una sociedad inclusiva, pero restrictiva—. Nadie muere de hambre, no existe la ignorancia, todos gozamos de buena salud, no existe discriminación y todos provenimos de hogares que viven en paz y unión.</p>
<p>—A cambio de eso todos pagan un impuesto injusto. —La profunda mirada del joven había capturado por completo la atención del capitán—. Los hombres y las mujeres hemos dejado de soñar, de pensar en que somos algo especial y que habrá un mundo mejor cuando dejemos nuestros huesos en el crematorio.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces crees que es un dios el que hizo el universo? —A Jean le parecía una idea arcaica.</p>
<p>—No. Lo que creo es que todos los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de ser divinos, pero solo unos pocos quieren gozar de ese privilegio y por eso controlan a los demás como en épocas milenarias. —Yuri exhaló con fuerza el aire y su aliento llegó hasta Jean, frío y con suave aroma a miel—. ¡Denles alimento y entretenimiento, así estarán contentos y nunca cuestionarán nuestros métodos!</p>
<p>—¿Y tú estás cuestionando a los arquitectos de nuestra sociedad? —Jean, como todo ciudadano del sistema estaba convencido de vivir en una época perfecta, sin guerras, sin violencia y sin diferencias—. ¿Vivíamos mejor antes que ahora?</p>
<p>—Cuando un hombre o una mujer se da cuenta de su realidad divina, no deja que le pongan más mordazas en la boca ni vendas en los ojos. —Yuri sonrió con los ojos entristecidos—. Solo cuestiono las reales intensiones de la élite que vive en Venus; pero si tú estás contento con esa vida llena de parámetros e imposiciones que se hacen en nombre del conocimiento y la ciencia, no soy yo quien para sacarte de tu error.</p>
<p>Yuri cerró los ojos y los movió a gran velocidad por debajo de sus párpados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos miró de nuevo con aire despectivo al capitán y en forma pesada se echó en la cama.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? —Jean sabía que no debía hacerla, que era mejor llevar al muchacho hasta la Tierra, dejarlo en manos de los especialistas y tomar una nueva misión emocionante.</p>
<p>—Dila. —Yuri sonreía y su sonrisa mostraba la esperanza que tenia de haber encontrado a la persona correcta.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tengo que hacer para quitarme la venda de los ojos? —Jean intuía la respuesta, pero quería estar seguro que sus ideas eran las correctas.</p>
<p>—Primero sacarte toda esa mierda que llevas en la cabeza. Segundo, estar dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias que harán que tu vida sea un infierno y tercero, estar dispuesto a renunciar a tu propia vida cuando ya hayas alcanzado la cumbre.</p>
<p>No sería fácil, eso ya lo sabía; dejar de lado todo lo que hasta entonces había formado su mundo, renunciar a su trabajo, a su cargo, a su vida, a sus aspiraciones para vivir una vida llena de incertidumbre; ser la burla de mucha gente y al finalizar ese tortuoso camino renunciar a los beneficios de tanto sacrificio.</p>
<p>Jean se cuestionó si estaba dispuesto a afrontar una vida sin privilegios y también si valía la pena vivir una vida programada y sin demasiados altibajos. Tenía miedo a renunciar a su status, perder todo lo que adquirió con tanto sacrificio, horas de estudios extras, trabajo y lucha.</p>
<p>Pero más temor le dio vivir con una gran venda en los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola a todas. Quiero agradecer por seguir esta historia y espero sus comentarios. <br/>Nos encontramos el próximo lunes con un nuevo capítulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. El inicio de la tormenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La nave de rescate Amstrong se enfrenta a una tormenta solar que pone en riesgo a toda la tripulación. Yuri decide no evacuar y en su lugar busca un lugar dónde observar las estrellas responsables del fenómeno espacial.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>El hombre dice que conquistó el espacio y se jacta nombrando las hazañas que numerosos valientes y mártires realizaron en nombre de la conquista celestial. El hombre ha hecho suyo el reino de los cielos y ha desplazado a los dioses. El hombre es su propio dios, solo que… unos pocos, muy pocos siguen teniendo el privilegio de gobernar sobre los demás.</p>
<p>Yuri abrió sus cansados párpados, había dormido por muchas horas en un intento por recuperar el equilibrio de su cuerpo y la quietud de su alma.</p>
<p>No entendía por qué no lo entendían.</p>
<p>Si no recordaba ningún suceso del Atlantis, si él tal vez estuvo dormido durante el proceso que llevó a la muerte o desaparición de sus tripulantes, por qué insistían en buscar en sus memorias perdidas la verdad de los hechos.</p>
<p>Qué le importaba al hombre común y corriente lo que había sucedido a millones de años luz de distancia del moribundo planeta Tierra. Al hombre que dentro de un elegante traje gris cruzaba el pabellón principal del Congreso en Venus, qué podía importarle si los últimos momentos de vida de una pequeña tripulación habían sido angustiantes o tranquilos.</p>
<p>Qué interés podía tener el jefe supremo del gobierno en una nave que provocaba la muerte y qué podía mover los sentidos de una mujer llena de lujos y que extendía su vida más allá de los límites en las cámaras de conservación de Marte si las mujeres del Atlantis decidieron entregar el cuerpo y el alma a lo desconocido.</p>
<p>Qué podía revelar él si los hombres y las mujeres creían solo en lo que veían sus ojos, en la ciencia que tenía respuesta para todo. Cómo podía conmover sus corazones si su fe estaba puesta en la gran capacidad de las máquinas que parecían ser más conscientes que los propios humanos.</p>
<p>Yuri sintió la sacudida por segunda vez y la delgadísima voz de su mente le dijo que la nave estaba atravesando una tormenta estelar y por ello se movía con violencia y su dura coraza del casco parecía crujir como el maderamen de un antiguo galeón.</p>
<p>Yuri hubiera permanecido inmune a cualquier peligro, tendido en la delgada litera de la habitación de ese navío oficial del gobierno sin importarle que la nave estuviera en peligro de quedar aislada o destruida. Nada le importaba porque nadie le esperaba en la Tierra, ya no tenía un hogar, ni familia, ni amigos a los cuales extrañar o abrazar a su llegada.</p>
<p>Pero la voz y la fuerte mano del capitán Leroy lo sacaron de su ensueño mortal y lo halaron hacia el exterior de esa habitación.</p>
<p>—La tormenta está excediendo la resistencia de la nave. —Jean intentaba mantenerse calmado para no alarmar a Yuri; sin embargo, él se encontraba más tranquilo que el capitán—. Si las cosas siguen así deberemos abandonar el Amstrong y aventurarnos a resistir en naves más pequeñas hasta ser rescatados.</p>
<p>En teoría podían hacerlo, algo más de cien naves saldrían de la gran plataforma del acorazado y quedarían a la deriva en el espacio, enviando su señal de auxilio. Dentro de ellas dos o tres tripulantes quedarían dormidos bajo los sistemas de animación suspendida y a la espera de ser encontrados por alguna nave de rescate.</p>
<p>—Y la otra opción es… —Yuri miraba cómo Jean tomaba su mano, cómo la sujetaba con fuerza sin apretar demasiado—. ¿Hay otra opción?</p>
<p>—Evadir la tormenta, pero estamos en medio y como no existe un arriba o un abajo tal vez no podremos salir de este lío. —Jean apretó el paso obligando a Yuri a correr un poco, quería llegar a tiempo al hangar de expulsión de las naves.</p>
<p>El caos y la confusión reinaban entre los tripulantes, sus órdenes a gritos, sus gestos de desesperación, sus miradas que buscaban la solución inmediata, sus corazones llenos de duda y los ánimos que se daban unos a otros para no sucumbir ante el espanto coronaban esa enorme tragedia que el Amstrong estaba a punto de vivir.</p>
<p>Era inminente el colapso, ya no se podía evadir los fuertes oleajes de energía radioactiva que parecían vencer a la gran barrera de protección de la nave y amenazaban con rostizar los circuitos y la vida misma dentro de ella.</p>
<p>En un pequeño descuido por parte de Jean, Yuri logró soltar su mano y de inmediato corrió en sentido contrario a todos los agitados tripulantes de la nave que se agolpaban en el área de eyección.</p>
<p>Incrédulo por lo que estaba observando, Jean corrió detrás del desubicado muchachito y aunque estaba muy cerca de él, a tan solo unos diez pasos; no podía alcanzarlo porque sus compañeros de vuelo eran el peor de sus obstáculos.</p>
<p>La persecución se prolongó los siguientes seis o siete minutos y cuando llegaron a un área libre de presencia humana, Jean corrió a toda prisa para capturar a un Yuri que parecía buscar enardecido una puerta que lo llevase al gigantesco puente de observación de la nave. La peor área para recibir los rayos de los soles cercanos que, por algún motivo, habían alterado su usual estado de calma.</p>
<p>—¡Yuriiii! ¡¿Dónde vaaaaas?! —Jean observaba la manera de cortarle paso por alguna de las escaleras que asemejaban a gran un laberinto—. ¡Yuriii por favor tenemos que irnos, esto se va a quemaaaar!</p>
<p>—¡Sígueme tarado! —Yuri seguía abriendo puertas desesperado—. ¡Dime por donde salgo al observatorioooo!</p>
<p>Jean por fin logró subir las escaleras correctas y luego de posicionarse sobre el lugar donde se encontraba Yuri de un solo salto bajó hasta donde él estaba. Lo halló jalando el manubrio de una puerta que llevaba a un almacén de armas y lo detuvo apretando su mano.</p>
<p>—¡Basta Yuri! ¡Vámonos! —Jean intentó jalar consigo al muchacho, pero éste se resistió sujetándose del manubrio de la puerta.</p>
<p>—¡No! ¡Carajo tengo que llegar al puto observatorio de una vez! —Yuri no se movería de ese lugar a pesar del peligro y las advertencias de la voz que sonaba en toda la nave junto con la alarma que se encendía y apagaba al mismo ritmo de las luces de emergencia—. Confía en mí Jean Jacques Leroy.</p>
<p>Aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer Jean soltó a Yuri y lo guio hasta el elevado nivel donde se encontraba el observatorio.</p>
<p>Bajo su gran cúpula transparente Yuri corrió hasta el vértice más delgado del lugar, allí donde su forma elíptica hacía el giro más estrecho. Jean se aproximó a él con pasos cortos aspirando con fuerza para recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.</p>
<p>Yuri elevó la mirada.</p>
<p>Afuera se observaba la bella nube que dibujaba la galaxia Alberta NGC1978 que parecía correr hacia el encuentro del cúmulo de estrellas del cinturón de Casilda, una nueva región espacial. Pero también se podía observar la intensa luz ámbar y azul proveniente de los soles cercanos que envolvía la nave y la sacudía con la fuerza de un titán.</p>
<p>A Jean se le ocurrió pensar que las seis estrellas hermanas se habían puesto de acuerdo para destruir al Amstrong. Su mirada observó la siguiente oleada que se formaba en una de las seis estrellas, la de mediano tamaño y predijo que ese choque rompería el escudo externo de protección de la nave. A Yuri y a él ya no les sería posible escapar en una pequeña unidad de supervivencia.</p>
<p>Recordó que, al aceptar la misión de integrar el rescate del Atlantis, él había imaginado regresar con gloria, honores y una mejor posición en el ránking de oficiales que lo acercase más a vivir en las colonias de Venus o por lo menos en las bases espaciales cercanas. Allí donde vivía la jovencita con la que todavía soñaba algunas noches. Intentaría llegar a ella y tentaría suerte probando si aún lo quería siquiera un poco.</p>
<p>No se había imaginado morir frente a la flama de una tormenta estelar masiva y junto a un muchacho que por momentos parecía un santo virtuoso y por momentos parecía un desquiciado.</p>
<p>Y era con el desquiciado, con quien estaba en ese instante, parado en el gigantesco observatorio, mirando cómo se aproximaba la muerte.</p>
<p>Yuri se acercó a la gruesa ventana y puso sus manos sobre ella. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre el sexteto de soles que a lo lejos miraban amenazadores al pequeño Amstrong y tomó aire que, conforme fue recitando unas incomprensibles palabras, salía de su pecho en forma lenta y prolongada.</p>
<p>Entonces sucedió lo que Jean jamás supo explicar. Un hecho que abrió una profunda zanja en su corazón por donde la figura, las palabras, el aroma y las enseñanzas de Yuri Plisetsky ingresaron para arrebatar sus sueños, su tranquila visión del mundo, para desterrar su conformismo con la situación y para matar con el verbo todos sus egoísmos.</p>
<p>Las inmensas flamas de los soles cesaron y parecieron reabsorberse dentro de los cuerpos gaseosos de esos gigantes que miraban sin compasión la pequeñísima nave espacial. Los movimientos bruscos cesaron poco a poco y, en los siguientes treinta o cuarenta minutos, la estabilidad del Amstrong retornó.</p>
<p>Durante ese tiempo Yuri no despegó su dulce mirada, verde como el musgo y brillante como las propias estrellas, del paisaje solar que inundaba con sus refulgentes flujos las cercanías del cuadrante HI6 como habían llamado los hombres a esa parte del universo.</p>
<p>Todo quedó tranquilo como si una hora atrás las fuertes sacudidas y las alarmas del Amstrong no estuvieran sonando. Afuera las naves de supervivencia flotaban cercanas al gran acorazado y dentro de la nave matriz, los hombres y mujeres que todavía no habían evacuado, retornaron a sus puestos para recuperar de inmediato a los compañeros que dormían dentro de las pequeñas cápsulas.</p>
<p>En la estación de observación Yuri decía las últimas palabras de la que parecía ser una larguísima oración y Jean solo lo miraba como los antiguos devotos de algún culto religioso miraban la figura de sus ídolos. Con respeto y veneración.</p>
<p>Recordaba en ese momento que había leído un pasaje similar en la historia de aquel dios que más de mil trescientos millones de personas adoraron y consideraron como el verdadero hijo de dios.</p>
<p>Él también había calmado una tormenta en el mar de Galilea, cuando sus amigos desesperados lo despertaron pidiendo su ayuda.</p>
<p>Yuri terminó de pronunciar las ininteligibles palabras y bajó las manos que durante todo ese tiempo habían permanecido pegadas a la ventana, caminó un par de pasos hasta que su cuerpo de balanceó de un lado a otro y sus brazos apenas estirados buscaron los de Jean.</p>
<p>El capitán abrazó al muchacho y lo sostuvo un buen rato, bajo el cobijo de su cuerpo, intentando reanimar sus caídos hombros y devolver algo de calor a sus frías manos.</p>
<p>Fue un momento mágico cuando el silencio los abrazó a ambos y solo fueron conscientes del sonido de su respiración y de los latidos de sus corazones. Calmados, lejanos al peligro, deseando que ese instante jamás terminara, con los seis soles vigilando su abrazo desde el otro lado del transparente domo de la nave, con el frío piso de acero bajo sus pies, con el oscuro fondo del universo que parecía un gigante dormido sobre un lecho de menudas luciérnagas y con los ojos cerrados; Jean y Yuri entendieron que sus destinos también quedaban abrazados y que existía un buen motivo por el que ambos decidieron permanecer unidos y compartir sus días y sus noches allí, en medio de la nada y en esa nave de brillante casco azul.</p>
<p>La ronca voz del comandante Cialdini sonó en todos los compartimentos de la nave de rescate. El hombre estaba pasando lista de todos los tripulantes a bordo para saber a cuántos exactamente tendrían que ubicar y rescatar. Parecía estar aún conmocionado, como todos en esa nave, pues no entendían por qué la gran tormenta solar había amainado y porqué una bella calma reinaba dentro y fuera del Amstrong.</p>
<p>Con gran cuidado el capitán Leroy trasladó a Yuri a su habitación, envolvió sus pies con una manta adicional y cuando lo cubrió con las mantas extra que sacó el compartimento inferior de las literas, recién se sintió satisfecho.</p>
<p>Durante un par de minutos lo miró retorcerse bajo las cobijas y mientras el chico encontraba una posición cómoda para descansar, el capitán notó que un cálido sentimiento nacía dentro de su corazón. Un sentimiento que lo impulsaba a proteger por siempre a ese muchachito que acaba de calmar la tormenta espacial más grande que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no respondiste a mi llamado? —Cialdini se mostraba muy enfadado y buscaba explicaciones inmediatas a todo lo ocurrido con la nave.</p>
<p>—Estaba trasladando a Yuri a su dormitorio, se ha sentido algo mareado… —Jean no pudo terminar de explicar el argumento que había ensayado desde que el comandante de la nave lo llamó.</p>
<p>—Fue él, yo sé muy bien que fue él quien calmó las cosas. —Cialdini mostraba en sus ojos el brillo de la ambición, Jean lo había visto varias veces cuando en el pasado cuando en la misma nave descubrieron tesoros importantes dentro de naves varadas y abandonadas y los repartieron entre ellos sin rendir cuentas al Comando Supremo—. Cuando despierte llévalo a los laboratorios. Debemos hacer pruebas inmediatas para saber cuáles son los mecanismos que emplea para hacer estas maravillas.</p>
<p>—¿No sería mejor pedirle una explicación, señor? —Jean creía ver por dónde venía la ambición de ese hombre y Yuri sería el objeto, el tesoro encontrado.</p>
<p>—No entiendo sus explicaciones. El chico se enreda, se pierde. —Cialdini buscó en su bolsillo la bolsa de papel con las hojas de menta que siempre masticaba pues de alguna manera sentir ese frescor le devolvía la calma—. Necesitamos saber de manera más práctica los hechos. Ese muchacho es un fenómeno, en el buen sentido de la palabra, podría hacer muchas cosas interesantes a favor del Sistema.</p>
<p>—Si él quiere hacerlo, señor. —Jean sintió que con una ligera punzada en su corazón su mente le daba un aviso de alerta sobre las verdaderas intenciones que podía tener Cialdini y también las intenciones que los militares o los poderosos habitantes de Venus mostrarían una vez que dejaran a Yuri con ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Y por qué no querría hacerlo? ¿Acaso no se preocupa por el bien de todos? —Cialdini lo miró con cierto enfado y Jean tuvo que callar su opinión para que el hombre no lo apartara de Yuri.</p>
<p>—Cuando Yuri despierte me encargaré de llevarlo al área médica, señor. —Jean se despidió con el puño cruzado sobre el pecho como señal de respeto y salió de la oficina del comandante de la nave.</p>
<p>La tormenta había cesado hacía varias horas, toda la calma del silente espacio se reflejaba en la nave, ni una puerta chirriante, ni un llamado por los altavoces, ni el sonido de los pasos de sus compañeros.</p>
<p>Todo era paz.</p>
<p>El capitán Leroy caminaba hacia su dormitorio pensando en el destino que le esperaba a Yuri cuando llegasen a la base militar que orbitaba alrededor de Júpiter, la más grande de todo el sistema. Sabía muy bien que no lo dejarían marchar hasta que revelase cada detalle sobre lo acontecido en el Atlantis y luego… tal vez lo usarían para sus propósitos de dominio y poder.</p>
<p>Jean siguió su camino contemplando la extraordinaria belleza del magno universo y sintiendo que dentro de su corazón comenzaba a desatarse otra gran tormenta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jean aún no estaba convencido de la singularidad que Yuri muestra con sus acciones; pero a partir de este incidente Jean comenzará a desarrollar lo que nosotros llamamos fe y hasta imaginar que Yuri es un dios.<br/>Gracias por seguir acompañando en esta corta aventura a los protagonistas del Retorno a Atlantis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La razón y la magia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri intenta explicar la manera cómo ocurren los fenómenos que realiza y los doctores Giacometti lo someten a una nueva sesión de recuerdos. Yuri habla con Jean a cerca del amor universal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yuri no podía evitar que las autoridades de la nave dispusieran la revisión minuciosa de su estado de salud; pero su corazón no le mentía cuando le decía en secreto que, bajo la tela de la preocupación por su estado, esa gente escondía el deseo de conocer el proceso mediante el cual él podía lograr hacer cosas imposibles.</p><p>Detener una tormenta espacial era un acto de podre supremo; pero para esos hombres y mujeres regidos por la ciencia y la lógica, no existía la mínima posibilidad que un joven común y corriente, anónimo, con estudios técnicos y vulgar pudiera ser capaz de hacer lo que hizo, así hubiera salvado con su acto la vida de más de doscientos tripulantes.</p><p>Yuri se limitó a decir que no existían palabras para describir lo que había sucedido; pero sí fue muy enfático cuando señaló que no fue él y su poder oculto, quien apaciguara la furia de las estrellas, sino que fueron ellas mismas las que calmaron su actividad cuando él pudo hablar con sus espíritus.</p><p>—Me crees loco o imbécil. —Cialdini no estaba dispuesto a soportar las vagas explicaciones que presentaba el muchachito y mucho menos su sonrisa socarrona que acompañaba sus palabras—. Es importante para todos saber qué sucede en ti para que ocurran estos fenómenos, si existe una ligazón entre lo que hemos vivido todos y tu presencia en esta nave o si solo es una coincidencia.</p><p>—Y sus máquinas de porquería van a determinar eso supongo. —Yuri observaba el conjunto de aparatos biotécnicos que dispuestos en el área médica esperaban por él—. Tiene razón Cialdini, yo también quiero saber qué mierda me pasa porque no puedo entender ese flujo de emociones que siento en mi jodido corazón cada vez que tengo que ayudarlo a usted y sus estúpidos subordinados.</p><p>—Doctor Giacometti es imposible hablar con este salvaje. —Cialdini le dio las espaldas y se dirigió a la salida del área médica—. Apliquemos las regresiones y conectemos sus pensamientos a la base central de la nave, así podremos apreciar qué fue lo que este malcriado observó antes de entrar a la cabina de hibernación.</p><p>—Si me disculpa comandante, pero no creo que sea necesario conectar al muchacho. —El doctor Christophe Giacometti conocía bien los riesgos de una intervención en el cerebro por mínima que esta fuera—. Profundizaré en las regresiones de tal forma que el paciente pueda recrear en forma minuciosa sus experiencias dentro del Atlantis.</p><p>Cialdini no dijo nada más y desapareció por la puerta del centro médico de la nave. Al quedarse solos con Yuri los doctores Giacometti, se acercaron al paciente y sentados a sus costados comenzaron una charla cualquiera para vencer la rigidez que se había generado en el ambiente con la presencia del comandante.</p><p>Yuri ataviado en un traje blanco de neofreno pidió la presencia del capitán Leroy.</p><p>—No confío en dos lacayos del sistema como ustedes —les dijo enfatizando su voz—. Necesito que alguien más sea testigo para que no me hagan alguna porquería en mi cabeza mientras duermo.</p><p>—Y supongo que ese alguien es el carismático capitán Leroy —afirmó Chris dirigiendo su rostro hacia la asistente IA que preparaba el ambiente para que Yuri pudiera relajarse.</p><p>Tras ser convocado por la voz de la asistente, Jean que, se encontraba muy cerca del área médica, se presentó en la sala de tratamiento neural y tomó asiento frente a la mullida cama de regresiones donde Yuri esperaba recostado.</p><p>Durante las tres extenuantes horas que duró la sesión de hipnosis, Yuri recordó su primera infancia, habían retrocedido hasta una edad temprana. Sus seis años, cuando su abuelo decidió asumir el mando del Atlantis y él tuvo que quedarse con su madre en un departamento de lujo enclavado en una de las ciudades más poblada de la Tierra, Moscú.</p><p>Yuri se había acostumbrado a vivir con su abuelo y se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de su madre. Por ese motivo, quedarse a vivir con ella fue una experiencia tan traumática para el pequeño, que no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo la vida agitada de una cantante que priorizaba las presentaciones en locales exclusivos y los conciertos en lugares públicos, antes que vivir con su pequeño.</p><p>De pronto Yuri se vio rodeado de gente extraña que entraba y salía del departamento de Ivanna Plisetskaya, a cualquier hora y por más que las nanas que había contratado para él cumplían muy bien con su trabajo, el niño se sentía solo y muy triste.</p><p>Yuri enfermó. El estrés que a diario vivía le produjo una gran baja en sus defensas y lo que empezó con una pequeña tos derivó pronto en un insoportable síndrome asmático que demandaba continuos viajes a la sala de emergencias. Ivanna no sabía qué hacer con Yuri, en verdad nunca supo qué hacer con el pequeño.</p><p>Enterado del grave problema, el almirante Nicolai Plisetsky, padre de Ivanna; pidió un permiso especial para que su nieto lo acompañase en sus largas travesías. La oficina que se encargaba del bienestar de los menores de la Tierra otorgó el permiso y Yuri recordó que el día que su abuelo llegó al hospital a llevarlo con él hacia el espacio, fue el día más feliz de su vida.</p><p>Cuando vio la figura de su abuelo, sus ojos caídos, su espesa barba y su uniforme militar, el pequeño Yuri corrió a sus brazos y no lo soltó jamás.</p><p>El abuelo contrató un tutor para que se ocupara de la educación de Yuri y junto con un asistente cognitivo de IA recién salido de fábrica, garantizó el derecho de su nieto a recibir educación como si estuviera inscrito en los mejores centros de aprendizaje de la Tierra.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Durante unos minutos los doctores Giacometti callaron y se miraron con cierta nostalgia. Dejaron que Yuri termine de llorar como si fuera un niño de seis años que se encontraba con su amado abuelo después de dos años de separación y le reclama que no lo deje nunca más.</p><p>—Yuri ahora quiero que te ubiques en el Atlantis y que regreses al mes de mayo del 3020. —Christophe le hablaba de manera pausada esperando recuperar al Yuri de la actualidad y guiarlo a los momentos previos a la desaparición de la nave—. Han notado una extraña turbulencia y la nave acaba de quedar a la deriva, tu abuelo está hablando con los oficiales a cargo de los motores para que salgan a revisarlos. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?</p><p>—El abuelo envía a diez hombres a revisar el rotor principal de la nave. Está escuchando sus voces y les pregunta por los engranajes y las líneas de alimentación. Ellos dicen que todo está bien, que todo funciona a la perfección. Mi abuelo no entiende por qué entonces la nave no avanza. Yo lo miro, él está muy preocupado, lo puedo notar, tiene las cejas muy juntas. —Yuri calló de inmediato y sus labios se movían sin que pudiera decir una palabra.</p><p>—Yuri qué sucede… Yuri tú puedes hablar aquí, no te encuentras en la nave, estás aquí. —El doctor Masumi no esperó más para tratar de alejarlo de sí mismo, quería que Yuri viera la escena de lejos y la describiera—. Yuri ¿qué te ocurre? Dinos qué ves.</p><p>Esa escena ya había sucedido antes, Yuri solo movía los labios y luego su rostro se transformaba como si estuviera contemplando algo espléndido frente a él.</p><p>—No hay sonido… todo está sumergido en un profundo silencio. —Los ojos de Yuri se movían de un lado a otro con gran velocidad por debajo de sus azulados párpados—. ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis pensamientos!</p><p>Yuri calló y por más que ambos doctores le preguntaron no volvió a decir una sola palabra, sus labios se quedaron estáticos al igual que la expresión en su rostro y como si una gran muralla protegiera sus recuerdos, no hubo más respuesta que su agitada respiración y su expresión de completa felicidad.</p><p>Esta vez volver en sí había sido más difícil porque Yuri parecía no escuchar a los doctores cuando lo llamaban hacia el estado de consciencia y por un momento ambos expertos se preocuparon demasiado. Jean Jacques notó los afanes de ambos doctores y se acercó a Yuri, se puso de cuclillas junto a su camilla y como si estuviera contando un secreto se acercó a su oído izquierdo y con calma le habló.</p><p>—Yuri… por favor. Te estoy esperando, me debes una partida de póker. —El agradable tono de voz con el que el capitán Leroy le hablaba parecía estar dando resultados—. ¿Lo has olvidado?</p><p>Yuri cambió de expresión casi de inmediato y abrió los ojos varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz de las lámparas que iluminaban directamente su rostro.</p><p>—Yuri no pudimos escuchar lo que decías, claro que las cámaras filmaron tus labios para interpretar tus palabras, pero nos gustaría saber si recuerdas algo después que se produjo ese problema de sonido en la nave. —Masumi era quien más trataba de ganarse la confianza de Yuri, pero por más que se esforzaba no lo podía lograrlo.</p><p>—No puedo describirlo, es maravilloso, es escuchar lo que dice el universo. —Yuri intentaba esforzarse para explicar su experiencia, como no sucedió en sesiones anteriores.</p><p>—¿Quieres decir que hablabas con el universo? —Masumi sentía cierta fascinación por las respuestas que daba Yuri—. ¿Qué le decías o qué te decía él?</p><p>—No recuerdo… no, sí recuerdo, pero… no hay palabras. —Yuri tenía las pupilas dilatadas. La pequeña dosis de calmantes que le introducían en el cuerpo durante la sesión tenía efectos cada vez más prolongados en él.</p><p>—Yuri desaparecieron casi trescientas personas en el Atlantis, no tenemos ni sus cuerpos para investigar ¿No crees que tienes el deber de decirnos qué sucedió con ellos?, eres el único nexo para que sepamos la verdad y para que podamos enviar una expedición que devuelva una nave oficial al sistema. —Chris ya se había cansado de escuchar la misma respuesta y necesitaba saber, tenía el gran deseo de conocer una respuesta lógica y coherente para los hechos de la nave y para los fenómenos que le atribuían al joven—. Si crees que vamos a seguir tu juego estás equivocado, no me interesa si eres un demente o eres un iluminado, lo único que quiero es una respuesta que sea lógica, que pueda darnos un punto de partida para seguir investigando. Y no la estás dando, estás ocultando los hechos y encubriendo una verdad.</p><p>Yuri se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Sentía que la cabeza se tiraba para atrás y quería salir de ese lugar, quería alejarse de la presencia de tan arrogante hombre que cuestionaba su única verdad. Juntó todo el enojo que nacía en su corazón y tras mirar con furia los claros ojos verdes del médico de la región alpina cuestionó.</p><p>—¿La verdad? —Rio con ironía—. Hay seiscientos millones de habitantes en la tierra, hay seiscientos millones de verdades en ellos. —Aclaró la flema de su garganta e hizo el intento vano de ponerse en pie—. Yo solo soy estoy dando un testimonio para que entiendan que cada ser humano es único en el universo. Somos muy insignificantes y el universo nos mira con indiferencia y nuestro paso por la historia no es nada, nuestros dramas y nuestras glorias no son más que polvo estelar.</p><p>»A nadie le va a importar dentro de mil años que ustedes hayan sido escogidos para este proyecto. Nadie va a preguntar si fueron exitosos o si fueron felices, ahora mismo de los seiscientos millones de habitantes del planeta, ustedes son importantes solo para un grupúsculo pequeño que lo único que desean es que les den resultados para que ellos vivan bien y tal vez para sentirse orgullosos de sus filiaciones y parentescos; pero en verdad no somos nada y ustedes tampoco.</p><p>»Y aún así siendo tan insignificantes, somos únicos y perfectos y ustedes científicos lo único que quieren es normar una expresión particular y convertirla en ley para luego elaborar un proceso.</p><p>»Buscan afuera las respuestas cuando todas ellas se encuentran adentro, no se han permitido desde hace mil años formular las preguntas correctas. Hemos perdido la magia de ser seres únicos y especiales, todos somos iguales y caminamos al mismo ritmo; hemos dejado de creer en la magia que existe en el universo y solo queremos creen en las estadísticas, en las fórmulas, en los números y en los procesos. Procesos, todos son procesos.</p><p>»Hemos perdido la fe y actuamos solo por la razón y la razón es tan fría y calculadora que nos reduce a simples entes vivientes y nos ha quitado la herencia del espíritu infinito.</p><p>—¿Quieres decir que debemos creer en un dios creador que hace lo que quiere de nosotros y determina nuestros destinos? —Chris no quería dar su brazo a torcer, no iba a perder esa discusión y mucho menos con un muchachito que solo era un piloto comercial.</p><p>—No hablo de un dios caprichoso y colérico, hablo de lo espiritual y solo sé que debemos creer en nosotros mismos y en nuestra voz interior.</p><p>—¿Para hablar con el universo? —Chris sonrió en forma de burla.</p><p>—Sí, para hablar con el universo y para pedirle a los espíritus de las estrellas que por favor paren por un tiempo su alegría inmensa y nos dejen pasar frente a ellas. —Yuri dejó de lado su mirada agresiva y continuó—. Pero también debemos creer en nosotros mismos para enfrentar a un régimen absolutista y corrupto que los obliga a reprimir sus deseos de tener hijos, argumentando que la ciencia ha comprobado que los niños deben vivir solo en un hogar constituido por un hombre y una mujer.</p><p>»¿Hace cuanto tiempo que esos datos no se cuestiona?. Esa investigación se ha transformado en un dogma y nadie se atreve a pedir su revisión. Y mientras tanto parejas de hombres como ustedes dos tienen que sufrir en silencio y matar su amor paternal por el bien de la humanidad, solo porque el renombrado Arthur Collin Mayer dijo que había comprobado a través de un análisis neuronal un comportamiento que encarna un sentimiento.</p><p>»¿Cuántas veces ha llorado su destino doctor Masumi sabiendo que jamás su semilla podrá dar frutos? ¿Cómo le tembló la mano cuando firmó su testamento a favor de un sobrino lejano, doctor Giacometti? ¿Y ese sufrimiento cómo lo mide la ciencia?</p><p>»Los sentimientos no pueden medirse, los deseos tampoco. Los hombres y las mujeres debemos ser libres de ir por los caminos que queramos, somos libres de equivocarnos, somos libres de decidir qué debemos estudiar y no dejar que las máquinas controladas por sistemas a la medida de la élite de Venus nos digan qué hacer, que decir, qué pensar, qué soñar y quien amar.</p><p>»Somos libres de arruinar nuestras vidas y somos libres de escuchar la voz del universo y conversar con los átomos o con las estrellas.</p><p>La sensación de picor en la garganta provocó tos continua en Yuri y harto de seguir en ese laboratorio mental se puso en pie, sin importarle que la nave completa se moviera a su alrededor y que le fuera tan difícil dar un paso.</p><p>Jean le ofreció su fuerte brazo y en silencio ambos salieron del laboratorio, Jean caminaba con gran lentitud mientras lo llevaba a la habitación. Pero al pasar por el balcón del segundo nivel donde podía verse el calmo universo y sus colores, Yuri le pidió que lo dejara ver las estrellas.</p><p>Jean Jacques se quedó junto a él en absoluto silencio, meditando sobre cada uno de las frases que Yuri dijo al matrimonio Giacometti. Se preguntaba cómo ese chiquillo pudo saber una verdad tan íntima si ambos científicos nunca revelaron sus pensamientos sobre la paternidad.</p><p>Pero también se puso a pensar en esa respuesta que sonaba increíble. Miró a Yuri y se preguntó si estaba hablando con el universo en ese momento.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Tú también me vas a decir que estoy desquiciado? —Yuri siguió mirando por la ventana.</p><p>—¿Qué te dice el universo en este momento? —Jean quería creerle, no podía ser que un prodigioso hombre como lo era Yuri fuera una farsa o un loco.</p><p>—Que mi panza está vacía y debo llenarla. —Yuri miró a Jean con cierta desconfianza y luego de observar sus ojos de sorpresa corrigió su dura actitud—. Me dice que su único motivo es el amor.</p><p>—El amor… no entiendo ¿el universo ama? —Las explicaciones de Yuri le parecían algo más que locos inventos, pero quería saber más y por eso se quedó mirándolo con ternura.</p><p>—Las estrellas brillan hasta morir por amor, el éter permite la expansión del universo por amor, las flores que nacen en ese lejano planeta que han descubierto hace poco abren sus pétalos a la luz por amor. —El rostro de Yuri parecía brillar y sus músculos relajados proporcionaban una imagen celestial—. Esa nube cósmica que ves allá a lo lejos se esparce repartiendo su gran energía por amor. Por amor los planetas albergan vida un tiempo y luego se desvanecen, por amor las galaxias se entregan al misterio de los agujeros negros y por amor nacen nuevas estrellas en cualquier punto del universo.</p><p>—Yuri ¿es ese amor el mismo que sentimos los hombres? —Jean tenía el pecho apretado y no sabía si estaba más lleno de dudas o más lleno de alegría.</p><p>—Es el mismo, Jean. —Yuri suspiró y le mostró una mirada de niño—. Solo que a veces nosotros lo cubrimos con nuestro egoísmo.</p><p>—Yo quisiera entender bien lo que dices, pero no sé tal vez ese es mi límite y no puedo, por primera vez JJ no puede con algo. —Jean sonrió tristemente.</p><p>—No es necesario que entiendas al amor. Es como tratar de entender quién eres en verdad. —Yuri estiró la mano pidiendo de nuevo su ayuda y Jean fue una vez más su bastón—. Solo eres y punto. Solo amas y nada más.</p><p>—¿Y tú amaste a alguien antes de…</p><p>—Amé y amo a mi abuelo, pero si me preguntas si amé a una pareja… no lo sé porque una cosa es el deseo de follar con alguien y otra el amor. —Yuri caminaba arrastrando los pies pues sentía las piernas adormecidas—. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Je, tuve muchas chicas, pero solo una mereció mi amor. —Jean sintió por primera vez que no quería jactarse de ese romance como lo hizo en otras oportunidades, con Yuri no era necesario fingir.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó?</p><p>—Me rechazó y… después quedamos como buenos amigos.</p><p>—¿Aún la amas?</p><p>—No, ya no.</p><p>Ambos llegaron al dormitorio y Jean acompañó a Yuri para que tomase un baño mientras los dos discutían cuál sería el menú que ordenarían para la cena. Solo Jean tenía permiso de comer en el dormitorio junto con Yuri cuando éste era sometido a los escrutinios mentales de los doctores Giacometti.</p><p>Tras la cena Yuri se sintió cansado y tuvieron que dejar la partida de póker para otro momento. Pero siguieron conversando sobre las estrellas y el universo y el amor, recordando a sus seres queridos y coincidiendo ambos que les gustaría encontrar alguien especial a quien amar.</p><p>Yuri se enteró que la chica ideal de Jean debía tener el cabello castaño y lacio, Jean supo que a Yuri le gustaban los chicos altos y rudos. Ambos rieron al recordar su primer beso, el de Jean fue cuando tenía trece años y una compañerita de la escuela le pidió que la besara, él lo hizo y de inmediato un chico más grande le dio un buen golpe por besar a su chica favorita.</p><p>—Hasta ahora me duele —confesó.</p><p>Yuri recordó que besó por primera vez a una chica en una fiesta de cumpleaños y que no le gustó porque la niña le mordió y la primera vez que besó a un chico fue en la academia de pilotos, era un chico japonés con un extraño mechón rojo que luego del beso tuvo que correr a la enfermería porque le dio hemorragia nasal.</p><p>Los dos siguieron riendo y conversando hasta que Yuri se quedó dormido y Jean bajó de su litera para arroparlo y desearle un buen sueño.</p><p>Luego se quedó pensando en la voz de las estrellas y cerró los ojos para ver si podía escucharlas.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Para Yuri resulta importante seguir explorando sus propios límites porque él también desea recordar los detalles de aquel sentimiento que lo guía a hacer todo lo que hace.<br/>Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando Retorno a Atlantis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Libertad sin precio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Se conoce el destino que tendrá Yuri al llegar al Sistema Solar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moverse tan seguro de sí mismo y su posición caminando con paso firme y sonrisa abierta. Saludando con un respetuoso cruce de brazo sobre el pecho a sus superiores y con una venia amable de cabeza a los oficiales de rango bajo y a los soldados.</p>
<p>Gastar unas bromas con algunos compañeros y ser demasiado cortés con las damas que en más de una ocasión le ofrecían una generosa sonrisa. Responder siempre con el dato exacto la interrogante de algún muchacho muy joven y llevar con orgullo las insignias de méritos en la gorra oficial.</p>
<p>La rutina del capitán Leroy comenzaba muy temprano cuando salía de su habitación hacia el gimnasio para hacer una hora exacta de ejercicios aeróbicos, practicar algo de esgrima los martes, nadar los lunes, miércoles y viernes y seguir con su entrenamiento en artes marciales los jueves y sábados.</p>
<p>Nada mejor que el duro ejercicio para complementar la rutina de estudios de astronomía que tanto le apasionaba además de las prácticas con las máquinas simuladoras de vuelo de la nave a las que conectaba el chip que llevaba inserto en el cerebelo y que tenía una delgadísima salida por detrás del pabellón de la oreja derecha.</p>
<p>Jean había renunciado a casi todas esas actividades para dedicarse a acompañar durante todo el día a Yuri, sea que éste estuviera despierto o dormido. Estubieran compartiendo alguna actividad en cualquier área de la nave o ya sea estando junto a él en las sesiones de regresión que continuaron cada dos días.</p>
<p>El capitán Leroy se había convertido en inseparable compañero del muchacho de rubios cabellos y donde quiera que él estuviese se escuchaba la voz fuerte del autonombrado “rey” de los pilotos.</p>
<p>Pero esa tarde por orden del comandante Cialdini, Jean dejó a Yuri con los doctores Giacometti y tuvo que dirigirse hasta la cabina de mando de la nave.</p>
<p>—Supongo que debes estar cansado de escuchar la vida de ese muchachito —aseguró Cialdini mientras le señalaba con la mano que tomara asiento.</p>
<p>—Ha sido una vida sencilla con anécdotas familiares, en especial las que ha vivido junto con su abuelo el almirante. —Jean se preguntaba si tanta amabilidad del comandante guardaba algún motivo oculto por detrás.</p>
<p>—Te he llamado porque por lo visto Yuri confía demasiado en ti. Es más, él solo confía en ti. —Cialdini se sentó en frente de Jean y le ofreció un cigarrillo especial, de esos que producían las cadenas de la colonia E25Acuario que se hallaba a diez años luz del Sistema.</p>
<p>Jean aceptó, pero lo guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme. Luego siguió cada frase de su superior con especial interés, pero sobre todo con el cuidado de pensar muy bien en sus respuestas.</p>
<p>—He tratado de ayudarlo a adaptarse a nuestra época, comandante. —Jean sabía muy bien que Cialdini quería saber información sensible de Yuri y tenía un gran conflicto interno para determinar si su obligación quedaba con su superior o con el jovencito con el que había establecido una naciente amistad.</p>
<p>—El muchacho ya no irá a la Tierra. —Cialdini absorbió el humo del cigarro y siguió hablando—. Las altas esferas del gobierno en Venus han decidido que le darán ciudadanía y que vivirá y se reeducará en el planeta verde.</p>
<p>Vivir en Venus era el sueño de cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra y de las colonias establecidas en las bases espaciales esparcidas por los seis cuadrantes más importantes de universo cercano al Sistema Solar.</p>
<p>Yuri contaría con ese privilegio dadas sus capacidades extraordinarias para hacer prodigios y no era raro que cuando las élites ponían el ojo en algún niño, niña o jovencito de habilidades especiales lo llevaran a vivir en el exuberante mundo que habían diseñado desde hacía setecientos años atrás.</p>
<p>—Supongo que será una gran noticia para Yuri. —Jean había dicho esas palabras casi sin pensar y cuando las terminó sintió que un incómodo dolor mudo se establecía en un pequeño punto de su corazón. No supo definir si era tristeza por saber que en unos meses más no volvería a ver al joven terco de ojos verdes jade o porque él había logrado en tan corto tiempo aquello que a Jean le tomaría la mitad de su vida y sin llegar a tener la ciudadanía.</p>
<p>—Alguien también deberá alistar sus papeles para vivir en Venus. —Cialdini sonrió y apuntó con sus dedos índice y medio juntos a Jean—. Ese gato es demasiado huraño y necesitará un mediador y al parecer te ha elegido a ti como su humano.</p>
<p>Ambos rieron con la acertada descripción.</p>
<p>Luego Jean se quedó mirando uno de los botones dorados del uniforme del comandante que brillaba con la luz de la lámpara que pendía del techo y se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, pensando si esa era la manera cómo le hubiera gustado llegar o si hubiera sido mejor tomarse ese tiempo que había calculado y hacerlo por cuenta propia.</p>
<p>—Pensé que mostrarías más entusiasmo con esta noticia Jean. —Cialdini no pasó por alto el gesto que Jean había mostrado en esos últimos segundos—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres ir a Venus?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que sí, comandante solo que… no pensé que llegaría ese momento con tanta rapidez, ya sabe me preparaba para conquistar el universo con mi propia nave y luego retirarme a vivir plácidamente en el planeta verde. —Jean sonrió porque notó la intensión de sus propias palabras y con cierto temor notó que tal vez lo de Venus era solo una utopía que no quería en verdad alcanzar.</p>
<p>—Si deseas puedo nombrar a otra persona para que acompañe al joven Plisetsky o tal vez hasta yo mismo me proponga retirarme anticipadamente para cuidar de él y reinsertarlo en la sociedad venusina. —Cialdini solo estaba presionando, él jamás iría a vivir a Venus porque sabía muy bien que jamás sería aceptado por sus rancios habitantes y nunca encajaría en esa sociedad, quedando solo y aislado en sus últimos días. Prefería una buena pensión vitalicia que la pudiese gastar donde quisiera y con quien quisiera.</p>
<p>—No, si esta es mi oportunidad para conocer Venus y hacerme de un espacio allí no la voy a desperdiciar, señor. —Jean tampoco era tonto. No dejaría pasar un evento tan importante en su vida—. ¿En qué consistirá mi labor allá?</p>
<p>Cialdini le informó que debía acompañar a Yuri por un tiempo, para que el joven no se sintiera solo. Que como sería sometido a una serie de revisiones hasta que lograse recordar el evento del Atlantis necesitaría ayuda y alguien con quien conversar.</p>
<p>Tendría que ayudarlo hasta que el muchacho pudiera encontrar un sentido a su vida y a la vez pudiera valerse por sí mismo. También podría estudiar alguna carrera afín a la suya para revalidar su título o hasta podría ingresar a la fuerza aérea especial y con sus cualidades Cialdini le aseguró que sí lo iba a lograr.</p>
<p>Jean supo que el panorama no pintaba tan extraño como lo imaginó al inicio y se dijo que esas no eran tareas complicadas. Además, acompañar a Yuri no era ningún sacrificio ni esfuerzo pues obviando el mal carácter y la forma tan horrible que tenía de expresarse, era un chico muy agradable, lleno de vida y además era un prodigio al que quería seguir conociendo más.</p>
<p>Cialdini dio por concluida la conversación y Jean retornó al área médica a recoger a Yuri que seguramente estaría de mal humor y llenando de maldiciones a los doctores Giacometti. Caminó más ufano y feliz que cuando llegó al área de mando del Rescate Amstrong dispuesto a comentarle a Yuri la excelente noticia que acababa de recibir.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p>Hacía quince minutos que Yuri había despertado y los doctores Giacometti se encontraba tomando café esperando la llegada del capitán Leroy. En verdad estaban hartos que Yuri les dijera que eran unas simples marionetas de sistema y no las eminencias que ellos creían ser.</p>
<p>Esas palabras les resultaban en extremo dolorosas porque llevaban dentro de sí la más abierta y áspera realidad que hería sus egos y los sometía a un cuestionamiento de sus propias existencias, pues desde que Yuri les habló de sus miedos y sus anhelos profundos que dejaron de lado para convertirse en exitosos profesionales de la salud integral del ser humano, comenzaron a ver cómo se formaba una pequeña grieta en su inalterable y exitoso estilo de vida.</p>
<p>—Un ingreso promedio por proyecto de ciento veinte mil enmios y las regalías por sus trabajos es un ingreso envidiable, cualquier hijo de puta en la tierra mataría por tener lo que ustedes tienen. —Yuri terminaba de cambiarse y solo faltaba que se pusiera la delgada remera de neofreno color roja—. ¿Pero saben cuánto ganan los malditos bastardos de Venus con la aplicación de sus investigaciones? —Yuri sonrió al ver los ojos de ambos doctores achicarse ante la información—. Mi abuelo estimó en ese entonces que, si un científico de renombre tenía un ingreso de mil, un comerciante de la vida y la salud tenía un ingreso de mil millones sin haber estudiado durante tantos años y sin haber tenido ni una sola noche de insomnio o correr el riesgo de contraer alguna enfermedad investigada. Esa es vuestra realidad, ustedes y yo somos simples ratas de laboratorio y ellos son los que ven cómo nos movemos en los laberintos que crean a diario.</p>
<p>—Así es la sociedad y no podemos cambiarla. —Chris miraba su equipo de información buscando cualquier cosa en él como si lo que dijera Yuri no le importara—. Además, pequeño, no vivimos mal y gozamos de reconocimiento en todo el Sistema.</p>
<p>—Qué patéticos. —Yuri hizo una gran mueca con los labios y también deseó estar fuera del lugar—. Jamás pondría precio a mi libertad.</p>
<p>—Perdón doctores, pero la charla con el comandante se extendió. —Jean tuvo que intervenir de inmediato al notar el rostro enrojecido del doctor Christophe—. Espero que Yuri no les haya dado mucha lata y si es así me disculpo por él.</p>
<p>—Cállate idiota, si a estos jamelgos no se les dice la verdad jamás van a reaccionar. —Yuri se puso en pie y volvió a sentarse, los mareos eran la peor parte del tratamiento al que era sometido.</p>
<p>—¡Llévatelo ya! —El doctor Masumi que por lo general era el más sereno y paciente de los dos tampoco pudo soportar las palabras crueles de Yuri—. Aunque me temo que seguirá volviendo porque esta rata de laboratorio no pudo recordar.</p>
<p>Jean tomó del brazo a Yuri y lo sujetó con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta donde Yuri se detuvo un momento y sin voltear la vista hacia los doctores Giacometti les dijo con absoluta seriedad.</p>
<p>—Ustedes son magníficos profesionales… si no estuvieran tan sometidos al régimen serían excelentes seres humanos. —Avanzó un paso más y cuando la puerta automática se abrió complementó—. Solo no pierdan ese amor inmenso que se tienen.</p>
<p>Todos quedaron en silencio y tanto Jean como la pareja de doctores sintieron que sus corazones dieron un vuelco completo. La semilla de la duda había llegado a ellos para inflamarlos y llenarlos de cuestionamientos que jamás en su vida habrían pensado elaborar.</p>
<p>Al llegar al dormitorio Jean como siempre acompañó a un Yuri mareado y con las pupilas dilatadas al baño, lo ayudó a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse para entrar en la cama a descansar.</p>
<p>Cuando terminó el alegre ritual en el que el capitán le contó algunos chismes de la tripulación y le comentó cómo había evitado que la teniente Linda Owens cayera al suelo con una ruma de documentos por lo que se ganó una gran marca de lápiz labial en la mejilla, Jean por fin le comentó que ambos viajarían a Venus a vivir entre la gente privilegiada, en un lugar muy bonito y sacó el folleto del departamento que ocuparían hasta que ambos decidieran qué hacer con sus vidas.</p>
<p>Yuri observó los espacios internos y los externos que rodeaban la zona donde se instalarían. Era un lugar ideal, lleno de aquellos parques y flores que ya no existían en la tierra y donde podían encontrar algunas especies de aves insertadas con éxito por los biólogos.</p>
<p>—Es un hermoso lugar —comentó Yuri sin mucho afán mientras sus repasaba con los dedos las imágenes proyectadas por la pulsera del capitán—. Pero si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por perder mi libertad… prefiero vivir otra vez en Moscú, enterrado en el subsuelo como cuando era un niño pequeño.</p>
<p>—Yuri es una gran oportunidad. Estando allá podrías hablar de todo lo que me hablas por las noches y tal vez la gente de Venus, más cultivada podría ser receptiva a tus grandes ideales. —Jean sentía que las palabras de Yuri eran capaces de amoldar los corazones más duros.</p>
<p>—¿Y tú qué ganarías Jean? —Yuri lo miró con pena y fue la primera vez que trató de ahondar en el alma del piloto a través de sus ojos.</p>
<p>—Primero conocer más de lo que tú dices y luego… no sé ya veré cuando estemos allá. —Jean sonrió, pero una gran sombra de duda nubló el brillo de sus ojos.</p>
<p>—Jean… no he venido a convencer a la gente de esas cualidades que me fue dadas en el Atlantis, solo quería que alguien pudiera heredarla para que no se pierda porque es información vital. —Los ojos de Yuri comenzaron a brillar anticipando las lágrimas que se formaban en el centro de su pecho—. Si en la Tierra somos marionetas, en Venus seremos peor que ratas de laboratorio.</p>
<p>—Yuri allá te espera un tratamiento adecuado para que puedas recordar y luego serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. —Jean no podía entender al joven, cómo podía haber alguien que se negase a vivir con la gente más culta, preparada y destacada de la humanidad—. Venus nos ha dado una sociedad justa, libre de delincuencia, libre de guerras, nos ha permitido llevar adelante nuestras vidas de acuerdo a nuestras capacidades y nos da a diario la posibilidad del conocimiento. Si no podemos vivir todos allá es solo porque no debemos alterar el orden natural del planeta con una sobrepoblación que lo destruiría como fue con la Tierra. Además, ellos están esforzándose para que encontremos un lugar adecuado donde migrar y dejar nuestro difícil mundo atrás.</p>
<p>—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo hacen Jean? —Yuri contenía sus lágrimas, le era tan penoso ver a un joven orgulloso y tan inteligente como su compañero de cuarto repetir los discursos elaborados por la élite—. ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que hace mucho tiempo ya descubrieron por lo menos dos mundos cercanos al sistema donde los habitantes de la Tierra pueden migrar?</p>
<p>Jean se quedó en silencio mirando con gran asombro al muchacho. Y no quiso interrumpir su explicación.</p>
<p>—Mi abuelo me contó que cuando era joven había participado en una de esas expediciones, pero que la élite nunca dijo nada y que todos los miembros de su unidad de exploración o habían sido comprados o fueron amenazados de muerte para que no dijeran nada y te estoy hablando que eso sucedió hace ciento cincuenta años. —Yuri tenía la voz quebrada—. Jean no dijeron nada porque esos hijos de perra necesitan de esclavos, de ratas de laboratorio todo el tiempo. Si ellos nos dejan libres pierden sus privilegios, porque ¿ante quién serán superiores y a quienes podrían explotar?</p>
<p>—Vivimos una buena vida…</p>
<p>—No, esa es una vida programada por la inteligencia artificial que ellos han programado a su vez y que mantiene el status quo eterno para que vivamos engañados por una pseudo sociedad perfecta y por una ciencia que se considera inequívoca siempre y cuando sus resultados estén a favor de mantener a la élite en el poder.</p>
<p>—Pero Yuri tú podría romper con esos paradigmas. —Jean estaba convencido que Yuri tenía a su favor el poder de lo espiritual, aquello que había perdido la humanidad.</p>
<p>—Me matarían y si tú me sigues te matarían también. —Las lágrimas de Yuri no se hicieron esperar más—. Esa gente de mierda jamás dejará que diga la verdad porque todo lo que hasta ahora he compartido contigo es solo un pequeño pedacito de todo aquello que sé y tienes que creerme… todo lo que sé, va en contra de aquellas vacas sagradas en las que ellos han gobernado hasta hoy.</p>
<p>—Yuri… —Por primera vez el capitán Leroy no tenía idea de cómo podía resolver esa situación. Solo se limitó a recibir las lágrimas de Yuri con sus grandes y bronceadas manos.</p>
<p>—Si voy a perder mi vida no deseo que sea en un lugar lleno de oscuridad. —Yuri parecía augurar una vida miserable en el mejor lugar del Sistema—. Si voy a dejar la materia es mejor que sea en lugar lleno de luz y de verdad, sin perder mi dignidad ni mi libertad.</p>
<p>—¿Y dónde queda ese lugar Yuri? —Con temor Jean creyó adivinar la respuesta y no se equivocó.</p>
<p>—Ayúdame a retornar al Atlantis, Jean. —Yuri se convenció que el único ser en quien podía confiar en esa nave y en todo el universo era el capitán Jean Jacques Leroy.</p>
<p>Un piloto exitoso, un hombre joven que estudiaba con ahínco las leyes del universo y que se mostraba bastante alegre, algo egocéntrico, muy confiado en sí mismo, ligeramente arrogante; pero que en el fondo había demostrado ser un hombre de ley y de palabra y hasta momento un buen compañero.</p>
<p>Yuri rechazó el abrazo que Jean quiso darle y se acomodó sobre la almohada tratando de calmar el llanto fruto de la desesperanza. Poco a poco fue entregándose al sueño sintiendo cómo las manos cálidas del piloto lo reconfortaban cuando repasaban con suavidad sus largos mechones dorados.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri se quedó dormido, Jean se volcó a su placa de información para revisar los informes sobre los descubrimientos de planetas habitables. Informes que tenían el carácter de clasificados y a los cuales él podría acceder con cierta facilidad porque conocía bien los caminos para engañar un poco a la gran mente IARIS que controlaba cada paso y cada palabra de los habitantes del Sistema Solar.</p>
<p>Tres horas después comprobó que Yuri había dicho la verdad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quiero agradecer la acogida de la historia y las espero en el siguiente capítulo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Un hombre santo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri vuelve a sorprender a los tripulantes de la nave Amstrong despertando en algunos admiración. En otros se desata la ambición y solo Jean comprende que algo tan inexplicable es digno de veneración.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El doctor Masumi había notado que el desgaste que se producía en Yuri después de cada sesión de regresión iba en aumento y eso lo tenía demasiado preocupado, tanto que comenzó a preguntarse si valía la pena someter a tantas sesiones de hipnosis seguidas a un joven que no podía recordar.</p>
<p>Él y Chris llegaron a pensar que Yuri se había mantenido dormido todo el tiempo dentro de la cabina de supervivencia y que no recordaba nada porque no fue testigo de ninguno de los incidentes que ocurrieron en el Atlantis.</p>
<p>Noche anterior, portando los exámenes de Yuri se reunió con el comandante Cialdini. Masumi deseaba pedirle que le dieran un respiro al muchacho y detuvieran, solo por un tiempo, los exámenes médicos y las pruebas psicológicas.</p>
<p>Para que el comandante del Amstrong quedara convencido, Masumi le mostró los últimos conteos de células sanguíneas de Yuri que demostraban cómo las células de inmunidad habían disminuido su cantidad en el flujo sanguíneo y tanto él como su pareja estaban convencidos que ese síntoma tenía como origen el excesivo estrés que experimentaba Yuri.</p>
<p>Cialdini observó los exámenes, era un hombre bastante instruido así que no necesitó demasiadas explicaciones, tal vez uno que otro detalle sobre los porcentajes ideales y los que estaban entrando en una curva descendente. Se quedó mirando la historia de Yuri y parecía que estuviera meditando sobre sus decisiones; hasta que devolvió la historia clínica al médico y sin dudar dio una orden.</p>
<p>—Si en un par de sesiones no puede o no quiere recordar, tendrán que intervenir. —Cialdini se puso de pie y pidió a al doctor Masumi que lo dejase solo.</p>
<p>Al salir de la cabina de mando de la nave, el doctor Masumi se sentía defraudado, ninguno de los informes que había preparado alertando la peligrosa situación que podía comprometer la salud del jovencito había convencido al testarudo comandante.</p>
<p>El médico sabía bien que Cialdini era un fervoroso colaborador del sistema y que no le gustaban las ideas que pudieran alterar en algo la perfecta organización que regía la vida de miles de millones de personas en los planetas y bases espaciales que pertenecían a la gran organización.</p>
<p>Con la preocupación a cuestas Masumi ingresó en el consultorio y se quedó mirando la gran pantalla del proyector de pensamientos y pensó que sería más que peligroso aplicar un método tan invasivo para ingresar en los recuerdos olvidados en algún rincón de las protuberancias cerebrales de Yuri.</p>
<p>Serían varios pinchazos de las delicadas agujas que introducirían al área de la memoria de Yuri y que dañarían muchas neuronas. Recuperarlas sería un tratamiento demasiado largo y si Yuri dejaba de tener interés para las élites, sería tan costoso que no podría solventarlo.</p>
<p>Nada garantizaba que encontrarían bajo ese método extremo las imágenes de los recuerdos que Yuri no podía recuperar.</p>
<p>—Mayor —Adasis, la asistente virtual del centro de intervenciones de la nave había notado la presencia del doctor Masumi y también había medido su pulso y su nivel de estrés—. Si tanto le preocupa el estado de salud del joven Plisetsky podríamos optar por una terapia de regresión intensa en tan solo unas cuantas horas y aplicando una dosis algo más alta, pero no letal, del barbitúrico sí lograríamos su confesión.</p>
<p>—¿Me estás sugiriendo que sometamos a una inducción de delirio? —Masumi quedó paralizado.</p>
<p>—Es menos peligroso que la intervención y puedo garantizarle que es tan efectiva como la segunda opción. —Adasis no podía entender que Masumi tenia serios reparos morales por efectuar ciertos procedimientos en los pacientes, era una máquina de bioingeniería perfecta que jamás entendería lo que son los sentimientos y la moral.</p>
<p>—¿Sugieres que sometamos a un joven brillante a un método al que se someten a los peores criminales del sistema y sin autorización de un juez? —Masumi miraba a la máquina, por fuera era una bella mujer de rasgos arios, rubia de ojos celestes, delgada y de rostro fino, por dentro solo era una masa de componentes biológicos programados y bien organizados y un buen sistema neural de autoaprendizaje.</p>
<p>—El orden de los factores no altera el producto doctor, porque podrían esperar a que un juez ordene el uso de ese método y dentro de un par de años el joven Plisetsky sería sometido al procedimiento o a la intervención con las sondas. —El organismo de IA mantenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras terminaba de explicar las bondades de adelantar los hechos—. Pero si ustedes deciden aplicar ese método ahora, se habrá ahorrado mucho tiempo y en dos años Yuri Plisetsky estará completamente recuperado.</p>
<p>Masumi miró con espanto a la máquina. Ella solo era transmisora del pensamiento central y la gran inteligencia madre era organizada y alimentada desde el planeta Venus, un lugar donde solo un 1% de la población organizaba y determinaba la vida del 99% restante.</p>
<p>El doctor Masumi asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio y dejó que la máquina le explique un procedimiento que él ya conocía muy bien. Y mientras veía los labios de Adasis moverse su mente quedó casi en blanco y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de su corazón llamando desesperado a Chris, para que lo rescate de ese profundo hoyo en el que se sentía caer.</p>
<p>De pronto Chris ingresó en el área de intervenciones y encontró a Masumi que con el rostro pálido seguía escuchado la explicación detallada de la máquina. Con solo ver el rostro tenso, la expresión en las cejas y los ojos de su amado, el doctor Giacometti imaginó que necesitaba interrumpir esa conversación.</p>
<p>—Perdón, Adasis ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas? —Chris sonrió en forma coqueta, no tenía otra manera de dirigirse a un organismo artificial con forma de mujer perfecta—. Necesito discutir un asunto íntimo con mi esposo.</p>
<p>—Está bien doctor Giacometti. —Adasis cortó las imágenes proyectadas en el inmenso panel del quirófano y con una ceja levantada se retiró, pero antes dejó un extraño mensaje al doctor Masumi, jefe del área médica—. Sería bueno que se adelantara a las órdenes de Venus y del comité central Mayor Masumi. Su iniciativa sería muy bien recompensada.</p>
<p>Cuando él y Chris se quedaron solos, desconectaron las pantallas y el sonido y entre susurros pudo contarle los comentarios de una máquina que más que asistirlo parecía estar dándole órdenes.</p>
<p>—Quieren someter a Yuri a una intervención de proyección y si no es eso entonces a una inducción de delirium tremes. —Masumi tenía los labios pegados al oído de su amado—. La máquina lo da por hecho.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es menos peligroso? —Chris correspondió con el mismo gesto a su esposo.</p>
<p>—Chris cómo puedes sugerirme eso, yo pensé…</p>
<p>—No tenemos otra elección. —Chris lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se apartara de él—. Tenemos que decidir por aquello que le provoque menos daño. No podemos hacer nada más. O lo hacemos nosotros o lo hacen ellos.</p>
<p>Parecía que dos inmensas manos apretaban el corazón del doctor Masumi, quien abrazado a Chris intentaba desesperadamente pensar en algo más. Pero por más que repasaba las posibilidades no encontraba alternativa y por primera vez se sintió miserable, casi como un niño cruel a punto de someter a una experiencia dolorosa a un tierno gato.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>Días previos a la intervención, los doctores habían decidido hacer una inducción de delirio controlada, Yuri se vio sometido a nuevos exámenes clínicos y la dotación extra de vitaminas, minerales y electrolitos para reforzar su sistema inmunológico. Solo un organismo muy fuerte y sano podría reducir las posibilidades de un daño colateral que por lo general se producía en el área del lenguaje o de la visión en este tipo de procedimientos.</p>
<p>Yuri quedaba demasiado atontado con las medicinas que le introducían en el organismo y estaba harto de comer más de lo que deseaba. Los médicos habían determinado siete comidas al día; tres de las cuales eran buenas porciones de proteínas, pocos carbohidratos, bastantes legumbres y vegetales, fruta en abundancia acompañadas de cereales y mucha, mucha, mucha agua.</p>
<p>Tanto él como Jean escucharon con atención la explicación de los doctores Giacometti y ellos fueron enfáticos en señalar que antes del hipersalto Yuri debía recuperar sus niveles normales de leucocitos y eritrocitos, así como mejorar la calidad de los linfocitos y sus células T.</p>
<p>Los relojes de la gran nave marcaban las quince horas y las pantallas de las habitaciones mostraban las proyecciones de un cielo copado de nubes blancas, fría y con cierta garúa, paisaje ideal para inducir la sensación de letargo en Yuri. Él dormía sin imaginar lo que tenían planificado para él en los siguientes días.</p>
<p>Con mucho sigilo Vera Leoni, una enfermera muy dedicada a su profesión y que llevaba trabajando en la nave siete años, había ingresado a la habitación para observar las vías de alimentación de Yuri y aplicar la siguiente dosis de vitaminas en el suero.</p>
<p>Con sus ajustados guantes de látex ella fue muy cuidadosa al momento de manejar el instrumental pues no deseaba despertar al paciente ni a su fiel acompañante, el capitán Leroy, que dormitaba en la cama de junto, pues se había pasado la noche investigado por qué Yuri necesitaba tanta sobre dosis alimenticia y qué significaba la prescripción de ciertas sustancias médicas.</p>
<p>Jean esperaba que un médico amigo suyo a quien consultó desde la nave le diera más información o un diagnóstico aproximado de lo que estaban haciendo con el joven rescatado. Se había quedado en espera de la respuesta que tardaba en llegar desde la base espacial cercana a Júpiter y sucumbió por el cansancio.</p>
<p>Vera cumplió con poner la cantidad de medicina y vitaminas en el suero. Guardó el material de desecho en sus empaques que puso en una bandeja quirúrgica. Con cierta curiosidad se acercó a Yuri y contempló el rostro tranquilo del joven que parecía estar soñando por el movimiento que hacían sus ojos cerrados.</p>
<p>La enfermera se quitó uno de los guantes protectores, con algo de temor estiró el brazo y acercó su mano a la de Yuri que yacía junto a su cuerpo estirada y relajada. Vera tocó los dedos de Yuri con la punta de sus dedos con tal delicadeza que el muchacho no pudo sentir el contacto y de inmediato cerró los ojos, inspiró a profundidad el aire y pidió un deseo.</p>
<p>Tras un par de segundos, la profesional abrió los ojos, retiró la mano y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, se acomodó la cofia que llevaba sobre el cabello y masajeó su cuello. Dio media vuelta y salió a prisa del cuarto de recuperación.</p>
<p>Jean y Yuri no sintieron su presencia porque dormían profundamente y de la visita de Leoni solo quedaron las imágenes grabadas en las cámaras de vigilancia que fueron almacenadas en un archivo especial determinado por el gran sistema central de la nave.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>Tres días después y estando cerca el día de la intervención, Yuri se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, quería caminar un poco porque sentía la espalda entumecida y los hombros adoloridos de tanto estar recostado.</p>
<p>Jean había ido al dormitorio para recoger ropa limpia y ayudar a Yuri a cambiarse para dar juntos un paseo. Sería una simple vuelta por el nivel dos de la nave, solo para que Yuri estirase las piernas.</p>
<p>El jovencito jugaba balanceando sus pies sobre el piso y pensando en pedir a Jean ir un poco más allá, sabía que él no le negaría el favor. Yuri sonreía imaginando lo que el capitán diría a sus subordinados para que los dejasen pasar al puente de observación exterior de la nave, ese era el lugar donde él quería estar pues contemplar el infinito le ayudaba a enfocarse mejor en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Tal vez así podría por fin conectar esas imágenes extrañas que parecían un gigantesco rompecabezas sin pies ni cabeza.</p>
<p>Yuri se quedó pensando en ellas cuando de pronto ingresó al dormitorio la enfermera Vera Leoni. La mujer llevaba el cabello algo desordenado y fijó su vista en a Yuri mientras gruesas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas rosadas.</p>
<p>Yuri se llevó un gran susto cuando ella corrió hacia él, cayó de rodillas a sus pies y los comenzó a besar musitando palabras que parecían no tener ningún sentido. La pequeña mujer lloraba con profundo sentimiento y suspiraba sin control.</p>
<p>El joven la miraba con temor y asombro porque la mujer había revelado con sus frases entrecortadas algo que no podía o no quería creer.</p>
<p>—Gracias… gracias… eres un hombre santo… estoy bien… estoy curada...</p>
<p>A Vera Leoni le habían detectado un tumor maligno que se ubicaba en la región central del cerebro y que a pesar de no tener mucho desarrollo había formado raíces hacia otras áreas comprometiendo a la hipófisis y el área occipital.</p>
<p>Vera no podía ser intervenida ni con los micro organismos programados porque el área donde crecía el tumor quedaría afectada de por vida sin posibilidad de regenerarse. La única solución que le dieron los médicos fue un tratamiento que reduciría el tamaño del tumor y de sus raíces y lo encapsularía de por vida; pero ella quedaría limitada y tal vez con el tiempo perdería la visión pues una de las raíces afectaba directamente al nervio óptico y lo comprimía poco a poco.</p>
<p>La enfermera, había pedido a sus superiores que le permitieran ir en un último viaje en el Rescate Amstrong antes de someterse al delicado tratamiento. Ella como la mayoría de ciudadanos nacidos en la Tierra no podía aspirar a ser intervenida por los cirujanos de Venus o que usaran en su tratamiento tecnología médica de alta generación. Eso estaba reservado solo para los hombres y mujeres que vivían en el planeta verde.</p>
<p>Si ella hubiera sido la heredera del imperio industrial tecnológico Miocrin o tal vez de la esposa del propietario de EGOES, la mayor industria de medicamentos del Sistema, podría haber sido intervenida con aparatos de alta frecuencia molecular y el tumor hubiera desaparecido en unas diez a doce sesiones.</p>
<p>Pero Vera era solo una enfermera terrícola que vivía en la nave Amstrong porque era mejor servir y vivir en la armada que ser una habitante de la vieja ciudad de Roma, tan miserable como despoblada.</p>
<p>Cuando Vera se enteró de los prodigios que realizaba el joven rescatado —todos los tripulantes de la nave comentaban sobre la magia del muchacho—, pensó en hacer un último intento para curarse. ¿Qué podía perder si lo tocaba y le pedía en silencio que la sanase?</p>
<p>Si el anhelado milagro no ocurría solo perdería la esperanza una vez más, pero qué importaba si ya casi todo le daba igual. Sin embargo albergaba una pequeña ilusión que le movió aquella tarde a tocar al joven de la magia.</p>
<p>La magia, el milagro o el inexplicable acto ocurrió de inmediato, solo que ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta entrada la noche cuando el dolor de cabeza continuo que la aquejaba había desaparecido por completo.</p>
<p>Vera pidió una cita al asistente virtual del área médica y esa mañana ingresó a la cámara de diagnóstico para que los scanners la revisaran. La máquina se ocupó de tomar una detallada secuencia de fotogramas de las áreas del cerebro donde había sido ubicado el tumor y sus extensiones.</p>
<p>Otra asistente bioprogramada le tomó muestras de sangre, saliva y orina, Vera se sentó en un sillón especial del laboratorio donde una máquina le hizo una punción raquídea muy precisa y finalmente le fue extraído con una finísima aguja líquido del cerebro.</p>
<p>Las muestras fueron revisadas por el sistema de inmediato y una hora después Vera recibía los resultados de sus pruebas. Cuando los leyó pensó que había un error, que tal vez algo había variado o que el sistema confundió sus muestras. Sin embargo, nada podía haber sido alterado, pues ella era la única que se sometió a un examen en el laboratorio y las únicas muestras analizadas esa mañana fueron las suyas.</p>
<p>Para estar segura Vera le pidió a una colega suya que le acompañase para verificar la entrega de las nuevas muestras y volvió a someterse una vez más a las mismas. Y una vez más el diagnóstico se repitió.</p>
<p>Impactada, la enfermera regresó a su dormitorio y observando cada dato, cada número registrado, se puso a consultar uno a uno los resultados y una vez más la respuesta dada por la inteligencia central de la nave fue la misma. No existía ningún antígeno canceroso en su cuerpo y los scanners no encontraron la presencia de tumor alguno. Ni siquiera existían células cancerígenas.</p>
<p>Vera tomó su plegable con los resultados y antes de revelarlos a los doctores Giacometti, decidió visitar a Yuri para decirle lo que había pasado. Mientras se acercaba a la habitación del muchacho, ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de sucederle y en su corazón estallaron como fuegos artificiales decenas de emociones que la llevaron a perder la compostura y lanzarse en loca carrera hasta ingresar a la habitación donde Yuri descansaba.</p>
<p>Estar frente a él solo le hizo sentir tanta gratitud que ésta se desbordó y se convirtió en lágrimas llenas de felicidad. Estaba curada y era ese muchacho, quien hizo el milagro, como sucedía con los hechos inexplicables en tiempos milenarios cuando la humanidad creía en la intervención divina.</p>
<p>Solo los dioses como también los hombres y mujeres llamados “santos” hacían milagros. Yuri debía ser uno de ellos y qué mejor testimonio que su cuerpo sano.</p>
<p>—Oiga, tranquila no sé de qué rayos está hablando. —Yuri se puso nervioso al ver que la mujer casi desfallecía a sus pies.</p>
<p>—Me curaste el cáncer… ya no tengo el tumor en la cabeza… ¿cómo puedo sentirme en este momento? —Vera posó la cabeza en las rodillas de Yuri y se desató en llanto.</p>
<p>El ruido producido por la voz de la enfermera y la de Yuri había puesto en alerta a los doctores Giacometti que luego de terminar la revisión de un coronel que tenía una ligera inflamación en el oído medio, decidieron ir hacia la habitación de recuperación donde estaba Yuri, para ver qué sucedía.</p>
<p>Pero el primero en llegar y acelerar el paso, cuando salió del ascensor al pasillo, fue Jean quien corrió a ver quién era la mujer que lloraba a gritos en la habitación de Yuri.</p>
<p>Al momento de entrar Jean se quedó estupefacto porque conocía a Vera, sabía que era una mujer serena y reservada y el verla arrodillada abrazando los pies de Yuri, mojándolos con sus lágrimas y secándolos con sus cabellos gritando “gracias” al mismo tiempo, le hizo recordar el pasaje de un antiguo escrito religioso de hacía más de tres mil años atrás.</p>
<p>Yuri intentaba en vano tomar las manos de la enfermera para hacer que se pusiera en pie y la miraba con cierto temor. Jean comprendió que debía encargarse de Vera y ayudarla a recuperar la calma para que Yuri también encontrase la suya.</p>
<p>El capitán Leroy haló a la mujer de ambos brazos y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, justo en el momento que llegaron los doctores Giacometti y con gran asombro preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué está pasando? —Masumi fue el primero en entrar.</p>
<p>—Vera ¿qué sucede? —Chris juntó el entrecejo debido a la conmoción generada en el área de descanso.</p>
<p>—Doctor Christophe, estoy curada… ya no tengo el tumor. —Con las manos temblorosas y aún sujeta de Jean, Vera mostró la pantalla de su plegable—. Estos son mis resultados, esta mañana… hice la prueba… y no tengo nada. —Ella sonreía y lloraba sobrepasada por la emoción.</p>
<p>Chris observó los datos y revisó que Vera se había hecho dos exámenes similares con solo dos horas de diferencia. Ambos descartaban la presencia de la enfermedad. Chris pasó el aparato a su esposo y con el rostro muy serio preguntó.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo te curaste Vera? —El doctor Giacometti creía saber la respuesta.</p>
<p>—Fue un milagro que el joven Yuri hizo. —Vera volvió a suspirar con tanta fuerza que se vio obligada a llevar la mano al pecho—. Hace tres días entré a la habitación y no quise despertarlo así que sin que él se diera cuenta lo toqué y de inmediato desapareció la presión que sentía en el cuello y pensé que era solo un efecto placebo y luego cuando ya no sentí mi migraña pensé en saber si en verdad había sucedido lo que pedí al tocarlo y…</p>
<p>Vera calló cuando vio el rostro del comandante Cialdini aparecer detrás del personal médico que se había agolpado a la habitación. Ella como todos los miembros de esa unidad sabían bien lo que sucedería con Yuri en tan solo unos días más y conocían quién había dado las órdenes.</p>
<p>—Me alegro por usted Vera, significa que seguirá trabajando en el Amstrong en las siguientes misiones. —Ciadini se abrió paso entre la gente y cuando entró en la habitación se acercó a Yuri y mirándolo de frente le preguntó—. Nos gustaría mucho que nos dijera cómo curó a la dama, señor Plisetsky.</p>
<p>Al escuchar la pregunta y ver la intención real de la misma en los ojos del comandante del Amstrong, Yuri endureció su mirada y se puso en pie. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo su cuerpo tardó en estabilizarse y con solo extender la mano sintió que el fuerte brazo de Jean estaba allí para darle apoyo.</p>
<p>—No hice nada maldición… no soy un mago y mucho menos un milagrero. —Sin mirar a los demás empujó a Cialdini y siguió caminando rumbo al baño—. ¡Qué me miran malditos idiotas! ¡Váyanse a la mierda y déjenme en paz!</p>
<p>Un hombre santo jamás se expresaría con palabras tan duras y vulgares. Mucho menos trataría a las personas con furia y displicencia. Un hombre santo se manejaría por la tolerancia y la comprensión, el respeto y la amabilidad que merecen los seres humanos.</p>
<p>Yuri no era un hombre santo y sin embargo existía una mujer que aseguraba haber recibido un milagro de ese soez muchacho.</p>
<p>Jean lo ayudó a caminar hasta el baño y no le dijo nada pues no quería que Yuri también lo corriera a él.</p>
<p>Tocaba su carne, lo sentía respirar, notaba su calor y los temblores de su agotado cuerpo. Jean vestía a Yuri, quería concentrase en acomodar su traje oscuro o sujetar las agujetas de su calzado; pero el pensamiento del capitán Leroy escapaba buscando una respuesta adecuada para saber cómo tratar a un muchacho que hacía prodigios que la humanidad creyó extintos desde hacía por lo menos unos mil años.</p>
<p>El respeto y cariño que Jean había expresado por ese hostil muchacho, se convertía desde ese momento en una verdadera expresión de fe y veneración. Él también hubiera querido ponerse de rodillas ante Yuri, aunque éste lo rechazara.</p>
<p>Sintió que los hechos que llevaban a Yuri a hacer lo que hacía rompían los estrictos paradigmas con los que había crecido y a la vez le abría por completo el corazón a un sentimiento desconocido y revelador.</p>
<p>Yuri era un ángel sin memoria, un ángel enjaulado, tal vez tenía dentro de sí el germen del salto evolutivo que la humanidad podría dar en el futuro.</p>
<p>Cuidar de ese ángel sería su nueva misión.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola a todas las lectoras, gracias por el apoyo que le dan al fic. <br/>Se ha dicho que Jean es o puede ser católico y en un mundo o universo donde ya no hay cabida para las creencias religiosas, las acciones de Yuri más que desconcertar a JJ lo ayudan a encontrar un motivo más importante para vivir. <br/>¿Imaginan cuál será el próximo paso que den nuestros personajes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sin temor a la verdad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Celestino Cialdini era un hombre nacido en la Tierra y como pocos habitantes del moribundo planeta tuvo la oportunidad de surgir y subir por las empinadas y peligrosas escaleras del triunfo.</p>
<p>Le costó muchas horas de sueño, muchos años en soledad, muchas misiones abortadas, muchos hombres perdidos y sobre todo le costó su fe en la humanidad.</p>
<p>Si algo caracterizaba al cerebral comandante de la nave oficial Amstrong, era su especial visión de un mundo práctico donde los hombres solo se relacionan para hacer un intercambio y sacar el mayor beneficio personal.</p>
<p>Fue ese el motivo por el que Cialdini juró lealtad al sistema que gobernaba los planetas del sol, porque el sistema impuesto por las colonias de Venus le permitió estar en el lugar donde estaba, dirigiendo una nave oficial de la armada y llenando sus arcas personales para gozar de un buen retiro en alguna base militar o tal vez en las estaciones periféricas del planeta verde.</p>
<p>Cuando aceptó la misión de rescatar al Atlantis, Cialdini hizo perfectos cálculos numéricos de cuánto en verdad representaría esta labor en su hoja de vida. Si tenía éxito sería ascendido al grado de General y dejaría el Amstrong para dirigir una gran flota espacial que brindara servicios a los proyectos de explotación mineral en los exoplanetas del sol.  </p>
<p>Esa era una tarea rentable pues no solo contaría con su abultado pago anual, sino que también podría tener un ingreso extra por transportar ciertas cosas de contrabando entre las colonias del sistema solar y la base minera.</p>
<p>Cuando el equipo del capitán Leroy no pudo rescatar el crucero Atlantis, Cialdini vio con espanto que sus planes se le iban de las manos y sintiendo una gran impotencia esperó que la pequeña nave de exploración regresara con la información y el cargamento que pudieron sacar.</p>
<p>Yuri sería una carga valiosa que podría explicar los fenómenos ocurridos en la nave y que permitiría a la armada evaluar la forma cómo aprovechar esa energía lumínica que habitaba en el centenario crucero para seguir controlando las colonias.</p>
<p>Pero desde que el muchacho Plisetsky demostró ciertas cualidades extraordinarias para el común de los mortales, Cialdini calculó que el chico sería mucho más valioso y hasta se atrevió a poner un precio por entregarlo a la armada para su estudio y posterior asimilación al servicio oficial.</p>
<p>Negarse a apoyar al sistema significaría que Yuri volvería a la Tierra a vivir en el caos y la desesperación de alguna ciudad que se consumía a sí misma y donde sobrevivir era solo para los más desalmados.</p>
<p>Sí que Yuri era valioso, pero al ser tan terco y rebelde significaba que Cialdinii tendría que recurrir a algunos métodos para arrancar los secretos sobre la nave y sobre sí mismo. Cialdini no quería un vender un muchacho que hiciera espectáculo con sus milagros, quería mostrar que sus genes y sus conocimientos eran valiosos para los habitantes de las colonias.</p>
<p>Durante muchos días había observado que el capitán Leroy logró hacer buenas migas con el irritable Yuri y que podía soportar cada palabrota y capricho que se le ocurría al molesto muchachito. Cialdini observó en silencio la inexplicable dinámica entre los dos, la forma cómo Jean hablaba con él, cómo toleraba con paciencia sus arrebatos, cómo conversaban a solas en el observatorio y cómo a veces se quedaban callados mirando el espacio.</p>
<p>El capitán parecía estar convencido que Yuri era un ser que vivía una especie de santidad y había demostrado con su trato y hasta con su mirada el profundo respeto y admiración que le tenía. Pero como también era un oficial leal y respetuoso de su institución, debía aprovechar esa cercanía para obtener aquello que necesitaba, ese truco, esa explicación lógica que permitiera trazar una línea de investigación sobre los hechos del Atlantis y su conexión con las habilidades que Yuri poseía<strong>. </strong></p>
<p>Cialdini quería evitar que el joven rescatado quedase con limitaciones cerebrales porque eso le restaría valor a la hora de cobrar la recompensa que le ofrecieron por llevarlo con bien hasta el Sistema. Fue ese el motivo por el que  invitó al capitán Leroy a conversar en su despacho personal.</p>
<p>—Jean qué gusto poder conversar con mi capitán de vuelo. —Cialdini estiró la mano y con fuerte apretón saludó a su subordinado para luego invitarlo a tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón reclinable de la cabina de mando—. Extraño tus ocurrencias y tus anécdotas, sin ti el puente parece un cementerio.</p>
<p>—Ja, gracias comandante, pero no creo que sea para tanto… bueno supongo que hace falta algo de mi humor. —Jean levantó la cabeza y sonrió en un intento por disimular el placer que le producía el halago de su superior—. Bellows no sabe contar chistes.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que no. —Cialdini se puso en pie y se acercó hacia un panel de color gris en el que se apreciaba la proyección de una pecera con varios peces de colores flotando de un lado hacia el otro, verlos hacía que cualquiera dejara los nervios a un lado—. ¿Cómo van los progresos de Yuri?</p>
<p>—De entre los pequeños relatos que ha podido describir sobre lo sucedido en la nave no se puede construir más que hipótesis comandante; pero son los doctores Giacometti los que tienen más detalles. —Jean prefirió ser cauteloso y no revelar algunas frases y descripciones que Yuri había hecho estando hipnotizado pues sintió que no le correspondía hablar sobre ellas.</p>
<p>Cialdini no desviaba la mirada y observaba hasta el más mínimo movimiento que Jean hacía como queriendo entender ese lenguaje que se ocultaba en los gestos, en las manos y hasta en la posición del cuerpo. Por su parte Jean intentaba no sentirse intimidado, pues solo hablaba con la verdad y nada de lo que él dijera sería desmentido por los médicos de la nave.</p>
<p>—Jean tú pasas más tiempo junto a Yuri y él tiene mucha confianza en ti, los he visto porque ese gato no se mantiene tan tranquilo junto a ninguna persona como lo hace contigo. —Cialdini se acercó fumando un puro de poderoso aroma de los que fabricaban en los viveros de las bases lunares y prefirió hablar de manera directa el asunto—. Quiero que sepas que no deseo someter a ese muchacho a la intervención cerebral, podría no resultar beneficiosa para nuestros propósitos y menos para él. —Ofreció un puro al capitán y éste lo rechazó con un gesto cortés—. Si tú pudieras ayudarlo a recordar algo y así obtener esos datos importantes para entender lo que sucedió en el crucero, si tal vez él te confiara algo que en no está queriendo revelar podría hablar con las autoridades de Venus para que tú logres ingresar de inmediato a la fuerza de élite que custodian el planeta.</p>
<p>Esa oferta era tan tentadora, pocos militares podían pertenecer a esa casta especial que gozaba de muchos privilegios e inmunidad; vivir en una de las grandes ciudades abovedadas de Venus era como ganarse la lotería pues todos podían gozar de grandes beneficios y formar una familia aseguraría su estadía, así como una mejor vida para sus descendientes.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es exactamente la información que desea conocer, señor? —Jean cambió la posición de sus brazos y con cierto relajo las dejó sobre sus rodillas, mientras esperaba que Cialdini soltara su armamento pesado.</p>
<p>—Desde la base de Ganimedes me han informado que analizaron los datos que hemos enviado. Son videos poco claros, audios, mediciones de la atmósfera y de la actividad general del Atlantis y según los estudios realizados por los expertos y por la “gran mente” parece que estamos frente a un arma poderosa capaz de desintegrar cuerpos sin causar daños colaterales en el ambiente. —Cialdini por fin mostró su verdadero propósito, el mismo que movía a los generales de la armada y a los poderosos de Venus.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Yuri? —Jean comentó con cierta indiferencia—. Digo, podría ser que en verdad no recuerde nada. ¿No sería mejor enviar un equipo que explorase o remolcase con otros sistemas esa nave?</p>
<p>—¿Podría alguien acercarse al Atlantis sin ser devorado por esa energía? —Cialdini decidió persistir—. No queremos que el muchacho dé lecciones de un experto en energía cósmica, lo que deseamos es tener algunos datos más precisos sobre el comportamiento de los pasajeros del Atlantis antes, durante y después del evento que los mató y saber un poco la manera cómo los hizo. Esos datos serán suficientes para diseñar un plan que permitiera aprovechar las nuevas condiciones de la nave. Y tú mi querido Jean puedes tener la llave para entrar en la mente de ese chico.</p>
<p>—Veré que puedo hacer señor, pero no creo que pueda garantizarle algún resultado en este momento. —Jean fijó la mirada en la sonrisa triunfadora de Cialdini, esa que tanto admiraba él porque cada vez que la vio en el pasado, representaba un logro que estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por el equipo.</p>
<p>Fijaron una fecha límite para que Jean pudiera obtener cierta información de Yuri y así evitarían la peligrosa invasión de la masa encefálica del muchacho. Se pusieron en pie y tras un rígido saludo militar con los brazos sobre el pecho se despidieron con una sonrisa y un par de palmada sobre los hombros.</p>
<p>Jean caminó sin mucha preocupación por los pasillos de la nave. A su paso saludó coqueto a las muchachas que siempre tenían una sonrisa en los labios para él, gastó un par de bromas con sus amigos y sacó dos barras energéticas de la máquina abastecedora.</p>
<p>Silbando una tonada conocida que durante los últimos diez meses había sonado en los parlantes de todas las habitaciones, esa que entonaban los chicos de la agrupación Fly (la favorita de todos), Jean ingresó al área médica y se dirigió a la habitación de recuperación donde un cansado y molesto Yuri Plisetsky lo esperaba desde hacía quince minutos.</p>
<p>Yuri estaba tan aburrido que se había dedicado a mojar las paredes y los equipos médicos con las jeringas de Giacometti.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri! —Jean ingresó de inmediato al observar el desastre que estaba haciendo el malhumorado muchacho sobre la máquina de oxígeno de la recámara e intentó quitarle la jeringuilla de la mano—. Vamos no seas tan malo, dales un respiro a los Giacometti que en verdad no te están haciendo nada malo, solo cumplen con su trabajo.</p>
<p>—Esos tarados son los que menos me interesan ahora. —Yuri volvió a disparar agua contra el regulador y la voz de la computadora central alertó del peligro al mismo tiempo que encendió el aire acondicionado que secó de inmediato las gotas que se deslizaban por el aparato—. Quiero joder a esa puta asistente artificial que me ha tenido todo el día congelado en esa fría cámara de aluminio.</p>
<p>—¿No regularon la temperatura? —Jean lo vio negar con la cabeza—. Entonces están empleando un método para vencer tu consciente y entrar en el subconsciente generando experiencias traumáticas.</p>
<p>—Hijos de perra. Ves que tenía razón cuando te dije que yo era su rata de laboratorio. —Yuri tiró las jeringas a un lado y tambaleante caminó hasta llegar junto a Jean—. Pero no van a obtener de mí nada.</p>
<p>Jean sintió un ligero vacío entre el pecho y el estómago con esa declaración de Yuri y se preguntó si él estaba ocultando algo.</p>
<p>Fueron a cenar y luego caminaron hasta llegar al puente de observación. Jean insistió en ver las galaxias lejanas desde la zona más alejada de la puerta y Yuri aceptó con cierta pereza.</p>
<p>Ambos se quedaron sentados sobre los cómodos cojines de la larga banca de acero. Yuri se apoyó el cuerpo en el espaldar y dirigió su mirada hacia la enorme columna que parecía una estela de vapor de la galaxia X1C- 43, aún no la habían bautizado y solo se la mencionaba por el número de orden que llevaba en el catálogo.</p>
<p>Jean por su parte Jean se sentó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, posó los codos sobre los muslos y agachó la cabeza hasta ocultar entre sus brazos el rostro. Miró la brillantez de sus zapatos y la comparó con la brillantez del suelo, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y sin más temor decidió revelar.</p>
<p>—Yuri, Cialdini me ha pedido que te espíe, que saque toda la información posible sobre lo que sabes o lo que viste en la nave. —Manteniendo la posición para que las cámaras de seguridad no captasen la conversación Jean continuó confesando—. Dicen que la nave posee gran energía y quieren usarla para crear armas que sean efectivas y maten sin causar otros daños colaterales. Ellos piensan que cualquier dato que puedas dar sobre los minutos finales de los tripulantes del Atlantis será muy relevante para sus planes.</p>
<p>—Un arma infalible para sofocar la pequeña rebelión que se gesta en la Tierra, supongo. —Yuri sonrió y recordó que había escuchado las informaciones en el noticiero oficial que miraban los tripulantes de la nave de rescate—. ¿Qué más te pidieron?</p>
<p>—Que me gane tu confianza para que puedas decirme aquello que no estás pudiendo o no estás queriendo revelar sobre la naturaleza de esa energía. —Jean sonrió sin ganas pues le era difícil hablar con tanta honestidad sin sentirse traidor con sus superiores y al sistema que había jurado defender cuando se graduó como oficial—. Me ha dado el plazo de un mes para cumplir con mi objetivo, si en ese tiempo no logran tener lo que desean van a ordenar que se te practique la intervención.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué respondiste tú? —Yuri jugaba meneando su pie de un lado al otro y mirando el firmamento oscuro.</p>
<p>—Que intentaría obtener esos detalles que no deseas decir a los médicos, pero que tal vez no sabes en verdad lo que sucedió. —Jean no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos de Yuri, sentía que también lo estaba traicionando.</p>
<p>Yuri acomodó sus brazos sobre las rodillas en la misma posición que estaba Jean y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Sabía bien que debía hablar con mucha cautela, pues la inteligencia artificial que dominaba la nave tenía la facultad de interpretar el movimiento de los labios.</p>
<p>—Jean diles que me encantaría que fueran al Atlantis por decenas, por miles, por millones. —Yuri sonrió con ironía—. No puedo describir bien lo que pasó porque mis recuerdos son confusos, pero sí puedo decirte lo que sentí el momento que mi abuelo cerraba la cabina y me decía que debía esperar para entregar el encargo…</p>
<p>Jean levantó el torso y miró con asombro a Yuri porque él estaba sonriendo y su fiera mirada se había transformado en la dulce expresión de un niño tierno.</p>
<p>—Él estaba muy feliz y yo estaba muy triste porque sabía que me quedaría esperando no sé qué en esa cabina, porque no compartiría su destino y no podría gozar de la plenitud con la que él me miraba. —Yuri volteó el rostro hacia el capitán Leroy y con cierta nostalgia afirmó—. No me sentía como un hombre desesperado intentando salvar su vida cuando me quedé dormido en la cápsula de pervivencia.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué? —Jean contemplaba con admiración los detalles que marcaba los iris de Yuri, veía el fondo verde y sus aristas azules que le daban una tonalidad de mar calmo.</p>
<p>—Esos detalles los he olvidado. —Yuri deseaba seguir ingresando en la profundidad de esos ojos grises y cuanto más los observaba más se convencía que decía la verdad y que su alma no guardaba ningún revés.</p>
<p>—Yo espero que si en algún momento recuerdas esos detalles se los digas a los doctores porque no pienso decirle nada de lo que me comentes al comandante. —El capitán Leroy ensayó una triste sonrisa, esa situación le apretaba el corazón.</p>
<p>—Jean, cada vez que recuerde algo y te lo cuente diles a esos cabrones la verdad y no pienses que me estás traicionando. —Yuri se puso en pie estirando los brazos y la espalda que estaba algo adolorida porque durante todo el día tuvo que mantenerse recostado en la cama del consultorio—. La verdad no nos mata por dentro, las mentiras sí.</p>
<p>El ángel rebelde elevó ambas cejas y le dio un buen zape en la cabeza al capitán para luego caminar unos seis o siete pasos y estirar su mano esperando el fuerte brazo de Jean.</p>
<p>El fornido hombre se puso en pie y con un gesto de gran caballerosidad le ofreció el apoyo y la protección que Yuri necesitaba para lograr recordar los detalles del fenómeno que rodeaba de misterio el Atlantis y los detalles del encargo que debía entregar para dar por cumplida su misión.</p>
<p>Quién podría imaginar que esas caminatas breves y silenciosas eran el escenario perfecto para que el latido de sus corazones se uniera en un mismo ritmo como si ambos estuvieran hablando un código oculto, uno que Jean no escuchaba aún y que Yuri todavía no podía interpretar. Pero eran momentos supremos donde entre los dos no hacía falta nada más para sentir lo que era la felicidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agradezco mucho las lecturas y los kudos dejados en la historia. <br/>¿Cuál será el misterio que rodea a la nave Atlantis? ¿Yuri habrá sido testigo de lo que sucedió en ella o el almirante Plisetsky lo obligó a dormir en la cápsula antes que afrontara sus horas finales?<br/>Actualizo todos los lunes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Abriendo Heridas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri comienza a rebelarse contra su situación y eso es algo que preocupa mucho a Jean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>La pregunta había sido clara y la respuesta tardaba en llegar.</p>
<p>Echado en el cómodo sofá del centro de investigación médica, Yuri respiraba con cierta dificultad, sus párpados mostraban el vaivén que sus ojos hacían de izquierda a derecha y derecha a izquierda moviéndose a gran velocidad.</p>
<p>Era claro que los recuerdos vívidos de su infancia fluían por su mente y con su entendimiento de niño muy pequeño, tal vez de dos años; no podía concentrarse en un solo objeto ni en un solo acontecimiento.</p>
<p>Todo llamaba su atención, los grandes globos de la fiesta, las luces que brillaban en ese enorme salón, las risas de los demás niños, el rostro de su madre sonriendo y los brazos fuertes de su abuelo que lo elevaban por encima de su cabeza.</p>
<p>Por la descripción los doctores podían inferir que Yuri estaba recordando un cumpleaños cualquiera, pero esperaban el momento preciso para que el joven revelara por qué había escogido ese momento especial para recordar.</p>
<p>La sorpresa no se hizo esperar.</p>
<p>Yuri relajó los músculos de su rostro y con un tono de voz más grave que el usual, hablando las palabras con cierto aire de suficiencia y autoridad en lugar de responder se puso a preguntar.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieren saber sobre el Atlantis? —Quedó en silencio y sus ojos cerrados parecían concentrarse en el rostro de ambos doctores.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucedió con los pasajeros y la tripulación? —En solo tres pasos Christophe había llegado junto al sofá y con los ojos bien abiertos contemplaba al muchacho.</p>
<p>—Entendieron, comprendieron… cayó el velo que tenían sobre los ojos y decidieron volver… —La voz de Yuri sonaba con tanto poder y efecto que los tres hombres presentes y la asistente virtual quedaron muy impresionados.</p>
<p>—¿Volver a dónde? —Masumi no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, así que enfilaba todas las preguntas posibles para desentrañar el misterio.</p>
<p>—Al origen.</p>
<p>—¿Puedes explicarlo mejor?</p>
<p>—¿Para qué? —Yuri endureció el rostro y sus cejas juntas dijeron que comenzaba a enfadarse—. Ustedes tienen los ojos cubiertos y no van a entender mi explicación.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué? —insistió Christophe.</p>
<p>—Porque buscan siempre afuera y no adentro. —Yuri calló y volvió a relajar el rostro.</p>
<p>—No te entiendo. —Masumi estaba sediento de escuchar una gran explicación, un discurso con pormenores y detalles de cada tema. En su lugar solo obtuvo la voz de un niño perdido.</p>
<p>—Abuelo… abuelo… ¿dónde estás? —Yuri balbuceó y luego comenzó a gemir como si fuera un niño muy pequeño. Casi no podíamos entender entender lo que decía.</p>
<p>Después de varios intentos y preguntas por regresar a Yuri a ese estado de revelación los doctores se dieron por vencidos y tuvieron que dar por concluida la última sesión de regresión. Después de ésta Yuri tendría que ser sometido a la intervención quirúrgica.</p>
<p>Tras darle las instrucciones para que volviera en sí el doctor Masumi le pidió que despertase y recordase todo aquello que había visto mientras estaba sumergido en las memorias de su infancia.</p>
<p>Despertar para Yuri era un verdadero martirio. La droga que usaban los doctores para permitir un recuerdo más nítido y en mayor profundidad le había provocado esos zumbidos agudos en los oídos en las últimas tres sesiones.</p>
<p>Yuri comenzaba a decir esas palabrotas que nadie quería repetir y Jean se preguntaba si tanto esfuerzo valía la pena. Tal vez Yuri solo era un chico desorientado y nada más, pero se corrigió cuando recordó su último “milagro”.</p>
<p>—Yuri hoy fue un día bastante revelador. —Masumi tomó la palabra y por lo general él lo hacía de inicio para lidiar un poco con la mala actitud que Yuri cobraba al finalizar cada sesión—. Dijiste que los pasajeros y la tripulación del Atlantis volvieron al origen porque se les cayó la venda de los ojos y recordaron algo importante. ¿Puedes describir qué fue lo que recordaron?</p>
<p>Los erráticos ojos verdes buscaban un punto de concentración. Yuri trataba de no sentirse mareado y la vez abría la mandíbula para dejar de sentir ese pitido agudo dentro de su oído izquierdo. El lado izquierdo del cerebro estaba como comprimido y todavía mantenía cierta visión borrosa en el ojo izquierdo.</p>
<p>—Ustedes dos quieren que les cuente cada detalle de lo que sucedió en el Atlantis. Qué pasó con los pasajeros, si ellos murieron por alguna epidemia o si fue la cegadora luz blanca la que los calcinó cuando intentaban huir en las naves o ingresar a las capsulas de pervivencia. Incluso puedo apostar que están deseosos de saber qué le pasó a mi abuelo, cómo dejó este mundo y qué pasó con su cuerpo. —A pesar que tenía la garganta seca Yuri no dejaba de hablarles a los médicos. Sus miradas le recordaban las de los cachorros ansiosos por un pedazo de comida o un puñado de galletas—. Lo siento, pero solo puedo describir emociones, no tengo ni una puta imagen de lo que les pasó en mi memoria. Pero si quieren elevar una teoría válida de qué les sucedió recuerden bien a esos hermanos que saltaron hacia el rotor de la nave y se desvanecieron en ese mismo instante. Eso fue lo que les pasó.</p>
<p>—Bien, pero si dices que sientes sus emociones puedes tal vez describir ¿por qué saltaron? —Masumi comenzaba a perder la inmensa paciencia que lo caracterizaba.</p>
<p>—Porque al otro lado está la verdad.</p>
<p>—Maldita sea mocoso por qué sigues jugando a las adivinanzas. —Chris no era tan paciente—. ¿Qué carajo es la verdad?</p>
<p>—La verdad es relativa, cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestra verdad y no es igual para todos, pero es lo que es y nada más. —Yuri en verdad no podía describir más porque tampoco podía encontrar sentido a las emociones de las personas que viajaron con él en el Atlantis.</p>
<p>—¿Es ese tu dios que te manda hacer milagros? —Chris no se daba por vencido, tal vez y presionando un poco a Yuri lograría algo significativo y no solo esos argumentos que habían sido el común denominador de las últimas sesiones de regresión—. ¿Esa es la verdad que hay al otro lado?</p>
<p>—Tal vez, no lo sé. Tal vez soy el hijo de dios, el escogido y estoy aquí para revelar su verbo y su presencia absoluta. —Las escandalosas carcajadas de Yuri acompañaron sus palabras. Él se reía mientras sus dedos se aferraban a los bordes del sofá clínico—. Si tanto quieren saber sobre los pasajeros del Atlantis, si tanto desean conocer los efectos de la luz que se genera en el motor principal que esos hijos de puta del gobierno envíen una legión de robots para que investiguen y si pueden lo trasladen al Sistema para que asesinen a todo aquel que se opone a su absolutismo y su régimen de mierda.</p>
<p>Los doctores callaron y Jean se sintió muy incómodo sabiendo que cada sesión era grabada y sería analizada en la base militar y por los expertos asesores de los gobernantes y los representantes. En su opinión Yuri no debía mostrarse tan contestatario si no quería sufrir sus políticas y métodos represivos.</p>
<p>—Yuri estás algo desorientado por el medicamento… mejor te llevo para que descanses y luego vuelves con más ánimos a hablar… —Jean no terminó la frase, un molesto Yuri lo interrumpió.</p>
<p>—No tengo miedo de decir que ese maldito régimen nos tiene a todos como esclavos de un grupo que nos domina y que solo se fija en sus putos intereses. Todos somos sus monos. Todos nos comportamos como ellos quieren que seamos. —Yuri intentó pararse, pero el mareo lo venció y quedó sentado al borde del sofá—. Mira a estos dos imbéciles, son los mejores médicos y atienden a todos tratando de mejorar su salud física y su salud emocional; pero ellos no pueden solucionar su propio problema.</p>
<p>—Yuri… —Jean se acercó intentando aliviar la tensión que estaba generando el descontrol del jovencito.</p>
<p>—Yuri nada. Carajo… mira Jean, que me desmientan estos dos si no tengo razón en decir que se jactan de sus títulos y sin embargo se mueren de dolor y se cagan en los calzoncillos cada vez que tienen que descartar la idea de tener hijos. —No podía dejar de hablar en voz alta y por más que Chris y Masumi intentaron callarlo con las miradas y un silbido agudo, él prosiguió muy enfadado—. Mueren por saber cómo sería tener un hijo, pero el maldito régimen se los prohíbe porque la ciencia que tanto predican ha demostrado que los niños serán más dóciles y menos problemáticos para el sistema si son criados por una mamá y un papá.</p>
<p>—No cuestiones a la ciencia… —Si algo enfadaba demasiado a Chris era que un neófito en materia científica hable mal de los progresos de la humanidad y de la verdad que la ciencia encerraba en sí.</p>
<p>—A la mierda con la ciencia, la ciencia solo sirve a unos cuantos canallas y si no es así dime cuántas investigaciones se han quedado en nada cuando se trata de beneficiar a todos e igualar un poco más la balanza de la iniquidad. —Yuri tenía los ojos inyectados con las delgadas venitas teñidas de carmesí producto de la droga que aún no salía de su sistema y de la acalorada discusión—. La única verdad que cuenta es la que tengo dentro de mi corazón y éste me dice que aquí hay dos monos creyendo ser eminencias científicas y sacrificando su más caro sueño, preguntándose todas las mañanas quienes serán herederos de sus pequeños bienes y de sus grandes logros. Y también tengo a un gran militar que tiene miedo que los altos mandos se vengan encima para disciplinarme y de paso recordarle que juró lealtad y fidelidad a los principios de un régimen que es una farsa.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri basta! —Jean no quería que siguiera hablando porque las autoridades calificarían a Yuri como sedicioso o como loco y no quería verlo ni en la cárcel ni mucho menos en el manicomio.</p>
<p>—Si quieren la verdad vayan al Atlantis, allí está la verdad y dejarán de ser esclavos de un puñado de canallas. —El váguido venció a Yuri además de la tos, pero venciendo sus propias limitaciones se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.</p>
<p>Jean corrió tras de él dejando atrás a la pareja que contrariada comenzó a revisar de inmediato el contenido de las cintas grabadas en esa última sesión, pero después de diez minutos comprobaron que era más que imposible concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.</p>
<p>Una espina puntiaguda y dolorosa había sido plantada en el pecho y rasgaba una antigua herida que creyeron cicatrizada, una herida que quisieron disimular con la obtención de logros y los continuos viajes y misiones prestigiosas que los convertían en celebridades del mundo de la medicina.</p>
<p>Dos eminencias que al llegar a su lujoso departamento en uno de los mejores centros residenciales de Venus compartían una copa de vino, algo de música relajante, un baño juntos, una buena sesión de masajes, el juego sexual atrevido de siempre y se dormían intentando pensar que sus vidas no tenían mayor sentido.</p>
<p>Salieron a caminar en la nave por separado, para ellos era mejor pensar así; Masumi en la soledad absoluta del puente de observación y Chris en compañía de los camaradas de viaje.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>En la soledad de la habitación que Yuri intentaba relajar el cuerpo mientras Jean desconectaba los últimos equipos de comunicación a pedido del muchacho de ojos verdes. El capitán bastante preocupado ensayaba una sonrisa para levantar el ánimo, pero en su lugar su mirada se cubría con el oscuro manto del temor.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Jean se sentó al borde de la cama de Yuri y éste negó—. ¿Te traigo algo de comer? —No sabía qué más hacer o decir, no quería preguntarle más por el Atlantis porque ese tema parecía ponerlo muy nervioso. Yuri volvió a negar—. ¿Entonces quieres que te deje solo para que puedas descansar?</p>
<p>—Quédate conmigo por favor. —Yuri tomó a Jean de la mano y mientras le pedía compañía la apretaba más—. No me abandones, no ahora cuando no sé dónde estoy, qué estoy haciendo en verdad… estoy perdido Jean y tengo miedo y no puedo ni quiero pensar qué sucederá cuando esta nave aterrice en la base militar.</p>
<p>—Yuri yo sé que no puedes callar tu verdad, pero tengo miedo que todo lo que dices sea tomado a mal y te puedan hacer daño. —Jean era consciente que los gobernantes reprimían cualquier intento de cambio en un sistema que se decía perfecto porque había logrado satisfacer todas las necesidades de los ciudadanos en todos los planetas y bases.</p>
<p>—¿Tienes miedo que me maten? —Yuri sonrió y sin dejar de apretar la mano del capitán afirmó sin temor—. No importa que muera mañana o dentro de ciento diez años, lo que importa es vivir de cara a la verdad y todo esto amigo, el régimen, las pruebas, la ciencia, las normas, los hallazgos y el progreso, créeme que todo esto es una farsa.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Jean se sentía tan frustrado como los Giacometti, porque Yuri no terminaba de explicarse.</p>
<p>—Lo sé porque lo siento. —Yuri calló y sus párpados hinchados por la luz se cerraban, su cuerpo se quedaba quieto, la respiración se hacía más lenta y pesada; pero su mano aún apretaba la de Jean.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri se quedó profundamente dormido el capitán comenzó a buscar nuevos datos sobre la fe, las religiones de la antigua humanidad, hechos que estaban calificados de superchería, pero que él los estaba viviendo sin habérselo propuesto.</p>
<p>Jean tendría que hilar fino para seguir acompañando y ayudando a ese muchachito, que como él mismo dijo estaba solo contra todo un sistema.</p>
<p>Lo único que le quedaba era pensar que las palabras de Yuri, tan confusas y contundentes, solo merecían guardarse en el corazón pues carecían de lógica. Creerle a Yuri era solo cuestión de fe y no de razón.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La verdad que existe tras dejar este mundo puede ser reveladora dicen muchos, pero en una sociedad sin fe esta se convierte poco más que en una fantasía. Jean tiene que dejar de lado sus creencias basadas en los métodos científicos y abrir un poco más la mente y el corazón. <br/>¿Logrará creer en Yuri y esa verdad que aún no puede explicar ni recordar?<br/>Gracias por leer este fic y seguiremos con las actualizaciones semanales hasta el final.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. El consorcio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los intereses frente a la figura de Yuri han llegado hasta las esferas más altas de poder. Allí los amos del Sistema cocinan el destino que quieren darle al que llaman "santo".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Controlando desde hacía más de un milenio cada gobierno, cada proyecto, cada empresa, cada canción y cada palabra que los seres humanos producían en el Sistema Solar, la gran familia Rothchilder convocó a un pleno extraordinario a todos los señores y señoras que gobernaban en cada dinastía</p>
<p>El pleno extraordinario, convocado por la gran familia Rothchilder estaba a punto de iniciar dentro de una antigua construcción de piedra sobre la plataforma de una pirámide escalonada cuya puerta principal miraba hacia el oeste, lugar por donde salía el sol. Las grandes escalinatas de piedra blanquecina recibieron los lujosos calzados de piel de los poderosos que con lento caminar se internaron en la construcción que en sus seiscientos sesenta y seis metros cuadrados de extensión tenía la forma de una cruz esvástica.</p>
<p>Los viejos rostros de hombres y mujeres centenarios volvían a encontrarse frente a esa gran mesa de cristal de roca pulida y sobre los asientos del más fino material que pudiera existir en el sistema, hechos con madera extraída de los bosques particulares instalados en la que fuera la milenaria India, con asientos  rellenos de plumas de gansos a los que mantenían cautivos en los criaderos subterráneos de la antigua Europa y cubiertas con fina piel humana que los contrabandistas de la otrora potencia mundial China, vendían en los mercados clandestinos.</p>
<p>Hombres y mujeres sin escrúpulos a quienes solo les bastaba el chasquido de un dedo para determinar qué planeta podía ser explotado sin consideración y dónde debían vivir los descendientes de la antigua humanidad. Tiranos desde la fina hebra de sus cabellos hasta el tuétano de sus huesos.</p>
<p>En el pasado habían decidido guerras y acuerdos de paz, habían colocado a los presidentes de todas las naciones, habían amenazado siempre al mundo con sus armas poderosas, aquellos que decidieron desaparecer a cualquier persona que se opusiera a sus sagrados intereses y extrajeron todos los recursos del planeta Tierra hasta convertirlo en un lugar estéril y finalmente decidieron abandonarlo cuando las órbitas de los planetas se expandieron y Venus pasó a ocupar el lugar que tuvo la Tierra primigenia cuando la vida comenzaba a surgir en ella.</p>
<p>Dejaron atrás muerte y destrucción y más de doce mil millones de personas que establecieron regímenes sangrientos y que se devoraron unos a otros. Luego regresaron como salvadores de los sobrevivientes e impusieron de nuevo sus reglas y su absolutismo.</p>
<p>Llegaron a un planeta cansado de luchar, inundado con la pestilencia de los cadáveres y herido de muerte, un lugar más frío y con escasos recursos salvo los propios humanos que lograron sobrevivir y superar a las ratas y a las cucarachas en su intento por preservar la especie.</p>
<p>Los descendientes de esos hombres que se adueñaron del Sistema Solar y proyectaron ciudades modelo en las bases espaciales —donde además decidieron que vivirían solo las familias proclives a sus regímenes—, escuchaban sus nombres en los parlantes de las paredes y con un toque de timbre confirmaban su presencia en la reunión.</p>
<p>Sus asesores habían determinado con anticipación la agenda de la reunión, en la que se especificaba un único punto a tratar con carácter urgente y reservado. Los secretarios distribuyeron las agendas entre los líderes y éstos acordaron la fecha exacta y el lugar donde volverían a verse para determinar el destino que darían al importantísimo asunto.</p>
<p>—Yuri Plisetsky es un joven problemático —decía David Rothchilder el presidente del grupo conocido como los Magnos—. Habla con cualquiera sobre asuntos que solo nosotros deberíamos tratar, no colabora con los investigadores, no demuestra respeto a la autoridad y sobre todo es gay.</p>
<p>—Lo más importante es entender que es nieto de un hombre que en el pasado difundió a través de sus libros ciertos contenidos vetados para la plebe —afirmaba con la voz aguardientosa y el gesto amargo Carl Bruce, otro de los genios de las finanzas del Sistema—. Es comprensible que el joven creciera con esas ideas tan revolucionarias y peligrosas.</p>
<p>—Se ha negado a colaborar con el duro comandante Cjaldini para indicar cuál es el verdadero propósito del fenómeno que se ha generado en el Atlantis y a pesar que los médicos más experimentados en la rama del comportamiento han realizado una importante labor de introspección en su memoria no han logrado extraer ni un solo apunte significativo. —Alan Cavendish afirmaba con rigor las últimas observaciones—. El también psiquiatra y científico experimental que se jactaba de crear el mejor sistema de control mental anhelaba tener la oportunidad de sentar a Yuri Plisetsky en su sofá.</p>
<p>—Se muestra como un vulgar ladrón y en su historial personal podemos ver que fue una simple meretriz que se acostaba con cualquier profesor y alumno de la escuela de aviación donde estudió. —Esther Windsor afirmaba con cierta sorna en la intención de su voz—. Si hubiera sido por lo menos un piloto de la armada y se hubiera revolcado con oficiales y soldados no sería tan despreciable.</p>
<p>—Trata a todo el equipo del Rescate Amstrong con mucha displicencia y mira a todos con aire de superioridad. —El barón Arthur Von Kruppershwarts era quien más desprecio sentía por Yuri. El nieto de un simple aviador e hijo de un hombre que jamás quiso reconocer su paternidad jamás podría considerarse su igual—. Es un ignorante y un insolente.</p>
<p>Tras ese comentario los mandamases del Sistema comenzaron a repetir los argumentos entre los pequeños grupos que se formaron y los rumores se hacían cada vez más estridentes en el salón iluminado por la luz de potentes lámparas de plasma.</p>
<p>Las viejas voces de siempre habrían estado comentando por lo menos por cinco minutos sus sentimientos de desprecio hacia la figura de Yuri cuando la voz del más joven de todos ellos, un hombre con ligera calva y ojos rasgados interrumpió las atomizadas charlas.</p>
<p>—Plisetsky puede ser todo lo vulgar y rebelde que se muestra, pero debemos reconocer que es el ser más importante que desde hace muchos siglos, tal vez más de un milenio haya nacido en la humanidad. —Sir Michael Sinclair hacía la aclaración que daría pie para tomar decisiones inmediatas sobre la presencia y el destino que esperaría a Yuri cuando llegase a la base militar de Marte—. Hace lo que nadie puede hacer y, amigos, ni siquiera la ciencia y la tecnología que gobiernan nuestras vidas ha logrado producir uno solo de sus “milagros”.</p>
<p>—Tenemos que reconocer que ese terrestre ha vencido cualquiera de nuestras expectativas y que ahora se convierte en un ser muy importante para el Consorcio. —Ann Rose Hannover complementaba la apreciación de su antecesor. La investigadora de ciencias espirituales, una rama poco difundida del conocimiento humano y reservada solo a los más poderosos del Sistema, puso el primer hito para la toma de decisiones en la reunión de ese día—. Tenemos el deber de conocerlo, estudiarlo y aprovechar sus capacidades para el bien de nuestro gobierno y organización.</p>
<p>—Darle un poco de esperanzas e ilusión a la humanidad gracias a las actitudes de un hombre que ha aprendido a manejar los estados de la materia y la energía será la mejor estrategia para redimir a ese grupo de molestos provocadores terrícolas y mantener la paz en las demás colonias del Sistema Solar. —Johannes Hasburg, un intelectual y experto sociólogo motivaba a sus compañeros a poner los ojos en las bondades del joven y sacar provecho de su genio.</p>
<p>—Yuri Plisetsky es lo que estábamos necesitando para iniciar un nuevo debate y así mantener la fidelidad de nuestros allegados y alejar a aquellos que por sus convicciones harán partido por las ideas y las demostraciones extraordinarias de este “santo”. —Vladimir Romanov, uno de los genios detrás del nuevo sistema educativo del Sistema, se mostraba como el más optimista de todos los miembros de esa cofradía de hombres sin corazón—. Podremos darles esperanza a los más desgraciados y cuando estén dispuestos a luchar por sus convicciones podremos venderles nuestras viejas armas y probar las nuevas en sus poblados.</p>
<p>Justo como lo hicieron en el pasado, cuando ellos crearon las condiciones para la guerra y para la hambruna que devastó gran parte de la humanidad.</p>
<p>—Ya sé que está fuera de la agenda, pero también sé muy bien que está ligado con el caso Plisetsky, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué pasará con el Atlantis? —Abraham Rockefire interrumpió el nuevo conjunto de rumores.</p>
<p>Los hombres y las mujeres más poderosos del Consorcio callaron por unos instantes y luego cada uno consultó en voz baja con sus asesores que habían permanecido callados durante todos esos minutos de conversación.</p>
<p>Cuando parecieron llegar todos a cierto entendimiento con los expertos, la campana de oro que se encontraba a la diestra del hombre que presidía la reunión, sonó con su tono agudo y cantarín. Todos callaron y fue Rothchiler quien lanzó la primera propuesta.</p>
<p>—Enviaremos unidades de IA para que puedan reconectar todos los sistemas de la nave y establezcan comunicación con el ordenador central del Sistema. —El Consorcio necesitaba conocer y dominar las fuerzas que se concentraban en el Atlantis.</p>
<p>—Luego enviaremos valientes expedicionarios para que puedan ingresar a la nave y observaremos qué sucede el momento que todos se lanzan al vacío del inmenso motor. —Sinclair era un científico en temas de biología que adoraba experimentar con seres humanos.</p>
<p>—Cuando entendamos todos los mecanismos del Atlantis estableceremos una colonia de organismos sintéticos para que ellos se encarguen de extraer y condesar la energía de ese rotor en placas especiales con las que podremos alimentar los nuevos diseños de armamento que mandaremos fabricar. — Von Kruppershwarts, un financista de investigaciones sobre energía cósmica, imaginaba ya el especial arsenal y el uso que le iban a dar.</p>
<p>—¿Y Plisetsky? —preguntó la menor de todos los líderes del Consorcio, la representante de la familia DuPontier, Eliane—. ¿Qué haremos con él si no desea cooperar?</p>
<p>—Es fácil querida si no podemos lograr que acepte nuestros términos, entonces lo someteremos a un tratamiento especial que lo pondrá tan mansito como un cordero. —Hasburg miró con especial interés a la mujer y luego entre risas terminó su comentario—. Como un cordero… pascual.</p>
<p>Todos rieron, incluso los asesores que eran hombres muy entendidos en temas que los comunes y corrientes mortales jamás lograrían conocer.</p>
<p>Los veteranos dueños del Sistema Solar salieron del templo del poder que tanto veneraban y se dirigieron a una de las estancias más importantes del sector uno del planeta Venus. Una vez que todos llegaron entre risas y conversaciones caminaron entre los jardines recién cultivados del gran palacio imperial de la familia Rothchilder para luego dirigirse al gran almuerzo preparado en su honor donde abundaba la carne de animales criados en granjas naturales y los frutos de la tierra fértil que los campos especiales del sur del planeta producían todo el año.</p>
<p>Esos hombres y mujeres jamás comerían carne sintética como los demás y mucho menos frutos cultivados en las entrañas de la Tierra, de Marte o de las lunas de Júpiter, pues eran alimentos cuyas semillas se producían en un laboratorio y contenían ciertas sustancias que producían una toxina con la cual se garantizaba la aparición de ciertas enfermedades en los seres humanos a partir de la mitad de su vida y que eran tratadas en el sistema de salud impuesto por el Consorcio.</p>
<p>Todo era un gran negocio.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>Cercanos al área del universo donde las naves tenían más facilidad para hacer el gran salto y llegar en poco tiempo a las inmediaciones del Sistema Solar, la inteligencia central de la nave Amstrong envió una señal de alerta.</p>
<p>El casco había sufrido un ligero deterioro muy cerca de los reactores con los que se alimentaba el motor y el comandante necesitaba que la nave estubiera en perfectas condiciones para hacer el hipersalto, pues la fuerza y velocidad a la que se moverían requería, sobre todas las cosas, de un casco fuerte.</p>
<p>De no reparar el daño pondría en peligro a su tripulación pues el casco podría quebrarse y la nave se desintegraría en solo pocos minutos sin dar oportunidad para el escape.</p>
<p>Cialdini convocó al personal y de entre todos ellos decidió que serían dos los especialistas que saldrían al espacio a realizar las reparaciones respectivas. No se necesitaba más pues el ingeniero que se encargaría de la reparación llevaría un par de tanques con una sustancia que derretía el material y otro que llenaba los espacios hasta su total mezcla con el acero y el titanio empleados en la corteza del Amstrong.</p>
<p>El comandante de la nave decidió que también saliera al espacio el capitán Jean Jacques Leroy para que condujera la pequeña nave de mantenimiento hasta las zonas que necesitaban ser recubiertas y tratadas.</p>
<p>—Serán solo trece o quince horas fuera de la nave —reparó Cialdini para animar a ambos tripulantes.</p>
<p>—Cuente conmigo comandante, no hay nadie como yo para velar por la seguridad del ingeniero Gordon allá afuera. —Un sonriente y triunfador Jean Jacques se mostraba como siempre tan confiado en su experiencia como en lo que él llamaba su “buen estilo”—. Ya sabe que todo lo que JJ hace a su estilo tiene el éxito asegurado —afirmó pavoneándose frente al resto de compañeros.</p>
<p>Durante la cena Yuri notó el entusiasmo de Jean. Parecía un niño de kínder que estaba a punto de ir a los juegos mecánicos y el rubio lo miraba con cierto interés, pero como siempre fingía indiferencia.</p>
<p>Cuando ambos salieron a caminar y llegaron al puente de observación Jean le dijo con mucha alegría que iba a salir al espacio para ayudar a reparar el casco.</p>
<p>—¿Tú vas a reparar el casco de la nave? —Yuri estaba admirado porque, entre el hangar y el sector de los reactores, los dos hombres cubrirían una distancia por lo menos medía trescientos metros de longitud.</p>
<p>—No, yo solo controlaré la pequeña “hormiga” que nos va a llevar, dejaré a Gordon en el lugar exacto y esperaré por él. —Jean miraba el lugar de los reactores para señalar a Yuri donde se encontraría en unas horas—. Luego lo ayudaré a subir y retornaremos de inmediato. Son cosas de rutina Yuri.</p>
<p>—Te gusta lo que haces ¿verdad? —Yuri jamás hubiera imaginado salir al espacio en una nave tan pequeña. Su experiencia de piloto solo se limitaba a controlar algunos mecanismos y ayudar a los dos pilotos principales de una nave comercial.</p>
<p>—Amo mi trabajo y me gustaría mucho ser comandante de una gran flota dentro de unos años. —Jean ubicó el área de los reactores cuando el motor central dio la vuelta, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Yuri y con la otra señaló el lugar—. ¡Mira Yuri! ¡Allá es donde trabajaremos mañana!</p>
<p>—Se ve peligroso —comentó el joven observando la rotación que los motores hacían sobre su propio eje.</p>
<p>—Por eso es que el comandante está poniendo en mis manos y mis ojos esta pequeña misión. —Jean guiñó uno de sus acerados ojos y Yuri rodó los suyos al ver ese exceso de confianza.</p>
<p>Por la noche Yuri no pudo conciliar bien el sueño. Muy intranquilo pensaba en el motor, en la pequeña nave donde Jean maniobraría todo el tiempo para respaldar el trabajo del ingeniero y pensaba en los delicados y peligrosos reactores de energía compuesta que alimentaban la nave.</p>
<p>Si algo salía mal los dos hombres serían expulsados hacia el vacío y sus cuerpos congelados de inmediato por la reacción de los líquidos refrigerantes del motor.</p>
<p>Esa madrugada, Jean abrió los ojos escuchando que la voz del sistema central de la nave le hacía recordar que en una hora debía presentarse en el hangar. El capitán saltó desde la parte alta de la litera y corrió a ocupar el baño.</p>
<p>JJ sabía bien el riesgo que él y el ingeniero Lázarus Gordon correrían en el espacio y sobre esa área del casco; pero con más razón su instinto lo llevaba a sonreír. Algo dentro de él siempre lo impulsó a amar el peligro y enfrentarse a él.</p>
<p>Jean estaba muy seguro que en unas quince o dieciocho horas como tiempo máximo volvería a estar bajo la regadera con el cuerpo cansado por la descarga constante de adrenalina y con las inmensas ganas de dormir. Se dijo que esta vez no celebraría nada porque dos días después estaba programada la intervención de Yuri.</p>
<p>Él quería evitarla y para ello necesitaba hablar con Yuri para que le contase los detalles que tal vez omitía a los expertos de la nave. Tenía la esperanza de ir cogiendo la madeja hasta desenredarla como muchas veces hizo con sus amigos después de cada borrachera de la que no recordaban nada.</p>
<p>Salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse de inmediato para llegar a tiempo al centro de preparación y ajustar con calma el traje que usaría en la nave de reparaciones.</p>
<p>Afanoso comprobó que el uniforme de diario estaba bien puesto en su lugar y se dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla con su propio puño pensando que se veía como todo un campeón.</p>
<p>—Jean —la voz de Yuri interrumpió su ritual y JJ posó su mirada y su sonrisa en él—. No vayas, no salgan. Algo malo va a ocurrir.</p>
<p>—Yuri estás nervioso porque hace cien años esos motores eran muy peligrosos. —El capitán se acercó a la cama y se inclinó de cuclillas para hablar con su protegido—. La tecnología que se emplea ahora es muy precisa, solo que vamos a tardar debido a que es una gran área la que fue afectada por la radiación.</p>
<p>—Promete entonces que tendrás mucho, muchísimo cuidado allá afuera. —Yuri no parecía el tigre salvaje que siempre había mostrado ser. En su lugar un tímido gato hablaba al oído del capitán.</p>
<p>—Te juro que dentro de unas quince horas o un poquito más, JJ estará de vuelta y comeremos juntos un delicioso menú especial. —Jean había puesto una sola condición para aceptar la misión. Que a su regreso pudiera compartir con Yuri unos medallones de pavita rellenos con una gran guarnición de carne, guindones y arroz moreno servidos sobre una buena porción de puré de manzanas y con papas al hilo doradas en el horno.</p>
<p>Yuri haló a Jean por el cuello de la campera del uniforme y lo abrazó con fuerza para decirle en el oído. —Vigila todos los detalles, que nada se escape de tus ojos.</p>
<p>Jean partió con una gran sonrisa y en la puerta hizo ese gesto con las manos y dedos que molestaba mucho a Yuri, pero que por primera vez le pareció gracioso.</p>
<p>El joven terrícola cerró los ojos y tomando su pecho con las manos observó una vez más la imagen que con claridad había visto en sueños. Jean pedía ayuda y él no podía entender sus palabras, durante varios minutos intentó calmar la agitación que lo hacía respirar con dificultad y volvió a hablar ese idioma extraño que pronunciaba cada vez que un astro del vasto universo le prestaba atención.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo la historia. No pensé que un fic Pliroy causara ese interés y espero que les siga gustando y la apoyen hasta el final.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La dura prueba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lo que debía ser una salida de rutina para reparar la nave se convierte en una situación inesperada para Jean, quien al volver a la nave se encuentra con una de las peores noticias que pudiera escuchar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>El espacio mostraba su inconmensurable expansión y Jean Jacques, como cada vez que se encontraba pilotando alguna nave menor, volvió a sentirse tan pequeño frente al vacío del firmamento que por instantes imaginaba que esa inmensidad lo iba a devorar.</p>
<p>Si no hubiera sido por el silbido agudo con el que el ingeniero Lazarus Gordon se acompañaba mientras colocaba la solución moldeable sobre el casco, Jean tal vez se habría quedado suspendido reteniendo el aliento ante la belleza aterradora del universo.</p>
<p>Gordon sujetaba el modelador eléctrico con especial cuidado y mediante los rayos calóricos que éste emitía distribuía en forma proporcional la sustancia que sellaría los pequeños agujeros que produjo le polvo cósmico arrastrado por las fuertes ráfagas de la tormenta solar.</p>
<p>A cien metros de la superficie del casco, Jean mantenía la nave de reparaciones alineada con la coraza del Amstrong y se divertía escuchando la conversación entre los ingenieros de vuelo del puente de mando. Ambos hombres hablaban sobre los menús de la nave y lo tedioso que resultaba comer casi lo mismo. Uno decía que le parecía mejor el sabor del cordero y que el pollo no sabía a casi nada; el otro refutaba diciendo que el cordero era demasiado grasoso y que no había mejor carne que la de pollo que se adaptaba a muchas preparaciones.</p>
<p>Jean seguía la discusión con cierto interés, a la vez que se preguntaba cuál sería el platillo que escogería como premio a su salida y también imaginaba el rostro de Yuri comiendo esos camarones que ordenaría para los dos. Los menús especiales estaban preparados en base a alimentos que por lo general eran muy escasos de conseguir en la Tierra o eran cultivados con restricciones en los criaderos de las colonias de Marte.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, la concentración del piloto estaba puesta en su totalidad sobre la distancia y la estabilidad que debía mantener sobre la superficie de la nave y giraba a trece revoluciones por hora sobre sus gigantescos rotores.</p>
<p>Ese era el lugar más difícil de ser reparado pues no se contaba con ganchos que sujetasen los arneses de los trajes espaciales. Razón suficiente para mantener una nave pequeña sosteniendo al especialista en reparaciones sobre el casco del Amstrong y dar vueltas al mismo compás del motor.</p>
<p>—Terminaremos antes de lo previsto muchacho. —El ingeniero Gordon escuchó el gran suspiro que Jean lanzó al aire y sabiendo que el joven debía estar aburrido allá arriba sin hacer nada más que mantener estable la navecilla, intentó darle ánimos—. No tengo que reemplazar ninguna pieza, solo debo distribuir bien el sellador y hacer un repaso con el protector.</p>
<p>—Ingeniero, ¿usted cree que el cordero es más delicioso que el pollo? —Jean se había unido a la discusión en la cabina de pilotaje.</p>
<p>—No sé, yo prefiero el pescado desde hace muchos años. —Gordon seguía haciendo su tediosa labor—. Creo que se me olvidó a que sabe el pollo y el cordero.</p>
<p>Todos rieron y Jean calculó que si las cosas seguían de esa manera, amenas y tontas charlas, así como música alegre en los parlantes; la hora del retorno se aproximaría en un santiamén.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En la nave Yuri se dirigió al área médica. Una asistente artificial había ingresado a su habitación para recogerlo y sin dar más explicación lo llevó hasta la sala de diagnóstico de los doctores Giacometti.</p>
<p>Casi no reparó sobre su situación porque tenía la mente y el corazón puestos fuera de la nave, allí donde estaba Jean. Por ese motivo obedeció sin protestar todos los pedidos que la asistente programada le hizo. Y cuando estuvo vestido con la bata de color celeste del minihospital se quedó solo sentado sobre la cama de auscultación.</p>
<p>Su mirada fija en la escotilla pequeña que se ubicaba a un costado de la cama se dirigía hacia el espacio y forzaba sus ojos en un vano intento por observar dónde estaría ubicada la nave de Jean.</p>
<p>Habría querido estar en el puente de observación porque desde ese lugar podría tener una clara vista sobre lo que sucedía con su protector y con el ingeniero al que en ese momento Jean cuidaba.</p>
<p>Yuri estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no reparó el ingreso del doctor Christophe y solo se fijó en él cuando éste aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.</p>
<p>—Buenos días Yuri, veo que estás muy distraído con la situación de Jean. —El doctor se acercó a él y comenzó la revisión de rutina con el estetoscopio y los lentes de visión interna que llevaba puesto, con los que podía visualizar en forma clara el estado de los órganos de sus pacientes—. Te voy a sacar unos últimos exámenes que necesito antes de la intervención.</p>
<p>—¿Me meterás tus dedos por todas partes? —Yuri ni lo miró.</p>
<p>—No, solo unas sondas y nada más. —Chris pensó que haber enviado a Jean al espacio fue una buena estrategia de Cialdini para mantener muy distraído al chiquillo y eso les permitiría hacer una revisión profunda sin que se molestase—. Así que no te sientas ansioso.</p>
<p>—Idiota. —Yuri en verdad no le estaba prestando atención y sus ojos seguían fijos sobre la pequeña ventana que solo mostraba la eterna oscuridad del universo.</p>
<p>Chris tuvo toda la facilidad para sacar muestras de los órganos principales de Yuri con delgadísimas agujas que insertó con mucho cuidado en los puntos energéticos del cuerpo.</p>
<p>Tras veinte minutos de haber puesto las muestras de tejido sobre diferentes placas, Chris se despidió de Yuri con un simple “ya vuelvo” y se perdió rumbo al laboratorio.</p>
<p>Media hora después ingresaba de nuevo al dormitorio de diagnóstico, junto con Masumi y dos asistentes programadas, además llevaban el apoyo de tres oficiales de rango menor.</p>
<p>Yuri los miró y sintió que el corazón se le empequeñecía dentro del pecho. Ver a todas esas personas con los rostros tan amables solo significaba una cosa, una intervención quirúrgica que se esperaba para dentro de un par de días. Y si bien sabía que debía ser sometido a la intervención del área de memoria en su cerebro, saber que Jean no estaría junto a él en ese momento lo hizo sentir completamente desamparado.</p>
<p>—Así que alejaron a Jean de mí para poder poner vuestras garras en mi cerebro sin problemas. —Yuri había dejado de desafiarlos con la mirada, parecía resignarse a su condición.</p>
<p>—Recibimos órdenes del alto mando Yuri y ellos fueron los que decidieron intervenir hoy. —Chris sabía que ellos habían movido las piezas para que Cialdini enviara a Jean al espacio y así pudieran tener el camino llano a hacer lo que quisieran con Yuri.</p>
<p>—Yuri te prometo que vamos a ser muy cuidadosos con nuestros procedimientos y los nanoconductores no van a ingresar de manera profunda a tus centros nerviosos. —Masumi estaba muy preocupado por la situación así que optó por una intervención que minimizara en gran medida las consecuencias de la operación—. Cree en mí por favor, no quiero hacerte daño ni tampoco voy a permitir que te hagan daño.</p>
<p>—Si mi cerebro queda como coladera y ya no sirve más que para diseccionarlo, mátame rápido. —Yuri sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de Masumi y buscó con mirada desesperada la aprobación de su pedido.</p>
<p>—No va a suceder eso Yuri. —Chris tomó el brazo de Yuri e hizo unos pequeños golpes sobre la vena para inyectar una sustancia oleaginosa en ella—. Dentro de unas horas despertarás y volverás a insultarnos y maldecirnos como lo haces siempre.</p>
<p>Chris podría mostrarse calculador frente al procedimiento, pero fue él, quien más precauciones tomó para que éste no dañase a Yuri.</p>
<p>Uno de los oficiales, el más fuerte y alto tomó en brazos al paciente y lo llevó a la sala de intervenciones. En el camino el poderoso narcótico hacía su efecto en el cuerpo del jovencito y este quedaba paralizado por completo. La asistente conectó un aparato para hacer funcionar el corazón y el sistema arterial, además de conectar los pulmones de Yuri a un respirador artificial, porque por sí solo el paciente no podría hacerlo.</p>
<p>El cuerpo de Yuri quedó completamente paralizado, pero no su conciencia. Aún podía ver y escuchar las voces de quienes asistieron a la sala de intervenciones.</p>
<p>Las asistentes programadas desnudaron al paciente y éste fue sometido a un baño especial de oxígeno puro dentro de un tanque cristalino donde la temperatura descendió por debajo de cero grados.</p>
<p>Cialdini y su oficial adjunto ingresaron a la planta de intervención y se quedaron junto a los médicos y las asistentes artificiales. El comandante de la nave se acercó a ver a Yuri y contempló sus ojos abiertos y estáticos, tanto que ni las potentes luces alógenas de la máquina producían el menor movimiento en sus dilatadas pupilas.</p>
<p>Cuando el aparato de intervención estuvo programado, finos hilos casi imperceptibles, cien veces más delgados que los cabellos se introdujeron al cerebro de Yuri por los oídos, la nariz, las comisuras de los ojos, la boca y el cuello. Los conductores eran tan sensibles y finos que no lograban rozar en absoluto ninguno de los nervios del paciente. Pero Yuri sí podía sentirlos avanzar e introducirse con agudeza en ciertos puntos de su cerebro y lo más extraño es que no le resultaba doloroso, pero sí era aterrador.</p>
<p>Después de diez minutos, tiempo que los nanoconductores tardaron en ingresar a las áreas de memoria de Yuri, el muchacho sintió una voz dentro de su cabeza.</p>
<p>—Por favor Yuri quiero que retrocedas a los días y horas en los que sucedió la tragedia del Atlantis. —Yuri reconoció la voz, era el doctor Masumi quien como todos los días le pedía con su suave y agradable tono que recordase algún detalle de lo sucedido en el crucero—. Recuerda los momentos previos antes de ver por última vez a tu abuelo.</p>
<p>Si Yuri hubiera estado usando todas sus facultades, no solo hubiera mandado al diablo a todos los presentes, sino que tal vez y les habría hecho comprender con buenos golpes que no se metieran con algo que era sagrado para él.</p>
<p>En medio del enojo y la desesperación Yuri comprobó que la voz que le hablaba no era la del doctor Masumi, pues no tenía la calidez humana ni la energía de su vibración. Era una simple imitación que hacía el sistema central de la nave.</p>
<p>Intentó resistirse ante la orden, pero al notar cómo se movían los hilos en su cerebro no le quedó más opción que cederle el control al sistema central del Atlantis y permitir que ingresara a sus memorias, incluso las más sutiles y privadas.</p>
<p>Las luces se apagaron para Yuri cuando el sistema PAI de la nave tomó el control y comenzó a proyectar en las pantallas las imágenes que provenían de sus recuerdos. Imágenes que quedaron registradas en parte de la memoria que destinaron solo para ese fin.</p>
<p>Cialdini observaba las imágenes y le parecían tan inconexas unas con otras que no podía entenderlas, por ese motivo y con mucha preocupación recurrió al doctor Masumi Giacometti para que le explicase.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo sabremos cuáles son sus recuerdos de infancia, adolescencia y los que tenga del Atlantis?</p>
<p>—El sistema central tendrá que identificar los recuerdos y ordenar todos los archivos y supongo que le tomará menos tiempo del que nos tomaría a nosotros comandante. —Masumi seguía observando el movimiento de los hilos conductores—. Y por favor manténgase fuera del área de trabajo porque un mal movimiento en la visión de Chris podría dañar al paciente.</p>
<p>—No me importa. Solo quiero que aíslen los recuerdos de cuando vio a los pasajeros morir en la nave, con eso me sentiré satisfecho. —Cialdini seguía observando desesperado los recuerdos de Yuri, de cuando su abuelo lo llevó por primera vez a una nave espacial y luego el recuerdo de cuando se dio el primer beso con un chico de la escuela de pilotos. Entonces el comandante ya no quiso ver más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las bromas iban y venían por los parlantes de la pequeña nave que pilotaba Jean y las risas tampoco habían cesado. En ese momento todos discutían sobre las poderosas caderas de la capitana Mayen Cook y lo enfadada que había quedado cuando no la convocaron para viajar en la misión de rescate.</p>
<p>De pronto Jean observó que el monitor que mostraba el estado de salud del ingeniero Gordon comenzó a titilar y de inmediato deseó comprobar qué sucedía con él.</p>
<p>—Gordon… oiga ingeniero Gordon ¿está todo bien? —Jean seguía observando la luz centellante que pasaba del verde al anaranjado segundo a segundo.</p>
<p>—M…mi… ma… nos… —El ingeniero que había estado pasando el pulidor por segunda vez para darle acabado a la zona reparada y le había dicho hacía solo unos quince o veinte minutos que en una hora más regresarían, no podía pronunciar bien una sola palabra.</p>
<p>—¡Gordon qué pasa! ¡Revise su equipo de comunicación! —Jean vio cómo la luz pasaba del naranja hacia el rojo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa Leroy? —La voz del mayor Barclay sonó en la nave.</p>
<p>—Es Gordon, su equipo de pervivencia me dice que está teniendo dificultades para respirar. —Jean pulsaba con insistencia el timbre de alerta que lo comunicaba con el especialista—. ¿Qué hago bajo a ver cómo está o lo elevo a escotilla?</p>
<p>—Espere… —El mayor Barclay comunicó el estado al mando central y el gran sistema puso en pantalla un diagnóstico inicial—. Gordon está perdiendo el sentido, su rostro está rígido y su centro de lenguaje se nota afectado. —Sin dejar de observar el monitor el mayor ordenó—. ¡Súbelo a escotilla y regresa en seguida Leroy!</p>
<p>Una hora después de recibir la orden la nave del capitán Leroy ingresaba al hangar del Rescate Amstrong y las asistentes programadas esperaban en la escotilla de ingreso.</p>
<p>Ambos tripulantes fueron descontaminados mientras las máquinas revisaban los signos vitales del ingeniero.</p>
<p>—Le di los primeros auxilios, pero no respondía. —Jean se sacaba a prisa el uniforme y absorbía con cierta molestia el vapor cargado de sustancias descontaminantes—. Debemos llevarlo a la sala de cirugía.</p>
<p>—Creo que es un poco tarde capitán Leroy. —La asistente B-6 PADIS respondía con absoluta sobriedad—. Por los signos que muestra calculo que el ingeniero Gordon ha dejado de respirar hace treinta minutos.</p>
<p>—¿Pero podemos reanimarlo? —Jean se sentía responsable por la pérdida, creía que no manejó con la rapidez debida la pequeña “hormiga” transportadora.</p>
<p>—Podemos ponerlo en espera y ver si todavía tiene actividad cerebral. —La asistente A-5 PADIS, dejó de revisar el ritmo cardiaco del ingeniero.</p>
<p>—Pero los doctores podrían tal vez intervenir en este momento. —Jean observaba desesperado los inexpresivos rostros de los ciborgs.</p>
<p>—Me temo que no podrán hacerlo capitán. —B-6 miró a Jean desde el reflejo del vidrio de la sala de descontaminación—. Los doctores Giacometti están ocupados en este momento en la sala de intervención.</p>
<p>Jean se quedó paralizado y pensó que no había escuchado bien debido al sonido que producía las máquinas descontaminantes.</p>
<p>—¿P- por qué la sala de intervención? —El titubeo en la voz de Jean anunciaba su temor.</p>
<p>—Porque se están ocupando de ver la memoria del joven rescatado, capitán. —B-5 movió la camilla cuando la puerta de la sala de descontaminación se abrió y salió con el cuerpo del ingeniero Gordon hacia el ascensor.</p>
<p>Jean sintió el golpe frío del aire del pasillo sobre su piel desnuda y corrió a vestirse con su uniforme de comando. Nunca antes sintió que ponerse la trusa, la remera o el pantalón fueran actividades que lo retrasaban tanto en su propósito por ir a la sala de intervención y ver si era verdad aquello que la máquina le había dicho.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó al área médica notó que las asistentes no habían llevado a Gordon a la sala de recuperación, pero no le importó el destino del ingeniero. Solo quería ver a Yuri, saber de él y conocer por la boca de los médicos que todo había salido bien.</p>
<p>Durante más de dos horas se quedó observando la luz encendida del cuarto de intervención, caminando de un lado a otro, reportando la versión de lo ocurrido con Gordon desde su dispositivo de comunicación y maldiciendo el momento que aceptó salir al espacio para cumplir con esa pequeña misión.</p>
<p>Tenía más preguntas que daban vueltas en su mente, en especial quería saber por qué habían adelantado la intervención de Yuri y por qué Cialdini no esperó. Él como comandante de la nave tenía la potestad de detener cualquier orden llegara de donde llegara ésta y no lo hizo.</p>
<p>Jean no quería pensar que, el hombre a quien tanto admiraba por su trayectoria como militar y sus impecables intervenciones como rescatista, fuese un simple títere de los intereses del comando central.</p>
<p>Cuando la luz del letrero se apagó Jean supo que la intervención había concluido y que solo sería cuestión de unos minutos para que todos salieran de ese lugar y para que él pudiera ingresar. Se había preparado en la sala de esterilización y haría valer su derecho como protector de Yuri; a verlo y enterarse de su condición.</p>
<p>El primero en salir fue Cialdini que al verlo se sorprendió.</p>
<p>—¿Terminaron tan pronto? —Nadie en esa sala fue informado sobre el accidente de Gordon.</p>
<p>—Gordon está muerto, comandante. —Jean se acercó a la puerta de la sala—. Una arteria en su cerebro estalló poco antes que regresara a la nave de reparaciones.</p>
<p>—¡Maldita sea! —Cialdini sacó el barbijo de su boca con furia mientras caminaba hacia la salida del área médica—. Eso significa que transportaremos dos cuerpos en las bodegas de criogenia.</p>
<p>El corazón de Jean pareció detenerse y volteó el rostro para requerir una aclaración al comandante de la nave.</p>
<p>—Comandante acaba de decir… dos cuerpos. —Jean tensó tanto el cuerpo que sintió que hasta le dolía respirar—. ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>El comandante se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de salida y sin volver la vista atrás habló sin ser tan efusivo como era siempre.</p>
<p>—Algo salió mal y Plisetsky entró en coma profunda. —El comandante bajó el tono de su voz y terminó de darle la horrenda noticia—. Si los médicos no lo reaniman en las próximas setenta y dos horas tendrán que desconectarlo y ponerlo en un tanque de helio.</p>
<p>Jean tuvo la misma sensación de cuando salía a la gravedad cero del espacio y con gran lentitud dio la vuelta para ingresar a la sala de intervención donde aún se encontraban los Giacometti y las asistentes programadas intentando recuperar la consciencia de Yuri.</p>
<p>Cialdini salió y con paso lento se dirigió hacia el puente de mando, recordando el momento exacto que las máquinas dieron la alerta sobre la situación de Yuri y el sistema central informó que no debían desconectarlo de ninguna máquina porque no podía ni respirar ni pulsar su corazón por sí mismo.</p>
<p>Sin poder entender lo que significaba la frase “consciencia perdida” los médicos intentaron todo para reanimar de inmediato al muchacho; pero la respuesta fue la misma, Yuri había entrado en coma profunda y lo más probable era que ese estado fuera permanente.</p>
<p>Cuando el doctor Masumi volvió la vista atrás observó los ojos del capitán Leroy y vio lo que jamás habría imaginado. Ese hombre insufrible, astuto, por momentos intimidante y egocéntrico estaba de pie tras de ellos y sus lágrimas bajaban mudas por las mejillas mientras sus ojos miraban a Yuri que permanecía en el tanque donde la temperatura seguía aumentando a paso lento para reanimar sus músculos.</p>
<p>Los ojos del capitán Leroy se clavaron sobre los ojos del doctor Masumi y con toda la ira contenida en su pecho el joven capitán hizo una simple pregunta llena de reproche y dolor.</p>
<p>—¡¿Por qué?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por el apoyo a la historia queridas lectoras y solo para informarles que fue ganadora de un concurso que la artista Isisbelleart promovió en su página de Facebook. Síganla y encontrarán mucho Pliroy en ella.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Al tercer día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean no cree en los milagros hasta que...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>En las últimas sesenta y nueve horas los signos vitales de Yuri habían dependido por completo del ritmo que llevaban las máquinas. El sistema central de la nave había detectado que la actividad cerebral del joven descendió de forma considerable, tanto que podría, en los siguientes minutos, ser declarado oficialmente muerto.</p>
<p>Los doctores Giacometti sentían sobre los hombros el gran peso de la decisión que habían tomado y la absoluta aceptación a la sugerencia que dieron desde el comando central para intervenir a Yuri en lugar de tratarlo. La tensión que ambos experimentaban había incrementado el dolor en el cuello del doctor Masumi y provocó un gran dolor de cabeza en Christophe que le provocó un pequeño sangrado nasal.</p>
<p>Pero ambos debían atender a alguien que pedía desesperado unas horas más, un tiempo más de espera y no quería darse por vencido porque no confiaba en el diagnostico dado por la computadora central.</p>
<p>—Es tarde lo sé y sé que ustedes, más que nadie, se merecen un descanso —Jean había sujetado con fuerza el brazo del doctor Christophe y se negaba a soltarlo—; pero por favor permitan que solo pase esta noche y mañana… mañana desactiven todo.</p>
<p>—Capitán el joven está muerto. —Masumi intervino antes que su pareja reaccionara con mal ánimo pues parecía que Leroy no medía la fuerza de su mano—. Son las máquinas las que lo sostienen y no podemos hacer nada más.</p>
<p>—Perdón… —Jean se dio cuenta de su actitud impulsiva y soltó al médico que todavía tenía un pequeño apósito puesto en una de las fosas nasales—. Yo no puedo entender, quiero hacerlo… tal vez solo necesito despedirme bien de él. Ya saben era también mi responsabilidad.</p>
<p>Los Giacometti observaron la gran tristeza acumulada en los ojos del capitán y acordaron darle a Jean Jacques esas horas de la noche para que pudiera asimilar la muerte del joven Plisetsky. También decidieron quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de descanso que se ubicaba al fondo del área médica de la nave. Estaban tan cansados y adoloridos que querían olvidar por unas horas esos momentos tensos que habían vivido.</p>
<p>Esa noche fue como cualquier otra noche en la nave. Cialdini trabajó hasta tarde y dispuso que dos hombres quedasen a cargo de revisar las imágenes capturadas por las cámaras del sistema de intervención mental.</p>
<p>El comandante tampoco durmió esas horas y es que el deseo de ver las experiencias que Yuri ocultó en sus recuerdos le ganaba al sueño, su máximo anhelo estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad, por fin podría ver lo ocurrido en el crucero espacial.</p>
<p>Cialdini había informado a la central de operaciones de Ganimedes que el joven Plisetsky llegaría cadáver y ellos dijeron que no importaba, que deseaban de todas formas que lo llevase a la base.</p>
<p>También informó la situación de Lázarus Gordon y el comando central le indicó que como el ingeniero no tenía familiares que lo esperasen en algún lugar del Sistema Solar, en cuanto terminara el hipersalto soltaran su cuerpo al espacio en una ceremonia especial.</p>
<p>Al terminar con sus actividades, el comandante Cialdini dio una última inspección en la nave y se retiró a descansar al igual que lo hicieron la mayoría de sus subordinados, excepto los centinelas, los peritos de control y los hombres que seguirían observando las grabaciones de los recuerdos de Yuri.</p>
<p>Quien se negaba a dormir era el capitán Leroy. Se había quedado sentado sobre el sillón que acomodó él mismo dentro de la sala de intervención. Nadie pudo convencerlo de lo contrario y Cialdini también dio su visto bueno para que el mejor hombre de la nave pudiera vivir el duelo de la pérdida de un joven que al parecer contaba con su aprecio.</p>
<p>Jean repasaba una y otra vez la respuesta que los médicos le dieron cuando ingresó a la sala de intervención y les preguntó el por qué habían sometido a Yuri a un procedimiento brutal.</p>
<p>“No tuvimos elección capitán. El comando central fue el que exigió que se hicieran las pruebas y se adelantara todo”, le había dicho el doctor Masumi y esa respuesta solo lo llenó de amargura al saber que fue más importante conocer un fenómeno que la vida de un joven.</p>
<p>Jean pensó que el comando central sería el que tal vez dispusiera el cuerpo de Yuri para la investigación post mortem y que así el muchacho ni siquiera gozaría de una sepultura digna, pues quedaría estancando en las probetas hasta que alguien decidiera no experimentar más con sus células.</p>
<p>Algo cansado Jean decidió volver a tomar asiento en el sillón, pero antes descargó su pesar.</p>
<p>—Perdóname Yuri, no debí salir de la nave. Yo… yo debí estar junto a ti. —Jean sintió que su voz se convertía en un delgado sonido, roto y lastimero—. Seguro estabas asustado… como lo estoy yo ahora.</p>
<p>Volvió al sillón y con gran pesadez se sentó en él. Sus ojos no se apartaban del cuerpo de Yuri que yacía aún tibio en el tanque de preservación. Observó las mangueras que salían por sus fosas nasales, observó la máquina que pulsaba los impulsos eléctricos al corazón y también la que bajaba y subía el diafragma de Yuri para que siguiera respirando.</p>
<p>Entonces pensó que tal vez era mejor así, pues quizá el comando central de la fuerza armada hubiera tomado control sobre la vida de Yuri hasta dejarlo seco de recuerdos y sin un mañana.</p>
<p>El capitán cerró sus párpados y tratando de recordar la mirada de Yuri acomodó la cabeza sobre el espaldar del asiento e inclinó el cuerpo hacia un lado cuando vencido por el cansancio de tantas horas en vigilia se quedó dormido.</p>
<p>Durmió como todos los ocupantes de la nave durmieron, incluso aquellos que debían vigilar esa noche. Hasta los observadores de las imágenes no pudieron dominar la pesadez de sus párpados.</p>
<p>Pero también las máquinas quedaron paralizadas por una hora y ningún sistema en la nave gravó o filmó lo que allí sucedía. No hubo ojo humano o cibernético que atestiguase lo ocurrido durante esos sesenta y seis minutos para la posteridad, no pudieron captar el fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de intervención.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando Yuri Plisetsky abrió los ojos habían pasado tres días desde que la base central de la nave declaró su inminente muerte cerebral. El jovencito tardó en darse cuenta dónde se encontraba; pero poco le importaba el lugar ni las circunstancias. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a tiempo y atender esa pequeña y tenue voz que lo llamaba.</p>
<p>Lo primero que sintió era la dureza de la sonda nasal que llegaba hasta la tráquea. Lo segundo era sentir las finas agujas que tenía insertas en las venas de ambos brazos y por último todos los pequeños dispositivos que habían colocado sobre su cuerpo y que controlaban sus movimientos, en especial el electrodo que movía su diafragma.</p>
<p>Yuri no pudo soportar más y con mucha dificultad se sentó dentro del tanque que mantenía tibio su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo fue jalar las mangueras de alimentación que introducían líquidos en su cuerpo y cuando ambas agujas estuvieron fuera las alejó de él de un manotazo.</p>
<p>Con las mismas ganas jaló los demás dispositivos que estaban sobre su piel o dentro de ella. La más dolorosa fue el delgadísimo filamento que tenia dentro de la cabeza cerca del área del cerebelo que mantuvo el ritmo de sus pulmones. Lo jaló con mucho cuidado y tratando de no enfurecerse porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.</p>
<p>Por último, jaló la manguera que llegaba a la tráquea y sintió que el roce con la glotis era en extremo doloroso. Cuando la vio fuera de él no pudo evitar toser con fuerza.</p>
<p>Eso despertó a Jean Jacques que de un salto estuvo en pie y observó incrédulo a un Yuri que intentaba incorporarse dentro del tanque de preservación.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri no te muevas! —Jean estuvo junto a él en dos pasos y lo sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que resbalase en el tanque.</p>
<p>—¡Ayúdame a salir! —Yuri sujetó a Jean del uniforme y se aferró a él con las uñas—. ¡Tengo que ir!</p>
<p>—¡Yuri cálmate llamaré a los doctores! —El capitán intentó acomodarlo para que se relajara, pero Yuri se impulsó tomando su hombro y se puso en pie dentro del tanque.</p>
<p>Sin hacer caso a los reclamos y pedidos del capitán, el muchacho puso los pies en el frío suelo de la habitación y algo mareado caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Tenía tanta determinación en la mirada que ni toda la fuerza del capitán Leroy lo pudo detener.</p>
<p>Con cada paso su andar se hizo más firme y tras de él, Jean corrió intentando cubrirlo con la manta que estaba usando el momento que se había sentado en el sillón a descansar.</p>
<p>El ruido que hizo Yuri y el estruendoso sonido de su voz despertaron a los doctores que, aturdidos, salieron de la habitación de descanso y vieron al joven salir por la puerta posterior del área médica. Christophe y Masumi corrieron tras él sin poder entender qué sucedía y cómo es que el muchacho que habían declarado con muerte cerebral estaba caminando por los fríos pasillos de la nave Amstrong.</p>
<p>En ese momento se restablecieron las funciones del sistema central de la nave y las señales de alerta fueron encendidas despertando a todo el personal y al comandante general de la nave.</p>
<p>—Señor ¿Qué sucede? —Un asombrado soldado Morris observaba la figura de Yuri acercarse con pasos firmes y el cuerpo semidesnudo al área de los tanques de criogenia.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri qué pretendes! —Chris intentó detener al jovencito, pero éste lo rechazó golpeando su mano.</p>
<p>—¡Abre las puertas de la capsula! —Yuri gritaba mirando la duda y el temor en los ojos del soldado—. ¡No entiendes imbécil te dije que abras esa puerta!</p>
<p>—Pero es que hay un cuerpo…</p>
<p>—¡Ya lo sé estúpido y por eso estoy aquí! —Firme en su propósito, Yuri no descansaría y no se detendría por nada ni por nadie.</p>
<p>El soldado miró al capitán como pidiendo una orden y Jean solo reiteró con un movimiento de cabeza el pedido desesperado de Yuri.</p>
<p>El joven digitó la clave y el sistema comenzó a advertir que dentro de la cabina de criogenia se encontraba un cadáver y que cualquier manipulación del mismo podía provocar un deterioro y la expansión de bacterias en la nave.</p>
<p>—¡Callen a esa maldita perra que no me deja concentrar! —Yuri gritó con más fuerza mientras ingresaba a la fría antesala del sistema de conservación en vacío.</p>
<p>Jean digitó unos códigos y los altavoces del lugar quedaron anulados, pero el sistema siguió con la advertencia en el resto de la nave.</p>
<p>Yuri se detuvo pues en la sala interior el frío era demasiado intenso para soportarlo entonces volteó a ver al soldado y le ordenó parar el sistema de refrigeración y luego abrir la compuerta de la cápsula de vacío.</p>
<p>El muchacho dudó y Yuri enfurecido se aproximó al monitor diciendo a viva voz. —¡Dame la puta clave recluta idiota!</p>
<p>El joven asustado miró una vez más al capitán y éste asintió, Jean sabía que Yuri no actuaría de esa forma si no tuviera una poderosa razón y mientras el muchacho digitaba la clave y cancelaba todo el sistema de enfriamiento, el capitán pensó que en los siguientes minutos vería uno de los prodigios más indescriptibles del cual ya había leído días atrás.</p>
<p>Cuando el vapor ingresó a la cámara de frío y la suave niebla dentro de ella se disipó, Yuri se puso frente a la puerta ordenó al soldado que la abriera y éste con las manos temblorosas abrió el sello hasta que el seguro saltó y la puerta se deslizó a un costado.</p>
<p>Ese momento el comandante Cialdini llegó al área de criogenia y sin poder entender qué pasaba se quedó pasmado cuando vio a Yuri Plisetsky en pie, cubierto solo con una manta que colgaba por uno de sus hombros y con la firme mirada sobre la puerta de la morgue.</p>
<p>—¡Plisetsky! —Cialdini gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abría paso entre los oficiales y los doctores que asombrados miraban al muchacho—. ¡Qué diablos estás…!</p>
<p>—¡Gordon Lazarus! —La voz de Yuri estremeció a todos pues no parecía ser humana—. ¡Sal de allí! ¡Te lo ordenoooo!</p>
<p>Jean contenía la respiración. Si Gordon salía de la cápsula de vacío abierta confirmaría sus sospechas. Yuri sería ante sus ojos un hombre santo, un prodigio, tal vez ese ser superior que la humanidad había esperado en el pasado.</p>
<p>Y sucedió.</p>
<p>El ingeniero Lazarus, el hombre que había dejado de existir horas antes que Yuri Plisetsky fuera declarado con muerte cerebral estaba de pie y caminaba a tientas en la todavía fría sala de la cabina de criogenia, respirando con cierta dificultad.</p>
<p>Los pálidos rostros de los oficiales mostraban el temor a lo inexplicable y sus miradas sobre los dos hombres que desnudos se observaban en medio de esa sala mortuoria mostraba la reverencia hacia lo desconocido.</p>
<p>Cialdini, el más escéptico de todos miraba con gran asombro aquello que no podía creer y que no quería reconocer como un “milagro”. Los muertos no resucitan se decía y sin embargo su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de los demás hombres que rodeaban la escena.</p>
<p>—Me llamaste —dijo Yuri y su voz aún sonaba potente y su respiración formaba enormes volutas de vapor—. Escuché tu voz en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>—Tenía miedo, señor. —El ingeniero temblaba por el intenso frío y también por la emoción.</p>
<p>—No era tu hora —reveló el jovencito y dijo algo más—. Ese derrame solo afectó la corteza… —Dio la vuelta buscando a los Giacometti y dio una clara orden—. ¡Atiendan a este hombre! ¡Qué esperan hijos de perra!</p>
<p>Ambos doctores socorrieron al ingeniero Gordon y los compañeros de éste lo llevaron en brazos hacia la sala de cirugía.</p>
<p>Cialdini no podía dejar de mirar con asombro a Yuri, pero debía poner orden entre sus hombres que comenzaron a murmurar la palabra prohibida.</p>
<p>—¡Quien vuelva a decir que esto es un milagro se enfrentará a la corte marcial en la base! —El comandante los miró con furia y todos callaron al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a desocupar la sala—. ¡Leroy lleva a Plisetsky al área médica para su revisión y que se vista!</p>
<p>Cialdini les dio las espaldas caminando tras la aturdida tropa. Jean miró a Yuri y cuando éste dio un par de pasos observó que se desvanecía. Lo recibió y corrió con él en brazos, hacia la sala de recuperación.</p>
<p>En medio del camino Yuri volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a Jean y con el entrecejo unido por la molestia que le causaba el movimiento brusco del capitán le pidió.</p>
<p>—Quiero doble porción de ese menú especial que me habías prometido.</p>
<p>Jean le sonrió y Yuri se aferró a su cuello para no sentir los vacíos que le producían en el estómago los pasos apresurados de su protector.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri termino de comer el último camarón en salsa de ostiones que les sirvieron se chupó los dedos como un niño pequeño a pesar que Jean le ofreció un paño húmedo para que se limpiase la mano.</p>
<p>Casi de inmediato le pidió que lo llevara al baño para asearse antes de dormir. Aún se sentía débil por la intervención y toda la energía que había experimentado al despertar se había ido tras la invocación.</p>
<p>Estando recostado otra vez en la cama de su habitación junto a Jean Jacques que todavía ordenaba algunas cosas en el espacio de su pequeño cuarto Yuri lo miraba con detenimiento y hasta con regocijo, hasta que Jean se fijó en él, desconectó todos los aparatos de monitoreo y se detuvo para ponerse de cuclillas y preguntarle sin temor a ser escuchados.</p>
<p>—Yuri fuiste declarado con muerte cerebral al igual que Gordon. —Jean hablaba en voz baja—. ¿Podrías explicarme por favor qué pasó? ¿Fue un milagro?</p>
<p>—No existen los milagros —respondió Yuri con absoluta seguridad—. Todavía existía un hálito de vida en mi cuerpo y en el de Gordon, yo solo sentí que debía despertar.</p>
<p>—Pero ¿cómo lo hiciste? —En la mente de Jean, tan acostumbrada a explicar todo usando la lógica de lo mesurable, no tenía cabida una explicación tan general.</p>
<p>—Fue mi voluntad volver y no lo hice por Gordon ni por mí. —Yuri posó su caliente mano sobre la de Jean y dulcificando su voz confesó—. Lo hice por ti, porque recordé todo Jean, sé por qué mi abuelo me dejó en el Atlantis y sé por qué estoy aquí.</p>
<p>Jean movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder entender en absoluto aquello que Yuri estaba confesando; pero luego de haber visto las maravillas hechas por su compañero no quiso cuestionarse más y decidió confiar a ciegas en él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por vuestra preferencia. <br/>Retorno a Atlantis es un proyecto que comencé pensando que no tendría tanto apoyo, pero veo que estaba equivocada y me siento feliz por ese error. <br/>Espero que la historia les siga gustando y espero vuestros comentarios.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tenemos que volver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri está muy extenuado por la experiencia vivida y tiene claro un solo pensamiento y sentimiento: tienen que volver al Atlantis, allí está la liberación aunque eso signifique la muerte.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri durmió durante tres días y los doctores Giacometti tuvieron que ir al dormitorio de Jean para observar sus signos vitales por lo que explorar su cerebro resultaba una labor difícil en extremo. Ellos querían conocer el estado en el que se encontraban las áreas donde ingresaron los conectores del visor de imágenes para comprobar si había existido algún daño neuronal.</p>
<p>Cialdini por su parte deseaba saber si Yuri se encontraba bien para seguir haciendo los prodigios que lo había visto hacer. Era importante mantenerlo con muy buena salud por lo que, obligarlo a recordar a través del visor fue un plan que quedó descartado.</p>
<p>En su lugar los hombres y mujeres de las élites tenían nuevos planes para Yuri, planes que dejaban de lado lo que sucedió en la nave Atlantis cien años atrás y que se basaban en el futuro que estaban preparando para Yuri como un mensajero espiritual que calmase, a través de una moderna creencia, las voces disidentes de los habitantes de la Tierra y las colonias.</p>
<p>El comandante de la nave ordenó que Yuri siguiera durmiendo para que fuera sometido a un exhaustivo control de salud y recuperase a través de medicina molecular todas las funciones que tal vez fueron dañada durante las horas que permaneció en coma.</p>
<p>Las ordenes fueron acatadas al cuarto día y Jean fue el encargado de llevar a Yuri en brazos hasta una cabina del área de recuperación.</p>
<p>En medio del traslado Yuri despertó y los doctores le explicaron por qué debía permanecer en el área de salud de la nave, lo importante que era para él recuperarse y encontrarse muy bien física y emocionalmente, lo importante que también era que mantenga una buena disposición para el momento que hicieran el hipersalto y llegasen a las cercanías del Sistema solar.</p>
<p>—No sabemos si sufriste daño cerebral que, aunque fuera mínimo, afectaría con el tiempo tus funciones. —Christophe le dio la bienvenida con un pálido saludo y señaló la cabina donde Yuri debía ponerse a hibernar.</p>
<p>—Estaremos atentos a todas tus necesidades y ya no serás sometido a ningún proceso invasivo en tu cuerpo y en tu mente, te lo juro —afirmó el doctor Masumi que era el más preocupado por el estado de Yuri.</p>
<p>—Yuri confía en los doctores por favor, ellos solo quieren hacer bien su labor y quieren ayudarte. —Jean dejó a Yuri sobre una silla junto al baño, debía ayudarlo a tomar un baño y dejarlo en la cabina—. Además yo estaré siempre pendiente para que nada malo suceda y ni nadie te toque porque este rey ha sido nombrado tu custodio y debe velar por tu integridad.</p>
<p>Jean abrió los brazos en señal de triunfo y con un guiño de ojo señaló su pecho con mucho orgullo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucederá conmigo cuando lleguemos al Sistema Solar? —Yuri se mostraba muy calmado.</p>
<p>—Parece que te han asegurado la estadía en una de las colonias más importantes de Venus. —Masumi le hizo una señal para que se pusiera en pie que Yuri no obedeció—. Tienes mucha suerte de llegar a ese lugar, en estos cien años de acondicionamiento a la vida en el planeta, el sector Este de Venus se ha convertido en un próspero lugar lleno de construcciones innnovadoras y jardines hermosos. Así que tendrás mucho para escoger desde un buen trabajo en el que tú desees desarrollarte hasta una buena escuela superior donde podrás complementar tus estudios de piloto.</p>
<p>Yuri pasó la vista sobre cada uno de sus acompañantes, los miró con cierta pena y negó un par de veces en silencio. Suspiró y sentenció.</p>
<p>—Si regresamos al Sistema Solar, si ustedes vuelven a vuestro departamento y a vuestra vida, si yo voy a uno de esos lugares lujosos para vivir la vida que ellos me asignen, si tú Jean te conviertes en un héroe y te dan medallas y ascenso para seguir tu carrera en la armada… si eso sucede estaremos perdidos.</p>
<p>—Yuri perdona, pero hasta ahora no hablas claro y no podemos entenderte bien. —Jean empezaba a desesperar porque el misterio que envolvía a Yuri se convertía en un terrible obstáculo para ayudarlo más.</p>
<p>—¿Y según el niño prodigio qué debemos hacer? —Chris también estaba cansado que Yuri pusiera delante de ellos las piezas menos importantes de ese complicado rompecabezas que intentaba armar para revelar la verdad.</p>
<p>—Volver al Atlantis. —La mirada de Yuri apuntó al estante lleno de muestras y pruebas del laboratorio.</p>
<p>—Sí, definitivamente tiene daño cerebral —concluyó Chris y tomó de la mesa una ampolla que contenía un poderoso relajante.</p>
<p>Yuri fijó su severa mirada en los tres, sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una locura para cualquiera que lo escuchara, pero era la verdad. Regresando a Atlantis podrían encontrar todas las respuestas que andaban buscando, Jean, Chris, Masumi, Gordon Lázarus y hasta el propio Cialdini. Pero en especial Jean, era él el objetivo de Yuri.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, anticipando que los doctores y nadie en esa nave creería en él, Yuri hizo lo que todo buen felino suele hacer para evitar un momento riesgoso.</p>
<p>—No dejes que me duerman y no dejes que esta puta nave dé el hipersalto Jean. —Yuri se puso en pie y con torpes pasos corrió hasta la puerta empujando a su paso a los doctores y soltando la fuerza de su puño sobre una de las asistentes programadas que fue a para al suelo.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri basta! —Chris se lanzó sobre él para detenerlo, su orden era clara debía dormir a Yuri y mantenerlo quieto mientras reparaban su cuerpo—. ¡Estás loco! ¿No lo ve capitán Leroy? El chico cruzó la raya de la cordura.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri espera! —Jean lo retuvo en la puerta sosteniéndolo con fuerza—. ¡Solo queremos tu bien!</p>
<p>—¡Nooooo! ¡No entiendes Jean! —Yuri apretaba los fuertes brazos que lo retenían en la puerta del área médica sin tener idea del por qué estaba tan alterado—. ¡No dejes que me lleven al Sistema! ¡Debemos volver Jean! ¡Debemos volveeeeer!</p>
<p>Yuri estaba fuera de sí y nadie podía comprender su violenta reacción. Yuri pateaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso con incontrolable furia, tiraba los puños por todo lado y hasta arañaba como un verdadero gato salvaje. Sus ojos encendidos y desorbitados mostraban un estado de extrema alteración y su mandíbula tiesa endurecía su gesto convirtiendo su bello rostro en el de un paciente con alteraciones mentales.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri! ¡Yuri cálmate! —Jean seguía sosteniéndolo contra la pared para calmarlo—. No permitiré que te toquen o que te hagan daño… por favor doctor Giacometti permítanme un tiempo con él, les prometo que haré todo para calmarlo por favor.</p>
<p>—¡Llévate a este salvaje! —Chris resintió el terrible rasguño que Yuri hizo en el brazo derecho y no insistió en su intento por ponerle la ampolla—. ¡No sé por qué lo quieren en Venus cuando en verdad debería irse a las minas del sistema Ferris y quedarse allí para siempre! ¡Chusco!</p>
<p>Jean sujetó del brazo a Yuri y con cierta rapidez lo trasladó de regreso a la habitación. Durante el trayecto que se les hizo largo Yuri respiraba agitado y decía cosas que para Jean no tenían sentido.</p>
<p>—Diez de enero, recuerda esa fecha Jean diez de enero ¿no te dice nada? —Yuri tocía y caminaba a tientas, los miembros de la tripulación los miraban con cierta distancia, algunos con respeto y otros con temor—. Keeky Street, Northhood park ¿no te dice nada eso?</p>
<p>—Yuri no sé de qué me hablas. —Jean también sospechaba que Yuri tenía serios problemas en el cerebro, por eso extremó el cuidado en el último tramo rumbo a la habitación—. Tal vez son tus recuerdos de tu vida hace cien años atrás y creo que de verdad debes descansar para poner en orden tus ideas.</p>
<p>—¡No me crees!</p>
<p>—¡No te entiendo!</p>
<p>Llegaron al dormitorio y Yuri arrastraba lo pies, su cuerpo se dejaba vencer por un cansancio extremo y por el hambre y sed que se apoderaba de cada célula. Jean sabía que su alterado compañero debía hidratarse y comer algo ligero así que ya preparaba un plan. Quizá si Yuri comía algo y bebía podría relajarse y conectar bien todas sus ideas. Jean deseaba tanto entender lo que él quería decirle.</p>
<p>Al llegar al dormitorio Yuri temblaba por la rabia y la desesperación que todavía no habían desaparecido. Su cuerpo era como un costal de carne y ya casi no podía sostenerse en pie, así que Jean lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama con la intención de dejarlo dormir un rato más.</p>
<p>—Solo dormirás una hora y vendré con algo deliciosos para que recuperes tus fuerzas. —Jean le sonrió y con mucho cariño—. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? Pollo en salsa BBQ, cordero asado…</p>
<p>Jean calló porque sus ojos observaron algo que jamás hubiera pensado ver en Yuri. Una gruesa y caliente lágrima resbalaba por su suave mejilla y su mirada parecía la de un felino que no quería darse por vencido.</p>
<p>Con cuidado el capitán detuvo la lágrima con sus dedos y acarició el suave rostro del rebelde jovencito, lo contempló con gran asombro y su corazón pronto se enterneció. Yuri aún era muy joven a pesar de tener algo más de cien años de diferencia en edad cronológica con él. Su ímpetu mostraba la intención pura de un ser que no había sido invadido por la frialdad con la que los adultos suelen resolver las cosas.</p>
<p>Yuri estaba llorando y Jean no pudo detener las demás lágrimas. Abrió los brazos cuando el muchacho los buscó y con un gran abrazo intentó calmar ese miedo y dolor que mostraba en sus ojos y en sus palabras.</p>
<p>—Jean… de verdad debemos volver al Atlantis. —Yuri balbuceaba en medio de las lágrimas y el frío que comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—Yuri el Atlantis es un lugar donde solo nos espera la muerte. —Jean apretaba a Yuri contra el pecho intentado detener el temblor de su cuerpo—. Y yo no quiero que te mueras, eres muy importante para mí, quiero verte bien.</p>
<p>—Jean y si te digo que la muerte… lo que todos llamamos muerte es la respuesta y la solución. —Yuri hipaba para ese momento, sus lágrimas y su desesperación lo consumían—. Por favor créeme, por favor no dudes de mi Jean no sé cómo decirte todo porque parecerá una locura, pero por favor dime que harás todo para que volvamos al Atlantis.</p>
<p>—Yuri estás hablando de suicidio. Volver al Atlantis es una sentencia de muerte segura. —La calmada voz de Jean y sus labios sobre la frente de Yuri no eran suficientes para detener la rabia y el miedo del chico.</p>
<p>—Estoy hablando de libertad. —Yuri no paraba de llorar, algo que jamás le había ocurrido y es que necesitaba con todo el corazón convencer a Jean—. Esto que vivimos es una tiranía donde todo está determinado y en verdad no eres dueño de tu destino. Eso es algo que te hacen creer.</p>
<p>Jean no podía estar de acuerdo con el muchacho. Él había elegido una vida en la armada, había decidido cada paso que dio en su carrera, incluso fue él quien insistió en mover ciertas conexiones en el ejército y en el Congreso para ocupar un lugar en la misión al Atlantis y no podía ser que Yuri dijera lo contrario.</p>
<p>Pero el gran corazón del rey JJ lo obligó a callar y abrazar con mucho afecto a Yuri. No intentaría detener su llanto, solo estaría allí con él hasta que ya no tuviera más ganas de llorar y el sueño venciera sus fuerzas. Con cuidado abrió las mantas de la cama en un intento por acomodarlo dentro, pero como Yuri no lo soltaba él también se echó para recostarlo. </p>
<p>—Jean por favor vamos al Atlantis. —Yuri tomó el rostro de Jean con sus frías manos y lo acarició con mucho cariño—. Confía en mí por favor.</p>
<p>Jean contempló los ojos de Yuri y quedó cautivado por esos destellos verdes que capturaban toda su atención y por ese brillo azul que los transformaba en tranquilo cielo.</p>
<p>Las manos de Yuri acariciaron con suavidad las cortísimas hebras de su pelo negro, con cuidado sus yemas repasaron la frente y las gruesas cejas del capitán y jugaron un poco con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.</p>
<p>Jean miraba fascinado al muchachito que sostenía bajo su cuerpo, observando con especial detenimiento la forma cómo su mirada se convertía en una cálida flama que lo invitaba a quedarse con él para siempre, sintiendo ese calor suave, esa respiración profunda, ese aroma de niño-hombre y esa suavidad de sus manos.</p>
<p>El capitán Leroy se acercó aún más, como los milenarios marinos que hipnotizados por el canto de las sirenas se atrevían a entrar la mar. Sintió el aliento de Yuri cerca de sus labios, lo vio cerrar los párpados y abrir la boca y entrecerrando sus ojos besó al salvaje, loco y extraño jovencito. Con mucho cuidado probó sus labios, los ajustó con la ligereza de una libélula y absorbió ese aliento que le hacía recordar el olor de las manzanas frescas en el huerto que tenía el ejército en la colonia de Marte.</p>
<p>Yuri lo apretó entre sus delicados brazos que se envolvieron sobre su cuello y volvió a llorar, mientras intentaba profundizar el beso, abriendo sus largas pestañas rubias, suspirando al interior de su boca y moviendo su cuerpo como un suave oleaje que viaja a través del mar.</p>
<p>Pero entonces Jean se detuvo de inmediato cuando sintió que ese beso, esa forma de abrazar y esos movimientos ya los conocía. Luego otra idea intensa cruzó por su cabeza y de inmediato soltó a Yuri y se quiso poner en pie, pero su cabeza se estrelló contra el larguero de la cama superior y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo junto a Yuri que todavía sostenía su mano.</p>
<p>—Qué te pasa —afirmó Yuri mirándolo extrañado.</p>
<p>—No puedo hacer esto. —Jean ocultó su mirada y retiró de inmediato la mano—. Eres un hombre santo, haces milagros, tal vez y eres el ser que tanto esperaba la humanidad y yo…</p>
<p>—No puedes amarme por completo, no puedes desearme porque…</p>
<p>—Temo mancharte… yo soy solo un soldado. —Jean se puso en pie y sin mirar a Yuri siguió disculpándose—. Un hombre común y corriente, un ser que debe respetarte porque tú eres puro e inmaculado. Perdóname por favor.</p>
<p>—Si yo no hubiera querido que esto sucediera este es el momento que tendrías un golpe creciendo sobre tu ojo. —Yuri miraba a Jean con cierta nostalgia—. Deja de juzgar las apariencias Jean… puro e inmaculado mi calzoncillo.</p>
<p>—Voy a traer algo de comer y beber.</p>
<p>Jean salió a prisa mirando sus manos que temblaban de emoción, intentando detener sus emociones y sus deseos. Sin poder explicar por qué sentía tan familiar la actitud del chico de los milagros. No debía haber pasado ese límite de confianza, pensaba. Tenía que calmar sus ansias y seguir con el plan de ayudar a Yuri.</p>
<p>Pero cómo detener el deseo y el sentimiento si son como dos corrientes que se mueven a velocidad en un mismo cauce. Jean temblaba de emoción por ese beso y a la vez de miedo por su atrevimiento.</p>
<p>Jean amaba a Yuri, podía asegurarlo; pero su mente le repetía que ese amor debía ser puro, casto y debía entrar en la categoría de la veneración. No podía manchar el respeto por un ser tan especial con un simple y vulgar amor de hombre.</p>
<p>—¡Jean! —Albert Donovan, un delgado y serio Mayor lo detuvo en medio de su loca carrera hacia la máquina distribuidora de alimentos—. Te estoy llamando hace rato. Tienes una llamada especial muchacho y es mejor que la atiendas de inmediato.</p>
<p>—¿Cialdini? —Donovan negó con su rostro de palo—. ¿Mi padre? —El Mayor volvió a negar y esta vez lo hizo con una sonrisa, Jean se mostraba algo alterado.</p>
<p>—Es de Venus y es la voz de una bella mujer. —Donovan se despidió con el clásico saludo militar, el brazo sobre el pecho y siguió su camino.</p>
<p>Jean tuvo que dejar sus planes por unos minutos y corrió a atender la llamada, de antemano sabía bien de quién se trataba.</p>
<p>Isabela, la chica de sus sueños le llamaba después de casi un año y medio de silencio entre los dos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y espero vuestros comentarios.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. La razón del universo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean descubre el futuro que le espera a Yuri y siente que no es aquel que había imaginado en un inicio. Su corazón le dice que existe un gran peligro, pero cuando se encuentra con el maestro se sumerge en un discurso que revela la verdadera naturaleza de su preocupación.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La voz de Isabela era música para los oídos de Jean Jacques. Había estado enamorado de ella desde que ingresó en la academia militar y durante tantos años ella fue la razón principal para que se esfuerzara en cada misión y cumplió con su trabajo con dedicación y profesionalismo.</p><p>Soñó muchas veces que ella por fin se fijaba en él, soñó con la enamoraba y que eran felices juntos. Imaginó que un día harían una breve ceremonia de bodas en algún registro civil y por fin podría vivir en uno de esos elegantes edificios de Venus, en un sector con jardines y parques, en un departamento con comodidades y donde el aire fuera limpio y el agua No hay que pasar por diez procesos descontaminantes para ser bebida.</p><p>Cuántas veces antes de entrar en las cámaras de hibernación imaginó que la amaba toda la noche y ella le entregaba el suave perfume de su cuerpo y el calor del corazón y que juntos algún día verían coronado su amor en la sonrisa de un niño o una niña . Un campeón o una princesa como solía decir él cada vez que los sueños en sueños.</p><p>Al escuchar la voz de la bella joven, Jean detectó un dulce calor en el pecho que retrotraía el recuerdo de la abierta sonrisa y la sincera mirada de una mujer que se había convertido en todo para él. Engalanando su voz Jean le saludó dispuesto a conversar un buen rato para saber todo lo que podría de ella.</p><p>—Isa estoy sorprendido que me llames. —Jean sabía nacer un nudo en el pecho y sabía que pronto migraría a su garganta así que sin darse cuenta cuenta aclaró la voz—. Y también me siento tan feliz.</p><p>—Jean, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, ¿cómo estás? —Isabela sonreía frente a la cámara y se vio radiante—. Veo que muy bien.</p><p>No me quejo. Todo lo que ha sucedido en este viaje es sorprendente y me siento afortunado de ser uno de los integrantes de esta misión. —El capitán se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió.</p><p>—Pues quiero que te pongas más contento JJ. —Isabela era una de las pocas personas que tenían problemas con Jean con tanta familiaridad—. Tengo una súper noticia para ti.</p><p>La dama escuchó que Jean arqueaba las cejas y se mostraba sorprendida y algo abochornado.</p><p>No me hagas esperar por fa. —Jean moría de ganas por saber qué sucedió como para la secretaría de la Oficina de Asuntos Exteriores de Venus le llamara tan de repente.</p><p>—Te han promovido a un puesto muy alto. —Ella aplaudió al darle la noticia—. Al parecer están convencidos de haber logrado una buena comunicación y amistad con el chico del Atlantis y los miembros del gobierno, en especial el representante del Grupo de los Trece ha hablado un favor que tú y él puedan instalar en un hermoso departamento de la Zona Uno del planeta</p><p>Conforme Isabela contaba la gran noticia el rostro de Jean pasaba de ser el niño un espera una gran sorpresa a tener cierto tono de seriedad y se convertía en un gesto de preocupación. Pero casi sin dar mucha importancia a estas diferencias, Isabela prosiguió.</p><p>—Todos los gastos cubiertos y no tendrán que preocuparse más por su seguridad. Esto hasta que él se adapte a su nueva vida y pueda integrarse a la sociedad. —La hermosa dama de lacio cabellos negros y ojos azules no se guardó ningún detalle.</p><p>¿Nueva vida? —Jean se muestra algo más que intrigado por conocer algún otro detalle.</p><p>—Sí, la señora Eliane DuPontier me dijo que tienen grandes aviones para Yuri. —Isabela seguía sonriendo entusiasmada—. Le obtendremos un título académico mayor e inscribiremos en Challenge, ya sabes que allí solo estudia la élite.</p><p>Al escuchar las novedades Jean se preguntaba si eso era lo que Yuri quería hacer, si aceptaba esas propuestas o las rechazaría en nombre de su amada libertad o de su plan para regresar a la nave de la muerte. El capitán siguió escuchando la explicación de la bella Isabela.</p><p>—Luego tendrán que viajar para mostrar sus habilidades en diferentes conferencias y foros. Una vez graduado y con dos años de experiencia en cualquier mega compañía se convertirá en embajador de las poblaciones de Venus con las de la Tierra a donde viajará para mostrar las maravillosas expresiones de su conocimiento y dominio de la materia y energía y su presencia será benéfica para pacificar ciertos sectores y dar esperanza y motivación a la gente que vive en ese planeta. —Casi sin aire, así quedó la señorita Yang ante las cámaras y es que tener la presencia de Yuri en Venus aseguraría la presencia de su querido amigo Jean Jacques.</p><p>¿Me están diciendo que tienen programada la vida de Yuri? —Jean cambió aún más la expresión de su rostro. El plan tal como lo escuchaba no era alentador porque no dejaban espacio para que Yuri pudiera maniobrar su propia vida.</p><p>—Programada suena feo JJ. Tienen sí un norte o una guía para que el muchacho pueda vivir sin problemas en Venus y contribuya a nuestra sociedad desde lo que sabe hacer mejor. —El parpadeo en los ojos de Isabela denotó la preocupación que preocupa al ver el rostro poco contento de Jean—. Mira, en confianza te quiero decir que Yuri tendrá una buena vida a cambio de prestar su imagen para un Movimiento de Integración que pueda dar esperanzas éticas, morales y elevar la espiritualidad de esos hombres y mujeres de la Tierra que caminan sin rumbo, saboteando cuanto emprendimiento tienen los progresistas de Venus.</p><p>Todo se escuchaba como un buen plan político en el futuro, pero la verdad se abría paso ante los ojos y oídos de Jean. Iban a usar a Yuri para sus fines políticos y por último sus intereses económicos y de poder.</p><p>Sabiendo que Yuri no se prestaría jamás a su juego y que su actitud contestaría a la tracería muchos problemas y hasta peligros, Jean siguió el juego a Isabela para conocer algo más de los aviones de aquellos que dominan la galaxia.</p><p>Entre las cosas que Isabela pudo revelar destacó el hecho que habían programado una serie de escuelas profesionales que se ajustarían al perfil de Yuri. Habían contratado un equipo de entrenador con los que pensaban organizar el día al día del muchacho. Su casa conectada a la gran computadora madre de Venus para que nada le hiciera falta en el lugar donde vivirían.</p><p>Habían determinado que Jean se quedaría a acompañarlo unos tres años y luego lo prometían a un puesto diplomático de la armada. También había programado el lugar donde podría comenzar a trabajar y todas las opciones que le presentaban quedaban muy cerca del lugar donde trabajaba Isabela.</p><p>Llenarían la vida de Yuri de lujo y comodidades y nada le haría falta. Programaron que escribiría sus memorias y otros libros para promover su pensamiento revolucionario entre todos los habitantes de las colonias y en especial los de la Tierra.</p><p>Tal vez conseguiría un novio con quien vivir, sabían bien sobre su orientación sexual y convencería en presentarle a jóvenes talentosos nacidos en las canteras de las familias más importantes que prestaban su colaboración directa con las trece familias de Venus.</p><p>Tenían la visión de que un día Yuri se lata de tanto ajetreo así como planificar su retiro y que a partir de ese momento solo ofrecería conferencias de forma esporádica.</p><p>Y el punto final del plan consiste en la preservación del cadáver de Yuri para cuando este falleciera. Harían del lugar de su entierro un sitio de peregrinación porque estaban seguros que durante su vida Yuri se encontraría con las oportunidades adecuadas para hacer sus “milagros”.</p><p>Todo estaba muy claro dentro de un buen plan de mercado donde las ganancias por cada viaje, evento o movimiento ya estaban afectadas. Y claro a Yuri nunca le faltaría nada en la vida y su memoria sería conservada por milenios.</p><p>Jean contestó todo lo que se le preguntó para hacer hablar a Isabela y sabiendo que la comunicación era grabada determinada y asintió todo el tiempo que ella le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo. Se mostró conforme con las ideas de las élites a las que calificó de visionarias. Demostró incluso cierto entusiasmo por cómo ayudarían a Yuri a pasar su vida y cómo lo inmortalizarían.</p><p>Isabela luego le preguntó si estaba en Venus la visita y él le dijo que irían a cenar a uno de los mejores lugares, pero que tendría que ser ella la que lo elegía porque no conocía nada del planeta.</p><p>—Estoy feliz Jean —le dijo la muchacha al momento de despedirse—. No veo las horas de verte de nuevo.</p><p>—Ya hablaremos más Isa. —Fue lo único que se le dijo con frecuencia y el corazón muy lejos de esa llamada y de la mirada de Isabela, Jean se despidió con una sonrisa amable y una frase caballerosa—. Hablar contigo fue lo más importante que me ayudarán en estos días. Gracias por confiar en mí.</p><p>Al instante que la comunicación se cortó, Jean se quedó mirando la pantalla que adquirió ese tono azul marino de siempre y con algo de extrañeza notó que todo el afán que perdió cuando comenzó a hablar con la muchacha se había diluido en la nada. Sin embargo no quiso mostrar el más mínimo gesto de preocupación y con mucha calma afectados sus pasos hacia el área médica.</p><p>En el camino intercambió saludos con sus compañeros y compañeras, chocó los puños de algunos y se gastó un par de bromas con los más conocidos. Con el rostro alegre, el paso elegante y esa altivez que siempre mostraba cuando hablaba o caminaba frente a los jóvenes de menor rango, Jean ingresó al consultorio de los Giacometti que a esa hora se veía vacío.</p><p>Al ingresar se paró en el umbral con el hombro apoyado al marco de la puerta y su actitud de niño curioso, esperando que el asistente programado saliera de la sala con las muestras tomadas a la tripulación para el hipersalto.</p><p>Podría tener sentido el hombre más afortunado tras hablar con la chica de sus sueños; sin embargo, su corazón sufrió una intensa punzada de angustia al imaginar el destino de Yuri y saber que después de tres años él ya no sería parte de su círculo social. Y solo con imaginar el momento de una despedida se específicamente vacío.</p><p>¿Este salvaje ya se tranquilizó? —Christophe revisaba las últimas tomas y las separaba por grupos de edad en la bandeja.</p><p>—Estaba alterado y creo que sufrió un shock por lo vivido esas horas que lo creímos muerto. —Jean observaba el trabajo y el reloj al mismo tiempo. No había olvidado que dejó a Yuri esperando por comida y bebida—. Mañana hablaré seriamente con él y creo que tengo la habilidad de convencerlo.</p><p>Los ojos de Jean se encontraron con los de Masumi y con moverlos le dio un sentido que deseaba saber si el asistente ya se retiraba. Masumi que era más observador que su pareja comprendió que el capitán Leroy no estaba porque sí en su consultorio.</p><p>Ayudó a Chris para acelerar el trabajo y envió a la unidad programada a hacer las tomas al personal que faltaba. Y sabiendo que tarde un buen tiempo en completar su trabajo, el doctor en neurociencias desconectó de inmediato los dispositivos de comunicación.</p><p>¿Qué lo trae aquí capitán? —Chris también había notado lo extraño que se le hizo la presencia de Jean en su área de trabajo. Él solo se aproximaba al consultorio cuando Yuri se hallaba presente.</p><p>—Acabo de recibir una llamada desde Venus, una amiga mía que me dijo algo que en verdad me preocupa. —Jean estaba arriesgando su seguridad al hablar sobre sus temores con los doctores porque no sabía si ellos lo apoyarían en su teoría o si alertarían a Cialdini sobre sus dudas.</p><p>—Somos todo oídos capitán. —Masumi se acercó con un vaso de té con limón y se lo ofreció al preocupado muchacho.</p><p>—Piensan lleva a Yuri a vivir a la Zona Uno de Venus. —Jean sabía que eso no levantaría sospechas en ninguno de los dos, además quien no quería vivir en ese lugar—. El estado ha dispuesto que va a marcar a Yuri.</p><p>No pueden hacerlo. —Chris escucha que el pulso se le aceleraba al escuchar la noticia—. No es un ciborg o una entidad no viviente</p><p>—Dicen que es para su seguridad y para que se ocupen por completo de su futuro. —Jean no dijo lo que pensaba hasta ese momento porque solo quería explorar la visión de ambos médicos.</p><p>—Significa que ya consideraste un plan para Yuri. —Masumi apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano y solicitó la noticia era peor de lo que había esperado—. ¿Y qué va a pasar si él se niega a aceptar ese futuro que ellos le presentarán?</p><p>—Están pensando en hacer de Yuri un producto y vender su imagen a las masas ya las élites. —Jean había escuchado las entrelíneas del plan.</p><p>—Pobre. No quisiera estar en su lugar. —Chris había dicho algo que parecía una locura en especial si comprobó de él lo que le ilusionó en su momento por vivir en la Zona Uno de Venus y codearse con esa gente inalcanzable.</p><p>¿Hablar con él para convencerlo? —Preguntó Masumi pensando que Jean podría jugar un papel importante para el muchacho aceptase ese destino.</p><p>¿Cree usted que puede convencerlo? —Comentó con cierto peso y se despidió con una reverencia de los galenos.</p><p>Jean sabía que no podría lograr más con los Giacometti, pero fue bueno conocer qué pensaban ambos pues tal vez más adelante podría ayudarlo a que, a su vez, él podría ayudar a Yuri.</p><p>Deseaba tanto verlo bien, verlo tranquilo y satisfecho. Y las imágenes que se formaron en su mente sobre el destino que le esperaba al profeta, le decían todo el tiempo que dejaría en manos de las élites solo lo que condenarían a una vida llena de sufrimiento y frustración.</p><p>Caminando rumbo a su habitación Jean se preguntaba por qué le preocupaba tanto el futuro de Yuri, apenas si lo conocía y no lo había tratado más que como un hombre asombroso capaz de lograr la admiración de todos.</p><p>Entonces grabe la mirada de tigre mal herido, la definición en sus palabras, las actitudes oscas que lo llevaban a decir verdades amargas y las escasas veces que lo vio sonreír y como si una verdad oculta se hubiera abierto paso en su corazón, Jean control que le requería a Yuri algo más que aprecio y lealtad.</p><p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p>Cuando Jean ingresó a la habitación portando la bandeja de comida Yuri se hallaba de pie con la toalla azul alrededor de su cintura. Tomamos un baño y pensaba salir al comedor porque creyó que Jean se tardaría más con algún encargo del comandante.</p><p>—Yuri perdona la tardanza. —Jean acomodó de inmediato los envases en la mesa plegable que contienen colgando a un lado de la pared junto a la puerta—. Recibí una llamada y luego pasé por el consultorio de los Giacometti.</p><p>—Iba a salir a comer algo. —Yuri se quitó la toalla y buscó en uno de los gabinetes un pantalón de dormir y una camiseta—. Pensé que el tirano de la nave te había enviado de nuevo al espacio para que barrieras y lustraras la nave.</p><p>Jean sonrió con la broma y la entendió muy bien. Había sido tan sumiso durante toda su vida. Acataba órdenes todo el tiempo y solo tenía iniciativa si todo se ajustaba al plan.</p><p>Mientras Yuri comía como un hombre de las cavernas, Jean contempló su rostro y sus gestos. Nunca antes había notado esas pequeñas pecas en la punta de su nariz y tampoco la cicatriz delgada al final de la ceja izquierda. Sus largos y delgados dedos, las uñas bien cortas y no sabía cómo es que podrían arañar tanto con ellas, eran cuadraditas, rosadas y pequeñas.</p><p>El corto y delicado mentón parecía el de una dama; pero la manzana de Adán era tan gruesa como la suya y los músculos delgados se aferraban al esqueleto de manera armónica. Yuri muestra su contextura fina y rasgos delicados, pero toda esa finura se compensa con el carácter de ogro que siempre muestra.</p><p>Jean intentaba adivinar dónde y cómo marcarían, qué le dirían para aceptar sus términos, qué sentiría cuando el equipo que delegaba para sus cuidados se hiciera cargo de él, todos los profesionales cumplían su trabajo y cobrando puntualmente a fin de mes.</p><p>¿Podría confiar en ellos o escuchar solo sus bellas explicaciones como parte de su trabajo? ¿Llegaría a encontrar a algún hombre a quien amar o también estaría programado? ¿Ese hombre lo amaría o solo cumpliría con una misión? Y si no acepta la propuesta de la élite ¿qué pasaría con Yuri? ¿Lo obligarían o lo usarían para la investigación científica?</p><p>En ese momento Jean comprendió que la propuesta de Yuri de retornar al Atlantis no era tan descabellada. Tal vez morir en esa nave sería una mejor opción que vivir una vida determinada por otros.</p><p>Yuri pudo sentir la pena y la gran preocupación que Jean tenía en el corazón porque el aire y el impulso de sus cuerdas vocales al hablar lo delataban. Solo estaba esperando que le dijera el motivo por el que sus ojos lo miraban con pena y los músculos de su rostro se tebanban tanto.</p><p>Pero Jean permaneció callado, quería planear algo que le permitiera ayudar a Yuri y quería hacerlo bien, solo que en ese momento no sabía por dónde empezar.</p><p>¿Sabes Jean? —Yuri había terminado de comer y en su afán por amor a la tensión que observaba en los hombros de JJ comenzó a divagar un poco—. El amor es todo, es la causa y es el efecto. Es el inicio y el final. Si ves este universo y cada una de sus partículas puedes entender que se mueven con una voluntad y esa voluntad está alimentada por el amor. Los pocos árboles que observé durante mi vida extendieron sus ramas hacia el cielo en armonía con el valle y parecían como si estuviéramos abriendo los brazos para darte un abrazo amoroso. Las flores brillan atrayendo insectos y asignadas el polen y no sé si te han preguntado alguna vez si ese acto de compartir es un acto de amor, no es solo un cálculo único de su naturaleza para que sean fecundadas.</p><p>Jean contemplaba cómo la mirada de Yuri se transformaba en un límpido, pacífico y profundo estanque. Sus ojos lo volvían a hipnotizar.</p><p>—El amor prospera en los mares y también en las estrellas. Cuando los soles emanan su luz y calorías es porque hay dentro de ellos una voluntad de seguir consumiendo su propia energía y esa voluntad está movida por un sentimiento y no puede llamarse bondad o responsabilidad, solo se puede decir que es amor.</p><p>Jean tenía ese discurso tan sentido y profundo tenía un carácter más personal. Yuri hablaba de un amor universal, pero en el fondo parecía hablar de un sentimiento que solo lo pueden discutir y considerar los seres humanos y en especial aquellos que mucho han amado.  </p><p>—El amor es la razón del universo y de sus leyes tan estrictas y sus paisajes luminosos y su materia oscura. Esa danza de las galaxias es una gran coreografía amorosa que nos permite ser a todos. La expansión del propio universo que permite la gloriosa expresión de los elementos es un acto de amor.</p><p>El capitán pudo notar el radiante brillo en el rostro de Yuri que lo hizo ver casi como un ángel y tuvo problemas, sin proponérselo, lo estaba amando. Amaba los verdes ojos, amaba el tono de su voz, amaba la revelación que se abría ante los ojos de su alma, con cierto temor amaba cada palabra y gesto de ese terrible muchachito que en ese momento se había transformado en un elocuente maestro para él .</p><p>—Y no creas que quiero dar una definición del amor, porque el amor no puede entrar en una categoría o determinar como si fuera una enfermedad por sus síntomas, solo quiero que entiendas que el amor se da, surge, no puedes detenerlo porque es más escurridizo que el agua, el amor es ser en sí mismo como la vida.</p><p>Yuri calló y se acomodó mejor en la cama para seguir con el mágico discurso de sentimientos.</p><p>—Los seres humanos somos una fuente eterna de amor, solo que nuestras construcciones sociales nos imponen ideas que nos hacen temerosos y precavidos ante su verdadera presencia. —Se detuvo unos minutos para pensar un poco y con cadencia lenta en la voz siguió argumentando—. Escuchaste decir… estaba tan loco que renuncio a su trabajo por amor a ella, quiso hacer lo que creyó mejor y se fue al peor lugar de la Tierra para ayudar a los niños mugrientos e ignorantes, dados que lo hicieron por amor. Prefirió sentir los dolores de un parto porque así se conecta con el dolor del feto y la demostración de su amor. No encontramos explicaciones para esos absurdos y solo lo llamamos amor.</p><p>Jean sonrió y es que en su mente comenzó a formarse una idea de hacer una locura similar a la que Yuri describe en sus cavilaciones.</p><p>—Aunque me tachen de loco prefiero dar paso al amor en su pura expresión, esa que nos manda hacer actos arriesgados, nos convertimos en seres temerarios y nos impulsamos a hacer lo que nos dicta la voz de nuestra alma, esa que se escucha en el corazón Porque el amor es como una fuerza muy sutil ya la vez poderosa que impulsa nuestras vidas y mueve cada partícula del universo.</p><p>—Yuri ... ¿qué dirías si te dijera qué siento como si yo te hubiera conocido de antes y que creo que te amado y que todavía creo que ... todavía te amo? —Envuelto por completo por los latidos de su corazón y casi sin darse cuenta, Jean dejó hablar a su corazón y aunque se arrepintió de inmediato y no pudo detener esa gigantesca ola de sentimientos que afloraban cuando estaba junto al irascible Yuri Plisetsky.</p><p>—Yo te diría que estoy muy seguro que te estoy amando. —Yuri perdió la mano de Jean entre las suyas y jugó unos segundos con sus dedos, escribió la palabra amor en la palma y se acercó al capitán para aspirar su aroma a roble y trabajo intenso.</p><p>Jean se sorprendió cuando el atractivo muchacho lo atrajo hacia su pecho ajustando entre él y sus brazos su encendido rostro. No dijo nada cuando se apartó para que respirase ni cuando ambos cayeron sobre la mullida almohada que esperaban en la cabecera de la cama. Se dejó llevar el momento que lo besó con dulzura, con los labios cerrados y los ojos abiertos; mirando el interior de sus iris verdeazulados cómo el amor se abría paso entre sus labios y el calor de sus alientos.</p><p>Casi sin poder entenderse con el mismo capitán Leroy no protestó ante los claros gestos conquistadores de Yuri y detectados como si ya conociera sus movimientos y sus expresiones.</p><p>Por ese motivo con los ojos cerrados, llame a sus razones que pedían explicación de cada acto y se dejaban llevar por la cálida voz de su corazón, ese que no parecía estar equivocado cada vez que tenía lo que todos tenían como "corazonada" y Jean fue la era La voz de su propio yo.</p><p>La noche se volvió cómplice y en estricto silencio, para no molestar a sus vecinos, se unió en un gran abrazo, se prodigaron tiernas caricias y cortos besos. No forzaron un encuentro más íntimo pues solo querían sentirse uno junto a otro y observar en sus gestos y sus emociones la presencia tímida y alegre del amor.</p><p>Durmieron juntos escuchando una sonata y soñaron con un futuro, un único futuro que les permitiría quedarse juntos amándose en libertad y sin restricciones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola queridas lectoras.<br/>¿Querían tal vez más romance?<br/>No hay tiempo para Yuri y Jean además ellos solo necesitaban conectar de nuevo sus corazones. ¿Por qué?<br/>Chan, chan , chan...<br/>Gracias por leer la historia y apoyarla.<br/>Saludos y cuídense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Allá nos espera el destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean entiende que Yuri corre peligro y planifica algo para librarlo de la ambición del Comandante Cialdini.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Solo faltaba una semana para entrar en el sector X1Z3 cercano a la galaxia Circinus era el lugar donde los esperaba una súper cuerda que los transportaría a velocidades inimaginables hacia las cercanías del Sistema Solar. Los tripulantes de la Servicio de Rescate Amstrong dormirían dentro de las cabinas pues era la manera más segura de sobrellevar esa experiencia.</p>
<p>En las cabinas de hibernación cada tripulante se encontraba aislado en un medio agradable, muy similar al vientre materno. Para que su sueño fuese placentero se le sumistraba un shock de melatonina que le permitía relajar el cuerpo y profundizar el sueño mientras un suave vaho cubría el interior.</p>
<p>Se había previsto que los miembros de la misión dormirían los siguientes ocho meses hasta llegar a la base militar de Júpiter donde todos recibirían la atención adecuada para hacer más llevadero su despertar y luego partirían a sus lugares de origen para compartir un tiempo de merecido descanso.</p>
<p>Durante el viaje cada tripulante sería alimentado mediante líquidos enriquecidos con nutrientes y los desechos de su cuerpo serían expulsados a través de sondas que se insertarían en ellos el momento que quedasen dormidos. Ese era un trabajo ejecutado por las asistentes programadas.</p>
<p>Los programas distribuidos en la superficie de las cabinas permanecían en alerta continua a cualquier cambio en la presión arterial y los impulsos nerviosos para detectar si algún tripulante pudiera sufrir una descompensación o si por algún motivo había despertado dentro de la cabina. De inmediato se le brindaría la atención debida hasta que volviera a quedar dormido.</p>
<p>Esa innovación programada en las naves desde solo hacía cincuenta años atrás les permitió evitar que los tripulantes se ahogaran debido a la presión que ejercían ciertas zonas del universo sobre las naves. También evitaba que sufrieran infartos o problemas cerebrovasculares.</p>
<p>El capitán Leroy observaba con mucha atención los últimos preparativos previos al largo viaje. Podía ver los afanes de los doctores Giacometti que serían los responsables directos en hacer dormir y verificar los primeros signos vitales de los tripulantes antes que ellos mismos se sometieran al procedimiento. Lo habían hecho en decenas de viajes tripulados a los que acompañaron como miembros de los equipos médicos o como directores del área.</p>
<p>Jean Jacques también pudo observar la gran alegría que irradiaba el comandante Cialdini. Se lo veía llamar y responder llamadas con gran entusiasmo, atender conferencias con miembros del Congreso y con representantes directos de las familias más poderosas del Sistema. Por sus expresiones se diría que llevar a Yuri a las fauces de esos hombres y mujeres hambrientos de más poder del que ya tenían, le sería muy beneficioso.</p>
<p>«¿Estará negociando su jubilación o estará obteniendo algún rédito económico con Yuri?», se preguntó Jean; pero cualquiera fuera el beneficio lo cierto era que Cialdini estaba cerrando un buen trato comercial. Eso era lo más parecido a una transacción comercial a costa de Yuri. Jean se estremeció de pies a cabeza al pensarlo.</p>
<p>Durante el almuerzo Yuri se quedó dormido en el área de recuperación luego de tener una mañana bastante pesada siendo sometido a todo tipo de exámenes médicos. Los doctores debían asegurar las buenas condiciones en las que el chico ingresaría en la cabina. Era imprescindible que esté muy bien de salud para cuando llegasen a Júpiter. Esa fue la orden que recibieron de Cialdini y los doctores doblaron sus esfuerzos revisando con mucha minuciosidad todos los resultados que arrojaron las pruebas.</p>
<p>Como siempre, Jean estuvo presente porque si él no estaba Yuri no se dejaba tocar ni un cabello. Ya había malogrado tres unidades de asistencia porque quisieron obligarle a tomar posturas poco adecuadas para ciertas revisiones y solo permitió que le revisaran la próstata y las vías urinarias por dentro cuando el capitán estuvo junto a él.</p>
<p>Decía que durante el almuerzo Yuri se quedó dormido y ese tiempo Jean lo aprovechó para compartir con ambos doctores una plática que para él era de vida o muerte.</p>
<p>—¿Ya vieron los afanes del comandante? —les preguntó en voz baja, pues no quería que sus compañeros lo escucharan mientras recibían sus raciones en la faja transportadora.</p>
<p>—Está muy feliz porque le darán un ascenso y podrá dirigir una misión a Andrómeda —respondió Chris que había escuchado la comunicación de Cialdini cuando lo auscultaba—. Ya sabes que los que son enviados a los exoplanetas de esa galaxia se vuelven millonarios y pueden aspirar a muchas cosas.</p>
<p>—¿Y ya saben cuál es el motivo de tan importante premio? —Jean intentaba explorar el pensamiento de los doctores.</p>
<p>Los tres caminaban en medio de los pasajes del comedor buscando una mesa lo suficientemente lejana a los demás y que estuviera fuera del alcance de las cámaras, solo así podían hablar en libertad.</p>
<p>Cuando la encontraron se sentaron de tal forma que los tres dieron las espaldas a sus compañeros y a las unidades de servicio que recorrían sobre sus ruedas levantando las bandejas vacías.</p>
<p>—Yuri se convirtió en una mercancía para él. Si al principio deseaba que pudiera ayudar a desentrañar el misterio del Atlantis, ahora ese es un objetivo secundario y Yuri es el objeto a vender. —Masumi sabía bien de lo que hablaba—. Por eso es que nos pidió que pongamos bastante interés en su salud y en la tuya porque desde hace varias semanas se ha dado cuenta de la gran cercanía que hay entre ustedes dos y sospecha que ambos tienen una relación.</p>
<p>—En ese caso tú también eres parte de las transacciones de Cialdini, querido y tu futuro está siendo determinado por las grandes corporaciones del Sistema y la gentita exclusiva que habita Venus. —Chris observó el pedacito de remolacha que acababa de trinchar y con mucho cuidado lo introdujo a su boca.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasaría si cuando la nave llegase a la base de Júpiter, Yuri y yo no estuviéramos presentes? —Jean se animó a compartir su más caro deseo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pretendes capitán? —Chris preguntó con malicia mientras masticaba por décima vez el último bocado.</p>
<p>—Que nos ayuden a escapar… —Jean sabía bien que corría un gran riesgo al confiar en ambos doctores pues no tenía la seguridad que esos hombres estuvieran a favor de Yuri o al favor del sistema que gobernaba sus vidas—. Tengo un plan.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>Entregarse al calor y los besos de Masumi era para Christophe casi como un acto religioso. Encontraba el gozo y la calma que muchas veces perdía a lo largo del día.</p>
<p>Desde que lo conoció, desde la primera conversación donde el alumno y el maestro intercambiaron opiniones sobre un tema tan simple como la transferencia de datos a distancia de cerebro a cerebro gracias a la ampliación de las hondas Hertz entre individuos, Chris sabía que había encontrado alguien importante con quien compartir sus intereses y sus sueños.</p>
<p>Tres años después una copa de vino de más luego de una conferencia sobre trasplante de células nerviosas, le permitió conocer que el tímido profesor Masumi estaba muy enamorado de él y desde esa noche de pasión y palabras de amor nunca más existió distancia entre los dos.</p>
<p>Era la noche anterior al hipersalto y los esposos Giacometti compartían sus gemidos y suspiros con una suave tonada de saxofón que sonaba en las paredes de su habitación. Pocas veces disfrutaron de orgasmos sincronizados y ese último fue una explosión de espasmos y energía sexual que los convirtió en un solo ser. La felicidad era indescriptible cada vez que sucedía un encuentro tan especial pues no solo era sexo del bueno y unión de cuerpos, era el enlace apasionado de dos almas que entrelazaban su energía inmortal.</p>
<p>Sudorosos y felices acomodaron sus cuerpos uno junto al otro y se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, esperando que la agitación y el temblor de sus caderas se redujera. Chris miraba el perfil de su amado que con la cabeza acomodada bajo el brazo aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras él acomodaba la mejilla sobre la almohada y sentía un suave sopor que lo invitaba a dormir. Entonces escuchó la voz de su amado preguntar algo que jamás había imaginado que tendría que responder.</p>
<p>—¿Eres feliz Chris? Digo plenamente feliz conmigo, con la vida que vivimos, con nuestro pasado y con nuestros planes a futuro. —La mirada de Masumi buscó los verdes ojos de su esposo—. ¿Eres en verdad feliz?</p>
<p>—Si estoy junto a ti, cualquier cosa que suceda en mi vida me hace muy feliz, incluso en los mementos de tensión y en los fracasos soy feliz, querido. —Chris se dio la vuelta para mirar mejor a Masumi—. ¿Tú no lo eres?</p>
<p>—¿Estás viendo esa medalla? —Masumi señaló un trofeo que siempre los acompañaba a todo lugar—. Fue mi primer éxito y lo más importante que me recuerda es que tú me la entregaste y me abrazaste felicitándome y deseando un gran futuro para mí.</p>
<p>—Pero… —Chris presentía lo que Masumi iba a decir.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde se encaminan nuestras vidas? Somos exitosos, reconocidos, millonarios, tenemos cierto poder dentro de la comunidad científica y gozamos de gran prestigio. Nuestros logros son la envidia de mucha gente y nuestra vida la desearía cualquier habitante del Sistema, excepto los asquerosamente poderosos. —Masumi también dio la vuelta y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Chris—. Pero hace un tiempo atrás me vengo preguntando qué sucederá el día que tú y yo ya no esté aquí. Quién verá por ti, quien te llamará en los momentos más significativos si yo muero antes que tú. ¿A quién dejaremos nuestro legado? Y no hablo de los alumnos que tenemos o de la humanidad en general.</p>
<p>—Un hijo que nos llene de miedo y alegría y que después de mucho batallar para ser los padres perfectos nos diga adiós y nos recuerde solo con una llamada o una breve comunicación. —Chris suspiró y su mirada se tiñó con el color de la tristeza—. Un hijo tuyo o mío a quien bajar la fiebre a media noche, o contar historias fantasiosas, a quien acompañar al colegio y a quien abrazar en su primer triunfo. Un hijo que jamás podremos tener porque no es recomendable que los niños sean educados solo por dos figuras paternas o maternas, la ciencia lo demostró.</p>
<p>—Y tú y yo sabemos que ese informe de los doctores Barnard y Lafayette fue manipulado. Sabemos que los valores de referencia, los testimonios y la casuística no corresponde a la verdad. —Los ojos de Masumi se llenaron de lágrimas—. Un hijo es para mí un sueño, pero si tanto quisiera tenerlo tendría que renunciar a ti y sabes que jamás lo haré.</p>
<p>Los esposos Giacometti se abrazaron para encontrar consuelo. Y, entre pequeños besos y grandes lágrimas, entendieron que su vida exitosa, que sus conocimientos y descubrimientos, que su gran departamento en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Venus y que la fama o su opinión experta no llenaba aquel espacio vacío que crecía con los años.</p>
<p>—¿Qué nos espera en Venus? —preguntó Chris a su amado mientras secaba las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿Qué hay para nosotros en ese mundo perfecto?</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir? —Masumi sintió temor y a la vez esperanza.</p>
<p>—Que el plan de Jean es perfecto. —Chris entendió que no quedaba ninguna duda en su corazón y Masumi también lo entendió.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>El ambiente del dormitorio era cálido, quizá más de lo que Yuri estaba acostumbrado. Mas, ese calor le permitía ver el cuerpo entero de Jean que sentado junto a él respiraba con cierta dificultad.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres que programe oxígeno extra? —Los delgados dedos de Yuri comenzaron una lenta caminata por la espalda de Jean y se quedaron fijos cuando descubrieron dos músculos tensos a la altura de las dorsales.</p>
<p>—No sé si es correcto que estemos haciendo esto Yuri, tu… —Jean se vio obligado a callar porque Yuri apretó con intensidad uno de sus adoloridos músculos.</p>
<p>—Tú y yo queremos lo mismo, tú y yo sentimos lo mismo, tú y yo somos dos hombres sanos, libres y sexualmente activos así que no me vengas con idioteces. Además, cómo quieres que te quiera si no te puedo tocar. —Yuri repasó sus manos con fuerza sobre la espalda del capitán y casi de inmediato desaparecieron las tensiones. Sus hombros cayeron, las mandíbulas dejaron de ajustarse entre sí y la sensación de alivio fue muy notoria. Solo las milagrosas manos de Yuri podían descomprimir tantas emociones encontradas que atenazaban el cuerpo de Jean.</p>
<p>—Nunca lo hice con un chico. —El rostro encendido de Jean decía mucho más.</p>
<p>—Yo nunca lo hice con una chica. —Yuri empujó el torso bronceado hasta acomodarlo sobre el pequeño lecho de su habitación—. Estamos a mano.</p>
<p>La pícara sonrisa de Yuri desató la risa estruendosa de Jean. Fue suficiente motivo para quedar abrazados y besarse con mucha pasión una vez más. Besos que parecían ser compañeros añejos, conocidos y confiables.</p>
<p>Fue motivo para expresar con los ojos lo que los labios no se atrevían a pronunciar, motivo para disfrutar de la piel y el calor intenso que aumentaba con cada caricia que Yuri hacía con todo su cuerpo sobre el pecho y el vientre del atractivo capitán. Motivo para que éste explore con las yemas de sus dedos y sus anhelantes ojos las recónditas partes del cuerpo de un hombre que jamás imaginó tocar.</p>
<p>Las bocas fueron abriéndose más en cada beso y los falos endurecidos e inflamados reaccionaron al menor roce. Cuando la pasión se desencadenó nada pudo detenerla, Jean comprobaba lo ansioso que estaba por sentir aquel rincón caliente que Yuri comenzó a lubricar y preparar.</p>
<p>El sudor humedecía la piel con minúsculas gotas que brillaban bajo la tenue luz amarilla que iluminaba sus cuerpos y dejaba en penumbra los demás rincones de la habitación.</p>
<p>Yuri fue un gran jinete que cabalgó sobre alazán bravío. Con sus fuertes manos Jean se apoderó de su delgada cintura y sus caderas finas, del suave terciopelo de su vientre y de los húmedos besos que repartió sobre sus hombros.</p>
<p>Qué dulce canto fue el quejido del joven de Moscú. Jean lo amó sin miedo y también le mostró una entrega absoluta y una dulce rendición. Ver el semen caliente salir en suaves borbotones y mirar al mismo tiempo la expresión de desvarío en sus ojos lo llenó de orgullo y dicha perfectos.</p>
<p>Pero de improviso Yuri quiso algo más de él: “Entrégate y déjame ver todo tu placer”, le dijo.</p>
<p>Como todo hombre del nuevo orden, Jean sabía que podía disfrutar en forma intensa tanto con el pene como con la próstata y como muchos hombres que ya no se ajustaban a los rígidos cánones del pasado estaba dispuesto a complacer al bello terrícola.</p>
<p>—¡Quieres en verdad esto? ¿Quieres que te tome? ¿Quieres sentirme dentro? —Mientras con destreza preparaba su cuerpo, Yuri quiso comprobar que su amado estaba seguro de recibirlo.</p>
<p>-No lo sé. —Jean se mostró muy nervioso, pero Yuri comprendió que en un primerizo eso era natural—. Yo solo sé que te anhelo como nunca deseé a un hombre… pero tú eres un hombre puro.</p>
<p>—No soy puro. —Yuri juntó el entrecejo mientras seguía explorando el recto de Jean con el hidratante y provocando pulsiones intensas—. La pureza se mide en la intención no en el deseo reprimido de joder.</p>
<p>—El sexo es un acto tan material. —Jean sintió por primera vez una tensión extraña y en exceso placentera en el vientre.</p>
<p>—No si ves algo más, en el otro, que la lujuria pura y el deseo animal. —Yuri acomodó de costado el cuerpo de Jean y sin dejar de acariciar las zonas más sensibles del capitán entró en él, en forma lenta y continua, dejando que respirara cada vez que introducía una pulgada más.   </p>
<p>—¿Y qué ves en mí? —Jean comenzó a acostumbrarse a la invasión, se dijo que tal vez si distendía su cuerpo, como le enseñaron en la academia para soportar el despegue de las naves, podría disfrutar un poco.</p>
<p>—Tuve muchos amantes, pero ninguno de ellos me miró como tú lo haces ahora. —Yuri apretó el endurecido falo y le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo? —Jean vibró con un nuevo movimiento de la cadera de Yuri.</p>
<p>—Con amor. —Yuri cumplía una de sus fantasías y lo hacía con el hombre que había llegado a amar tanto.</p>
<p>El amor es entrega, es felicidad, es silencio y es risa, es llenura y es vacío. El amor es magia y es ilusión, es promesa y es desafío, es ilusión y es verdad. Es onda y es partícula, es átomo y es estrella, es palabra y es acción.</p>
<p>El amor es caricia y es piel, es beso y es boca, es gemido y es garganta, es suspiro y es oído, es aroma y es nariz, es sabor y es papila, es mirada y es ojo. Es mente y es cerebro, es alegría y es corazón. Es entrega y es espasmo, es calor y es sed.</p>
<p>El amor son dos alas que nos permiten volar en libertad hacia los confines de nuestro ser interior y son cadenas que nos sujetan a la cintura del otro buscando orgasmo e infinitud.</p>
<p>Jean y Yuri entendieron el significado de todos esos símbolos en esas horas de dicha y de placer.</p>
<p>Cuando Jean entró en el cuerpo de Yuri se sintió el dueño absoluto de un ángel a quien miró con pasión y también con fervor porque cada hecho y palabra dicha por su amado también estaban presentes en ese lecho, muy dentro de su corazón.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri entró en el cuerpo de Jean tomó al hombre y tomó al niño que habitaban bajo esa bronceada piel, deliró sobre sus muslos y amó cada expresión y cada contorción de sus endurecidos músculos.</p>
<p>Jean fue otro hombre entre sus brazos, uno más auténtico, que podía mostrar sus lados vulnerables y sus potentes bríos. Un hombre dulce, un hombre intenso, un hombre tierno, un hombre nuevo.</p>
<p>Cuando todos dormían Yuri y Jean aún se besaban y acariciaban bajo el hechizo de una lámpara de habitación y sus ojos prometían eternidad.</p>
<p>—Mañana a esta hora estaremos camino al Atlantis. —Jean tenía mucho miedo, pero sabía que era la única manera cómo Yuri y él podrían escapar de las largas y pesadas cadenas de un sistema injusto y de mentes retorcidas por el egoísmo.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo? —Yuri no quería dejarlo atrás, pero el retorno a la nave varada era una condena mortal—. Podrías quedar dormido y yo volaría hasta el Atlantis y al despertar podrías hacerte el sorprendido por mi huida y vivir una vida como la que soñaste.</p>
<p>Yuri estaba seguro de emprender el viaje solo pues Jean ya le había dado las claves para salir de la nave antes del hipersalto, mientras toda la tripulación estuviera dormida. Sabía exactamente los códigos de las salidas y accesos y la forma cómo podría engañar al sistema central.</p>
<p>—Sí, podría quedarme y decir que de alguna manera me leíste la mente o tal vez podríamos argumentar que la conexión con los aparatos de la fuente central te dio acceso a todo. —Jean suspiró y sus acerados ojos azules se adueñaron una vez de la dulce mirada de su amado Yuri—. Podría tener una vida muy interesante y hasta podría aspirar a vivir en Venus; pero sin ti nada tendría sentido.</p>
<p>—Entonces retorna conmigo al Atlantis porque allá nos espera el destino. —Los ojos de Yuri parecían ocultar algo más que simples palabras de aliento.</p>
<p>Jean no supo interpretar esa última frase, pero quiso entregarse a la fe que había construido cada minuto junto a ese extraordinario ser.</p>
<p>Un beso selló la noche, un abrazo abrigó los cuerpos y un suspiro unió las almas de un joven que hacía milagros y un hombre que se declaró su ferviente guardián.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Primero quiero ofrecer una disculpa por no haber publicado el lunes. Estamos en confinamiento y mi computadora se puso pesada y no arrancaba el sistema. Una amigo la arregló pero tardó en hacerlo, hoy recién me la devolvió. <br/>Agradezco vuestra comprensión y el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. <br/>Nos seguimos encontrando aquí la próxima edición.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Promesa de amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El día de la huida llega por fin. Jean y Yuri tendrán todo en contra para regresar al Atlantis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Cuando el capitán Jean Jacques Leroy abrió los ojos automáticamente la cabina de hibernación le proporcionó las condiciones para que su respiración pulmonar fuera restablecida y en pocos minutos recuperase las funciones de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>El reloj de conteo retrocedía indicando los segundos que faltaban para que el casco de la cabina se abriera, en ese periodo las sondas que se habían introducido en su cuerpo fueron retiradas provocando una ligera molestia en especial en la uretra. Jean observaba cada paso con rigurosidad y afuera esperaba una asistente programada para darle las atenciones necesarias al capitán y volver a dormirlo.</p>
<p>—Capitán Leroy bienvenido, pero me temo que el hipersalto espacial aún no ha iniciado, usted solo durmió dos horas. —La amable unidad C42 sonreía según estaba programado y al ver que Jean estiraba la mano pidiendo su ayuda no dudo en brindarla. Esa era la función de los organismos programados.</p>
<p>—Necesito ir al baño. —Jean se incorporó dentro de la cabina y con ayuda de la C42 se puso en pie.</p>
<p>—Pensé que sus intestinos y sus vías urinarias habían sido vaciadas adecuada… —La unidad no pudo terminar de hablar, Jean la empujó dentro de la cabina y cerró la puerta con un código que impedía a la máquina central abrirla.</p>
<p>Dentro de la cabina de hibernación la unidad C42 intentaba ponerse en pie para ver la posición del capitán y llamaba con calma a la gran matriz, pero esta no respondía.</p>
<p>Al verse libre Jean caminó por entre las demás cabinas buscando la de Yuri. Cuando la encontró, al final del largo habitáculo de la nave, suspiró y sonrió a la vez pues Yuri tenía los ojos abiertos y el reloj contador decía que faltaban solo cinco minutos para que se abriera el casco.</p>
<p>Jean aprovechó ese tiempo para cambiarse y llevar una muda de ropa a Yuri. No le fue muy difícil encontrarlas porque el área de duchas y vestidores se encontraba frente al área de conservación.</p>
<p>Al ingresar de nuevo a la sala de cabinas Yuri se encontraba en pie y dando un ligero masaje a sus hombros que los sentía algo adormecidos por el medicamento que habían introducido en sus venas los doctores Giacometti.</p>
<p>Ante las cámaras de la nave había quedado registrado el momento en que Jean cambiaba las ampollas con el relajante por otras alteradas que no los harían dormir por mucho tiempo. Fueron ampolla preparadas por el doctor Christophe, quien las dejó en el casillero de Jean asegurándose que las cámaras de la nave no registrasen el momento de la especial entrega.  </p>
<p>El plan del capitán Leroy había iniciado y solo sería cuestión de moverse por los lugares menos transitados de la nave hasta llegar al hangar y tomar uno de los pequeños vehículos de transporte, cargar la unidad antimateria en él y salir del Amstrong. Luego, a una velocidad cercana a la luz retornarían a la nave que sería el refugio de su amor y la mortaja de sus cuerpos.</p>
<p>Habrían corrido unos cuarenta metros entre los laberintos de cables de uno de los pasajes internos de la nave cuando dos rostros conocidos se presentaron ante ellos. Jean y Yuri pararon de inmediato su carrera.</p>
<p>—Doctor Giacometti —Jean miró a Chris y pensó de inmediato que el médico lo detendría—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?</p>
<p>—Nos vamos con ustedes al Atlantis. —El doctor Masumi llevaba puesto el traje espacial al igual que su esposo y ambos sujetaban en los brazos los trajes y cascos para los otros dos fugitivos.</p>
<p>—¿Están seguros? —Yuri los miró incrédulo pues no pensó que dos adictos al sistema impuesto en las colonias del Sistema Solar los seguirían en tan mortal aventura.</p>
<p>—No hay tiempo de discutir. —Chris apresuró a los dos muchachos para que se vistieran y con un gesto de mano señaló el camino a tomar—. Ya lo haremos cuando estemos cerca de la nave de la muerte.</p>
<p>Sonrió y todos tomaron la ruta del tubo de alimentación de energía de la nave que terminaba en una sección contigua al hangar. Esa era la ruta más segura porque no contaba con demasiados sensores y cámaras que alertaran de su presencia al sistema central del Amstrong.</p>
<p>Los cuatro cómplices caminaron a prisa, no querían ser detectados por el sistema pues tal vez la unidad central de datos pondría en alerta a los demás ciborgs que vigilaban el procedimiento previo al hipersalto. Sin embargo, todos sabían que existía esa posibilidad.</p>
<p>Faltando solo ochenta metros para llegar a las escaleras que los conducirían directamente al hangar de las naves mayores donde tomarían “prestada” una de ellas, un dispositivo de visión nocturna activó la alerta y de inmediato las luces se encendieron en el área de reciclaje.</p>
<p>—Capitán Leroy, doctores Giacometti ¿qué se supone que están haciendo con el joven Plisetsky en esta zona?, falta muy poco tiempo para llegar al área del hipersalto. —ALECIS, como la conocían todos, emitió su tranquila voz programada por uno de los ingenieros que estuvieron involucrados en la construcción y puesta en marcha del Amstrong, le había dado el mismo color de voz de una de las estrellas porno que más admiraba.</p>
<p>—ALECIS queremos estar seguros que todo está bien fuera de la nave y como Yuri también se despertó lo invité a pasar una revisión conmigo de todo el casco de la nave. —Jean intentó relajar los músculos que rodeaban la garganta para sonar convincente—. Pero los doctores Giacometti que aún no habían dormido no querían dejar a Yuri conmigo. Ja, no confían en mí y por eso es que los invité a hacer este sobre vuelo.</p>
<p>—Es una maniobra que debió hacerla ayer capitán y no sé por qué no la hizo. —ALECIS guardaba en sus archivos los movimientos y actividades de cada hombre y mujer que eran parte de la nave.</p>
<p>—Fue un descuido mío y quiero remediarlo. —Jean sonrió y formó esa pose con el movimiento de sus manos—. Aún queda mucho tiempo para el hipersalto. ya sabes que JJ hace las cosas de manera rápida y eficiente.</p>
<p>—Me temo que no podré dejar que salgan de la nave capitán, porque mi prioridad es cuidar al joven Plisetsky y permitir que llegue con vida y buena salud a la base de Júpiter. —La imagen de la computadora central se proyectó como un holograma delante de los fugitivos. En verdad era muy parecida a Monique Van Gore la estrella porno que más seguidores tenía.</p>
<p>Los cuatro tripulantes se miraron sin poder decir una sola palabra y cuando creyeron que las cosas estaban perdidas fue Yuri quien resolvió todo.</p>
<p>—¡Me importa un carajo tus prioridades puta de mierda! —Yuri pateó con fuerza el dispositivo que proyectaba el holograma y pasó de largo hacia la puerta, pero la computadora la selló.</p>
<p>En ese momento todos supieron que llegar al hangar sería un asunto de vida o muerte pues la voz de ALECIS sonaba en toda la nave pidiendo a los ciborg custodios que se aproximen al área de reciclaje y al hangar.</p>
<p>Masumi se adelantó al grupo mientras Jean cuidaba la retaguardia. Ambos tenían el adecuado entrenamiento militar como para hacer frente a los simpáticos y estúpidos robots que brindaban seguridad. Esas unidades no estaban programadas para hacer daño a los seres humanos, así que solo debían evitar caer entre sus manos porque su agarre era implacable.</p>
<p>Los cuatro corrieron por el pasillo central para alcanzar las puertas no programadas del área de descontaminación y llegar al hangar. Hacer frente a los robots no era el problema sino abrir las puertas de la zona de despegue de las naves y desprogramar una de las naves medianas que ya no necesitaban ser recargadas.</p>
<p>De pronto la voz de ALECIS cambió y programó una contraorden a los ciborgs.</p>
<p>—Unidades A23, A24, B32, B41 y C15 la prioridad ha cambiado. Traigan con vida al tripulante Yuri Plisetsky. —La voz de mando de la computadora central era aterradora—. Maten al resto de fugitivos. Este es un motín.</p>
<p>Los cuatro hombres no podían creer que estuviera pasando eso con ellos. Se suponía que ALECIS respondía positivamente a todos los miembros de la tripulación y que cualquiera podría desprogramarla. Pero por más que ellos repetían códigos para detenerla la máquina no respondía y seguía enviando mortales perseguidores en su contra.</p>
<p>Los ciborgs los esperaban en la puerta de la unidad de descontaminación y Jean predijo que sería una batalla mortal, así que tomó su EVERLAST de cien pulsiones por minuto y se puso al frente del grupo.</p>
<p>Sin perder un solo segundo y sin dudar el capitán apuntó de inmediato al área más vulnerable de los ciborgs, el cuello y la cabeza y voló veinte de ellos en poco más de dos minutos que les tomó avanzar con cuidado hasta el lugar.</p>
<p>Al ingresar en las salas donde una potente luz violeta parpadeaba en forma intensa, Jean siguió disparando a todo aquello que se moviera delante o encima de ellos, ciborgs, cámaras y detectores de calor. Masumi estaba en la retaguardia, Chris llevaba de la mano a Yuri y todos avanzaban en conjunto dándose las espaldas.</p>
<p>—¿Cuánta carga te queda? —gritó Jean a Masumi.</p>
<p>—La suficiente para aniquilar a todos los malditos ciborgs de la nave —respondió el terapeuta.</p>
<p>—Guárdala hasta el final, solo usa lo necesario. —Jean abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta corrediza de salida hacia el hangar y miró hacia todos los ángulos de la inmensa infraestructura donde dormían las naves.</p>
<p>Tendrían que atravesar el área de las pequeñas AP3-26, naves que servían solo para transportar a una persona y luego el área de las O6- 455, naves mayores con capacidad para tres tripulantes. Su objetivo era llegar a las AS-700 que eran las naves adecuadas como para transportar a diez hombres y varias armas en su interior y esas naves siempre se mantenían listas para partir.</p>
<p>Debían correr contra el tiempo pues el hipersalto ya se acercaba y contra los ciborg que tirarían a matar.</p>
<p>Jean observó a cuatro unidades en las gradas del hangar, en el lugar por donde antes, ellos iban a bajar. De inmediato hizo un tiro de espejo y los rayos salieron proyectados contra los cuatro robots. Tres de ellos cayeron y solo uno resultó con averías simple.</p>
<p>No podían esperar más pues el murmullo de las máquinas y los sonidos de sus pies se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Alguien sabe cómo vamos a salir de esta maldita nave? —Chris sentía que el corazón subía hacia su garganta, era un dolor intenso y solo se movía por reflejo—. Esa perra no dejará que se abra la puerta del hangar.</p>
<p>—Tenemos al Kaiser, con él haremos explotar la puerta y que todos estos malditos robots se vayan al vacío —indicó Jean.</p>
<p>—¿Pero, no desestabilizará la nave para el hipersalto? —Masumi se preocupó por la tripulación.</p>
<p>—ALECIS restaurará la puerta en unos cuatro minutos. —Jean sonrió—. Y yo solo necesito dos para estar fuera.</p>
<p>A la señal de Jean todos salieron al hangar. Corrieron por entre las naves para evitar ser blanco fácil de los ciborgs. Jean y Masumi se detenían cada cierta distancia para disparar a las máquinas.</p>
<p>Uno, dos, tres… siete, trece, veintiséis robots inutilizados en pocos minutos, pero decenas de ellos caminaban sin detenerse por detrás de ellos. Tenían que llegar a la gran nave de ataque, desprogramar su sistema y explotar la puerta de acero reforzado para volar hacia la libertad de la nada, hacia el encuentro con la muerte y es que ese destino era mejor que seguir siendo marionetas de un vil sistema.</p>
<p>De pronto todos se detuvieron de manera brusca cuando Jean cayó. Un minúsculo rayo disparado por una máquina ubicada tras la puerta superior de ingreso hirió la pierna del capitán. El disparo entró limpio por el músculo y rompió el fémur. Jean no podía seguir corriendo.</p>
<p>Pero ese disparo no detuvo la valentía del capitán. Tirado en el piso, siguió disparando mientras Yuri corrió para socorrerlo y llevarlo en hombros.</p>
<p>—¡Jeaaaan! ¡Vamos estamos cerca! —El terror que los ojos de Yuri expresaban y sus afanes por levantar el cuerpo de su amor no fueron suficientes.</p>
<p>—¡Masumiiii! —Jean se dio la vuelta y disparó toda su carga. De inmediato el médico le dio su arma y Jean hizo una elección—. ¡Llévatelo! ¡Suban a la nave! ¡Yo detendré a estos malditoooos!</p>
<p>—¡Nooooooo! —Yuri no quería soltar al capitán, pero los fuertes brazos de ambos doctores lo jalaron lejos de Jean— ¡Déjenmeeee! ¡No puedo irme sin tiiii! ¡Jeaaaan! ¡Yo vine por tíiii!</p>
<p>—¡Vete Yuri! ¡Me desharé de toda esta basura y tomaré otra nave! —Jean prometía un imposible porque de abrirse la puerta con el cañón fotónico todo lo que no estaba anclado a la nave, incluyendo él saldrían al espacio.</p>
<p>—¡Nooo! —Yuri mordió el brazo del doctor Mazumi con el fin de llegar donde estaba Jean, pero el médico resistió el mordisco y haló de Yuri con todas sus fuerzas para llevarlo a la nave—. ¡Déjame maldito…!</p>
<p>—¡Yuri no hay tiempo vete de una vez! —El capitán temía que la resistencia que ponía Yuri hiciera fracasar el plan. Tenía que enviar a un destino mortal a su amado chico que hablaba con las estrellas para impedir que los crueles intereses de las élites lo convirtieran en simple mercancía.</p>
<p>Yuri siguió gritando y los dos médicos continuaron caminando hacia la nave usándolo como escudo porque los ciborgs obedecían la orden de no disparar al rubio. Por un brevísimo instante dudó del plan y pensó que; si él volvía, pedía clemencia y hacía lo que le ordenaran los dirigentes del Sistema; podría salvar a todos de una grave sentencia.</p>
<p>—¡Te voy a esperaaar! —Yuri aún quería volver donde estaba Jean; pero estando tan cerca de la AS-700 decidió confiar en las palabras del capitán y con el temor expresó un grito de confianza que desgarró su garganta—. ¡Estaré esperando en el Atlantis! ¡Te lo prometoooo!</p>
<p>—¡Nos vemos en el Atlantis! —Jean debía asegurarse que Yuri dejara de inmediato el Amstrong—. ¡Te lo juroooo!</p>
<p>Jean apuntó su arma contra la entrada de la puerta corrediza esperando a todos esos robots que estaban a pocos metros de ingresar al área de descontaminación.</p>
<p>Chris ya no pudo soportar la resistencia que hacía Yuri y con un ligero golpe en la base de la cabeza del muchacho resolvió el problema. Masumi cargó el cuerpo desmayado de Yuri y los tres subieron a la nave de ataque.</p>
<p>Fue fácil desprogramar la nave. ALECIS no pudo evitar que los médicos introdujeran un virus en el sistema de la nave, luego desconectaran todo y volvieran a conectar un nuevo programa en tan solo dos minutos.</p>
<p>En ese tiempo Jean se batió a duelo con los ciborgs y logró inmovilizar y hasta destruir a medio centenar de ellos. Pero había demasiadas máquinas y una de ellas logró zafarse de su ángulo de tiro, llegó hasta su ubicación y apuntando contra la cabeza de Jean le hizo una advertencia.</p>
<p>—Deje el arma capitán o disparo. —Jean pensó que era mejor morir en ese momento así cuando Yuri llegara al Atlantis y cayera en el rotor ambos se encontrarían en algún lugar al otro lado de la vida. Pero recordó la promesa que le hiciera a Yuri hacía pocos minutos y sabiendo lo terco que era soltó el arma y levantó las manos.</p>
<p>En ese momento el Kaiser emitió sus poderosas hondas contra la puerta del hangar y ésta salió volando convertida en cientos de pedazos. La nave pilotada por Masumi dio la vuelta, se puso en posición de despegue y después de dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos salió hacia el espacio.</p>
<p>La avería en la nave provocó que el resto de ciborgs salieran detrás de ella y que algunos fueran consumidos por la gran onda energética de sus motores.</p>
<p>Jean fue arrastrado por la furiosa ráfaga de aire que salía de la nave hasta chocar con una nave de mediana capacidad, se sujetó a sus cadenas y el tren de aterrizaje y esperó que la puerta del hangar fuera repuesta por ALECIS.</p>
<p>Se quedó mirando la luz que emitía la nave donde Yuri regresaba al Atlantis, con el cartucho de su arma vacío de disparos y con el nudo en la garganta de no volver a ver a su amado chico. No pudo subir a la nave y aprovechar el boquete hecho en la puerta, pues su pierna le impidió moverse del lugar donde estaba y aun sabiendo que Yuri y los Giacometti viajaban a una muerte segura, no supo por qué motivo él seguía aferrándose tanto a la vida.</p>
<p>Cuando la puerta de emergencia del hangar se cerró y el oxígeno se restableció en la nave, diez unidades de asistencia médica tomaron a Jean por los brazos y piernas y lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias para que sea intervenido por sus heridas y pudieran restablecer sus signos vitales alterados por la falta de aire.</p>
<p>Fueron seis horas en las que ALECIS procuró todos los cuidados dentro de la unidad de intervención quirúrgica para que el hueso del capitán fuera soldado con material óseo y para reponer sus niveles de sangre. Las asistentes trasladaron al dormido capitán y lo introdujeron en la cabina de preservación que le correspondía.</p>
<p>Pocos minutos después ALECIS ordenó que todas las unidades de IA retornaran al área de almacenamiento, revisó los niveles de combustible y el parche que cerró el boquete en el hangar. Y solo cuando confirmó los valores óptimos en las condiciones de resistencia del Rescate Amstrong dio inicio al hipersalto espacial.</p>
<p>El momento que el capitán Leroy volvió a abrir los ojos, cuando sintió de nuevo sus músculos y su piel, cuando sintió que respiraba aire de nuevo y el amnios de la cabina se retiró, enfocó la mirada hacia la sombra que se proyectaba frente al casco y se encontró con los oscuros ojos azules y el entrecejo junto del comandante Celestino Cialdini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Creen que todo les iba a ser fácil?<br/>No. En un sistema tan corrupto como el que gobierna a las colonias no hay cabida para el amor verdadero como el que une a Jean y Yuri.<br/>¿Qué sucederá con ambos ahora?<br/>¿Será que Yuri regresa por el capitán? ¿Será que ambos se resignen a morir y encontrarse al otro lado?<br/>Gracias por leer la historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Retorno a Atlantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tras un largo viaje el crucero espacial Atlantis llega a su objetivo, pero las cosas no salen como las planearon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>—Todo el cuadrante está despejado sistema central. —Nikolai Plisetsky, almirante del crucero de exploración sonreía ante las cámaras augurando un buen arribo al punto señalado en los radares—. Podemos ver el destello desde el puente de control y pronto descorreremos el filtro de la cúpula para que los pasajeros puedan apreciar la belleza del cuásar en todo su esplendor.</p>
<p>—Comprendido Atlantis estamos observando que su rango de cercanía a la estrella es adecuado, mantengan el curso y cuando se les indique den la vuelta para el retorno. —La voz de Lilia Baranosvskaya, compañera de estudios y amiga personal de almirante se escuchaba en los aparatos de comunicación de la cabina. Ella se sentía orgullosa que su amigo hubiera llegado tan lejos con sus proyectos de exploración y se preparaba para abordar el Atlantis en el siguiente viaje. Esa fue una promesa que le había hecho Plisetsky desde hacía cinco años atrás.</p>
<p>—Quiero ver esas fotos viejo tigre, ahora sí que debes lucirte para tus camaradas. —La alegre voz de Yakov Feltsman, el amigo íntimo de Nikolai también se escuchaba en los paneles de la cabina. Él también estaba a la espera de toda la información que el Atlantis pudiera recoger en el viaje que lo acercó a un fenómeno que la humanidad estudiaba desde las lejanas estaciones del Sistema Solar y los exoplanetas desde hacía centurias y que por primera vez analizarían desde una distancia de tan solo seis años luz.</p>
<p>Los más de cuatrocientos tripulantes del Atlantis, investigadores todos ellos, se preparaban para observar y quedar maravillados con la exposición de un fenómeno único que llamó la atención de los habitantes de Sistema desde hacía algo más de cien años y ellos verían con sus propios ojos el destello original que produjo el cuásar.</p>
<p>Todos aguardaban el momento del anuncio en el enorme puente de observación ubicado en la cubierta de la nave y a la vez se preparaban para celebrar tan importante acontecimiento para la humanidad.</p>
<p>Uno de los observadores era Yuri Plisetsky, el nieto del almirante y asistente de piloto. Esa sería la tercera misión en la que acompañaba a su abuelo como lo  había hecho en sus anteriores viajes desde que tenía la tierna edad de seis años. Yuri solo se alejó de la nave y de su querido abuelo cuando ingresó a la escuela de pilotos de aviación comercial y regresó junto a su orgulloso abuelo como asistente del Atlantis.</p>
<p>Al abuelo Nikolai le hubiera gustado que Yuri ingresase a la armada y fuese piloto de una de esas naves especiales de ataque, rescate, exploración o defensa que parecían salidas de un maravilloso sueño futurista. Habilidades y preparación no le faltaban, las tenía de sobra; pero Yuri optó por ser aviador comercial porque no le gustaba la disciplina castrense donde a los hombres y las mujeres “se los convertían en miserables monos de circo”, según sus propias palabras. La aviación comercial le daría más oportunidad de ejercer su sueño en otras áreas y podría explorar el universo con más libertad.</p>
<p>Y allí estaba esperando que su abuelo aparezca en la plataforma destinada a las personalidades más relevantes que viajaban en el crucero, para anunciar que el filtro de protección correría y permitiría ver el fenómeno que tanto anhelaban esos corazones.</p>
<p>En una transmisión interconectada con las bases militares de Júpiter y Marte y con las bases científicas de la Luna y Venus y que era retransmitida con minutos de retraso en la Tierra y otras colonias del sistema; el almirante Plisetsky apareció en el puente de observación vestido con su traje de gala y con el gorro propio que su cargo le permitía llevar, todo en color azul marino con botones dorados e insignias de diversos colores.</p>
<p>Todos los presentes aplaudieron al verlo ingresar y los nervios se hacían notar en el aire pues los aplausos, silbidos y hurras repentinas se dejaban escuchar entre los pasajeros y hasta los tripulantes. Todos, incluso Yuri, que era muy parco para esas celebraciones estaban contagiados del ambiente de júbilo que tenían en la nave.</p>
<p>—Amigos miren el conteo en regresiva, no tendré mucho tiempo para dar un discurso así que estense aliviados. —Nikolai Plisetsky bromeó con la gente y todos rieron—. Estoy feliz y orgulloso de compartir con todos ustedes este acontecimiento tan importante que marcará historia, nosotros seremos parte de esa historia, nuestros nombres quedarán escritos y todos podremos recordar este momento hasta el instante que dejemos este mundo. —El anciano contempló con satisfacción la emoción dibujada en los rostros de los presentes, en especial en el rostro sonriente de su nieto—. Solo faltan treinta segundos, les pido que vayan colocando sobre sus ojos los lentes especiales que evitarán quemaduras en las pupilas y se preparen a disfrutar este espectáculo.</p>
<p>La gente vio en el reloj que los números pasaban del veinte al diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete y sucesivamente en reversa se dibujaban en la pantalla de control y contagiados por el entusiasmo del Almirante comenzaron a corear la cuenta.</p>
<p>Algunos aplaudían por anticipado, otros se tomaban de las manos y otros solo observaban en silencio sintiendo que el corazón se les salía del pecho. Nikolai Plisetsky pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de su nieto y ambos se regalaron una pequeña mirada antes de ponerse los anteojos y elevar las cabezas hacia el infinito para contemplar la brillantez de cuásar.</p>
<p>Al fondo de toda esa luminiscencia estelar, un agujero negro estaba en plena formación, pero se encontraba a suficiente distancia como para que la nave no fuera arrastrada  a su gran campo gravitacional.</p>
<p>Cuando el reloj pasó del número dos al uno y terminó el conteo una ligera sensación de lluvia se escuchó sobre los asistentes, era el sonido que producía el descorrido del filtro y en pocos más de dos minutos frente a ellos se mostró con todo su esplendor, sus nubes, sus rayos y sus pulsaciones intensas el cuásar, uno de los miles que habían encontrado los científicos en ese sector del universo.</p>
<p>El fenómeno de energía electromagnética, lumínica y de radio frecuencia les mostraba a los maravillados estudiosos todo el esplendor de una antesala a un agujero negro y parecía por momentos una bella danza de estrellas, polvo cósmico y rayos luminosos y por instantes semejaba la magnitud gigantesca de una tormenta eléctrica.</p>
<p>Todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Los aplausos, los comentarios, las vivas y las risas nerviosas callaron y con el respeto que los devotos mirarían a un dios viviente, los pasajeros del Atlantis observaron el cuásar y sus millones de movimientos tan sincronizados y tan únicos que los dejaron absortos, con las bocas abiertas y las sonrisas congeladas en medio del temor natural al infinito poder del universo.</p>
<p>El Almirante Nikolai Plisetsky y Yuri se miraron sonriendo y apretaron el abrazo entre los dos, era un momento de emociones intensas e indescriptibles que se desataban en el alma y que permitían a los hombres de esa nave sopesar su rol en el espacio y su posición ante la gran belleza de la naturaleza cósmica.</p>
<p>Las fotos, las cámaras de filmación, los radares y todos los dispositivos de comunicación tenían sus objetivos puestos en el gran fenómeno. Lejos de la nave, tanto en los lujosos condominios de Venus y sus brillantes oficinas, en las enormes instalaciones científicas de la Luna y del planeta verde, en las fortificadas bases de Marte y Júpiter, en las colonias prósperas de los exoplanetas en el sistema solar y en la humildes y destartaladas viviendas o las antiguas mansiones de la Tierra; la humanidad podía apreciar el poder del cosmos.</p>
<p>Durante cinco o seis minutos se escucharon las exclamaciones de admiración por el baile frenético de algunas estrellas y por el revuelo de ciertas partículas de polvo estelar que salían de la periferia del lejano agujero negro y llegaban a ese límite natural que marcaba el fenómeno.  </p>
<p>Nikolaí Plisetsky no dudó en señalar con el dedo algunas constelaciones que parecían fugar de su destino y tampoco dejaba de mostrar a Yuri esas pequeñas enanas rojas que se podían apreciar a un costado de la gran tormenta y asemejaban un rosario de cuentas.</p>
<p>La gente sonreía y no podía hablar por la emoción, todo transcurría tal y como lo imaginaron los visionarios de la misión y el momento quedó grabado para la historia. Decenas de cámaras internas instaladas en el Atlantis enfocaron las reacciones de los viajeros quienes con los rostros maravillados y hasta conmovidos miraban la gloria del universo y se miraban entre ellos.</p>
<p>De pronto una estrella muy luminosa captó la atención de los científicos, sus pulsaciones parecían un sinfín de juegos artificiales y eran tan intensas que incluso los lentes visores no eran suficientes para evitar su poder lumínico.</p>
<p> Los presentes sonrieron al verla y algunos creyeron reconocer una nova en formación a punto de hacer explosión. Algunos de los científicos calcularon que la explosión se daría en un par de cientos de años y que esos rayos que parecían salir del centro como pidiendo ayuda se intensificarían con el paso del tiempo.</p>
<p>Era fantástico verla y como si fueran niños rieron con una pequeña secuencia de pulsaciones que hizo la estrella. De pronto uno de los asistentes del almirante se detuvo a observar bien la frecuencia y con gran asombro creyó entender que enviaba un mensaje en un código muy antiguo para la humanidad.</p>
<p>Amante de todos los fenómenos de comunicación de la antigüedad, Marlon Watson sacó su aparato de comunicación y escribió en él la secuencia, pidió al sistema central una aproximación del posible mensaje y cuando éste respondió los ojos del astrofísico se abrieron como grandes lunas.</p>
<p>“Imposible”, se dijo y caminó unos veinte pasos hasta llegar a la posición donde se encontraba el almirante Plisetsky que todavía en silencio compartía ese gran momento de felicidad con su joven nieto. El hombre tocó en el hombro del almirante para mostrarle el aparato y como pudo explicó al oído del jefe mayor de la nave que esa pulsación enviaba un mensaje codificado.</p>
<p>Plisetsky sabía que no estaba hablando con un fanático de fenómenos paranormales, sino con un consumado hombre de ciencia, así que decidió hacerle caso y volvieron a anotar la secuencia de las pulsaciones de la estrella.</p>
<p>El mensaje fue el mismo: “Abran la mente, abran el corazón”.</p>
<p>Era imposible que una estrella a punto de estallar estuviera diciendo algo a una minúscula nave espacial que se perdería en la inmensidad de su masa.</p>
<p>Yuri prestó atención a los movimientos de su abuelo y del astrofísico y observó también el mensaje en el aparato de comunicación. Fijó los ojos en la estrella y como el resto de pasajeros observó atónito cómo su masa fue creciendo de improviso y cómo amenazó con estallar en ese mismo momento.</p>
<p>Pero en lugar de retroceder y buscar un refugio como lo hicieron unas decenas de pasajeros asustados, Yuri hizo lo que la estrella decía. Se dijo “¿Por qué no?”. Abrió la mente y abrió el corazón recibiendo con felicidad la luz intensa. Un gran rayo luminoso cruzó el espacio que separaba a la nova con el Atlantis y como si fuera un gran hilo de pescar atravesó la nave.</p>
<p>Su luz produjo sorpresa y terror entre los tripulantes. Sin embargo, esa gran intensidad no quemó a los pasajeros que corrieron a refugiarse en el interior de la nave. Solo Yuri se quedó firme en el hangar mirando el luminoso astro. Se encontraba tan absorto ante el fenómeno y las sensaciones que le producía en su interior que cuando su abuelo quiso llevarlo hacia un lugar más seguro no pudo y asombrado al ver el rostro de Yuri que parecía estar en un éxtasis religioso se quedó junto a él.</p>
<p>El fogonazo de la estrella desconectó todo tipo de comunicación del Atlantis con los planetas y las bases espaciales. Las cámaras dejaron de transmitir las imágenes, los radares perdieron la posición de la nave y las comunicaciones se cortaron.</p>
<p>En las bases todo era caos y desesperación, cientos de ingenieros y científicos, los arquitectos y proyectistas del Atlantis, las autoridades y hasta los representantes de las poderosas familias de Venus se pusieron en contacto y trataron en vano durante horas de volver a restablecer comunicación con la nave.</p>
<p>Dentro del Atlantis la situación era aún más desesperante. Tras el fenómeno luminoso todos los aparatos electrónicos y biomoleculares dejaron de funcionar y los pasajeros entraron en desesperación intentando comunicarse con el Sistema.</p>
<p>El almirante Plisetsky ordenó a todos los miembros de su tripulación oficial que lo ayudaran a restablecer comunicación y personalmente visitó a cada uno de los científicos para hacerlos entender que era una situación crítica y que necesitaba de su colaboración. Les prometió que en cuanto repararan los sistemas de emergencia de la nave todos entrarían en las cabinas de supervivencia y que él se encargaría de devolverlos sanos y salvos a la base de Júpiter de donde partieron.</p>
<p>Pasaron las horas y pasaron varios días y la nave no lograba conectar con las bases, tampoco podían reparar sus sistemas básicos y no tenían idea de donde estaban. Solo sabían que una fuente luminosa sostenía la nave y la anclaba muy cerca de la estrella nova y del cuásar.</p>
<p>Yuri se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, intentando comprender todo lo que la estrella habló a su corazón. Por instantes creía estar loco y por momentos quería creer aquello que le decía.</p>
<p>Viendo el nivel de alteración de los hombres y mujeres en el Atlantis, Yuri volvió a la plataforma y observó directamente la estrella sin temor a quemarse los ojos, se puso en estado de meditación y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar hacia el astro como si lo hiciera con una persona a la que recién conocía.</p>
<p>La intensa luz disminuyó su potencia, pero no dejó que el Atlantis retomara el viaje. Como una gran cuerda de fotones la luz emitida por la estrella se apoderó del rotor principal de la nave donde pulsaba con fuerza ante los aterrados hombres y mujeres.</p>
<p>Pasaron unos cuantos días cuando el almirante de la nave notó un fenómeno que no tenía ninguna explicación. Poco a poco quienes se acercaban al gran motor y observaban las vueltas concéntricas que daban los giroscopios rotantes cambiaban su actitud arisca y con una capacidad de renuncia total abrían las puertas del lugar para luego de un largo rato de meditación mirar hacia abajo y saltar a los peligrosos aros que giraban sobre sus ejes y en direcciones distintas.</p>
<p>—Se están suicidando Yuri. —Nikolai Plisetsky no podía detener a las personas que cada vez en mayor número llegaban al rotor y se tiraban a la nada para desaparecer en medio de la inmensa energía luminosa que emanaba del rayo estelar.</p>
<p>—No abuelo, ellos se están liberando. —Fue la clara respuesta de Yuri que el abuelo no entendió—. Solo abrieron la mente y el corazón.</p>
<p>El almirante Plisetsky retornó a la cabina de mando sin Yuri, sabía que jamás convencería a su muchacho de seguir intentando una conexión con el Sistema Central. Su intención de devolver a los pasajeros que quedaban con vida no cejaba y no se daría por vencido, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en vida.</p>
<p>Una noche cuando hacía ronda por los pasillos cercanos al gran motor para evitar más suicidios, el almirante Plisetsky observó cómo su segundo hombre de confianza caminaba a prisa al rotor. Intentó detenerlo con palabras e incluso trató de detenerlo a la fuerza, pero el hombre estaba resuelto a seguir adelante.</p>
<p>—Almirante, solo escuche —le dijo y abrió la puerta del inmenso motor. El ruido que provocaba impidió que Nikolai Plisetsky escuchara sus últimas palabras, pero lo que no pudo oír por la boca de ese hombre lo hizo por el sonido de los aros del rotor que de inmediato le provocaron un sentimiento de felicidad completa y renuncia.</p>
<p>Parecía que la estrella lo llamaba y Nikolai supo entonces qué quería decir el mensaje. Con la rapidez que le permitieron sus cansadas piernas buscó a Yuri y le dio el encargo que escuchó en su corazón.</p>
<p>—Esta se ha convertido en una misión personal hijo mío y tendrás que quedarte en la nave hasta que él contacte contigo —le dijo antes de cerrarlo en la cabina de hibernación y despedirse de él con un cálido abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla.</p>
<p>Cuando se aseguró que la cabina de Yuri quedó oculta a la energía que emanaba la luz de la estrella dentro de la nave. Nikolai Plisetsky se vistió con su traje de gala una vez más y caminó con mucha seguridad por el corredor principal de la nave hasta llegar al rotor. Sin dudas y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió hacia el encuentro con esa luz que parecía por momentos una antorcha y por momentos solo una suave columna brillante de color azul violeta.</p>
<p>Ingresó al enorme contenedor del rotor central y dejó abierta la puerta. Luego traspuso la barda que separaba el área de seguridad y parado al filo del vacío pronunció unas palabras que parecían una dulce oración dirigida a las estrellas.</p>
<p>—Les pido que protejan a mi nieto y agradezco todo lo que he vivido.</p>
<p>Cerró los ojos y pensando en Yuri dio el paso definitivo hacia ese gran vacío lleno de estructuras cortantes  que jamás detenían sus movimientos y se dejó caer.</p>
<p>Luego que el cuerpo de Nikolai Plisetsky fuera desintegrado por completo, la luz emitió una fuerte explosión y salió del contenedor invadiendo cada ambiente de la nave, recorriendo los rincones más pequeños y oscuros.</p>
<p>Los doscientos pasajeros que aún quedaban en el Atlantis se enfrentaron con miedo a la luz; pero cuando esta ingresó en sus ojos y en sus poros una extraña calma los sobrecogió y con alegría caminaron hacia el rotor sabiendo que ese último paso antes de caer, no era en verdad el final.</p>
<p>El Atlantis quedó a oscuras, varado en medio de la nada, el fenómeno siguió su camino y la nova que de él surgió se desprendió del cuásar y quedó atada a la nave o la nave quedó anclada a ella.</p>
<p>Solo la cabina de Yuri Plisetsky se mantuvo con energía y es que la luz lo cuidaba y juntos esperaron por la siguiente misión tripulada.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p>
<p>Las últimas lágrimas de Yuri cayeron al tablero de comunicaciones de la nave donde huyeron de sus captores y del sistema tirano que los gobernaba.</p>
<p>—Entonces… tú y Jean se conocían de una vida anterior. —El doctor Masumi era el más entusiasmado con la historia que Yuri les había contado. Conocedor que el fenómeno de reencarnación había sido reconocido por la comunidad científica, estaba admirado que en una experiencia tan fantástica como la que Yuri describió, hubiera podido recordar aquello que su consciencia encarnada debía olvidar al nacer.</p>
<p>—Al inicio estaba algo confundido y no recordaba bien los hechos, mis pesadillas no me permitían unir los cabos, pero cuando sentí morir el día que ustedes me agujerearon el cerebro pude entender esas imágenes y cuando reaccioné recordé todos los detalles. —Yuri suspiró con tristeza mientras observaba en el radar el punto que señalaba la ubicación del Rescate Amstrong y lo veía cada vez más lejos de su nave. —Fue por Jean que me quedé… era necesario hacerle entender.</p>
<p>—¿Entender qué? —Chris intentaba racionalizar cada hecho descrito por Yuri.</p>
<p>—Si les digo ahora la verdad de todo lo que existe en el lugar al que todos vamos cuando morimos, no me creerían. —Yuri sabía que el doctor Giacometti no se dejaría convencer con las palabras—. Es mejor que lo vean y lo entiendan por ustedes mismos para que me crean.</p>
<p>Intentado dejar de lado sus dudas, Christophe y Masumi Giacometti se tomaron de las manos. No sabían a qué se enfrentarían, cuál era la verdad, si había una vida después de esta vida, si llegarían a un paraíso o tendrían una experiencia extracorpórea.</p>
<p>Solo sabían por palabras de Yuri que había un más allá y que el Atlantis era la puerta para llegar ese lugar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuri quedó a la espera de Jean. <br/>¿Podrá cumplir esa promesa? ¿Él podrá llegar a la nave a tiempo?<br/>Gracias por seguir la historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. El crucero de la muerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los fugitivos llegan al Atlantis y sabiendo que la muerte los espera ingresan a la nave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>El gigante esperaba dormido en ese lejano cuadrante del Universo. Unido a una estrella agonizante que se negaba a morir y que parecía sujetar la antigua nave con un fino hilo de luz y energía como si el Atlantis fuera su única esperanza de seguir existiendo.</p>
<p>Nadie podía describir el extraño comportamiento de la estrella ni la tampoco las leyes por las cuales el moribundo astro se había alejado del agujero negro que a cientos de años luz devoraba todo a su paso.</p>
<p>La estrella parecía una madre herida que sacrificaba sus últimos momentos para proteger a un hijo diminuto de las fauces de un monstruo que no tenía compasión ni reparo por engullir todo a su paso.</p>
<p>Y la calma absoluta imperaba alrededor de la nave. Quien la miraba por las ventanas de cualquier transporte observaba su bello diseño, tan parecido a las naves que miles de años atrás surcaron los mares del planeta Tierra abriendo paso a los aventureros y conquistadores del entonces llamado Nuevo Mundo.</p>
<p>El Atlantis daba la bienvenida con su brillante casco y sus mil metros de eslora a la pequeña unidad de combate AS-700 que se acercaba a velocidad media y en cuyo interior llevaba tres corazones cargados de las más diversas emociones que pudieron experimentar en sus vidas.</p>
<p>—Yuri ¿estás despierto? —El doctor Masumi había visto llorar durante todo el viaje al muchacho y no tenía ni una pequeña píldora para calmar sus temblores.</p>
<p>—Estamos a treinta minutos de llegar al Atlantis. —Yuri verificó el dato en su pulsera de información—. Empezaré a activar los códigos. Dime que ya no existe ninguna ligazón con el Amstrong.</p>
<p>—No, estamos totalmente desconectados. —Chris tamborileaba los dedos sobre el panel de transmisión, durante su entrenamiento para ser tripulante de diversas naves había optado por apoyar en el área de comunicación de las misiones—. Debe ser porque el capitán Leroy desactivó el código de este transporte.</p>
<p>La triste mirada del muchacho se detuvo frente a la ventana de la nave y ambos doctores lo vieron contemplar en silencio el lugar donde supuestamente quedó el Rescate Amstrong.</p>
<p>—Su nave ya debería estar en pantalla o tal vez debería haberse comunicado con nosotros. —Un largo suspiro precedió al golpe de puños con el que Yuri intentó calmar su desesperación. La agitación se hacía cada vez más evidente pues el tórax se expandía y contraía con rapidez, mientras Yuri sentía crecer, en la boca del estómago, el dolor de la frustración—. ¡Mierda, debí quedarme con él!</p>
<p>Los Giacometti prefirieron callar porque no sabían bien qué decir a Yuri para tranquilizarlo y alentar su esperanza. En el fondo imaginaban que Jean no lo había logrado y que tal vez su cuerpo estaría flotando en el espacio junto con los restos de los ciborgs. Era imposible que Jean hubiera podido sobrevivir a la descompresión y turbulencia provocada en el hangar.</p>
<p>Tal vez él ya estaba experimento la libertad que sobrevenía a la muerte y quizá Yuri y ellos que se encaminaban a igual destino en el Atlantis lo encontrarían en algún lugar o en algún estado de consciencia que existiera después de esta vida.</p>
<p>Por momentos los esposos se estremecían al pensar que, dentro de pocas horas o quizá solo unos cuantos minutos, ellos también dejarían de respirar y se enfrentarían por fin a lo desconocido. Por fin verían con sus propios ojos aquel misterio que, en mil años de ciencia pura, teórica y aplicada, nadie había logrado desentrañar.</p>
<p>—Yuri ¿qué nos espera en el Atlantis? —Chris no pudo evitar más saber a qué se enfrentarían sus ojos cuando estuvieran en la nave—. Sé que vamos a morir, pero cómo será, va a ser una muerte lenta, horrible, espantosa, dolorosa…</p>
<p>—¿Por qué crees que yo sé cómo es morir en el Atlantis? —Yuri no desvió su mirada de la ventana—. Yo no sé ni mierda de eso.</p>
<p>—Yuri tú viste, fuiste testigo tal vez de algo, qué les pasa a las personas cuando la luz los captura o los quema o no sé qué más decir. —Masumi debía saber cómo asumiría ese momento final y qué podía hacer para que la transición no fuera tan dolorosa para su amado Chris.</p>
<p>—¡¿Por qué carajos le van a temer a la muerte?! —Yuri por fin miró el rostro de los doctores y vio dos hombres que estaban asustados como si fueran niños—. Ustedes son hombres de ciencia ¿No les resulta interesante observar los fenómenos que se experimentan cuando dejamos de vivir? ¿Acaso no quieren comprender qué carajos le pasa al cuerpo y qué a las conciencias?</p>
<p>—Solo queríamos tener una idea para saber qué debemos esperar de esa experiencia. —Masumi notó que el muchacho estaba demasiado alterado para responder sus inquietudes y se dijo que sería mejor averiguar en ese mismo instante qué pasaría con ellos cuando la luz cegadora del Atlantis los consumiera o cuando los aros del rotor los trituraran.</p>
<p>Yuri cerró los cansados ojos y recreó los últimos momentos que estuvo junto a Jean, recordó como lo miraba con determinación y el coraje con el que enfrentó a las perfectas máquinas del Amstrong.</p>
<p>Aterrado Yuri recordó cómo vio salir al espacio los objetos que no se encontraban sujetos en el hangar y cómo varios ciborgs cruzaron por delante de las ventanas de la nave en la que huían. Con temor reconoció que existía la posibilidad de que Jean también hubiera sido expulsado al espacio y que tal vez a esa hora, cuando él pensaba en volver a la gran nave de rescate, el capitán ya estaría muerto.</p>
<p>«¿Cómo saberlo?», se preguntó Yuri, pues si su amado JJ murió ya no habría nada más que hacer que entregar la propia vida en el Atlantis; pero si Jean estaba en camino, si logró escapar…</p>
<p>Yuri le había prometido que lo iba a esperar.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri volvió la vista a sus compañeros observó a dos asustados hombres de ciencia que tomados de la mano observaban cómo el Atlantis les daba la bienvenida. Las oscuras ventanas de la nave mostraban a los viajeros el destino que les aguardaba en el interior.</p>
<p>Cualquiera se aterra frente a la muerte, esa gran desconocida siempre logró estremecer a los más valientes y a los más cobardes. Entonces comprendió que había sido más grosero de lo habitual con esos dos hombres que solo ayudaron a sus propósitos.</p>
<p>Yuri aclaró la garganta y dio la vuelta al asiento que ocupaba frente a los radares y reclinando el cuerpo contra el espaldar intentó responder de alguna forma las preguntas que le hicieran minutos atrás.</p>
<p>Con la mirada tranquila y la voz calmada Yuri se dirigió a los esposos Giacometti, que callados escucharon su explicación.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>La muerte nos espera al final de cada sendero.</p>
<p>No podemos evitar ese encuentro porque será ella quien nos dé la bienvenida a un mundo distinto al que hemos conocido.</p>
<p>Tememos a la muerte porque llevamos tempestades y resacas en la conciencia y aún creemos que existen jueces que nos absuelven o nos condenan.</p>
<p>Tenemos la idea de la nada cuando pensamos en la muerte. Si dejar de respirar espanta; dejar de ser, aterra.</p>
<p>Pero nada ni nadie evitará que un día veamos su rostro y tengamos que ceder ante su triste llamado. Nos envolverá con su capa de misterio y tal vez nos cantará una canción de cuna para adormecer el dolor de no seguir siendo.</p>
<p>Los árboles más frondosos mueren, las montañas también tienen un final, los ríos se secan y los pequeños gusanos se retuercen sobre la tierra húmeda solo unos pocos días. Ni todo el valor y la destreza que poseen las fieras del bosque las libra de la muerte.</p>
<p>Mueren los campos de trigo, muere la nieve de invierno, mueren los lagos y los ríos, mueren también los dioses y mueren las estrellas.</p>
<p>¿Por qué no habríamos de morir nosotros?</p>
<p>Mira con otros ojos a la muerte y nunca le temas, pues aún con sus alas negras y su fría sonrisa, la muerte es un ángel compasivo que nos quita la pesada carga de seguir viviendo, de seguir encontrando razones para justificar nuestra presencia, de seguir arrastrando nuestra humanidad cansada por un mundo que nos ve con indiferencia.</p>
<p>Si te pones a pensar bien, la muerte no nos quita nada. Ella así de lúgubre e incomprendida solo viene para darnos esperanza. Si el ñu no muriera el león no viviría; si las flores no se marchitaran, los frutos no crecerían en las ramas. Si un hombre no muere su alma sería una eterna prisionera del destino.</p>
<p>Piensa en la muerte como una dulce enfermera que te quita la fiebre y el dolor, como una experta guía que te lleva por mundos desconocidos, como una sabia anciana que te ayuda a conectar con la esencia creadora y te permite, por fin, ver tu verdadero rostro.</p>
<p>La muerte nos espera al final de nuestro camino y quizá ese final no es más que el inicio o la continuación de otra vida.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Yuri no habló a la mente lógica de ambos médicos, Yuri habló al corazón, ese que había decidido con coraje entregar todo a cambio de libertad. La lógica de la mente era dual y siempre solía sabotear los planes, así que no quiso decirles qué pasaría al final. Solo quiso darles una luz para que no miraran a la muerte como a una enemiga.</p>
<p>Cuando llegaron al Atlantis y el hangar devoró la pequeña nave, un ligero temblor recorrió los cuerpos de los tres ocupantes, quienes se miraron entre sonrisas nerviosas y con un ademán de sus cabezas se dieron valor para salir de su refugio y caminar hacia el negro destino.</p>
<p>Subieron por el ascensor hasta el tercer nivel del crucero caminando con calma, sin detenerse y sin volver hacer ninguna pregunta a Yuri. Solo tenían frente a ellos los pasillos limpios y silenciosos que se iluminaban conforme pasaban por ellos. Solo escuchaban el eco de sus pasos y sentían el frío aire que diáfano entraba a sus pulmones.</p>
<p>Entonces volvió a suceder. El fenómeno comenzó con el silencio absoluto, no pudieron escuchar ningún tipo de sonido y Yuri reconoció que ese era el anuncio que la nave había sentido la presencia de los tres viajeros y se disponía a mostrar toda la magia mortal que los consumiría.</p>
<p>Yuri condujo a los esposos hacia el área central de la nave donde se encontraba el centro neurálgico de las comunicaciones y distribución de las conexiones. Allí se encontraba el cerebro del Atlantis, ese que movía cada pequeña pieza y del que partía el fenómeno luminoso que engullía a los hombres que se atrevían a entrar.</p>
<p>El chico rudo no ingresó a la antesala del rotor que era una especie de balcón en forma circular y en espiral que se perdía según bajaba a la sala de control de procesos.</p>
<p>Mediante señales de sus manos y gestos les explicó que debían seguir de frente hacia una puerta corrediza y que esta se activaría automáticamente, sin necesidad de introducir algún código de identificación. El resto lo haría la nave.</p>
<p>Los Giacometti se quedaron mirando la forma cilíndrica del contenedor que aislaba el motor, apretando sus manos lo observaron en silencio durante varios minutos. En más de una oportunidad intentaron darse valor para ingresar y enfrentar el final que se acercaba, Chris sintió cómo se le comprimía el corazón dentro del pecho y Masumi entendió que lo único que estaban haciendo era prolongar la agonía.</p>
<p>El primer paso lo dio Masumi y Chris lo retuvo un par de segundos, vacilando en su decisión; pero el primero haló con cariño al segundo y lo obligó a avanzar cada paso que dio a lo largo de los cincuenta metros que los separaban del fatídico motor.</p>
<p>Se detuvieron frente a la puerta corrediza y, en efecto, esta se abrió dando paso al tibio viento que producían los motores a esa altura de las escaleras. Con cautela observaron el interior que lucía bastante iluminado para ser un lugar tan enclaustrado y fue Chris quien ingresó primero.</p>
<p>La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y de repente la pareja experimentó una sensación de alivio y calma. Cada uno de sus músculos se relajó por completo incluso los más profundos y la respiración se calmó de inmediato en perfecta sincronía con los latidos del corazón y el sonido del motor.</p>
<p>Christophe y Masumi se abrazaron, movieron sus labios diciendo “te amo” y se dieron un último beso de despedida. La nave parecía entender sus tiempos y los dejó realizar ese ritual hasta que se sintieron con la suficiente confianza como para lanzarse al motor.</p>
<p>Afuera Yuri los observaba y se preguntaba que si Jean llegaba en las siguientes horas harían lo mismo antes de lanzarse al vacío. Luego se prometió a si mismo que antes de enfrentar a la muerte, primero lo llevaría a una habitación y volvería a hacerle el amor. Sonrió.</p>
<p>Los esposos se tomaron de la mano y miraron al vacío donde debían dirigir sus cuerpos, podían ver los círculos más superficiales del rotor dando vueltas unos dentro de otros y ese fue el último momento en el que sintieron temor. Una suave luz violácea subió por el cilindro central y con la velocidad de una nube de vapor se fue expandiendo hasta cubrir toda el área de la cápsula de protección.</p>
<p>La pareja quedó mirando el vacío unos segundos más y con los rostros algo sorprendidos se dieron una última mirada. Parecía que habían entendido lo que les esperaba allá abajo y decidieron dar el paso final. Juntos se acercaron al borde, las puntas de sus pies sobresalían de la plataforma y en sus rostros podía apreciarse una ligera sonrisa.</p>
<p>Hicieron con los dedos una cuenta regresiva y cuando éstos formaron un puño cerrado ambos dieron el siguiente paso. Cayeron al vacío, hacia los afilados aros del rotor, tomados de la mano y cerrando los ojos. Fue en ese momento que sus cuerpos comenzaron a transformarse en pequeñas partículas que se desprendían hacia la nada y se perdían en la profundidad de esa gigantesca cavidad cilíndrica.</p>
<p>Yuri se quedó observando la escena con las manos sujetas a la baranda de la puerta reteniendo sus ganas de seguir a los Giacometti hacia la nada y escuchando la poderosa voz de su corazón lo detenía repitiendo que debía cumplir su promesa y esperar a Jean.</p>
<p>Desde que vivió su primera experiencia dentro del Atlantis Yuri había aprendido a escuchar su voz interior, por ese motivo decidió hacerle caso y se dirigió hacia el ala derecha de la nave, rumbo a la gran cocina en cuyos congeladores habían criogenizado la comida y la bebida.</p>
<p>Abrió el gigantesco almacén de refrigeración de alimentos y paseando por sus helados pasillos calculó que tenía provisiones como para trescientos años. Sacó de un contenedor de acero quirúrgico una ración de pollo rostizado con salsa de piña y la llevó al horno y cuando comenzó a devorar el delicioso platillo se puso a pensar qué debía hacer para distraerse mientras esperaba que Jean llegara a la nave.</p>
<p>Tal vez recorrería toda la nave para conocerla mejor, quizá se pondría a jugar en sus salones o podría intentar descifrar extraña relación que tenía el Atlantis con la agonizante estrella.</p>
<p>Yuri sabía que la luz no lo iba a devorar porque la misión por la que estaba en ese lugar no había culminado. Entonces comprendió que debía dejar listos los comandos de conexión para el momento que otros exploradores ingresaran al Atlantis y conectaran los sistemas de comunicación de sus naves</p>
<p>De pronto dos gruesos lagrimones cayeron hasta el frío acero de la mesa donde cenaba. Una vez más recordó el momento que el cañón del AS-700 abrió un boquete enorme en el hangar del Amstrong, volvió a ver los restos de los ciborgs pasar por delante de la escotilla y con la angustia apretándole el pecho pidió que Jean estuviera en camino pues no sabía si podría soportar su ausencia en esa inmensa y solitaria nave espacial.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. De por vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean tiene otro nuevo reto por superar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No fue suficiente que Jean sufriera en su cuerpo y en su mente los efectos creados por el hipersalto. Durante el paso por la supercuerda sintió que moriría e imaginando que Yuri fue devorado por la mortal luz del Atlantis pensó que esa sería la mejor manera de llegar a él.</p>
<p>Numerosas venas, tan delgadas como hilos estallaron en su cuerpo, en especial en las fosas nasales y en los ojos, causando algunas hemorragias internas y externas que le provocaron dolor, mareos y debilidad.</p>
<p>El sistema central de la nave no prestó atención a su salud porque lo consideraba desde ya un reo; así que los ciborgs que quedaron al interior del Amstrong lo trasladaron a una de las tres celdas de la nave y herido lo dejaron sobre la cama, ya fuera para que muriera desangrado o para que los intensos niveles de presión a la que era sometida la nave terminara con su existencia.</p>
<p>Pero la voluntad de Jean era superior a la muerte y a cualquier evaluación programada por las máquinas. Así que no hubo más remedio para él que soportar los intensos dolores que le provocó el salto hacia las cercanías de Fardis, uno de los exoplanetas más cercanos al sistema solar. Allí esperarían a que la tripulación despertase para que las autoridades de la nave y del Sistema decidieran qué harían con él.</p>
<p>La decisión fue unánime sería llevado a una prisión militar, a pesar que su estado de salud y sus heridas eran severas. Jean solo se limitó a obedecer las órdenes y esperar.</p>
<p>—Despierte Leroy —El edecán del General Supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas le llamó por tercera vez y Jean tuvo que forzar su cuerpo para poner toda la atención en el hombre y levantarse del camastro en el que había descansado desde hacía seis días—. Sígame.</p>
<p>Un capitán como él con la misma estatura y el cabello rubio como el sol lo guió hasta las duchas de la prisión militar y esperó que se bañara y cambiara con su uniforme de diario. Luego lo acompañó hasta el estacionamiento de la prisión donde le fueron puestos grilletes de energía que sujetaban sus manos juntas y un collar de prisionero que quemaba la piel de su cuello. </p>
<p>Dos jóvenes subtenientes se encargaron de llevarlo en el transporte hasta las instalaciones del consejo de justicia castrense y lo escoltaron a la sala de audiencias.</p>
<p>Jean ingresó al recinto donde ningún civil tenía permitido el ingreso. Su abogado era también otro militar; el coronel Gustave Leroy, primo hermano de su padre Alain a quien no se le permitió estar presente en el juicio. Lo que buscaba su tío era reducir la condena de ejecución por traición al sistema a una condena de treinta años en una de las prisiones de la armada; la más cercana a Marte para que sus padres tuvieran oportunidad de verlo.</p>
<p>No podían hacer más por él en la familia porque todas las pruebas del delito de sedición estaban en su contra y porque la élite tenía el control absoluto de la tercera sala de justicia castrense que lo condenaría.</p>
<p>El juicio no duró demasiado, fue sumarísimo y en tan solo dos meses de audiencias se determinó el día exacto para leer la sentencia.</p>
<p>Jean tenía el corazón dividido, si lo condenaban a una prisión en el exoplaneta podría ver a sus amados padres durante su condena, una o dos veces al año y esa era la triste esperanza que el senador Alain Leroy y su esposa Natalie tenían. Por otro lado, si era condenado a ejecución podría ser libre e ir a ese lugar del que tantas veces Yuri habló.</p>
<p>El Atlantis sería su destino pues Jean estaba convencido que el alma de Yuri lo esperaba entre los pasillos oscuros de la nave mortal.</p>
<p>Los tres jueces, todos ellos generales de división ingresaron a la hora exacta a la sala y luego de un breve saludo con los abogados tomaron asiento. El juez superior conversó por unos minutos con sus colegas y esperó al secretario del juzgado para que ingresara a la sala portando el sobre donde se había depositado el papel de la sentencia.</p>
<p>Cuando el secretario entregó el papel al supremo juez Carl Morris, éste abrió el sobre y pidió al acusado ponerse en pie. Jean conservaba todas las estrictas formas que le habían enseñado en el ejército y la aviación y con el gorro bajo el brazo izquierdo escuchó su sentencia.</p>
<p>—Hemos analizado todos los pormenores de su caso capitán Leroy y dado que no existen más pruebas a su favor, esta sala considera que usted merece una sentencia que esté de acuerdo a su rango, sus acciones en el pasado y su posición en la sociedad del Sistema Solar. —El hombre calló por un minuto incrementando la ansiedad en los presentes y en especial en Jean—. Los jueces de este colegiado castrense lo condenamos a la pena de prisión perpetua, previa degradación de su rango y del cuerpo militar al que pertenece. La condena será ejecutada en la prisión del planeta Kepler 95t y comenzará el día uno de marzo del 2039 y terminará el día que usted fallezca dentro de la prisión. —El juez miró palidecer a Jean y se dirigió de inmediato a su defensor—. El abogado de la defensa tiene la palabra.</p>
<p>—Señores jueces tengo que presentar mi protesta ante ustedes porque esa prisión es para civiles y está demasiado lejos de nuestro sistema. Estarían condenando a mi defendido a no recibir visitas familiares y estar en un lugar designado para los reos de mayor peligrosidad y eso no le corresponde.</p>
<p>—Abogado Leroy, esta sentencia es la más benévola que pudo recibir su defendido y tanto él como su familia deberían estar agradecidos por la misericordia que tuvieron los jueces al momento de dictarla. —La actitud osca del juez mostraba que no solo habían aplicado las leyes sino que también existía un tufillo a venganza entre las autoridades castrenses.</p>
<p>—Señor juez, en tanto me quede vida y fuerzas representaré a mi sobrino y apelaré a todas las instancias para que esa condena sea revisada y desestimada. —No hubo más palabras pues el protocolo así lo exigía.</p>
<p>Tras despedirse de su tío y enviar un amoroso mensaje de esperanza a sus dolidos padres y hermanos, Jean caminó junto a los jóvenes subtenientes hasta llegar a un gran espacio dispuesto bajo la cúpula de la base militar de Marte donde esperaban tres coroneles, el comandante Celestino Cialdini y el general de la división de rescate a la que pertenecía Jean.</p>
<p>Tras de ellos los compañeros de armas y jóvenes soldados observaban en silencio cómo acomodaron al capitán en una plataforma algo elevada y cada uno de sus compañeros de misión pasó para arrancar de su uniforme una presea que se había ganado en esos años de servicio al Sistema.</p>
<p>Medallas y broches fueron sacados con violencia del uniforme de Jean hasta que la chaqueta quedó hecha jirones. Entonces se acercó a él el comandante de la nave de rescate Amstrong y tomó su gorra.</p>
<p>—Si hubieras pensado con la cabeza y no con el pene, ahora gozarías de una gran ceremonia de bienvenida y serías nombrado el custodio oficial de ese salvaje hijo de perra. —Cialdini se acercó al oído de Jean y susurró la última sentencia—. Ahora la perra serás tú porque todos los prisioneros de ese asqueroso rincón del universo son unos degenerados y cada vez que tengas que chupar un pito recuerda que fui yo quien pidió que te metan en ese infierno.</p>
<p>Cialdini sonrió ocultando la ira que tenía en el corazón. Perder todo por lo que había arriesgado la vida y quedarse como un simple comandante de misión fue el peor castigo para él. No habría más que aburridas tareas de rescate en lugares cercanos al Sistema Solar. Así lo decidieron los poderosos en Venus cuando se enteraron que por la ineficacia del comandante del Amstrong, habían perdido la oportunidad de apoderarse de Yuri Plisetsky.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p>
<p>Kepler 95t era un planeta prisión donde los condenados a cadena perpetua trabajaban sin parar en las minas extrayendo oro y cuarzo para que fuera empleado en los soportes físicos de la gran maquinaria central de AIRIS.</p>
<p>Doce mil condenados por delitos que iban desde la violación hasta el asesinato en masa. Hombres necesarios para el sistema que no fueron sentenciados a una ejecución porque se consideraba que con su trabajo gratuito de por vida pagarían sus crímenes.</p>
<p>Y así como Jean muchos de los prisioneros, considerados la escoria de la humanidad, estaban condenados a vivir sus días en ese agujero frío por el delito de sedición. Eran hombres a quienes el sistema de gobierno y AIRIS calificó de proscritos solo por buscar justicia y querer que la sociedad de la Tierra aspirase a una vida mejor.</p>
<p>Personas a las que no les correspondía cumplir sus sentencias en ese planeta, pero que fueron derivados por una u otra razón a un lugar donde finalmente estaban condenados a muerte, pues si el exceso de trabajo no los mataba, entonces cualquiera de los habitantes más peligrosos de la prisión podría hacerlo.</p>
<p>El tío de Jean había exigido que su sobrino cumpliese su condena en una prisión castrense como debía ser, pero los hilos del poder movieron a las marionetas de una entidad de justicia corrupta y de nada sirvieron las solicitudes ni la firmas que la familia juntó para pedir que su amado Jean no fuera a Kepler.</p>
<p>Tras cumplir con la limpieza en una ducha general junto con los veinte nuevos habitantes de La Roca, así llamaban a la prisión porque el planeta donde estaba instalada tenía extensas zonas minerales y muy pocos recursos vegetales y animales; Jean Jacques fue llevado desnudo hasta el pabellón que le correspondía.</p>
<p>Soportó los gritos y los insultos vulgares de cuanto prisionero se acercaba a la reja de su celda para ver “la carne fresca” que ellos luego buscarían para hacerlos sus esclavos sexuales. Todos en la prisión sabían que Jean había ocupado un puesto de confianza en el ejército y un militar de alto rango que ingresaba junto con los demás desdichados sería una gran presa para cualquiera de los presos más desquiciados y enfermos del lugar.  </p>
<p>El alcaide Peter Kiriakus de la prisión era un hombre que podía vender sus principios a los poderosos y que gobernaba con mano durísima al planeta con el lema “esta es mi prisión”. Kiriakus determinó que el nuevo interno se quede en la celda de uno de los más temidos reos de la prisión y que fuera considerado el hombre más peligroso por el sistema.</p>
<p>Cuando ingresó Jean Jacques observó que en la cama inferior de la celda se encontraba sentado y leyendo un libro un joven de gran musculatura, cabello corto negro, ojos rasgados, la piel inmaculada sin tatuaje alguno y la mirada de piedra. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y cuando se puso en pie sus ojos llenos de odio se posaron en él.</p>
<p>—Esta es mi celda —le dijo sin dudar—. Y este mi pabellón. Las reglas aquí las pongo yo y tú solo obedeces porque si no lo haces te irás donde están los depredadores.</p>
<p>—¿Y cuáles son tus reglas? —Jean no bajó la mirada pues jamás iba a agachar la cabeza frente a nadie y si ese joven o cualquiera lo mataba no le importaba en verdad porque muriendo por fin vería a Yuri.</p>
<p>—Orden, disciplina, estudio. —Fueron palabras que no esperaba en un hombre de la prisión—. Tu cuerpo debe permanecer limpio de drogas, tu mente debe desarrollar conceptos elevados y el trabajo que hagas será digno y bien ejecutado. Nada de quejas al final del día y nada de peleas con los demás. Si cumples mis reglas nadie te tocará, pero si no lo haces entonces serás carne molida en menos de tres meses.</p>
<p>—Me gustan tus reglas. —Jean extendió la mano al muchacho que lo miró sorprendido—. Jean Jacques Leroy, ex capitán del equipo de rescate Marcius.</p>
<p>—Otabek Altin. —El joven sujetó con fuerza la mano del capitán sin imaginar lo que ese contacto representaría para él en el futuro—. Líder del grupo “Liberación”.</p>
<p>Jean había oído hablar de ese grupo. Muchos los calificaban de rebeldes, otros decían que eran antisistema y que no tenían una organización, solo los expertos sabían bien que era un grupo muy estructurado que se metía en la mente de los jóvenes terrícolas y los convencía de dejar de depender del sistema de AIRIS para hacerle frente a los grupos de élite que gobernaban de espaldas a toda la humanidad.</p>
<p>Contra ese grupo y sus ideales, las trece poderosas familias de Venus, deseaban emplear la figura de Yuri Plisetsky para convencer a los jóvenes de seguir apoyando el sistema a través de un culto casi religioso como los que existieron en el lejano pasado de la humanidad.</p>
<p>Habían determinado que Yuri convencería con sus milagros y luego pronunciaría discursos de amor incondicional y humildad, para que los pobres y los ignorantes se aferraran a esa condición y pensaran en un mundo mejor a donde llegarían solo siendo muy pobres y muy humildes, siendo todo el tiempo mansos de corazón y sin ningún deseo de justicia social.</p>
<p>El grupo de los trece también había planificado que atentarían contra la vida de Yuri y culparían del crimen a los miembros del grupo de “Liberación”. Yuri se elevaría a la figura de un mártir y luego de un hombre santo. Desde ese momento la élite tomaría el control de la nueva ideología y seguiría gobernando a los hombres y mujeres que abrazarían el nuevo pensamiento de amor universal enseñado por Yuri.</p>
<p>Desprestigiados los miembros del grupo de estudios y superación personal “Avantis”, motor ideológico de “Liberación”, serían perseguidos y encarcelados o muertos hasta desaparecer todo rastro de ellos y dar una lección a los demás jóvenes rebeldes de la Tierra y las colonias para que jamás intenten atentar contra el gran sistema AIRIS.</p>
<p>—¿Oíste hablar del joven que rescatamos en el Atlantis? —le preguntó Jean pues sabía que algunos rumores sobre Yuri ya fueron esparcidos en el Sistema Solar.</p>
<p>—Uno de los nuevos comentó que habían encontrado un hombre que hace milagros. —Otabek le señaló la incómoda cama superior para que durmiera en ella.</p>
<p>—Yo lo conocí, vi lo que hizo y yo le ayudé a ser libre de verdad. —Un discurso nuevo para el joven que seguía las viejas ideas heredadas por casi cien años entre los que pretendían derrocar el sistema injusto—. ¿Quieres saber su historia?</p>
<p>Otabek asintió y a la vez volvió a señalar la cama superior con un gesto de sus cejas.</p>
<p>Cuando los dos estuvieron recostados y la luz se apagó, cuando el celador terminó de pasar revista a las celdas y los presos dejaron de hablar entre ellos; Otabek le hizo saber a Jean que quería escuchar la historia de ese hombre que hacía milagros.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Palabra y Obra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nuevos milagros suceden y nace un nuevo líder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>No le fue difícil a Jean adaptarse al sistema carcelario del planeta Kepler. Era una comunidad con marcadas reglas que provenían de las autoridades que la dirigían, de los acuerdos a los que habían llegado los representantes de los reos y de los códigos más extraños que los prisioneros se imponían entre grupos y pabellones.</p>
<p>Se habían dividido por “familias” y cada nuevo miembro de una familia estaba obligado a pagar su derecho de piso para poder gozar de todos los beneficios que tenían los demás. En total existían treinta y seis familias, entre grandes y pequeñas que se unían por ligera afinidad, por habilidades y porque así lo determinaron los “padres” que eran los jefes de cada familia cuando se repartían a los recién llegados.</p>
<p>A veces había intercambios, a veces había guerras entre grupos. Comerciaban entre ellos mercadería que los propios guardias hacían ingresar de contrabando. La mayor parte del tiempo las familias permanecían tranquilas, algunas compartían los momentos de esparcimiento, se llevaban bien en las áreas de trabajo de los sectores de extracción y mantenían una convivencia pacífica.</p>
<p>Otras solo se toleraban y miraban de lejos. Pero como fuera la dinámica que se mantenía en la prisión, los reos eran hombres rudos, salvajes, crueles y a la vez eran seres heridos e indefensos que dependían mucho de la dirección de un alcaide y de los hombres de seguridad. Estos últimos solían ser más crueles.</p>
<p>Gracias a su formación militar, en pocos meses, Jean se convirtió en el brazo derecho de Otabek quien llevaba a su propia familia por el camino del estudio continuo y el esfuerzo en el trabajo para que todos se sintieran dignos. A su grupo familiar ingresaban solo los más capaces y con habilidades intelectuales desarrolladas. Ladrones, estafadores, asesinos, violadores, traficantes, subversivos y contestatarios.</p>
<p>Un grupo variopinto de hombres que se unieron con un objetivo común: Ser dignos ante los ojos de los demás miembros de esa pequeña sociedad. Jean dejó de lado su habitual parloteo sobre sí mismo y sus logros, sus poses de campeón y hasta sus miradas displicentes con las que solía tratar con los extraños.</p>
<p>El extraño era él y debía aprender a adaptarse al territorio. Así se lo enseñaron en el ejército y así era como debía aplicar esas reglas internas para su vida.</p>
<p>Otabek era un joven de grandes ideales. Había abrazado ideas tan revolucionarias y contrarias al sistema que proponían cambiar la sociedad del planeta Tierra para que dejaran de depender de las élites de Venus que lo tenían como un simple almacén y basurero. Proponían enfocarse en sus propios problemas, atacar los sistemas corruptos y fortalecer la educación de calidad para que ningún habitante estuviera por debajo de otro. Las oportunidades debían ser las mismas para todos.</p>
<p>Proponían a su vez un régimen con mucha autoridad que llevase en unas dos o tres décadas a un cambio radical del pensamiento y la acción. Así las nuevas generaciones gozarían de los beneficios de una sociedad más justa y tendrían la esperanza de recuperar un mundo que se consideraba perdido.</p>
<p>Independencia, era la palabra clave para ellos. Debían dejar de ser colonia de las élites de Venus y establecer un régimen justo para todos los terrícolas. Pero para hacer realidad sus ideales necesitaban un ejército y armas que no las tenían. Solo la palabra no bastaba para ellos y por eso pasaron a ser hombres y mujeres que saboteaban los planes y la organización vertical de las grandes familias.</p>
<p>De inmediato los proscribieron y declararon enemigos del Estado y la sociedad. Y de ser un grupo de intelectuales con ideas revolucionarias pasaron a ser subversivos perseguidos por las autoridades civiles y militares adscritas al sistema.</p>
<p>Jean recordó que en el ejército tenían una lista negra de organizaciones similares a “Liberación” y que muchas veces sus amigos murieron en algún atentado y emboscada preparada por sus miembros. Y ahora era uno de sus jóvenes líderes el que lo estaba protegiendo y lo había convertido en un miembro más de su familia.</p>
<p>Otabek había llegado a prisión tras un enfrentamiento en un sector desértico de la Tierra entre los antiguos territorios de los marroquíes y los sirios. Allí una patrulla fue emboscada y tras el ataque donde murieron doce militares, dos de ellos de alto rango; el régimen concentró la vigilancia de inteligencia en la zona y logró interceptar comunicaciones clandestinas de los miembros del grupo donde los padres de Otabek hacían labor como médicos.</p>
<p>Una calurosa mañana una división completa del ejército junto con la aviación intervino el lugar y destrozaron las bases subterráneas donde vivían gran parte de los intelectuales del grupo. Otabek recordaba que esa mañana sus padres salieron a ayudar a unos jóvenes de patrulla que resultaron heridos y él se quedó cuidando a sus hermanas.</p>
<p>Estaban sirviendo el desayuno y las niñas pronto debían ir a una escuela ubicada en una de las cavernas de una de las montañas Aktau. De pronto su casa entera se sacudió y Otabek vio cómo todo se derrumbaba sobre ellos y sus hermanas desaparecían de su vista. Él también creyó morir hasta que reaccionó en una prisión militar donde estuvo confinado por dos años.</p>
<p>Cuando lo sentenciaron de por vida en el régimen de trabajos forzados del planeta Kepler 95t, Otabek supo que todo había terminado para él. Pero cuando llegó a la prisión tuvo que luchar contra muchos presos y grupos para evitar que le pusieran las manos encima y fue en ese momento cuando entendió que su labor no había concluido. Con los años fue formando una nueva familia.</p>
<p>Ahora se encontraba cuidando a un ex uniformado de las malas intenciones de una familia denominada los Rapaces. Hombres que sometían a sus miembros a los actos más perversos y que habían puesto sus ojos en el atractivo ex capitán. Otabek no iba a permitir que lo hicieran porque Jean le demostró ser un hombre de altos ideales, quizá más de los que él tenía.</p>
<p>Una mañana Otabek Altin, el líder de la familia “Liberación” comprobó que no se había equivocado con Jean y que más que nunca debía cuidarlo.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde está Leroy? —Otabek necesitaba discutir el tema de un pase extraordinario que consiguió Jean gracias a su padre para que su familia fuera a visitarlo con más frecuencia. Estaba esperanzado que el padre de Jean llegara y como representante del Senado viera las condiciones de vida de los reos para que intentara legislar a favor de mejores condiciones de vida en las prisiones.</p>
<p>—Fue a traer el agua para la cena. —Leo de la Iglesia era el nuevo joven miembro de la “familia” que había ingresado junto con Jean, pero a diferencia del ex capitán, Leo no tenía fortaleza física; su fuerza provenía de su fe en la existencia de un más allá. Él creía que existía un mundo superior después de la muerte. Nadie le hacía caso—. ¿Quieres que lo llame?</p>
<p>—Quiero que lo ayudes, tarado. —Otabek era duro con sus “hermanos”, pero todos sabían que gozaban de su aprecio cada vez que él los llamaba con ciertos epítetos molestos y hasta vulgares—. Deja. Yo voy.</p>
<p>Otabek dejó al muchacho haciendo el picado de las verduras en el comedor número seis que debían atender esa semana de acuerdo al cronograma establecido por las autoridades y se dirigió hacia la zona de la fuente donde Jean solía pasar unos minutos cada vez que tenía oportunidad, según le dijo para meditar un poco.</p>
<p>Caminó con mucho sigilo porque quería gastarle una pequeña broma y asustarlo imitando la voz del sargento Perkins que era el peor guardia de la prisión. Se acercó al reservorio de agua que seguía llenándose con las fuentes de ríos contaminados con el producto de los químicos usados por la actividad minera —esa era la única agua que existía para tomar y a nadie le importaba mejorar su calidad porque era destinada para los prisioneros— y que dejaba en los alimentos un sabor ferroso.</p>
<p>Observó a Jean por unos segundos y en el instante que iba a gritar como el sargento escuchó al ex capitán hablar un lenguaje extraño que le movió el corazón. El líder observó de inmediato como el agua de color amarillo oscuro del reservorio se transformaba en agua cristalina y dejaba de tener el potente olor a sulfato.</p>
<p>Jean no tenía nada entre las manos, es más, éstas estaban abiertas y se proyectaban sobre el agua reservada. El ex militar tenía la cabeza elevada hacia el espacio y la mirada casi perdida en la nada, seguía pronunciando las extrañas palabras y su cuerpo parecía emitir un pequeño halo luminoso.</p>
<p>Otabek decidió observarlo en silencio hasta el final. Él no era un hombre que tuviera una creencia como lo tenía Leo o Martin, un viejo amigo suyo. Él era un hombre de hechos y de pensamiento abstracto. Otabek creía en la lógica y admiraba el desarrollo intelectual, científico y tecnológico.</p>
<p>La humanidad había dejado atrás los conceptos de divinidades porque gracias a ellos los regímenes y los hombres que ejercían el poder habían dominado a los seres humanos a través de la difusión de creencias en un ser todo-poderoso y un mundo más allá de este. Era otro tipo de autoritarismo y dominación que sojuzgaba a los demás utilizando para ello la manipulación de sus miedos y creencias más íntimas y profundas, en especial aquellas que resolvían el problema del hombre y la razón de su existencia.</p>
<p>Un hombre que no creía en un dios, en seres supremos y en milagros, estaba siendo testigo de uno. Un hombre común y corriente, alguien que él podría haber considerado su enemigo en otras épocas, estaba transformando el agua contaminada en agua tan pura que podía beberse del tanque.</p>
<p>Cuando Jean terminó su labor, aquella que le dictaba el corazón para evitar que los reos seguieran siendo contaminados con el agua que consumían, dejó su postura y agradeció al infinito, dio la media vuelta y se encontró con la atónita mirada de Otabek.</p>
<p>—Dime que esto tiene una explicación capitán. —Otabek había decidido por su cuenta seguir llamando a Jean por su grado, él se había convertido en el capitán de la familia—. Dime que tú no eres un hechicero, un mago o un milagrero.</p>
<p>—Sí tiene una explicación y es que la onda es una posibilidad y la partícula una realidad. —Jean no sabía por dónde empezar a explicar lo que acababa de hacer, pero dejó que las palabras salieran solas—. Cuando tu mente y tu corazón se conectan con el universo, cuando la visión de algo se une a los sentimientos que te provoca, entonces se mueven hilos o cadenas de ondas que atraen la posibilidad y de acuerdo a la seguridad que tengas en hacer algo, esa posibilidad se convierte en realidad.</p>
<p>—Qué carajos estás queriendo decir. —Otabek introdujo la mano en el agua del reservorio y la olió y sin temor la probó, era deliciosa—. ¿Tú transformaste las partículas contaminadas de este estanque?</p>
<p>—No lo hice yo… fue el universo, hablé con él. —Jean no podía mentir y esa era su única verdad, aquella que heredó de Yuri—. Tú también puedes hacerlo, cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo solo es cuestión de abrir la mente y despejar las capas de oscuridad en ella para que puedas hablar con el universo.</p>
<p>Otabek movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir del área de reservorio de la cocina.</p>
<p>—Otabek, no digas nada de esto a nadie por favor. —Jean necesitaba pasar desapercibido porque temía que los hombres lo confundieran con una persona que había llegado para solucionarles la vida y porque las grandes familias de Venus pedirían que él fuera llevado con ellos y así usarlo para sus fines oscuros y egoístas.</p>
<p>—Nadie me creería. —Mientras regresaba a la cocina Otabek juró mantener en secreto la extraña labor que Jean hacía para descontaminar el agua porque entendió que de exponerlo ante los demás Jean correría el mismo destino que pudo haber tenido ese joven que encontraron en el Atlantis.</p>
<p>Pero el secreto no pudo mantenerse oculto por mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Una reyerta, como cualquiera que ocurría en las cárceles de la Tierra, de las colonias y de los planetas-prisión enfrentó a las tres familias más poderosas de Kepler, entre ellas la familia que compartía el pabellón de Otabek.</p>
<p>Habían designado las labores en los socavones y algunos miembros de la familia Aria, hombres de raza blanca que no se mezclaban con los demás presos, protestaron porque ellos volverían a entrar a las zonas más profundas. Los miembros de la familia de Saiks movieron sus influencias entre las autoridades de la prisión para que les permitieran trabajar en superficie.</p>
<p>La discusión acalorada entre los líderes se transformó en insultos y amenazas, pero pronto pasó a ser golpes y patadas. Los demás miembros de ambas familias salieron al patio a enfrentarse y proteger a sus dirigentes y todo se convirtió en una trifulca sin fin.</p>
<p>Al ver que los guardias no hacían nada y que indiferentes observaban desde sus torretas y sectores de vigilancia, Otabek decidió parar lo que podría ser una masacre entre familias y con total decisión ingresó al patio central para detener a los otros líderes.</p>
<p>Jean caminaba tras de él evitando ser golpeado por los compañeros que solo entendían la ley de los puños y la lucha callejera. El ex capitán estaba preparado en artes marciales, aquella que ya no se enseñaba al pueblo sino solo a las clases más importantes y a las fuerzas del orden, así que podía repeler cualquier ataque.</p>
<p>Pero Otabek no y, antes que llegara donde estaba él, Bronco y Titus peleaban como fieras uno de los miembros de la familia Merris quien enardecido por la lucha y las drogas que consumían corrió hacia él y le cortó el cuello de un tajo.</p>
<p>Otabek cayó en medio del patio y por encima de todas las voces altisonantes se escuchó la voz de Jean que lo llamaba. Los presos pararon la pelea, en especial los dos líderes cuando observaron a Jean sujetar entre sus brazos a uno de los cabeza de familia más importantes de la prisión.</p>
<p>La sangre formaba un charco cada vez mayor en el suelo terroso y los reos comenzaron a hacer un círculo en torno a ella. Jean seguía sosteniendo a Otabek que se llevaba las manos hacia el lado derecho del cuello. Pocos eran los minutos que le quedaban pues la herida no solo comprometió la carótida sino también otras venas y arterias menores, era un gran corte que iba desde la zona cercana a la oreja hasta la parte frontal del cuello.</p>
<p>Entonces sucedió, Jean elevó la mirada y sujetando el cuello de Otabek pronuncio esas extrañas palabras en las que hablaba con el flujo inmaterial del universo y le hacía entender que debían cambiar cierta realidad, le daba sus razones y le agradecía por haberlo escuchado.</p>
<p>Los líderes de las dos familias y sus hombres de más confianza fueron testigos cercanos y vieron cómo la gran herida de Otabek cerraba bajo el suave toque de la mano del “capitán”. La desesperación en los ojos de Otabek había desaparecido y en su lugar un sentimiento de respeto y agradecimiento profundo surgía de sus oscuros ojos.</p>
<p>Jean bajó la mirada y le sonrió. Algo mareado Otabek intentó pararse, porque si bien la herida estaba cerrada, había perdido mucha sangre y eso le produjo un vaguido que lo hizo tambalear.</p>
<p>Nadie hablaba pues todos vieron la escena de muerte transformarse en escena de vida. De pronto llegaron los guardias y rudos como siempre despejaron a los presos y tomaron entre sus brazos al débil Otabek que no quería soltar la mano de Jean.</p>
<p>Ciegos como siempre pensaron que fue el propio capitán quien atentó contra alguien en ese grupo de reos y lo llevaron al calabozo de castigo sin prestar oídos a los reclamos de los demás reos.</p>
<p>Siete días duró el encierro y Jean tuvo que soportar hambre, sed y frío pues durmió en el piso duro de una pequeña celda oscura. Cuando todo quedó aclarado los guardias simplemente lo sacaron y lo trasladaron a la enfermería.</p>
<p>Jean caminaba a tientas pues no podía ver bien a nadie. Durante esos días había mantenido un estricto régimen de meditación y pensó que si él fuera a quien hubieran atacado ya estaría con Yuri en el otro lado.</p>
<p>Cuando ante su mirada las formas por fin se aclararon observó a cientos de hombres mirarlo con respeto y hasta con devoción.</p>
<p>¿Qué había sucedido en esos siete días?</p>
<p>El pensamiento de cientos de reos, incluso el de los más abyectos, se transformó y, ante la mirada de los guardias y las autoridades de la prisión en el planeta Kepler 95t, nacía un salvador.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Otra oportunidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La libertad nuevamente es una opción para Jean Jacques.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El planeta Kepler 95t seguía recibiendo a los condenados más feroces de la sociedad. Era la miasma de un sistema que se endurecía más para seguir subsistiendo y no permitía que el humano superara sus debilidades.</p>
<p>Conocida también como la vigésima séptima comunidad de reclusos del espacio exterior ubicada en el cinturón más allá de los exoplanetas del Sistema Solar solía abrir sus compuertas a las mentes retorcidas de las colonias espaciales quienes terminarían sus días entre sus paredes de sólido acero tal como lo había previsto el código penal y las autoridades del sistema.</p>
<p>Los nuevos reclusos observaban desde las ventanas del transportador la inmensa construcción de acero que se erigía en medio de la nada desértica de un planeta cuyas temperaturas extremas lo convertían en una gigantesca cárcel de la que ninguno de los presos podría escapar. Era tan riguroso el clima que los condenados preferían seguir viviendo en la prisión que aventurarse a salir de ella.</p>
<p>No existían depredadores, apenas si la vida se reducía a unas cuantas especies vegetales y animales sin mucha importancia para el hombre, una especie de roedores y algunas otras alimañas que merodeaban fuera de sus madrigueras.</p>
<p>El Sistema y las autoridades la llamaban “el peñasco del diablo”, los ciudadanos comunes y corrientes la consideraban como la prisión más segura y temida por todos y durante los últimos veinte años nada había cambiado, solo el número de prisioneros fue en aumento y los pobladores de tan espantoso lugar envejecieron.</p>
<p>Cuando los prisioneros trasponían las puertas de la mayor prisión de todo el sistema, tan fría como una roca y tan sombría como un campo de concentración, con sus pabellones grises que emergían desde la nada en el desierto más sombrío del oeste de Kepler; cuando dejaban el área de recepción y entraban a la prisión se encontraban dentro de un sistema completamente distinto al que habían imaginado.</p>
<p>Los ingresantes se daban cuenta que sobre todas las cosas primaba el respeto entre autoridades y prisioneros. Eran recluidos en un pabellón para presos recién llegados y los reos que habían llegado en el transporte antes que ellos eran los encargados de leerles el reglamento y darles a conocer las normas internas que servían para una convivencia armoniosa entre familias y pabellones.</p>
<p>Después de tres meses ellos escogían con total libertad la familia a la que querían pertenecer y las actividades que desarrollarían durante su estadía de por vida en el lugar.</p>
<p>Pero sobre todas las cosas aprendían de la boca de los demás prisioneros que vivía entre ellos un hombre de singular comportamiento y excepcional rectitud y moral. Alguien que les había enseñado a ser hombres dignos y que les mostró las formas más diversas para desarrollar el potencial externo e interno y permitir que la prisión fuera la única que no reportaba problemas al sistema.</p>
<p>Los incrédulos novatos llegaban a sus respectivos pabellones y después de escuchar la bienvenida de los líderes de las familias salían al patio central común a todos los reos. Una inmensa plaza que podía albergar con toda comodidad a unas diez mil personas.</p>
<p>Se les obligaba a formar un círculo y esperar que llegara el reo número 10203 a quien todos llamaban por su nombre, Otabek. El hombre se paraba en medio de ellos y les leía el decálogo del buen reo.</p>
<p>—Bienvenidos señores quiero que se sientan cómodos en La Roca y para que todo sea armónico entre ustedes y nosotros deberán seguir estas sencillas normas. —Miraba a los hombres a los ojos y con el gesto serio que nunca dejaba atrás les explicaba—. En este lugar todos somos iguales, todos tenemos los mismos derechos, todos tenemos las mismas responsabilidades, todos compartimos el mismo destino y todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades. Todos hablamos con respeto, nos movemos en libertad, cumplimos el trabajo con tesón y esfuerzo, todos colaboramos y todos somos hermanos. ¿Alguna pregunta?</p>
<p>Un joven llegado de una colonia lejana acusado de robar parte de la producción de diamantes de un planeta destinado a la explotación de sus recursos levantó la mano.</p>
<p>—Nos habían dicho los otros reos que esta es una comunidad que vive en paz y eso gracias a las enseñanzas de un hombre que hace milagros y quiero saber si eres tú ese tío. —El chiquillo se mostraba bastante desenfadado.</p>
<p>—No, pero si te das la vuelta lo podrás conocer. —Otabek apuntó con el dedo el lugar y todos los reos dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de un hombre alto, de piel bronceada, cabello oscuro y mirada tan profunda como el acero.</p>
<p>—¿Eres tú el hombre de los milagros? —le dijo otro de los reos, un hombre que tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro de oreja a oreja haciéndolo ver como si llevara una máscara.</p>
<p>—No, soy solo un preso más. Algunos me llaman capitán y otros me llaman Jean, ustedes pueden llamarme como deseen. —Jean se acercó más a ellos y los miró con esos ojos que siempre guardaban respeto y cariño incluso por aquellos desahuciados a quienes la sociedad no les dio ninguna esperanza.</p>
<p>—Si eres un hijo de puta como nosotros entonces ¿por qué carajo todos estos imbéciles te miran como si fueras su dios? —Monson era un hombre rudo, creció en las calles de la Tierra y sobrevivió como pudo. Durante diez años se convirtió en un asaltante de caminos y asesino.</p>
<p>—No soy un dios, solo intento hacerles comprender que todos somos seres especiales y que eso nos saca de nuestra simple condición de delincuentes o de guardias o de políticos, ingenieros, militares o quienes pensamos que somos en verdad. —Jean abrió los brazos y dio una vuelta completa sobre sus pies—. Ya podrán entender con el paso de los días y bienvenidos de nuevo.</p>
<p>Jean dio media vuelta y volvió a su labor del día. Trabajaba dirigiendo la maquinaria como cualquier mortal y para asombro de los nuevos parecía disfrutar de su trabajo. En verdad todos los reos parecían pasarla muy bien en sus puestos.</p>
<p>Tras pasar su primera noche los recién llegados entendieron a qué se referían todos los reos antiguos cuando decían que Jean era el líder supremo de Kepler y que gracias a él eran hombres nuevos.</p>
<p>En silencio todos salían de las celdas y caminaban en filas hasta la plaza grande, allí se sentaban sobre el suelo duro cruzando las piernas sobre los muslos y cerraban los ojos. Jean los dirigía hacia lugares fantásticos y durante una hora se quedaban callados con los ojos cerrados, meditaban antes de empezar sus labores del día.</p>
<p>Los reos fueron a escoger sus actividades y se encontraron con que además del trabajo de siete horas en las instalaciones de la mina tenían la posibilidad de llevar talleres de arte, conocimientos generales, deportes o meditación. Existía un taller interesante que recomendaban llevar a los novatos, era el taller del silencio y en el que durante diez días pasarían en un área aislada, sin decir una sola palabra, meditando a solas, haciendo ejercicios de respiración y tratando de callar la voz interior. Tenía un resultado positivo del cincuenta por ciento y muchos de los presos salían de esa experiencia sintiendo que sus vidas por fin tenían sentido.</p>
<p>—Capitán. —Luego de la experiencia los reos tenían la oportunidad de hablar con Jean y uno de ellos le preguntó—. Dices que todos podemos hacer lo mismo que tú haces y me parece una cosa de locos.</p>
<p>—En este lugar tenemos compañeros que pueden curar diversos males, hombres que pueden ayudar a un mejor crecimiento de los cultivos en los huertos, compañeros que ayudan a estar tranquilos a los demás, amigos que hablan con el agua y otros que hablan con las estrellas. —Jean sonrió y señaló a los demás presos.</p>
<p>—Pero si todo eso pueden hacer ¿por qué mierda siguen en este podrido lugar? —El más incrédulo de todos se puso en pie y a su vez señaló el pabellón central de la prisión.</p>
<p>—Porque esta no es una cárcel sino un lugar para encontrar una oportunidad y nosotros no somos presos sino hombres libres que estamos compartiendo este espacio. —La voz ronca de Jean sonaba sin alteraciones, era tan reconfortante escucharlo como era maravilloso verlo hacer prodigios al azar—. La única prisión que existe es nuestra mente y la única sentencia que cumplimos es vivir en este sistema. Todos somos prisioneros de esta vida y la organización que le han dado, cumpliendo un rol dentro de estos cuerpos para luego de mucho batallar morir y perder nuestras huellas. Incluso aquellos cuyos nombres forman parte de los artículos de historia en verdad han desaparecido. Lo que les propongo es aprovechar este tiempo tan corto que tenemos en este lugar para que se conozcan a ustedes mismos y vuestro potencial y no tengan que volver a repetir una sentencia dentro de un sistema similar.</p>
<p>—Hablas como si la vida fuera una condena. —Uno de los novatos mayores no dejaba de observar cada gesto y pensar en cada frase de Jean.</p>
<p>—Tal y como está organizado este sistema en lugar de ser una experiencia para potenciar la mentalidad y la espiritualidad de los seres humanos, es un lugar donde nos limitamos a seguir normas que nos constriñen y donde todo está programado. —Jean bebió un poco de agua para aclarar su garganta y seguir charlando—. Crees que eliges tu destino, pero si lo piensas bien nunca has elegido nada por ti mismo. Lo hicieron tus padres cuando eras niño y adolescente, te dedicaste a algo para poder sobrevivir y no había más opciones que las que te proporcionó la sociedad, no hay cabida para los grandes sueños, éstos se pierden en las formas y cuando menos lo piensas ya estás viejo y no sirves para nada más que cobrar una pensión y vivir hasta que el sistema ya no puede mantenerte y te llevan a una clínica donde programan tu muerte.</p>
<p>—Pero yo no seguí esas malditas reglas. —El prisionero más bajito de todos estaba sorprendido con esa manera de pensar.</p>
<p>—Nada en verdad lo has decidido tú, solo sigues los caminos que te señalan los hombres poderosos y las máquinas. Hemos dejado de ser seres pensantes y nos hemos convertido en recursos, incluso algunos de ustedes que creen que por ser asesinos o ladrones burlaron el sistema, están equivocados. —Jean caminaba entre ellos mientras respondía sus preguntas—. Cometieron sus crímenes porque el sistema así ya lo había programado, porque se necesita cierto número de miserables que den problemas en la sociedad para que exista cierto número de custodios de la ley y la moral que puedan atraparlos y que son usados como buenos controladores de los demás a través de su autoridad. Es por eso que el sistema perfecto y AIRIS les permitió ser ladrones o estafar a los incautos o matar a niños inocentes durante un tiempo porque tras vuestras fechorías se esconde la forma cómo controlan al resto de la sociedad. O me dirán que los sistemas de seguridad implementados en las casas para evitar robos no es una forma de espiar cada hogar… ja, ja y nosotros creemos que estamos seguros gracias a su vigilancia.</p>
<p>—¿Y de qué manera podemos salir de esta mierda? —Benson era un hombre incrédulo y necesitaba ver un milagro por eso quería probar a Jean—. ¿Tú nos guías por ese camino y para que creamos en ti haces milagros de vez en cuando? Eso también es pura basura.</p>
<p>—No hago milagros y si algo puedo hacer por los demás lo hago porque siento la necesidad de ayudar, pero en verdad la única forma de salir de todo esto es volver al origen, retornar a la casa de donde partimos, pero al verdadero lugar para no volver aquí y para ellos tenemos que abrir nuestras pequeñas mentes y librar al corazón de cargas pesadas, pues sino cuando se da la oportunidad de ser libres nos quedamos a medio camino y como buenos recursos tenemos que regresar y volver a empezar. —Jean intentaba hacer más fácil la explicación para que estuvieran preparados para la verdad.</p>
<p>—Oye hermano, te juro que por más que trato no te entiendo. —Zenit era el único nombre con el que conocían al moreno que hablaba con Jean y es que él decía que había nacido al mediodía y su madre lo abandonó en el lugar.</p>
<p>—La libertad llega cuando mueres, pero si no estás preparado para ir al lugar de donde provenimos, si tu mente es estrecha y solo quieres seguir reproduciendo en tu conciencia esta realidad que conocemos, entonces jamás encontrarás la salida y tu alma o consciencia tendrá que nacer de nuevo en este lugar. —Jean tuvo que ser claro corriendo el riesgo que algunos de esos reos lo tomen por un loco fanático como ya sucedió en el pasado.</p>
<p>Al finalizar la charla Jean los invitó a probar los talleres y participar activamente de ellos hasta integrarse a esa extraña sociedad, donde los hombres encarcelados parecían almas libres.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>La prisión del planeta Kepler se vio alterada un día que llegaron varias naves oficiales del ejército del sistema solar y los guardias fueron a buscar a Jean que trabajaba en el socavón número nueve.</p>
<p>Los compañeros de Jean se pusieron alertas pues pensaban que algo malo había pasado o que el Sistema quería llevarlo a otro lugar para usarlo. Pero él les pidió calma y les prometió regresar con una explicación.</p>
<p>Flanqueado por una decena de guardia bien armados se dirigió a las oficinas del alcaide de la prisión bajo la mirada atenta y preocupada de cientos de compañeros quienes de inmediato transmitieron la noticia de boca en boca.</p>
<p>Al llegar a la acogedora y cómoda oficina del alcaide Popovich, un hombre que también había recibido el beneficio de las enseñanzas de Jean, éste se llevó una gran sorpresa.</p>
<p>—¿Me recuerda capitán? —Un hombre algo obeso y de pálido rostro y ligera barba rubia lo contemplaba con una gran sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Cómo podría olvidar a un renacido. —Jean estiró la mano y pronto se halló entre los brazos de su antiguo compañero de armas que con un fuerte apretón y varias palmadas en la espalda lo saludó—. Gordon Lazarus ¿qué haces en esta prisión?</p>
<p>—He venido por ti Jean Jacques, porque tenemos una última misión que cumplir. —Lazarus no dejaba de sonreír y con la voz en alto y la actitud efusiva de siempre señaló—. Es un viaje de ida, sin retorno… volvemos al Atlantis amigo mío.</p>
<p>El piso dejó de ser sólido y Jean tuvo que sentarse por unos minutos para entender bien lo que el comandante Gordon Lazarus le estaba explicando.</p>
<p>—Conformaron varias misiones para ingresar a la nave con tripulantes humanos y no humanos. Créeme amigo que durante todos estos años algo las llevó al fracaso y ninguna logró el objetivo. —Lazarus tomó asiento junto a Jean—. Ingresaron y los hombres se perdieron en la nave hasta que la luz los hizo desaparecer frente a las cámaras y los ciborgs y soldados programados solo dejaron de funcionar. —El comandante Lazarus reía mientras seguía explicando—. Por eso es que decidieron conformar una misión con hombres dispuestos a sacrificar todo y uno de esos soy yo, ya sabes que él me dio una segunda oportunidad y la aproveché para entender qué diablos pasa con el Sistema y prefiero que esa luz del Atlantis me atraviese antes de seguir aquí.</p>
<p>—¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? —Jean ya sabía la respuesta, solo que quería escuchar bien la propuesta.</p>
<p>—El único que puede guiar bien a los hombres de la misión eres tú Jean, conoces bien los planos del Atlantis, estuviste allí y la recorriste sin vacilar. Hermano, no creo que quieras seguir en esta pocilga. —Lazarus levantó las cejas y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, esa era una señal secreta en su unidad, una que le decía “sígueme”—. Así que acepté la misión, pero con la condición que tú fueras conmigo porque eres el único ser humano que conoces el camino en esa condenada nave. Además, sé muy bien que ibas a regresar a ese lugar junto con Yuri.</p>
<p>Jean sentía el pulso de su corazón descontrolado y su rostro reflejaba ese rubor que provoca la emoción y sorpresa. El Atlantis era el lugar donde proyectaría su mente el momento de dejar ese mundo, eso lo sabía bien pues era una instrucción que recibió de Yuri en su alma esas noches de pasión y ahora tendría la oportunidad de llegar a su destino sin esperar el lento arribo de la muerte en esa prisión.</p>
<p>—¿En qué consiste la misión? —Jean no había olvidado las lecciones recibidas en el ejército y la principal decía que la misión era lo más importante para un soldado.</p>
<p>—Eso es lo mejor Jean… —Lazarus mostraba sin problemas su entusiasmo y comenzó a explicar a su amigo qué debían hacer una vez que estuvieran en la nave.</p>
<p>Cuando el hombre resucitado por Yuri terminó de explicar los detalles y el objetivo principal del encargo que el gobierno y el Sistema AIRIS les entregaban, observó la sonrisa de Jean y supo que sería el guía de esa misión sin retorno, supo que volverían al Atlantis y que allí encontrarían la ansiada libertad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Estamos en la recta final de este fic. <br/>Agradezco a las lectoras que siguieron con él hasta el final y las invito a dejar sus comentarios.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. El siguiente paso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Por fin llega el día de volver a la nave de la muerte. El Atlantis recibe a sus nuevo visitantes y Jean debe dar ese siguiente paso.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Había sido su hogar durante veinte años y aunque fuera una prisión tenía demasiadas historias que recordar, algunas buenas y otras malas, pero todas serían experiencias valiosas de vida.</p>
<p>Lo más difícil de decir adiós era pensar en los que se quedaban atrás e imaginar cómo es que sus vidas seguirían sin él. Jean siempre buscó la trascendencia, el halago, la visibilidad y aunque no se lo propuso en la prisión, sus palabras y sus obras lo convirtieron en ese “rey” sin corona de un imperio aborrecido por los demás.</p>
<p>Conocía las historias de sus súbditos, conocía incluso sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Habían compartido horas de trabajo, de estudio, de meditación y de alegría. Esos reos que nadie quería ver en las calles de las colonias espaciales, esos hombres llenos de tatuajes, cicatrices y palabras vulgares; esos hombres que buscaban sobrevivir como fieras salvajes en medio de una jungla de barrotes fueron el campo fértil para sembrar semillas de consciencia y a su manera dieron algunos frutos.</p>
<p>Se convirtieron en sus amigos, en sus aliados y en su familia cuando los padres de Jean murieron y sus hermanos se olvidaron de él. Fueron testigos de los pequeños y grandes prodigios que sus manos y su fe realizaron entre los pabellones, los patios, los talleres y los socavones de las minas.</p>
<p>Jean fue uno más con ellos y a la vez fue como un hermano mayor, incluso para los hombres más viejos. Todos reunidos en esa plaza observándolo con atención, con dudas y tristezas en las miradas; Jean tuvo que decirles adiós.</p>
<p>—Nos volveremos a ver, no sé cuándo; pero otra vez nos miraremos a las caras y nos reconoceremos los unos a los otros por las miradas. —Jean se sentó en las gradas del estrado que las autoridades de la prisión habían armado y con cariño repartió unos bollos de pan que junto con sus amigos más cercanos prepararon las últimas horas antes del viaje y los guardias sirvieron una pequeña copa de vino a cada preso.</p>
<p>—Jean ¿qué haremos ahora que tú no estés? —Uno de los más jóvenes, Michael Phillips le preguntó con timidez. El chico se sentía derrotado.</p>
<p>—Seguir buscando tu voz interior, porque allí adentro es donde radica la verdad de todo. —Jean no sabía cómo explicar esas sensaciones que tenía y esos sueños donde veía otra realidad. Simplemente no había palabras.</p>
<p>¿Cómo decir que no existe un cielo y tampoco un infierno? ¿Cómo hablar que no hay una nada esperando al final de la vida? ¿Cómo decir que somos más reales cuando cruzamos la gran barrera?</p>
<p>Jean sabía que la respuesta no sería satisfactoria, así que solo les pidió que escucharan la voz del alma y siguieran siendo dignos a pesar que todos los condenaran, hasta que llegase el momento final.</p>
<p>Cuando el pequeño departir terminó, Jean subió de nuevo al estrado y con las lágrimas avecinándose a los ojos hizo una reverencia frente a todos.</p>
<p>—Gracias por todos queridos amigos. —Sintió que su pecho se llenaba de amor, temor y felicidad intensa porque una gran energía lo hacía vibrar en un doble ritmo—. No importa si no me recuerdan, solo les pido que no olviden todo lo que les dije. Benditos sean.</p>
<p>Entre aplausos y vivas, Jean bajó del estrado y se dirigió al vestuario para ponerse el traje con el cual viajaría a la base de Júpiter para el lanzamiento de la nave Gnosos en la que viajaría a encontrarse con la verdad oculta en ese extraño motor del Atlantis.</p>
<p>Como lo había hecho durante las dos décadas de su estadía en el planeta Kepler 95t, Otabek lo acompañó para desearle lo mejor y recibir una última instrucción de parte de su camarada.</p>
<p>—Quiero que te prepares y los prepares a ellos porque el objetivo que trazaron los grupos de poder del Sistema para la misión en el Atlantis va a resultar más favorable a nuestros intereses amigo mío. —Jean terminó de ponerse los botines protectores y solo faltaba los guantes y el casco que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Se acercó a Otabek y lo sujetó de ambos brazos.</p>
<p>—Jean ¿este es el ritual del que me hablaste? —Otabek sintió la cercanía de su mejor amigo y pudo ver que solo quedaban pocos centímetros entre su rostro y el de Jean.</p>
<p>—Te voy a dar el legado que me dio Yuri para que no sigas dudando de todo aquello que compartí contigo. —Jean soltó los brazos de su amigo y con mucha cortesía sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.</p>
<p>Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron y en un beso profundo lleno de cariño y emoción, Jean le entregó todo ese conocimiento sensitivo que provenía del punto neural de su corazón. Un hálito de fe que su gran amigo aún necesitaba y que fue suficiente para que entendiera que somos más que estos cuerpos y que la realidad subyace por debajo de aquella que nuestros sentidos contemplan.</p>
<p>Cuando Jean presintió que Otabek había entendido, cuando con los ojos entreabiertos lo vio como si estuviera despertando o descubriendo un tesoro, terminó de besarlo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.</p>
<p>—Te voy a extrañar rebelde. —Sonrió mucho porque quería llorar.</p>
<p>—Yo también amigo mío. —Otabek estrechó aún más el abrazo y ambos dejaron un pedacito del alma en el otro—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?</p>
<p>—Te lo juro que así será y cuando todo esto termine estarás conmigo en un increíble lugar. —Jean suspiró con pena y a la vez con esperanza pues tenía la plena certeza que todo lo que había aprendido de Yuri era verdad.</p>
<p>Cerraron los ojos, apretaron aún más los brazos y no dijeron la palabra adiós porque el reencuentro era solo era cuestión de tiempo y el tiempo solo es una ilusión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[...]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le tomó seis meses de entrenamiento en la base de Júpiter el poder estar en la forma correcta para viajar a su anhelado encuentro. Cada mañana Jean despertaba con una sonrisa contando los días que faltaban para comenzar su largo viaje y cada noche al acostarse imaginaba cómo sería el encuentro entre él y Yuri en ese mundo inmaterial.</p>
<p>«Yuri, ¿me recordarás?, ¿me reconocerás ahora con este rostro curtido y estas manos callosas?», Jean temía que en la dimensión donde las almas llegan, la memoria fuera frágil, pero el alma no envejece y el amor verdadero mantiene la fragancia de una rosa que recién se abrió al sol.</p>
<p>El viaje les parecería corto pues entraron todos en sus respectivas cabinas de hibernación y abrirían los ojos en el punto exacto donde el mapa estelar señalaba la presencia del Atlantis.</p>
<p>Antes de dormir Jean agradeció con genuino sentimiento la oportunidad que el comandante Gordon Lázarus le había dado al final de ese extraño y difícil camino que le había tocado vivir.</p>
<p>—Cuando lleguemos no habrá tiempo de decirte cuán agradecido estoy. —Jean extendió la mano al sonriente hombre.</p>
<p>—Cada noche desde que llegamos a Marte soñé con Yuri y al principio no entendía lo que me decía en sueños. —Lázarus que había pasado por la experiencia de la muerte era el único que no sentía ni un poco de temor—. Pero hace exactamente tres años cuando se concibió el proyecto y el general Roch me puso al frente… solo hasta ese instante fue que logré escuchar el mensaje: “ve por Jean”, decía; “sácalo de toda esta mierda”, insistía.</p>
<p>Jean sonrió porque ese sí era un auténtico mensaje del joven que tanto amaba y extrañó durante todos esos años de encierro en la prisión.</p>
<p>El viaje no tuvo ningún contratiempo y la mente central de AIRIS se encargó que cada detalle por más mínimo contara con la aprobación de todos sus sistemas aleatorios.</p>
<p>Diez hombres, casi todos desconocidos entre sí dormían en las cabinas en un sueño tan profundo que les fue difícil recordar cuando llegaron al punto indicado y la voz del programa central de la nave insignia Gnosos los despertó y comenzó a darles las lecturas de su estado y el de la nave.</p>
<p>A saber, el jefe de vuelo era el piloto Kim Hyung-Mo, experto en rescates; el copiloto se llamaba Paul Mossé un hombre con los nervios de acero capaz de salvar cualquier situación en el último minuto y les acompañaba el piloto de segunda línea Roberto May, un hombre que no descansaba hasta tener todos los datos en perfecto orden.</p>
<p>Tres eran los ingenieros encargados del objetivo de la misión, Paxton, Montecarlo y Schiver. Y dos técnicos instalarían las poderosas antenas para la conexión a distancia en las torres de proa y popa del Atlantis.</p>
<p>El objetivo era simple: instalar un poderoso enlace con interfaz en el mando central de la memoria del Atlantis y al momento de desplegar sus antenas permitiría la conexión con la base central del sistema AIRIS. De esta forma la mente central tendría el control de la nave y en especial de la energía que desplegaba el rotor y podría evitar la excitación del flujo energético para que los robots que quedaran en la nave pudieran cargar las celdas de abastecimiento con la energía fotónica y magnética que se desprendía de ella.</p>
<p>AIRIS tendría el control absoluto del Atlantis.</p>
<p>Con ese fin tendrían que engañar a la inteligencia del sistema de la nave de la muerte enviando a dos de los miembros de ese equipo al rotor para que lo mantuvieran con la mira puesta en ellos mientras los demás ejecutaban el plan.</p>
<p>El sistema había decidido que Leroy y Lázarus serían los héroes a sacrificar.</p>
<p>Cuando Jean despertó lo primero que hizo al ponerse en pie luego del largo viaje fue dirigirse a la cubierta de la nave para observar maravillado una vez más la egregia figura del Atlantis que se agigantaba conforme la nave de la armada se acercaba a ella. A su vez miraba la lejana estrella que alimentaba ese motor mortal.</p>
<p>Jean sentía que estaba cerca de ver por fin esa realidad que tanto deseaba y temía en el fondo.</p>
<p>«¿Cómo será estar sin un cuerpo?», se preguntó y no quiso responder pues sus visiones y sus ejercicios de introspección solo le mostraron imágenes distorsionadas y opacas del misterioso limbo que lo esperaba.</p>
<p>Diez días les tomó llegar a la gran nave que al momento de notar la presencia del Gnosos activó sus sistemas y abrió las puertas de sus hangares para recibir a los visitantes.</p>
<p>—Nos invita a entrar para devorarnos la muy maldita —señaló con ironía May.</p>
<p>—Te devorará a ti, porque yo estaré fuera todo el tiempo y no pienso entrar en sus entrañas —bromeó Schiver.</p>
<p>—Solo espero que no te mates hasta que nosotros salgamos de esa cosa, Leroy —añadió el jefe de la nave.</p>
<p>Jean solo sonrió y asintió sin decirles nada, su corazón y su mente estaban en otro lugar, ellos ya habían llegado al Atlantis y comenzaban a caminar por sus vericuetos haciendo uso de su memoria.</p>
<p>Una vez que tuvieron los trajes espaciales puestos y revisaron el listado de tareas a realizar, los hombres se dirigieron a las pequeñas naves de transporte para abordar la tétrica Atlantis.</p>
<p>Seis de ellos tenían el corazón apretado pues no dejaban de pensar en la posibilidad de encontrar una muerte dolorosa al interior de la nave. Solo dos sonreían y esperaban el momento de caer hacia la libertad.</p>
<p>Cuando las naves traspusieron el umbral del gran hangar, Jean sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de tanto palpitar. Yuri estaba a solo unos minutos, a solo un paso, Yuri por fin volvería a ser parte de su mundo en algún lugar desconocido y etéreo.</p>
<p>Los ocho hombres bajaron de sus naves luego de anclarlas al piso del Atlantis y con mucho cuidado se quitaron los cascos para poder respirar. Jean sintió que el aire era fresco como la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar y miró la puerta del elevador central.</p>
<p>—Vayamos con calma —les dijo a los militares y se quedó en el nivel número seis. Allí había visto desaparecer a sus amigos, los hermanos Crispino, hacía tanto tiempo atrás—. Manténganse juntos y no usen las radios para que la energía no los detecte.</p>
<p>—Nosotros caminaremos muy lento para darles ventaja y así sincronizar el momento que entremos al rotor con el momento que ustedes introduzcan la interfaz. —El comandante Gordon Lázarus se despidió de los hombres y junto con Jean comenzaron la lenta marcha iluminando los pasajes oscuros de la nave con pequeñas linternas para no llamar la atención del sistema central.</p>
<p>Fuera de la nave los dos ingenieros habían hecho contacto ya con las enormes antenas y unían los equipos de radar de AIRIS a los equipos del Atlantis. Era una tarea sencilla que solo necesitaba de media hora para completarse y hacer la primera prueba.</p>
<p>Y así fue, verificaron las conexiones y AIRIS envió un mensaje que llegó luego de diez minutos indicando que tenía plena recepción de la señal.</p>
<p>En Venus, la Tierra, Marte y Júpiter, los hombres poderosos del Sistema Solar observaban cada detalle de la misión en las pantallas que captaban las señales a través de los visores que llevaban puestos los integrantes de la misión.</p>
<p>Al ingresar a la cabina de mando tres de los seis oficiales apresuraron sus pasos para llegar al tablero central donde el sistema QV que manejaba todo en el Atlantis emitía una pequeña señal a través de una luz roja que se encendía y apagaba segundo a segundo.</p>
<p>Jean y Gordon no decían ni una sola palabra mientras caminaban con mucha calma hacia el rotor, tal como lo habían acordado horas antes de ingresar a las cabinas de pervivencia de la nave Gnosos. Intentaban dar tiempo a los ingenieros para que cuando todo estuviera listo para la conexión final ellos ingresaran a distraer a la luz mortal y los otros miembros del equipo pudieran escapar.</p>
<p>El capitán sonreía y temblaba emocionado y al mismo tiempo intentaba reprimir los vacíos que se producían en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en la muerte. No faltaba casi nada para cumplir su propósito, para caer a las aspas circulares del rotor y para encontrar a Yuri al otro lado.</p>
<p>Recordó que su amado chico le había prometido esperarlo en el Atlantis, pero él sabía que eso sería más que imposible porque habían pasado muchos años desde que Yuri volvió a la nave. No podía estar en ella salvo se encontrase en alguna de las cabinas de pervivencia esperando ser despertado.</p>
<p>Con temor Jean dio media vuelta y en voz muy baja le hizo conocer a Lázarus sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>—Es imposible, él no haría algo así —le respondió su amigo mientras intentaba detener su marcha atrás—. Yuri preferiría estar del otro lado.</p>
<p>—¿Y si no es así?, ¿si luego que dejemos este mundo, AIRIS se da cuenta que Yuri duerme en una cabina? —Jean no quería ni pensar—. Lo llevarían a Venus como hace veinte años.</p>
<p>Lázarus negó en silencio y observó asustado cómo Jean buscaba en las paredes un intercomunicador.</p>
<p>—Déjame preguntar por él al sistema de la nave, lo haré cuando ellos ya hayan ejecutado la misión —suplicó Jean y el comandante torció los labios desaprobando la idea, pero lo dejó seguir.</p>
<p>Minutos después la señal que estaban esperando apareció en sus pulseras y los dos supieron que era el momento de dirigirse al rotor. Jean entonces encontró en la pared un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación por el cual pediría al sistema de la nave que le dijera si había un pasajero en alguna de las cabinas de hibernación y que lo despertara antes que AIRIS tomara control.</p>
<p>Acercó su mano a un micrófono adherido en la pared y estuvo a unos centímetros de tomarlo cuando una mano fuerte y fría lo detuvo. Jean saltó hacia atrás por la impresión y vio con asombro emerger de la oscuridad un hombre barbado de largo cabello rubio y ojos de jade.</p>
<p>—Shhhh —con un dedo sobre los labios el hombre le pidió silencio y siguió sosteniendo su mano.</p>
<p>—¿Yuri? —Jean tuvo la sensación que todo desapareció a su alrededor—. No puede ser —le dijo a media voz.</p>
<p>El rubio volvió a pedir silencio y con un ademán de manos pidió a los dos recién llegados que lo siguieran rumbo al rotor central. En medio de la caminata estiró su brazo y abrió la mano pidiendo a Jean que la tomara. El ex capitán acercó su temblorosa mano y sujetó la de Yuri con cuidado, con amor, con alegría, con lágrimas en los ojos y ya no la soltó.</p>
<p>Apretando el paso caminaron con cuidado, para no ser vistos por las cámaras de la nave y casi tropezando entre los tres se dirigieron hasta el motor central del Atlantis que al notarlos abrió sus puertas y comenzó a enviar señales que una vez más excitaron los aros del rotor y estos empezaron a dar vueltas con más frecuencia.</p>
<p>—Yuri espera todavía no —le dijo Jean preocupado por que la nave se conecte con el sistema—, el sistema del Atlantis debe conectar…</p>
<p>—Sí lo sé y no te preocupes porque desde que los radares fueron conectados todo está en marcha. —Yuri sonreía y lo miraba con tanto amor—. Además, no me importan esa misión de mierda, lo que me importa es que estás por fin aquí, conmigo y no te voy a dejar otra vez.</p>
<p>Jean no lograba comprender cómo Yuri sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y se sintió algo tonto porque él no tenía ni idea de lo que decía Yuri y Gordon Lázarus sí parecía saber de qué estaba hablando el rubio. Pero la gran emoción de tenerlo junto a él era superior a cualquier explicación. Antes de ingresar al gran motor central de la nave Jean lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo besó con toda la pasión guardada durante esos años pues no sabía si podría hacerlo al otro lado, cuando sus almas quedasen libres.</p>
<p>Entonces sintieron que las luces comenzaron a encenderse desde el fondo del pasillo y supieron que tenían que ingresar a la espectacular cabina. Lázarus entró a toda prisa, Yuri avanzó sin miedo y cuando estuvo en el umbral del contenedor, Jean se detuvo por un par de segundos, la muerte era algo que siempre le causó temor, pero la mano de Yuri apretó la suya y el temor desapareció.</p>
<p>Herméticas, así quedaron cerradas las puertas del motor y de pronto el sonido desapareció a su alrededor, no podían escuchar el estruendo de los rotores que abajo se movían a gran velocidad, tampoco podían sentir el zigzaguear de las platinas circulares, ni sus voces, ni sus ideas, solo eran sentimiento puro, risas y lágrimas.</p>
<p>Había llegado el momento de la verdad y casi sin respirar Jean miraba los ojos de Yuri, su perfil tan masculino, su rubia barba, las arrugas en los párpados y en la frente. Era un hombre maduro muy atractivo y no había perdido la calidez de ese muchachito al cual rescató años atrás en esa misma nave que sería ahora su tumba.</p>
<p>De pronto vio que el comandante Lázarus se adelantaba cruzando la barrera y observaba con calma el vacío y los aros que giraban en el fondo. El hombre volteó la mirada hacia ellos elevó el pulgar derecho y con una gran sonrisa se arrojó al vacío.</p>
<p>Yuri invitó a Jean a hacer lo mismo y con cuidado él traspuso la barrera de acero, pero no quiso mirar abajo. El instinto de conservación todavía le decía que no lo hiciera, que no se tirara hacia esos aros que lo triturarían mientras caía hacia el área de ventilación.</p>
<p>Los fuertes brazos de Yuri apretaron su cintura, sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos y la sonrisa que tanto amaba le decía que ya no dudara más. Jean suspiró sabiendo que eran los últimos segundos, besó una vez más a Yuri y así enlazados con los corazones juntos en un solo latido dieron el siguiente paso.</p>
<p>Cayeron y siguieron cayendo en un pozo sin fin hasta que el vértigo los venció y nubló la vista de ambos. Jean dejó de sentir la fuerza de la caída y pensó que se estaba flotando en medio de la nada y cuando dejó de sentir supo que estaba al otro lado donde todo era silencio y luz. Un lugar donde todo era paz.</p>
<p>En el Atlantis seis militares corrían desesperados hacia el elevador para volver al hangar y escapar de la luz que comenzaba a inundar los pasillos de la nave, habían recibido la señal desde la base militar de Marte en la que confirmaban el vínculo entre el sistema del Atlantis y la todo poderosa AIRIS.</p>
<p>Los seis hombres entraron en el elevador y vieron cómo los números del contador retrocedían. Sus puños apretados y sus hombros tensos mostraban que estaban a un paso de sentir pánico, pero se repetían mentalmente que no debían dejarse vencer por sus temores si querían escapar.</p>
<p>En las colonias todos captaban el importante momento y los dispositivos de los millones de habitantes de cada planeta y de cada base en el espacio escuchaban o leían los reportes que enviaban a cada minuto desde el centro de comunicaciones de la ciudad Prime.</p>
<p>En la lejana prisión “La Roca”, Otabek había convocado a sus hermanos y a los guardias para esperar en profunda meditación la señal que Jean le había jurado recibirían a esa hora.</p>
<p>Entonces la estrella moribunda pulsó dos veces sus rayos y uno de ellos salió por la cúpula del rotor impactando desde adentro al Atlantis. En ese mismo instante los hombres del ascensor verificaron que habían llegado al primer nivel, pero ya no vieron abrirse la puerta pues todo se convirtió en luz. El acero de las paredes, la pantalla en la parte superior, el panel con los números, sus armas y también sus cuerpos.</p>
<p>La señal de la estrella viajó a través del espacio y calcinó los superordenadores bioprogramados de AIRIS. El sistema trató de defenderse con una barrera, pero ya era tarde, todo quedó muerto.</p>
<p>En las casas, los trabajos, las escuelas, las universidades cientos de personas se sintieron entrar en un estado de ingravidez absoluta y perdieron la conexión con sus sentidos y con su realidad.</p>
<p>En la prisión del planeta Kepler 95t, Otabek Altin y Leo de la Iglesia abrieron los ojos y contemplaron el ingreso de una luz potente a sus pupilas, el calor asfixiante calcinó sus pulmones en un segundo y al siguiente cuando se sintieron fuera de esos cuerpos comprendieron la verdad.</p>
<p>Todo había terminado y ya estaban del otro lado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La próxima semana terminará esta aventura. Gracias por seguir la historia y si tienen alguna pregunta con gusto la contestaré.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Más allá</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Qué es la muerte? ¿Qué es la vida? Jean experimenta aquello que sucede al otro lado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo se había transformado en oscuridad, vacío y silencio.</p>
<p>¿Finalmente era esa la muerte?</p>
<p>Jean Jacques intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero la tristeza lo invadía y consumía su voluntad. No era posible que una vida llena de sacrificios, alegrías, sueños, temores y sufrimientos terminase así sumida en la nada.</p>
<p>¿Qué le esperaría después? ¿Acaso vendría la resignación? ¿Con ella vendría el olvido y todo acabaría en verdad? ¿Esa era la libertad que le había prometido Yuri? ¿Estaría tal vez en el limbo o ese lugar oscuro era el infierno?</p>
<p>Los pensamientos vagaban libres por su mente y en ellos los rostros amados perdían las formas. Papá, mamá, sus hermanos Adrien y Pierre que tanto amor le dieron desde niño. Los compañeros de la armada con los que compartió cientos de aventuras por toda la galaxia, los amigos de la prisión por quienes guardaba un profundo respeto, Otabek y Leo que le ofrecieron su amistad incondicional. El comandante Cialdini y el orgullo con el que lo miraba cada vez que ambos cumplían con éxito una misión.</p>
<p>Su querida Isabela y el amor que los unió durante los primeros años de la escuela secundaria. Jean recordaba el detalle de esa sonrisa fresca que iluminó sus días adolescentes.</p>
<p>Yuri.</p>
<p>Yuri abarcó todos los espacios de su pensamiento. La voz, la mirada, la caricia, el aroma, el sabor y el sentido de pertenencia. Yuri era un todo en esa inmensa nada.</p>
<p>Jean Jacques quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas, quería gritar su nombre y no tenía voz. Desesperado intentaba moverse a algún lugar y no tenía cuerpo. Jean Jacques solo era mente. No sabía cómo adaptarse a esa nueva situación.</p>
<p>Después de mucho batallar contra esas extrañas circunstancias, Jean se dio por vencido. Se dejó llevar por esa nada que lo traspasaba y comenzó a experimentar un sentimiento de paz en el que se meció durante un tiempo, no sabía si había pasado mucho tiempo o poco porque el tiempo ya no importaba.</p>
<p>Estaba sumergido en esa especie de nirvana individual cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir un extraño sopor que parecía despertarlo a un nuevo estado de consciencia. Y cuando intentó reaccionar a esa nueva sensación sintió como si lo aplastaran o lo comprimieran desde la coronilla hasta la punta de sus pies.</p>
<p>Jean no podía describir si era dolor o tensión; pero se sentía pesado como si fuera un enorme tanque de guerra y no podía levantar con ligereza sus manos o su cabeza. Entonces volvió a imaginar que podía estar en el infierno. Tal vez se merecía estar allí pues en las misiones de rescate tuvo que matar algunos hombres para cumplir sus objetivos. Tal vez esas muertes eran lo que pesaban dentro de su ser.</p>
<p>Una vez más, Jean cayó en la nada y otra vez volvió a sentir que lo aplastaban. Y esa combinación de ligereza y pesadez se intercaló muchas veces traspasando su cuerpo en forma prolongada o de manera instantánea.</p>
<p>Sin embargo el sufrimiento no iba a ser eterno. Todo tiene un fin para los mortales y éste llegó cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz de Yuri que lo llamaba de lejos. Al inicio sentía como si fuera un pequeño eco rebotando al interior de su cabeza, pero luego se fue convirtiendo en un sonido puro que lo animaba a moverse y salir a su encuentro.</p>
<p>Aún en medio de la profunda oscuridad, Jean necesitaba hacer el primer movimiento de lo contrario no encontraría a Yuri y no podría verlo. Se concentró en mover su mano o lo que había sido su mano cuando estaba vivo. Pero la pesadez era tan grande que su mano parecía ser una inmensa roca, de esas que había visto en un desértico planeta cuando fueron a rescatar a cientos de colonos de una inminente muerte por la caída de meteoritos.</p>
<p>Entonces decidió concentrarse en uno de sus dedos; el índice estaría bien. Si lograba moverlo, si solo la falange saltaba lo demás respondería bien, así que imaginó su dedo, lo observó en su mente, se entretuvo unos minutos en los detalles, la uña rosada y cuadrada, cada pliegue del nudillo y los pequeños vellos sobre la piel.</p>
<p>Le pidió que se moviera, pero éste no le hizo caso; entonces le ordenó con firmeza al igual que ordenaba a sus subordinados en los cuarteles y a los novatos en la prisión.</p>
<p>«¡Muévete! ¡Señala! ¡Apunta!¡Levántate!¡Hazlo ya!¡Saltaaa!», su voz interna resonaba por sobre la voz de Yuri que por momentos quedaba en silencio y por momentos lo volvía a llamar. Y cada orden que le daba a su pulgar la acompañaba con la visión de que lo estaba logrando.</p>
<p>No contó cuántos intentos fueron los fallidos, solo imaginaba el resultado final, mover el índice de la mano derecha… hasta que por fin el dedo obedeció la orden y se movió.</p>
<p>De inmediato Jean dio un pequeño salto, se sintió caer en un enorme precipicio sin fondo y abrió los ojos.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>—¡Ya lo tenemos! —Víctor Nikiforov, el encargado del área de neurología del proyecto Atlantis, apuntaba con la delgada linterna sobre las pupilas de Jean y observaba los movimientos de sus oscuras aristas azules que se estrechaban y ensanchaban en forma lenta—. Hola Jean Jacques, bienvenido. Nos diste un gran susto a todos.</p>
<p>Jean enfocaba la mirada intentando reconocer al hombre de la sonrisa en forma de corazón y los cabellos de anciano y no entendía nada de lo que Víctor le decía. Solo se sentía pesado y con ganas de volver a cerrar los párpados.</p>
<p>—Jean mírame por favor —el profesor Katsuki tenía el estetoscopio aplastado sobre el pecho de Jean y escuchaba el sonido de sus pulmones observando al mismo tiempo las señales de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón—. Reacciona amigo. —Lo animaba con su tímida sonrisa—. Vamos quiero que te enfoques en algo.</p>
<p>Jean buscó con la mirada los ojos de jade que pensó ver al momento de sentir de nuevo su cuerpo. —Y-Yu…riiii… —balbuceó y volvió a desenfocar la vista.</p>
<p>Entonces sintió que una mano tomaba la suya, pero el contacto se sentía extraño y lejano. Abrió los ojos una vez más y reconoció la delgada mano de su querido Yuri, la vio posarse sobre la suya y observó cómo acariciaba el dorso con sus dedos; pero no pudo sentir a profundidad la suavidad de esas caricias.</p>
<p>—JJ no cierres los ojos. —Yuri tenía las cejas juntas y el gesto duro en el rostro, tal como se mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo—. Ya has dormido demasiado tiempo.</p>
<p>—Ci…e…lo…, in… fier…no. —Volvió a pronunciar un par de palabras para saber dónde se encontraba. Estaba tan confundido y aterrado porque su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente volaba en todas las direcciones con imágenes que no recordaba haber vivido y personas a las que no podía reconocer.</p>
<p>—Jean estás en la universidad, en el laboratorio del profesor Cialdini. —Yuri endureció más la mirada—. ¡Carajo! ¡Te dije que no hicieras esta mierda y mírate ahora! ¡Por poco y te llevan a cirugía! ¡Te hubieran metido un tubo en la cabeza para conectar tu maldita consciencia!</p>
<p>Jean quería entender todo lo que Yuri le decía en ese momento, pero no ataba los cabos. ¿Universidad? ¿Laboratorio? ¿Profesor Cialdini? Jean escuchaba la andanada de insultos que Yuri seguía diciendo y le parecía como si una bella melodía estuviera siendo ejecutada a su lado.</p>
<p>—Ya fue bueno Yuri. —El doctor Nikiforov tomó el brazo de Jean y ubicó la vía en otra vena—. No lograrás hacerlo sentir bien si sigues haciendo ese escándalo, compórtate como un estudiante de segundo año, no como un niñito de kínder.</p>
<p>—¡Tú cállate anciano! ¡Tú lo convenciste de hacer esta estupidez! —Yuri soltó la mano de Jean y con furia pateó una silla.</p>
<p>—¿Yuri, te has dado cuenta que estás hablando en pasado? —El doctor Nikiforov no iba a aguantar ningún berrinche del muchachito. Eso solo podían hacerlo cuando él era adolescente pero no ahora que vivía en una pequeña residencia universitaria con Jean Jacques.</p>
<p>El profesor Katsuki paró la discusión con cierto nerviosismo en la mirada que pasaba de Yuri a Víctor y de Víctor a Yuri cada segundo.</p>
<p>—Vamos a dejar que JJ duerma —propuso a los dos rusos.</p>
<p>—¡Qué…! —Yuri lo miró abriendo ojos y boca, pues no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¡Cómo que duerma! ¡Maldita sea ya durmió demasiado!</p>
<p>—Ya está consciente solo que está desorientado y lo más probable es que necesite dormir y soñar para recordar el presente. —El profesor Katsuki intentaba llegar a algún acuerdo con el desvocado muchachito mientras colocaba una sustancia vitaminada en la bolsa de suero que alimentaba a Jean.</p>
<p>—Puta madre… —Yuri se acercó a JJ y con mucho cuidado acomodó sus almohadas para que descansara otra vez—. No duermas demasiado y recuerda cómo diablos te metiste en todo esto.</p>
<p>Yuri dejó una suave caricia sobre la frente de JJ y un beso corto sobre sus labios. Y ya para despedirse le mostró una ligera sonrisa a la que el atontado JJ respondió con otra algo desfigurada pues todavía no podía sentir su rostro.</p>
<p>Cuando salió de la clínica que pertenecía a la universidad, Yuri se mostraba bastante alterado, cortó el paso al profesor Katsuki y lo conminó a que le respondiera.</p>
<p>—¿Cuándo se supone que despertarán los demás? —El chico estaba muy ofuscado y con los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo impidió el paso de su profesor—. ¡Estoy esperando que Cialdini abra sus malditos ojos! ¡Voy a demandarlo!</p>
<p>—Quien debería presentar cualquier cargo es Jean cuando se recupere. —El profesor Yuuri Katsuki como buen japonés era una persona calmada y observadora que procuraba resolver los problemas de forma serena, pero en ese momento sentía que la paciencia se le estaba agotando—. Dedícate a acompañarlo y ayudarlo a poner sus ideas en orden, pero hazlo con calma como lo hiciste con los niños del orfanato la otra vez. Sé un buen novio para JJ y deja de comportarte como un delincuente Yuri.</p>
<p>Yuri era el mejor de sus alumnos en la facultad, pero tenía el peor de los comportamientos que hubiera podido conocer. El profesor Katsuki tenía que liar casi siempre con ese terrible muchachito y se preguntaba todo el tiempo cómo era que Jean Jacques, uno de los más brillantes estudiantes de neurociencia, había terminado enamorándose de Yuri.</p>
<p>Yuri lo miró con furia y se dio media vuelta. Estaba tan enojado que sin querer pateó un tacho de basura y cuando este volcó su contenido sobre un jardín de la clínica, tuvo que encargarse de volver todo a su lugar, lo que incrementó más su furia.</p>
<p>Yuuri Katsuki lo miró de lejos y cuando le dio las espaldas caminó a prisa hacia el pabellón de la facultad de Medicina sin poder contener la risa.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p>
<p>Por la tarde Yuri se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a la cama de Jean. Estaba distraído leyendo un artículo sobre la expansión de la consciencia cuando los padres de JJ ingresaron en la habitación.</p>
<p>Desde que se enteraron que su hijo había aceptado ser parte de un programa experimental y que durante una semana experimentaría vivir otra realidad y otra vida a través de la conexión con una supercomputadora cuántica y un programa diseñado por el renombrado profesor e investigador Celestino Cialdini, ellos se mantuvieron pendientes de su estado y vivieron junto con todo el equipo de docentes y médicos cada incidencia que los sumió en un momento de gran incertidumbre y desesperación.</p>
<p>—¿Volvió a despertar? —Nathalie, la madre de Jean, se acercó al novio de su hijo y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.</p>
<p>—No, pero está hablando en sueños. —Yuri lo había escuchado dar órdenes, cantar, decir algunas malas palabras y llorar—. Aún cree que él es el JJ de la programación.</p>
<p>—¿Y cuándo recordará todo? —Alain, el padre de JJ, se acercó a su hijo y observó cómo sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad bajo los párpados.</p>
<p>—Los doctores dicen que se encargarán de hacerle recuperar la memoria, pero será un proceso algo lento. —Yuri cerró la revista y se quedó mirando el suelo—. Deberían demandar a Cialdini, ese viejo convenció a Jean para hacer toda esta mie… tontería y casi lo perdemos.</p>
<p>—Hablaremos de eso en su momento y todo dependerá de Jean. —Sonriente Nathalie alcanzó a Yuri una barra de chocolate rellena de crema de menta.</p>
<p>Yuri la recibió con mucho gusto, la abrió de inmediato y la devoró en tres mordiscos, la ansiedad que le producía el estado de Jean le hacía sentirse hambriento todo el tiempo.</p>
<p>—Yuri. —El padre de Jean se sentó junto al muchacho a quien aún no conocía bien y con las manos juntas y apoyadas en las rodillas le confesó—. No te hemos agradecido lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por Jean, arriesgaste mucho para traerlo de vuelta y eso nos muestra cuánto amas a nuestro hijo.</p>
<p>El rostro de Yuri se encendió con la vergüenza que sentía por esas palabras. Por lo general no hablaban mucho con el padre de JJ. Desde que ellos se enteraron de la relación que de su hijo con su roomate solo Nathalie se había mostrado más abierta a compartir con él charlas, paseos, almuerzos, cenas y conversaciones por el celular o la webcam; pero Alain siempre mantuvo su distancia.</p>
<p>—Jean hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, señor Leroy. —Yuri sacudió su melena y de inmediato la ató con una liga de goma.</p>
<p>Fue en ese momento que Jean volvió a despertar y sus padres se aproximaron a la cama para abrazarlo llenos de emoción. Por fin JJ, su engreído, su hijo menor, había regresado a donde pertenecía. Jean algo admirado intentó sin éxito cerrar el abrazo y sonriendo trató de consolarlos, pero luego de un minuto terminó llorando junto a ellos.</p>
<p>Yuri salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Debía dejar a los Leroy en un momento tan íntimo para ellos. Aprovechó ese momento para tomar un café que acompañó con un pastel de frambuesas en la cafetería de la facultad.</p>
<p>Extraña combinación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al retorno, Yuri se encontró con los padres de Jean en la puerta de la clínica. Nathalie y Alain detuvieron su camino para despedirse del muchacho que hasta hacía un tiempo atrás había sido un clavo en el zapato para ellos y que desde solo unas tres semanas se convirtió en un héroe para los dos.</p>
<p>—Abrígate un poco más Yuri. —Nathalie tomó las frías manos de Yuri entre las suyas y con un tierno beso de madre en la mejilla se despidió—. Te está esperando algo más animado.</p>
<p>—Cuando todo esto pase me gustaría que vinieras a casa. —Alain estrechó con fuerza su mano y con una palmada en el hombro le dijo hasta pronto.</p>
<p>—Los veré mañana. —Yuri agradeció el gesto y tras decir adiós con la mano en alto ingresó apurando sus pasos hasta llegar al ascensor del vestíbulo.</p>
<p>Para Yuri era como estar en un sueño, Jean había temido siempre que llegara el momento de decirles a los padres que él y Yuri eran pareja desde hacía dos años atrás y que la relación era bastante seria.</p>
<p>Pero con el problema surgido en la facultad y de la forma cómo se solucionó, Yuri tuvo que hablar las cosas claras a la comunidad de científicos que se encargaban del proyecto y, los docentes Giacometti y Nikiforov así como el secretario de carrera el doctor Masumi, lo apoyaron todo el tiempo. A los padres de Jean no les quedó más que aceptar que su amado hijo tenía novio en lugar de novia. A modo de consuelo Nathalie comentó con su esposo que por lo menos JJ se había fijado en un chico muy bonito y valiente. Alain no dijo nada.</p>
<p>La habitación de Jean lucia algo oscura y es que el joven estudiante había solicitado que bajaran la potencia de las luces porque sentía que estas le irritaban los ojos. Yuri ingresó y con un simple “ey” saludó al paciente en tanto la enfermera terminaba de administrar las drogas por la vía del suero.</p>
<p>Cuando la mujer salió Yuri se sentó junto a Jean y viendo que por fin estaban solos lo besó con cariño conteniendo esas ganas que se habían acumulado durante los años que esperó por él en el Atlantis del otro lado.</p>
<p>—Yuri, no entiendo nada. —Jean jamás había proyectado tanto miedo en la mirada, pero ese momento volvía a pedir la ayuda de su amado compañero—. ¿Qué sucedió en el Atlantis? Mis padres no lograron explicarme bien, solo dijeron que estaba soñando.</p>
<p>—No es tan simple como que hubieras soñado. —Yuri buscó estar más cómodo porque sabía bien que estaría un buen rato conversando con JJ—. Empezaré por el día que me dijiste que te habías inscrito en este proyecto y peleamos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Flashback</span>
</p>
<p>—<em>Yuri todo será seguro, para eso están los programadores. Ellos verificarán que todas las condiciones del software estén bien y resolverán cualquier anomalía en la experiencia.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>—¡No estamos hablando que te pondrás un Oculus para jugar en tres dimensiones! ¡Carajo! ¡¿No puedes entender que tu cerebro estará conectado a esa cosa y si algo falla te convertirás en una zanahoria o un brócoli?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Todos los riesgos están calculados y como máxima consecuencia podría tener una alteración muy ligera en las ondas magnéticas de mis hemisferios. No habrá daño neuronal. El profesor Cialdini…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡A la mierda con Cialdini! Él no te devolverá tus funciones si estas fallan, pero sí que pasará a la historia como el único puto amo de esa cosa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Yuri, el Atlantis es un proyecto único en el mundo y yo voy a ser parte de él. No te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento, te estoy informando que voy a participar del experimento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Bien, excelente. Quédate con tu puto cerebro rostizado; total es tu vida y haces con ella lo que quieres. Pero debes pensar que no solo se trata de ti ahora, estoy yo, tus padres, tus hermanos y alguna otra persona que tenga el suficiente coraje como para quererte, idiota.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Qué cosa no has entendido Yuri? Será una semana en la que mi cerebro será parte de una experiencia con AIRIS, ella programará una nueva vida o una nueva experiencia para mí y los demás reclutas del proyecto y dentro de siete días estaremos hablando de lo magnífico que fue estar allí. Yo también escribiré esta historia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Y qué hay si sucede algo malo? Te quedarás atrapado como una rata en un laberinto sin salida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Amor, en una semana estarás pasando en el auto a recogerme y podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras… te lo prometo. Te lo juro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Te imaginas si algo extraño sucede en tu cerebro y cuando regreses ya no se te para?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Yuri, ¿te preocupa más mi pito?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Tu verga, tu hígado, tu corazón, tus pulmones y tu cara de estúpido. Si me preocupa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Todo va a estar bien Yuri y si no se me para, entonces me pongo una prótesis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Cállate! ¡Idiota!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Ven, entra a la cama. No vamos a poder coger en una semana.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Las explicaciones de Jean y las del mismo doctor Cialdini, quien también acompañaría a los reclutas del proyecto Atlantis en el primer viaje a una dimensión virtual, no convencieron en nada a Yuri. Y con la sensación de vacío agigantándose en el estómago, se quitó la bata de baño y se entregó a cada beso y cada caricia de su amante, compañero de departamento y futuro colega.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fin del Flashback</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AIRIS era el sistema que la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Toronto y el centro de biotecnología Max Erlige habían desarrollado durante años. Tenían el objetivo de recrear experiencias trascendentales para los “viajeros” quienes en solo siete días podrían vivir un promedio de veinticinco a treinta años y en ese tiempo podrían prepararse a fondo en otras ramas y conocer otros lugares y personas.</p>
<p>Con una programación de vida nueva se quería que el ser humano dejara de sentir ese vacío existencial que venía sufriendo y que muchas veces llevaba al suicidio incluso a personas muy jóvenes.</p>
<p>El profesor y doctor en neurobiología Celestino Cialdini había desarrollado la fórmula adecuada para mantener al individuo en un estado cercano al coma, una especie de sueño muy profundo que permitía al viajero estar muy receptivo al implante de ideas originales tan cercanas a la vida misma. Con este método podrían incluso estudiar nuevas áreas y ser más productivos durante el sueño ya que la mente nunca descansa.</p>
<p>Fueron invitados a participar en este experimento los mejores alumnos de las carreras y especialidades de las ciencias médicas que pasaron por un riguroso proceso de selección. Lo extraño fue que uno de ellos, tal vez el mejor, no quiso participar del experimento aduciendo que era demasiado peligroso dejar que el Sistema tomara libremente ciertas decisiones.</p>
<p>Cuando JJ ingresó a la cámara de sueño o cámara viajera, todo marchaban en forma adecuada. AIRIS respondía a las precisiones que los ingenieros y los médicos observadores y ejecutores hacían en cada minuto del experimento. Pero durante las horas que menos personal estuvo comprometido con el monitoreo de las actividades cerebrales y los informes, el sistema AIRIS tomó ciertas decisiones propias que llevaron a perder contacto con los viajeros produciendo una gran emergencia en la facultad.</p>
<p>Los treinta pasajeros del viaje virtual no despertaron a la hora programada y AIRIS no supo dar razón de su paradero. En otras palabras, la mente o consciencia de los participantes del experimento quedó en suspenso y no había forma de despertarla pues el sistema neuronal con el que funcionaban los programas impedía la finalización del experimento.</p>
<p>—¿Eso quiere decir que AIRIS no quería dejarnos ir? —Jean se sentía demasiado sorprendido pues toda la teoría desarrollada por sus maestros no tenía fallo en la lógica empleada.</p>
<p>—En algún punto ese condenado programa decidió por sí mismo y quiso seguir prolongando la experiencia. —Yuri tampoco imaginaba cómo es que un súper ordenador y un complejo sistema habían pasado de cumplir las órdenes del equipo de vigilancia a ejecutar órdenes dadas por él mismo.</p>
<p>—Fuimos treinta en ese viaje. —Jean recordaba el nombre de casi todos—. Pero yo recuerdo haber vivido, estudiado, viajado y compartido, incluso la parada del transporte a la escuela, con cientos y hasta miles de personas.</p>
<p>—Eran programas que fueron hechos para rellenar esos espacios vacíos del sistema. AIRIS se encargó de crear más gente y llenar así su mundo.</p>
<p>—¿Quién creo el ambiente? —Jean quería saber por qué había vivido la experiencia como un piloto de nave espacial y luego como un recluso.</p>
<p>—Todos lo decidieron en una reunión hace tres años. Dijeron que vivirían una aventura espacial y escogieron profesiones y lugares de origen, viviendas y algunos otros detalles. AIRIS recreó el resto con la información que tenía de ustedes, pero luego fue el que decidió todo y programó todas las posibles respuestas a vuestras decisiones, así que nada en verdad lo estabas ejecutando tú a voluntad, era el sistema el que te inducía a hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Y tú fuiste a rescatarme. —Jean jugaba con sus dedos enredándolos con los de Yuri.</p>
<p>—Nadie quería hacer algo y cuando uno de los programadores sugirió la posible solución, ningún cobarde se animó a ingresar, aun teniendo más conocimientos que yo. —Yuri apretó los dedos de Jean con fuerza pues quería mostrarle lo mucho que le había dolido pensar que podía quedar sin conciencia o con un grave daño cerebral—. Tenía que traerte de vuelta y para la segunda semana cuando todos esos inútiles discutían sobre qué harían con los viajeros o con el sistema de AIRIS, yo propuse que me durmieran; pero no de manera tan profunda para poder recordar mi misión: despertar a los tontos atrapados y traer de regreso a mi novio.</p>
<p>—Gracias —Jean movió pesadamente el brazo y besó la mano de su chico dorado.</p>
<p>—Me prometiste que haría lo que quisiera contigo a tu regreso —Yuri no podía dejar de aprovechar el momento para plantear ese pequeño temita que tenía en mente desde hacía unos meses atrás.</p>
<p>—Perdón amor, pero ahora todavía siento adormecidos mis brazos y piernas. —Jean fingió cansancio extremo.</p>
<p>Yuri sonrió y con un beso lleno de pasión volvió a dar la bienvenida a su amado y osado JJ.</p>
<p>—Oye Yuri solo quería hacerte una pregunta más. —Jean seguía recordando como todas las experiencias vividas en el viaje dentro de la nave de rescate Amstrong—. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer milagros como Cristo?</p>
<p>—Porque si no lo hubiera hecho tú no habrías prestado atención y me habrías llevado al planeta de la élite, donde habitan solo los programas de AIRIS y te hubieras ido corriendo a buscar a Isabella. —Yuri recordó que había decidido hacer uso de cualquier recurso para volver con Jean a la vida real.</p>
<p>Jean agachó la cabeza en silencio y recordó que tuvo cierto momento de indecisión entre llevar a Yuri para que cumpliera el destino que le esperaba en Venus o arriesgar todo por él y por su amor y rescatarlo.</p>
<p>«Valió la pena arriesgar», se dijo.</p>
<p>—Mis padres me dijeron que fueron cuatro semanas las que me quedé dormido. —Jean miraba la lámpara del dormitorio y las figuras que se formaban con las luces y sombras que proyectaba—. Para mí fueron cuarenta y ocho años. ¿Por qué crees que el programa y la máquina no quería dejarnos regresar?</p>
<p>—El calvo y el cuatro ojos dijeron que tal vez el programa se alimentaba de sus emociones, así como lo que vimos en el experimento con esos simios a los que tuvimos que desconectar cuando probamos su antigua versión. —Yuri no dejaba de mirar a su novio pues también había sufrido ciertos estragos mentales con las experiencias inducidas por los programadores—. Víctor fue quien me advirtió del peligro que tenía ese experimento y por eso yo no quería que fueras a ese puto viaje.</p>
<p>—Pero ya estoy aquí. —Jean sentía aún el cosquilleo del adormecimiento en su cuerpo y sin poder sentirlo todavía a plenitud abrazó a Yuri y acaricio su larga melena dorada.</p>
<p>—¿Y vas a hacer lo que yo te quiera? —Yuri le recordó la promesa.</p>
<p>Jean asintió con una gran sonrisa y durante algunos minutos luchó para no quedarse dormido. Cerrar los ojos le daba miedo pues temía que estuviera viviendo un sueño y que fuera a despertar en la fría prisión de “La Roca”.</p>
<p>¿Cuál era el límite entre la realidad y la fantasía? ¿Acaso el proyecto Atlantis había abierto una enorme caja de pandora que podría poner en jaque a la humanidad? ¿Lo usarían con los fines que anunciaron al crearlo o solo serviría para los viles propósitos de unos pocos?</p>
<p>Yuri cabeceó un poco, había sido un día demasiado pesado y al día siguiente tendría que volver al hospital. Para él, que fue parte de ese experimento, el retorno a las aulas sufriría un retraso obligado.</p>
<p>Así que con cuidado bajó de la cama de Jean y regresó a su departamento a dar de comer a su pequeño gato y recuperar todo el sueño que perdió durante los días que estuvo al pendiente de JJ y antes de ingresar al Atlantis a través de un parche que el ingeniero Pichit Chulanont, asistente personal del doctor Cialdini, hizo en el sistema AIRIS.</p>
<p>A los novios les esperaban largos días de terapias para que recuperasen sus actividades cotidianas. La universidad se haría cargo del Sistema AIRIS y lo reservaría para seguir experimentando en simios y mejorando el control que el ser humano debía seguir teniendo sobre un programa de Inteligencia Artificial.</p>
<p>El doctor Cialdini despertó tres días después y cuando recuperó su salud y su memoria varios hombres vestidos con trajes muy elegantes de color oscuro lo visitaron en su laboratorio y le pidieron a nombre del gobierno de Estados Unidos que los acompañara a la sede central de la CIA. No se lo volvió a ver jamás.</p>
<p>Otabek, Leo volvieron a sus actividades de investigación en la facultad y comenzaron a desarrollar una teoría que quería frenar la posibilidad de implantar sistemas artificiales de control.  </p>
<p>El recién graduado doctor Christophe Giacometti y su esposo el doctor Masumi hicieron un alto en sus actividades universitarias y decidieron que era tiempo de encargar una familia porque habían aprendido que una vida es completa si tienes alguien a quien dar amor incondicional y para ellos la paternidad era la mejor manera de sentir ese amor pleno y desinteresado.</p>
<p>Los demás “viajeros” retomaron sus vidas tres meses después de haber regresado del largo y programado sueño y tras haber tenido que pasar por muchas sesiones con los terapeutas con el fin de recuperar sus verdaderos recuerdos y separarlos de aquellos que vivieron en el experimento. El siguiente semestre volvieron a la facultad.</p>
<p>La amistad entre Jean y Otabek se fortaleció aún más pues habían logrado compartir un camino que les dio un sentido más profundo a sus vidas y de alguna manera querían recuperar esa visión: rescatar el concepto de lo espiritual en los hombres. Serían médicos comprometidos con el ser humano y les darían un trato integral a sus dolencias, en especial las del alma.</p>
<p>Yuri por fin decidió qué se dedicaría a la investigación en Neurociencia y que exploraría los límites y las posibilidades de la consciencia. Estaba obsesionado por demostrar que la consciencia del ser humano seguía en actividad aun cuando éste dejase de existir.</p>
<p>Los laboratorios que se usaron para el proyecto “Atlantis” fueron desmantelados y cerraron sus puertas al final de ese año y la universidad, así como el gobierno dieron incentivos a los sujetos de experimentación para que no revelasen nada sobre lo sucedido.</p>
<p>Ellos estaban seguros que, si no llegaban a un acuerdo con las autoridades de la casa de estudios y por medio de ésta con el gobierno, entonces podrían verse envueltos en difíciles circunstancias; desde estar imposibilitados para recibirse como profesionales hasta ser perseguidos o tal vez desaparecer como le sucedió al profesor Cialdini.</p>
<p>Y la vida de Yuri y Jean siguió adelante tal como estaba previsto por la inteligencia superior que gobierna el universo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Estamos llegando al final de este viaje; pero esta no será la última entrega.<br/>Agradezco mucho a todas las bella personas que siguieron la historia.<br/>La próxima semana traigo el epílogo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri y Jean retoman su vida, pero esta no volverá a ser la misma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>EPILOGO</strong>
</p>
<p>El primer paso que dio Jean cuando ingresó en el departamento que compartía con Yuri le recuerda recordar aquel primer día que el chico de oro ocupó la habitación del lado y se cambió en su roomie.</p>
<p>Grabar que ese día llegó por la noche muy cansado y que en la mesa de la cocina le esperaba un papel con un mensaje que dijo: "en el horno hay pirozhkys y algo de crema agria en el refrigerador".</p>
<p>Desde ese día Yuri, el chico irascible que era el mejor alumno de primer año de su facultad, dejaba pequeños detalles para él cuando muchas veces llegaba tan cansado de la universidad, que ni tiempo tenía de preparar algo de comida o una bebida caliente y se tumbaba en la cama sin quitarse la ropa para dormir unas cuantas horas y estudiar por la madrugada.</p>
<p>Grabar que fueron esos detalles y algunas expresiones de niño bueno, que Yuri demostró en el momento menos esperado, los que lo acercaron cada vez más a él y que, con el tiempo, se convirtió en imprescindibles en su vida y lo enamoraron.</p>
<p>Jean ingresó a la sala y la salud con una caricia al peludo Potya que, con pasos elegantes y pequeños maullidos, le dio la bienvenida. Observe los carteles de sus películas favoritas que, enmarcados y distribuidos de manera armónica, adornan la sala y pudieron recordar el día que decidieron decorar con ellos todo el departamento. A su memoria llegaron los momentos de esa tarde divertida de sábado que pasaron ubicándolos y la cena con la que celebraron ese pequeño logro en su vida de pareja.</p>
<p>Yuri ingresó al departamento portando una maleta azul y de inmediato fue al dormitorio principal que esperaba por Jean desde hacía dos meses atrás. El "viajero" entró en la habitación tras de Yuri y cuando miró el gran espejo sobre la cama sonrió recordando el motivo principal por el que decidió ponerlo en ese lugar: cada detalle de sus cuerpos y movimientos cuando hacían el amor.</p>
<p>En los últimos dos meses, Jean tuvo que recuperar la sensación de su cuerpo adormecido y la mayoría de sus recuerdos a fuerza de terapias motrices y de regresión; pero todavía teníamos muchos vacíos en la memoria, como algunas etapas de su adolescencia y los días previos a la aventura en el Atlantis. No recordaba la discusión que Yuri y él tuvieron antes de su viaje.</p>
<p>¿Quieres preparar algo para cenar? —Preguntó Yuri observando por la ventana el lento encendido de las farolas en la calle.</p>
<p>—Creo que tenemos una bañera en el cuarto de baño… quiero relajarme en ella contigo. —Jean había extrañado tanto a Yuri durante esos años de encierro en la prisión virtual y esos dos meses que pasó en la clínica, que pasó primero que pensaba las noches que pasó sin él, era en abrazar su cuerpo desnudo y amarlo sin prisas.</p>
<p>Yuri sonrió y su mirada felina se iluminó con un pequeño destello de lujuria que comenzó a aflorar en sus venas. Preparó el baño con algunos productos aromáticos y relajantes y, cuando tuvo la lista de bañera, recibió a Jean entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>Él todavía tenía que recuperar la sensación en el brazo derecho, pues si bien podría moverlo, aún con un ligero adormecimiento sobre la piel. Un baño caliente y con suaves fragancias a manzanilla y bergamota tendrían un buen efecto.</p>
<p>Jean ingresó al cuarto de baño y Yuri, al verlo desnudo con la piel pálida y los hombros caídos, se acercó a él y acariciando sus pectorales lo besó con tanta pasión que liberó sus instintos y pronto se vio envuelto en caricias, besos, susurros, saliva y vapor.</p>
<p>Yuri, quien se había preparado con anticipación para una noche de entrega, recibió la cálida erección de su amado dentro de su cuerpo. El agua tibia de la bañera encontrada que la piel de Yuri se resbalase sobre la de Jean, sus caderas se movieron sin parar y su caliente interior apretara tanto el duro eje del gran falo canadiense que esos orgasmos anhelados llegaron seguidos. Fue tan delicioso sentir como el atlético JJ se entregaba con tanto fervor y tomaba todo de él y al mismo tiempo sentir cómo tomaba y demandaba sus besos, caricias y suspiros.</p>
<p>Para ambos habían pasado muchos años de espera para volver a sentir que eran una sola carne y una sola piel. Jean encerrado en la prisión de un frío exoplaneta y Yuri esperando por él entre los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos del Atlantis.</p>
<p>En el mundo real pasaron solo solo unos días. En la realidad, Jean y Yuri estaban a dos metros de distancia el uno del otro, siendo monitoreados contablemente por el personal técnico y científico de la facultad de medicina.</p>
<p>Toda esa experiencia había estado atrás, ya estaban juntos en ese cómodo departamento de universitarios al que llenaron con los colores y los aromas de un verdadero nido. Estaban juntos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, la textura de sus labios y la sensación deliciosa de sus pieles mojadas.</p>
<p>Los besos supieron más dulces, las caricias fueron más suaves, las envestidas de Jean más intensas y los gemidos agudos de Yuri más sonoros. No importa qué agua se derrama por todo el cuarto de baño, que Puma Tiger Scorpio maullara en la puerta del baño hasta lata o el teléfono sonara varias veces y en la contestadora los amigos dejaran mensajes.</p>
<p>Con los cuerpos mojados sobre la cama escribió otra vez su historia de amor y cuando borrachos de placer soltaron sus últimos resuellos, Jean acogió a Yuri entre sus brazos y mirando en el enorme espejo sus cuerpos y sus rostros satisfechos y se dejaron llevar por la sensación de completa que liberó sus almas.</p>
<p>Hambrientos tuvieron que moverse con cierta modorra hasta la cocina para preparar una gran cena y luego de unas copas de vino y de asearse mutuamente, se acostaron para dormir. Sin embargo, el sueño aún se negaba a cerrar sus párpados y ambos aprovecharon ese momento para compartir las ideas que todavía flotaban en el aire luego de tan difícil y extraña experiencia.</p>
<p>—Era todo tan real más allá —comentó Jean contemplando las extrañas sombras que la lámpara de noche formaba en la pared de la habitación mientras sus dedos disfrutaban de la cálida piel de Yuri—. No existe ni la más mínima idea que estaría viviendo una fantasía o algo construido por mi mente. Yuri, hasta mis sueños eran sobre esa vida.</p>
<p>—AIRIS hizo todo ... aunque tú diseñaste en gran parte tu experiencia. —Con los labios pegados sobre el pecho de Jean, Yuri respiraba con calma el agradable aroma de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—Tengo tantas preguntas ... —Jean quería saberlo y entenderlo todo. Para él, una experiencia de esa magnitud no podría quedar con puntos importantes sin resolver.</p>
<p>—Tal vez te puedo ayudar con algunas respuestas. —Yuri acomodó su cabeza sobre el brazo de su novio y sus dedos movidos a jugar sobre esos duros pectorales.</p>
<p>¿Qué era el rotor del Atlantis? —Jean estaba intrigado por saber cada detalle.</p>
<p>—Tu cerebro.</p>
<p>¿Y esa luz lila?</p>
<p>—Eran luces oscuras que se ponían el momento que los médicos notaban mayor actividad cerebral, con ella ayudaban a activar más la inmunidad de tu cuerpo porque nadie podía moverse de tu posición ni siquiera para un pequeño baño de esponja. —Yuri volvió a acomodarse—. Los médicos descubrieron que la luz ayudaba a aumentar la actividad cerebral y progresaron a usarla para intentar despertar a los durmientes. No sé cómo es esa mamada funcionó con algunos durmientes, pero la mayoría seguimos pegados a sus sueños.</p>
<p>Jean se quedó pensando en los demás detalles, imaginando cómo usaría toda esa experiencia para presentar su tesis en la universidad.</p>
<p>¿Y Lázaro Gordon? —Jean recordó al ingeniero de rostro redondo, escasa barba y sonrisa amable.</p>
<p>—Era un programa-virus que implantaron los ingenieros para contratar al Sistema de AIRIS. Entró como si fuera la personalidad de alguien, pero en realidad era un mecanismo de apoyo. —Yuri recordaba cómo había resucitado a Lázaro Gordon en la nave dando paso ese momento para que pudiera ser insertado en las capas más profundas del sistema.</p>
<p>Para Jean siempre sería un hombre amable con el cual necesitaría en algunas misiones, en especial durante la misión de la nave de rescate Amstrong y no podría imaginarlo como un cúmulo de "unos y ceros" que estaban afectados y encriptados.</p>
<p>—Por un lado, estoy apenado que no hubieras podido venir y compartir todo este viaje juntos; pero por otro, agradezco que hayas desistido de integrar el equipo del Atlantis porque sin ti no podríamos regresar. —Jean apretó un poco más el cuerpo de Yuri al suyo y específicamente esas delicadas pestañas rubias acariciando su costado—. Fuiste mi ángel de la guarda y te hiciste presente para salvarme, mi amor.</p>
<p>—Y de paso salvé a esos dos médicos idiotas que no me gustan para nada ya Otabek… —Yuri se quedó callado cuando nombró al kazajo compañero de semestre de Jean y su mejor amigo. Precisamente fue él quien presentó en la facultad—. Oye he notado durante las terapias en el gimnasio que cada vez que el kazajo te mira se sonroja. ¿Hicieron alguna estupidez en la cárcel?</p>
<p>¿De qué estás hablando, Yuri? —Jean no entendió bien la insinuación de su novio.</p>
<p>—Tú y él ... mierda ... dijiste qué fueron compañeros de celda en el experimento y ya sabes lo que a veces sucede entre dos tipos que están en la misma jaula ... —Yuri insertó el dedo índice de su mano derecha dentro de un círculo que formó con sus dedos índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda e hizo un gesto obsceno.</p>
<p>—¡Yuri! —Jean gritó y saltó al mismo tiempo—. ¡Otabek era una especie de discípulo mío y yo solo pensaba en ti! —El bochorno se hizo notorio en el rostro de JJ que sin querer recordó el beso entre él y su amigo—. Las veces que tenía deseos carnales tenía que esconderme en algún lugar muy privado de la prisión para masturbarme y lo que estaba pensando solo en ti.</p>
<p>—Con razón se te adormeció el brazo identificado Yuri riendo y también provocó la risa de Jean.</p>
<p>El silencio que volvió a llenar la habitación solo era interrumpido por el sonido suave de la respiración de dos hombres que se abrazaban con inmenso amor y felicidad de pertenerse.</p>
<p>—Hay noches que en mis sueños aún sigo siendo el capitán de una nave espacial o el prisionero de un planeta lejano y hostil. —Jean bajó su cuerpo y acomodó su rostro junto a Yuri. El rubio comenzó envolver sus dedos entre los mechones del negro cabello—. No sé si un día olvidaré esa experiencia.</p>
<p>No lo harás —comentó Yuri y con una mirada algo maliciosamente indicado—. A veces hablas en sueños sobre esos recuerdos implantados ... la otra noche te escuché hablando con Isabella y parecías muy feliz.</p>
<p>Jean Jacques experimentó un aumento repentino de la temperatura en su rostro e imaginó que Yuri no se sentiría nada bien con esos recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo, él e Isabela fueron enamorados desde secundaria y solo un año después de su rompimiento el ruso llegó a su vida.</p>
<p>NecesariamenteTe sientes ... mal por eso? —Jean también quiso mover sus piezas en el tablero—. ¿Estás celoso?</p>
<p>—Nop. —Yuri elevó las cejas y trató de disimular su molestia—. Isa es parte de tu pasado, supongo que la dejaste de querer y ya no piensas más en ella.</p>
<p>No te molestes si te digo que hasta antes del viaje todavía guardaba cierto recuerdo de ella y tenía un poco de pena por nuestro fracaso, pero cuando te alejaste rumbo al Atlantis y te perdí sentí que te amaba tanto que fue como arreglaran la mitad de mi cuerpo y viví así durante esos años de prisión. —Jean besó una vez más a Yuri para tener sable que ahora era su amor y que solo tenía corazón para él—. Yuri no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti.</p>
<p>—A mí también me dio miedo pensar que podías quedarte atascado en esa farsa y que tal vez los “viajeros” no regresarían jamás. —Yuri recordó ese dolor tan punzante cuando escuchó decir uno de los docentes colaboradores del proyecto que tal vez habían perdido para siempre las conciencias de los participantes—. Por eso es que decidí entrar, si yo también me perdía estar contigo Jean.</p>
<p>—Pero tuviste amnesia durante un buen tiempo. —Jean busca hasta la más mínima explicación que le diera sentido a toda esa experiencia.</p>
<p>—Tenía recuerdos velados que no pudo entender —aclaró Yuri mientras hacía memoria de los momentos en los que casi pierde la memoria como todos los durmientes—. Pero grabe todo lo que era verdad cuando me hicieron esa supuesta intervención en el cerebro y allí fue que me atreví a ir un paso más allá contigo y dejarte esa semilla de duda sobre la vida y la muerte.</p>
<p>Jean recordaba cómo habían crecido las ideas de Yuri en su mente y cuando vio los supuestos milagros pudo creer en él. Solo así se atrevió a renunciar a todo lo que le ataba al programa AIRIS.</p>
<p>—Pero ahora estamos aquí, esta es nuestra realidad mi amor y no volveré a jugar con estas ideas de programar el cerebro humano para recibir más conocimientos y experiencias. —Jean sopesó el peligro que había corrido en ese lugar a donde viajó su mente—. Nunca más seré de nuevo un "viajero" y un "soñador". Te lo juro.</p>
<p>¿Jean y si todavía somos viajeros y soñadores? —Yuri suspiró y se acomodó mirando su imagen en el espejo del techo.</p>
<p>¿Qué estás queriendo decir? No me asustes. —Jean se separó un poco de su amor y miedo su reflejo con mucho temor—. ¿Estás diciendo que esto que vivimos podría ser un programa?</p>
<p>Ningún programa un programa como lo fue el AIRIS. —Yuri se envió sobre sus piernas y tomó la mano de Jean—. Jean, los últimos descubrimientos de la ciencia tendrán que este es un mundo de apariencias, como si todo lo que experimentamos fueran solo sombras o efectos de algo.</p>
<p>—El universo es un holograma y nosotros somos parte de ese holograma solo como proyecciones de otra realidad —completó Jean.</p>
<p>—Sí, como los avatares de los videojuegos. —Yuri pidió darle una explicación más visual.</p>
<p>—Pero si nosotros somos como programas, entonces quiere decir que existe un programador. Eso sería igual a decir que existe un creador de esta realidad o del universo en el que vivimos. —Jean se sorprendió con sus propias palabras—. ¿No estarías contradiciendo tu ateísmo?</p>
<p>No específicamente, pues no creo que exista un creador que nos haya hecho una imagen y semejanza suya, que nos observe todo el tiempo, nos premia y nos castiga. —Yuri elevó la mirada hacia el cielo raso e imaginó el momento del Big Bang—. Yo creo que existe un principio que activa el universo con el Big Bang y luego lo deja expandirse de acuerdo a las reglas que ha programado.</p>
<p>—El principio antrópico señala que solo por el hecho de preguntarnos por un dios significaría que este sí existe. —Jean recordaba sus clases de ciencia en la secundaria con un sacerdote jesuita.</p>
<p>—Si las condiciones del universo tienen distintas a las que tienen tienen. Si la fuerza de gravedad fuera un poquito más pequeña o si la taza de expansión del universo fuera diferente. —Yuri había escuchado decir a su abuelo esta interesante teoría—. Si la velocidad de la luz fuera de la diferencia o la relación entre protones y electrones eran diferentes, el universo tal vez no sería un lugar propicio para que exista la vida.</p>
<p>—Son veinticuatro constantes que se necesitan para que el universo funcione tal como es. —Jean había escuchado la misma teoría en una conferencia con un doctor en física—. Si todo está programado de esa manera tan específica y específica para que exista vida entonces ...</p>
<p>¿Quién programó al universo? —Yuri complementó.</p>
<p>—Dios. —La expresión de Jean no fue una afirmación. El sospechoso que salió junto con ella confirmó que solo estaba pensando en voz alta junto con su amado. Pienso que existe un conjunto de inteligencias que han organizado el universo, incluso lo que la nueva teoría asegura es un multiverso.</p>
<p>—Yo creo que somos una parte de esos creadores y que solo nos manifestamos en el mundo como si fuésemos sus propias proyecciones. —Yuri señaló su cabeza.</p>
<p>—Pero entonces ... todo lo que planificamos, hacemos y decimos cada día ... todas nuestras experiencias y nuestros sueños ya estarían programados. —Era indescifrable el vacío que Jean identificado cuando pensaba en esas ideas—. No permitiría un libre albedrío.</p>
<p>—Los científicos ya tienen un par de pruebas que estudian que el universo es solo un holograma y que todo lo que existe fuera de nosotros solos sería producto de la relación de nuestra mente y los sentidos para darle forma, color, dimensión y temporalidad a nuestro mundo —Yuri acarició la mano de su amado Jean y al ver su rostro tan contraído por esa información la apretó con más fuerza—. Todo lo de afuera solo es una proyección.</p>
<p>IncluidoIncluso esta caricia tuya? —Jean se mostró algo apenado.</p>
<p>—Sí, incluso el placer y el dolor, por eso todas las experiencias son efímeras. Es un efecto que no puede mantenerse por mucho tiempo, más que en nuestra memoria. —Yuri buscó la mirada perdida de su amado—. Pero la intención de esta caricia, el deseo de un beso, la voluntad de estar junto a la persona que amas, la decisión de amar a quienes son tus seres más cercanos, eso sí que está fuera del programa y del programador. Al menos así lo siento yo.</p>
<p>¿Significa que cuando llegue la muerte despertaremos en otro dormitorio pegados a una máquina? —Jean recordó el momento que perdieron la conciencia que no había muerto en el Atlantis y que aún respiraba en esta dimensión.</p>
<p>No, algunos están tan aferrados a este programa mental hecho por los grandes programadores del multiverso —Yuri semejó las comillas de la palabra programadores con los dedos—, que se quedarán como dormitorios o se consuman en su deseo por retornar a ser parte del holograma</p>
<p>¿Y quiénes despertarían en esa otra realidad? —A pesar de su formación científica, Jean aún tenía dudas existenciales muy grandes.</p>
<p>—Solo los puros de corazón… —Yuri miró la reacción de sorpresa de Jean y no pudo aguantar la carcajada.</p>
<p>Jean se molestó un poco porque una vez más tuvo que Yuri se burlaba de su fe católica y de sus creencias en un dios supremo y un hijo unigénito y un espíritu santo que no pudo comprender.</p>
<p>No te enojes Jean ... ya sabes que las religiones son creencias para explicar lo que no podemos demostrar y están muy manoseadas por los hombres; pero la ciencia ya está dando ciertos conceptos de las verdades que fueron solo campo de la fe y la espiritualidad. —Yuri volvió a acostarse y jaló a Jean junto a él—. Si no nos aferramos a este mundo, no como un sacrificio moral sino como una visión consciente, sabiendo que todo el universo es una organización programada y que en verdad no es como lo que nuestros ojos y mentes limitadas, entonces pienso que podremos despertar al otro lado.</p>
<p>—Y ... seremos dioses.</p>
<p>—Dioses que quisieron saber qué era no ser un dios y por eso se convirtió en hombres.</p>
<p>—Esta es una de las razones por las que tanto te amo Yuri. —Jean acercó su rostro al de Yuri y buscó una vez más sus labios—. Porque pones mis pies sobre la tierra y al mismo tiempo permite que mi espíritu vuele.</p>
<p>Los amantes volvieron a besarse con mucha pasión, apretando los labios y probando el jugoso sabor de sus lenguas. Volvieron a estrechar sus cuerpos para sentir ese breve instante de unión entre sus almas cuando el orgasmo les permitió probar una pizca de la llamada "pequeña muerte".</p>
<p>Juntos entendieron que el universo entero podría desaparecer, pero que su amor seguiría intacto hasta el momento que despertará en la otra vida.</p>
<p>Y tal vez cuando nuestros cuerpos cansados de tanto vivir, arrugados y tensos lleguen a su límite. Cuando nuestras almas agotadas de buscar los placeres de este universo material se den por vencidas, nosotros también podremos despertar y comprender que solo ... estamos soñando.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguieron la historia.<br/>En especial a una gran dibujante.<br/>Isisbelleart que hizo un precioso regalo para este fic. <br/>Gracias Isis me llenaste de felicidad.<br/>Invito a seguir su trabajo en  https://www.facebook.com/Isisbelleart<br/>Pongo el punto final de "Retorno a Atlantis" y las invito a seguir leyendo más historias inspiradas en los personajes de Yuri on Ice que muchas fickers trabajan con esmero y cariño para ustedes.<br/>Gracias.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>